


Excuses

by tbslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, College, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Football, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbslarry/pseuds/tbslarry
Summary: "Get your head out of your ass for once" Louis shouted angrily his cheeks red with anger."i'd rather have it near yours" Louis choked at Harry's words, his own caught in his throat thinking of something to say back.But when Harry walks closer to him cornering him against the locker placing both of his hands on each side of his head he knew that he won't be able to talk for the next hour and he'd rather not knowing that what will come out of his mouth won't be words.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Don’t stop

"Can you shut up!" Louis growled as he continued to scratch down Harry's back leaving marks as he grinded down on him. 

Harry just shook his head in response his tight grip on Louis' hips hardening as his thrusts become more erratic and un-rhythmic, he could tell he was getting close and so was he.

"Don't stop" Louis ordered his hands making there way down from Harry's shoulders towards the small of his back scratching painfully and Harry's movements stilled momentarily his arms shaking above him as he clenched his teeth into his shoulder. "I said don't stop" 

Harry moved his hips once again more forcefully and slipped a hand down into his underwear gripping his cock in his hands and with two sharp tugs he had Louis cumming in his underwear with a slack jaw and breathy moans. 

He removed his hand dropping next to him everything that just happened racing through his mind and he couldn't quite tell if he regretted it or if he was glad that something finally happened. 

"I swear if you tell anyone what just happened i will kill you" Harry got up on shaky legs fixing his bandanna, looking at Louis' hair as it pointed in every direction from Harry pulling it.

"Please, like i'd want anyone to know what just happened" Louis stood up grimacing at the sticky mess that was in his underwear and looked down at Harry's shorts that showed no mess and he rolled his eyes wishing he had black shorts on as well. 

"You wouldn't be the first guy i fucked Louis no one cares" Harry argued as he grabbed his backpack slinging it over his shoulders. 

"We didn't fuck, we dry humped there's a fucking difference" His voice was harsh as he he walked out of the changing rooms pushing past Harry. 

"Fuck off" Louis pulled out the cigarettes out his bag placing one between his lips walking away from Harry as he headed in the other direction towards Delta psi. 

"Fuck" He gripped his hair letting out a frustrated sigh the regret suddenly washing over him as he lit his cigarette, He just fucking had sex with Harry. 

\--

2 hours earlier...

"What the fuck are you playing at Styles!" Louis shouted cussing at him "Just catch the ball"

"You try be goalie you prick" Harry shouted back flipping him off even though it was difficult with his gloves on. 

"Stop swearing at each other and play nice" Coach blew his whistle meaning that it was over.

"It would be nice if you could score for once then all the pressure wouldn't be on me" Harry ran over to Louis who was downing his drink. 

"Please i shouldn't have to carry the team because you can't fucking catch a fucking ball" Louis hissed. 

"You blame me for their points but you're the striker" Harry argued back his veins pumping with adrenaline "Your point on the team is to score" 

"Actually there's another striker and if i remember correctly he hasn't even touched the fucking ball, maybe blame him instead of me" Louis rolled his eyes looking over at the other striker as he wiped his forehead with a towel shooting him a wink. 

"Just fucking score Louis it's not difficult" The whistle blew meaning the second half of the game had started and Louis jogged onto the pitch. 

He jumped on his feet a few times loosening up before the game started once again and everyone started running with the ball, it made its way up the pitch towards Harry who was watching it eagerly when one of the defenders kicked the ball back down to Louis. 

He kicked the ball keeping it close to himself as the players tried taking it away from him, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and felt the sweat dripping down his forehead, he looked up at the goalie of the opposite team as he stared at Louis. 

Louis kicked the ball straight into the goal scoring yet another point the game was finally 2:3, and even though they were one behind he had faith that he could score one or two before the game ended in the next 30 minutes. 

"See that i fucking scored now do you part and block the ball" Louis mouthed at Harry who rolled his eyes and shook his head ignoring what he was saying and kept his focus on the ball who was coming towards him. 

10 minutes left of the game and they were tied, if Louis didn't score then they would have to go to penalties which isn't something he's very fond of, he hated penalties. 

The ball landed before his feet and he took a deep breath before running down the pitch grass kicking up from his pace, he watched as the opposite team frantically tried getting the ball of Louis but he dodged them and kept running. 

He could hear the bleachers scream and shout behind him, he smiled smugly as he got close enough to the goal and kicked it, his jaw dropped as it hit the top of the goal post and Louis could've swore his heart dropped out his ass. 

It all happened in slow motion as he watched on as the ball bounced behind the line hitting the back of the net just as the whistle blew signalling the end of the game. The bleachers erupted in excitement jumping up and down as Louis' whole body relaxed. 

He felt two pairs of hands lift him up putting him on their shoulders singing a football song as they all huddled below him. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much as he looked at the sky he felt it start to spit and he couldn't care less, the rain was relaxing. 

His eyes connected with Harry's who just looked on with a blank face saying nothing and walking away, Louis tapped the arms of Zayn and Niall as they put him down and they all made their way towards the changing rooms. 

'I got knocked down but i get up again, you're never gonna keep me down' The only brits on the team screamed as the americans looked at them confusedly.

"Great game tommo" Niall patted his back heading towards the showers, Zayn walked up giving him a hug before punching his arms and grabbing his kit. 

He heard Liam's voice outside of the room as he greeted Zayn and a small smile appeared on his face as he listened to them converse, Liam was Zayn's boyfriend and his roommate back in the dormitories but Zayn practically lived with them. 

The coach walked up calling both Harry and Louis into his office as he heard the rest of them 'Ohhh' in response, he flipped them off before shutting the door and watching as he sat down. 

"Great game boys" They furrowed their eyebrows as coach continued "You boys need to stop arguing on the pitch, especially when we go away" They sighed and Louis took his headband off shaking his hair "You're representing the school and by arguing you're giving us a bad rep, now don't get me wrong i love you boys, you're great players but if you don't sort your shit out then you won't be able to run for captain" 

"But coach" Harry argued his voice cracking. 

"No buts, if you two don't stop arguing when we're playing against another team then you're not going to run for captain full stop" He looked between the two their moods deteriorating rapidly "Have i made myself clear?"

"Yes coach" They both replied at the same time. 

"Good now get out of my office" They both nodded their heads walking out of the office their teammates already have left leaving the two alone. 

They heard coach mumble something about locking up after but they just hummed in response trying to get changed as quick as they can. 

"You're so not getting captain" Louis mumbled pulling his jeans up his legs. 

"What, like you're gonna get it" Harry slammed his bag down looking at Louis, he smirked knowing how easy it was to piss Harry off. 

"I so am, i carry the team, like not to toot my own horn but what exactly do you do, let the other team win?" Louis crossed his arms. 

"Please all you do is run up and down a field and kick a ball into the goal like that's even that hard" 

"It's harder than what you do" Louis smirked as Harry pushed him against the locker looking down at him, he pinned his hands on either side of his head breathing heavily out of his nose "This doesn't scare me" 

"Because nothing scares Louis Tomlinson" He replied sarcastically his grip tightening and Louis could feel his hot breath mixing with his own.

"You should stop picking fights with me when you know you won't win" Harry groaned when Louis tried to release himself from his grip, only giving up when he saw Harry's eyes glisten with smugness. 

"You're so full of yourself you know that" Louis rolled his eyes but still not leaving Harry's. 

"Says the one who just 'tooted their own horn'" He mimicked Louis, his knee coming to rest between Louis' thighs. 

Louis was the first one to make the move, he could see it in Harry's eyes that he wanted it just as bad and in one bruising kiss they were lying on the cold floor grinding into each other. 

"Now that's the eye roll i like on you" Harry smirked as he rolled his hips into Louis' creating as much friction as he could. 

This is gonna bite me in the ass. 

—

When he got back to his room opening the door the first thing he was met with was the sight of liam and zayn basically having sex on the couch, and normally he would scold them telling them they have a bed but his mind was clouded with the thoughts of previous moments. 

"Party at delta psi tonight" Liam pulled away from Zayn who frowned. 

"Yeah okay" He muttered grabbing his bottle of water before walking out of the room. 

"Hey are you alright?" Zayn knocked on the door of Louis' room who sat on his bedroom window seat staring out onto campus with a cigarette between his fingers. 

"Yeah, peachy" He gave a fake smile to which Zayn rolled his eyes walking over and sitting opposite him taking the cigarette and putting it between his lips before putting out in the ashtray planted beside them. 

"What's up with you?" Zayn crossed his legs in front of him looking up at Louis with a concerned look "We've just made our place in the league you should be happy why aren't you happy?" 

"It's nothing Zayn, i'm fine i promise" Louis muttered giving him one glance before standing up brushing his jeans off and walking over to the door "Just something that coach said today that's all"

"Okay, right well i'll see you later then?" Louis nodded shutting his bedroom door and resting his head on the door, he heard Liam and Zayn say goodbye to each other before the front door closed and Liam turned the TV on. 

He sighed bringing his knees up to his chest as he slid down the door, he could already feel the regret creeping up in his chest tightening every muscle and he couldn't wrap his head over the fact that he actually did that. What was going through his mind when he made the move first? He knew it was a bad idea as soon as their lips attached. 

He stayed like that for what felt like forever before he pulled himself off the floor walking to the bathroom turning the shower on, he felt the temperature and pursed his lips before taking his shirt off looking in the mirror. 

He rolled his eyes when he saw Harry's bite mark on his shoulder fading slightly, what is he a vampire? he then took his jeans and underwear off grimacing at the new stain knowing that would take a while to get rid of. He threw them in the washing basket before getting into the shower sighing in relief when his muscles relaxed. 

\--

When he arrived at the frat house there were red cups covering the grass at the front of the house, multiple bodies grinding against each other kissing and what not, and then there were people doing bongs on the sofa and he nodded in that direction when his eyes landed on Zayn. 

"Lou, come and try this" He smirked forcing himself between Zayn and this blonde chick who was trying her hardest to get his attention obviously oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was now sat on his lap. 

"Sweetheart he's gay" Louis removed his mouth from the bong blowing out rings while he purposely ignored the deep voice that joined the chatter on the couch. 

"Oh right" She frowned standing up walking away with a sway in her hips making Louis roll his eyes, his eyes landed on the familiar brunette who was standing in the corner of the kitchen pouring herself a drink. 

She sent him a wink before pulling a guy out of his peripheral vision trying to make him jealous, which okay yeah he slightly was, but there were plenty of other people at the party he could hookup with. 

"Was that eleanor?" Liam questioned as he took a sip of his drink trying his best to ignore his boyfriends wandering hands. 

"Yes, i don't care though i don't like her anymore" His eyes were planted on the other brunette who was staring at him giving him a wink "Can you two stop fucking on every couch you see it's disturbing" 

With that Louis walked over to the pale girl smirking as he clutched his solo cup in his hands, his other one came up to her hair putting it behind her ear exposing her many ear piercings.

"What's your name?" Louis whispered her green eyes glistening and staring into his own.

"Angelica" Her fingers grazed Louis' bicep goosebumps forming on his skin under her touch. 

"I'd rather call you Angel" She smirked at him pulling him in for a kiss turning him around so his back was against the wall "Woah hold on sweetheart i'm the one in charge" She placed her forefinger on his kissed lips shushing him.

"But you're so clearly submissive" Her voice was quite raspy for a girl, not that he minded it was quite sexy but it was such a contrast to how all of his exes sounded like. He opened his eyes momentarily instantly making eye contact with Harry. 

Harry licked his lips his tongue poking his cheeks making them look so full but hollow at the same time and he wondered how long he had been staring at them, Louis knew that the most decent thing to do would be looking away and concentrating on the kiss with Angelica but Harry's eyes were too captivating and Louis found himself staring intently at Harry as he made out with Angelica. 

His stomach turned into a frenzy when Harry brought his hands up to his mouth motioning giving him a blowjob and he found himself becoming hard in jeans. 

The girl smirked thinking that she was what caused it when in fact Harry was the cause of it, he hated himself for it because they literally dry humped and Harry already has power over him.

He pulled the girl away from him taking a deep breath before whispering something in her ear walking back over to the couch, he saw Niall and his girlfriend rolling blunts for everyone and he ignored Harry eyeing him embarrassed that he was unbearably hard in his jeans and once again Harry was the cause of it.

"Who was that?" Liam mumbled taking the shot Zayn handed him. 

"Um, angela? angel? angelina?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows "Angelica" He snapped his fingers smiling as he remembered her name. 

"Are you gonna sleep with her? because you need to get laid you're always so cranky" Liam rambled having no filter at all and Louis bit his lip turning his head to look at him "You haven't got laid in like three months"

"Liam shut up" Liam snorted. 

"See this is what i mean when was the last time someone got you off" He went to tell Liam to shut up once again when Harry scoffed lifting the bottle up to his lips giving Louis a wink. 

"Liam if you say one more word i will knock you out" Liam lifted his hands in defense frowning as Zayn just laughed at them. 

"Um Liam babe, learn when to be quiet" Zayn placed a hand on his chest making Liam sigh as he stood up walking over to the kitchen, Harry took the time to move closer to Louis. 

"3 months huh?" Harry smirked and Louis fought back the urge to punch him square in the face. 

"Shut up" Louis crossed his legs one over the other and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even say anything" Louis shook his head 

"You're going to" Harry nodded his head

"All i was gonna say was that you were hot" And with that he stood up making his way over to the dirty blonde girl who was twirling her hair around her finger. 

Louis rolled his eyes and made his way through the back door onto the patio taking his cigarettes out of his pocket pulling it inbetween his lips as he heard multiple people throw up around him and some playing in the pool. 

"Hello" The door slid shut and Louis smirked as the girl walked through desire glistening in her eyes. 

"Are you ready?" Louis nodded his head placing his hand on her waist leading her up to one of the spare rooms, his eyes capturing Harry's before winking following her up the stairs. 

To say the night ended great would be an understatement, even though it wasn't as good as he hoped, he still ended up having sex and finally getting rid of his problem.


	2. naughty boy

He chucked his green hoodie over his head, ruffling his hair before looking in the mirror giving himself one last look before running out of the door trying to get to his lesson. 

He woke up late for his psychology lesson and he could already see the look on his teachers face as he lectured about them to turn up on time or don't bother coming, but Louis couldn't afford to miss his classes knowing how hard he worked to get to where he was and coach would kick him off the team if he failed any of his classes. 

He didn't want to attend partly afraid of his teachers reaction, and partly afraid because he didn't want to face Harry. Yes, the events of yesterday still played in his mind and what's worse is that Harry kept hinting about it all last night hoping the boys would catch his drift but they didn't thankfully, if they were gonna find out he'd rather be the one telling them instead of him, because knowing Harry he'd over exaggerate what happened and it's not a big deal. nope not at all. 

He opened the door the teacher sending him a disapproving glare numbing something but Louis was too caught up in trying not to look flustered as he made his way towards his friends who were sat together, He smiled and waved at Luke and Ashton who had there feet against the chairs in front of them. 

"Overslept?" Luke's Australian accent taunted him with a smirk playing on his face. 

"Yeah, how did you know" He chuckled rolling his eyes before he turned his attention back onto the professor who continued talking about empathy, he wasn't really interested knowing he'd do it later anyway. 

"Coach said the captain try outs are today" Ashton spoke up looking at Louis before looking a few seats over looking at Harry who smirked. 

"Are you gonna run for captain?" They both nodded frowning at each other and Louis remembered how this argument turned out last time and even though he knew Harry wasn't gonna dry hump him in front of everyone he couldn't help but keep his mouth shut not wanting a repeat of yesterday. 

They all shut their mouths when they were told to stop talking and Louis couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he had met these people. On the first day of moving in he accidentally bumped into Luke knocking everything he owned onto the floor and helping him take it to his room after apologising repeatedly and as he had already took all his things up he offered to help unpack his stuff in his dorm. 

Luke agreed and they spent the rest of the day playing silly question games before going out to get some lunch, when they had comeback they met ashton who had just moved in. Harry spent the next week or so hanging out with them as Liam had yet to arrive and they had become close in such a small period of time. 

Then at football try outs he met Zayn and Niall who were talking and laughing at each other they had hit it off pretty quickly and when asked to make a team they had all partnered up together, that's how he met Harry, the smile on his face had turned into a frown as he remembered how they didn't even know each for ten minutes and he was already controlling Louis making him do everything he didn't want to do. 

And one thing Louis hated was people who tried to control him, and after giving Harry a piece of his mind on the first day they had never had a decent conversation unless they both really drunk and complaining about Zayn and Liam making out on the couch. 

"Why are you frowning?" Ashton nudged his shoulder giving him a concerned look and Louis really needed to smoke. 

"No reason" Ashton just shrugged listening to the lecture but Louis could only focus on the ache in his stomach needing to go smoke from not having one in a while. He knew there was a break in a 10 minutes then he would be able to go have one but 10 minutes in this lecture felt like 10 hours. 

"Sir please could i go to the toilet?" The man looked up at Louis' extended hand before nodding his head reluctantly letting Louis leave with his bag on his shoulders, he shot everyone a smile and bringing his finger up to his lips pretending to smoke and they all nodded understanding as he walked down the multiple flights of stairs. 

When he reached the last flight of stairs and exited the building he walked over to the smokers corner and lighting one up closing his eyes feeling the stress wash away with each inhale and exhale. He heard footsteps approach him but he didn't pay any mind thinking it's probably just someone else coming here to smoke but his body froze and he pursed his lips trying to hold in his laughter when Niall and his girlfriend rounded the corner sticking their tongues down each other's throats. 

He cleared his throat just before Niall's hand moved from her waist and they jumped from each other sending a glare towards Louis who couldn't help but laugh at the flustered looks they were wearing on their cheeks. 

"Hello" He smirked as Niall scratched the back of his neck probably not expecting to be caught and Louis licked his lips putting out his cigarette and standing up, he took out some cologne spraying himself so he didn't reek of fags "I would wait until you're inside to have sex don't want to get caught do we"

He gave Niall a pat on the shoulder before leaning in "Next time check before you start grabbing each other" He pulled away holding his laughs back "Bye darling" He waved to Niall and Amber before walking away chuckling to himself. 

He stood by the lecture room waiting for everyone to come out knowing there really was no point in attending for 5 mins to go out anyway, when he heard the teacher dismiss them he smiled at everyone who passed him and smiled when he saw Ashton and Luke. 

"Let's get a coffee before we have to go back" Luke mentioned before taking his phone out texting everyone where they were going knowing they were on a break now. "Mikey and Cal said they still have 10 minutes and we should just go on without them" 

"Okie dokie" Louis mumbled as he saw a text from Liam on his screen telling him to by some lube and condoms if he was heading to the shop to which Louis replied 'do i look like your slave? get your own condoms you filthy slag' he didn't mean it he was just joking knowing Liam has called himself a manslut even though he's only ever really slept with Zayn. 

Liam replied seconds later telling him to fuck off and never ask for favours ever again making Louis laugh and roll his eyes. They entered the cafe seeing many of his classmates sitting at the table drinking coffee before having to go back. 

"You reek of fags ew" Harry's nose scrunched as he stood next to Louis and Louis shook his head. 

"You felt the need to comment because?" Louis sassed back folding his arms against his chest waiting for his latte to be handed to him. 

"It's a free country Louis if i want to make a comment about the way you smell then i will" Harry gave him a fake smile before leaning over the counter telling the cashier what he wants and her blushing instantly as Harry's hand tucked a piece of hair behind her ear much like Louis did to angel last night. 

"Do you flirt with everyone?" Louis commented the words slipping from his mouth even though he was supposed to just think it. 

"Yes" He smirked walking over to Ashton who was on his phone texting someone and he looked over "Boyfriend?" 

"No" Louis' gaze flickered to Luke who looked like he had just seen a ghost, or coming down from a mere heart attack caused by that one word and he squinted his eyes at the boy who met his eyes furrowing his eyebrows. 

"More like ex-boyfriend" Ashton huffed loudly before aggressively typing on his phone Harry's eyes trained to the text message "He wants to meet me him to give our stuff back but i told him already that he can shove it up his ass after what he did" 

"What'd he do?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the curly haired boy he seemed interested in the subject which was weird because Harry didn't do all this gossip stuff he just nodded and pretended he knew what was going on and then ask what they were talking about two seconds later. 

"He cheated on me i've already told you this Harry" Ashton rolled his eyes and with one last text he pocketed his phone folding his arms frustratedly, Harry gave one last confused look at him before looking over at the waitress who walked up to Harry giving him his drink with a small white piece of paper attached to it. 

"Could you hurry with our drinks" Louis mumbled impatiently. 

"He ordered first sir" Louis' eyes travelled to her name tag, Brittany. 

"He didn't but whatever" Louis ran a hand through his hair catching on a few knots he looked around seeing Amber sat in the corner of the cafe sitting by herself. 

"Do you have you a brush i could borrow?" She flinched at his voice but relaxing as he sat opposite her. 

"Yeah here you go" She gave him the tangle teaser taking it through his hair and let out a small moan when he could finally get his fingers through without ripping his hair out. 

"Thanks love, i'll see you later yeah?" She mumbled a yeah and he walked over grabbing his drink before shooting Brittany one last glare and walked out of the cafe "I think i'm just gonna head back to my room i'm too tired to go back to that lesson and if he's asks just tell him i felt ill"

They all nodded while Harry tutted shaking his head giving him a fake disapproving look "Naughty boy" And ran after Luke and Ashton. 

Louis sighed taking a sip of his drink grimacing when the drink burnt the tip of his tongue. 

Great. 

—

Captain try outs went terribly, they couldn't have gone more wrong if they tried, Harry didn't stop complaining about everything Louis did and tried to make him do one thing when Louis clearly said he didn't want to do. 

That ended up with them both shouting at each other from each end of the pitch screaming at each other and by the end coach told them to go back to the changing room and cool off and come back when they practice again. 

"You should have just listened to me for once and we might still be on the pitch" Harry argued anger pumping through his veins and Louis could hit him but he'd probably get kicked off the team. 

"You were controlling me, i don't like being controlled i thought you'd know that by now considering it never fucking works" Louis huffed shoving his clothes into his duffel bag ignoring Harry who was walking closer to him. 

"I thought you'd be into that sort of stuff" Louis but his lip at his sexual innuendo and fought back the urge to kick him in the balls but instead he smiled smugly. 

"And what makes you say that? the fact that i small?" Harry shrugged his shoulders his fingertip brushing Louis' bicep and he really wanted to slap it off and to tell him to beat it but he was frozen under Harry's gaze. 

"The fact that you're so compliment under my touch right now" His voice was a lot more raspier than usual and Louis hated himself for reacting at the sound of it because in a few seconds Harry was on Louis kissing him harshly "You're so submissive"

Harry's hands came up to Louis' ass squeezing it making Louis gasp giving Harry leverage to explore his mouth with his tongue. "Jump" Louis did as told biting back the instinctive 'don't tell me what to do' and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. 

He was soon pressed against the lockers that were facing the showers and Louis let out a small moan much to his dismay not wanting Harry to have this much of an effect on him. 

Harry pulled Louis' head back giving him access to kiss his neck -not marking it- but leaving red marks all over his pale skin, Louis tangled his fingers in the disarray of curls pulling them harshly, Harry's hand (that wasn't holding him up) palmed him through his shorts and he bit his lips suppressing the moan that was sure to come out. 

"Just hurry up and do it before i walk away" He seethed through his teeth making Harry chuckle against his skin putting Louis back on the ground. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shorts before pulling them down exposing Louis' leaking cock he smirked looking into Louis' eyes. 

"So eager" Louis rolled his eyes in both annoyance and pleasure as Harry's hand slowly gripped it moving up and down. 

Louis took it upon himself to pull Harry's shorts down exposing his own manly hood and taking it in his feminine hands making a moan slip past Harry's lips at the sudden action. 

"I've told you to be quiet" Louis groaned connecting his lips with Harry's to make sure he doesn't moan afraid that it'll ruin the mood, Harry's movement sped up and Louis bit his lip so hard that he swore he was bleeding just so he didn't moan at the sudden action not wanting to give Harry the pleasure. 

His stomach was a burning red hot coil tightening with each movement he came closer to orgasming and he could looked up at Harry to see his eyes shut tightly his cheeks tinted pink and a layer of sweat covering his head, Louis thought he looked hot but no one needed to know that. No one especially Harry. 

"Kiss me" Louis blurted knowing he was close to cumming and Harry obeyed bringing his hand to the back of his neck deepening the kiss his other hand speeding up the movements. 

He felt Harry moan into the kiss muffled by their locked lips his stomach twisting painfully tight before releasing all over Harry's hand with a moan that he couldn't hold back, they continued to jerk each other off through their orgasms their head pressed together as they caught their breath. 

"Great practice lads" Coach's voice was heard and they both removed their hands from each other pulling away and Louis disappeared into the showers washing his hands before wetting his hair slightly walking out seeing the boys look at him. 

"Nice shower?" Zayn asked as he grabbed his duffel bag, his eyes connected with Harrys and he smirked looking pleased with himself 

"No not really" Louis winked at him before exiting the room a smirk playing on his lips. 

This time he didn't regret what just happened in their because it was the best handjob he had received, but Harry didn't need to know that. 

His ego didn't need boosting anymore than it already had.


	3. co captain

"Why is he here?" Louis whispered into Liam's ear as they walked closer to the table. He rolled his eyes when he saw Harry smirking at him his eyes raking Louis' outfit and he didn't blame him he looked amazing.

Liam and Zayn made him wear the jeans that make his ass look huge claiming he needed to get laid and because they're going out tonight it would be a great time to get some. They even made a point that they won't be returning back to the flat all night and then walked away with smug smiles. 

"Because he's our friend" Zayn muttered, well he's not mine he had thought stopping in front of the table as everyone started piling into the booth, Liam pushed Louis into Harry making them squish together Louis groaning in detest but with no way out he huffed folding his arms. 

He'd rather be sat in between Niall and his girlfriend who were kissing each other, just anywhere that wasn't next to Harry. 

"What's everyone ordering?" Michael asked as he set the menu down sliding it across the table and Louis grabbed it just as Harry grabbed it.

"Have mine" Luke mumbled handing Louis the menu trying to stop the arguing that was bound to happen knowing that Harry and Louis argue at any given time.

"Thank you" Louis thanked him and looked through the meal options, maybe a cheeseburger? Pizza? Pasta? No, i'll have a cheese burger. 

"I'm having a cheeseburger and fries with a beer please" He asked the waiter, he took out his wallet and showed her his ID card, after taking everyone elses order she walked away and they continued to talk about whatever it was. 

Louis was too busy scrolling through Instagram to pay attention to their conversation, he thinks they were talking about some TV show that he wasn't interested in. 

"Coach said he's gonna email us about the team captain thingy sometime tonight" Calum said making Louis aware of the conversation and he started to listen in leaning his elbows on the table. 

He squirmed when Liam poked his side, he hated being tickled and if it wasn't for that fact they were in a public place he would've chased him around, so he looked to his side then at Liam raising his eyebrows at the boy who was raising his hands in defense.

"Don't touch me" Louis said holding back his laugh, his phone beeped and he looked down to see an email from coach and he opened it. 

His breath caught in his throat and his palms started to sweat as he saw two names with the title of 'co-captain' next to them. He locked his phone slamming it on the table and with a roll of his eyes he let out a huff leaning back in his seat.

"You've got to be fucking with me" Harry huffed out his brows furrowed. 

Luke and Ashton started laughing loudly looking at the two boys with sour faces, Louis frowned and looked around the table to see Liam, Zayn and Niall sniggering about it where as Michael, Calum and Amber looked confused as they watched on his with smiles.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Michael asked his hand brushing through his hair. 

"Louis and Harry are co-captains" Ashton answered between laughs only making the three laugh, everyone was looking at them with smiles etched on their lips. 

"Okay that's enough laughing" Harry crossed his legs under the table, his back against the back of the booth. 

"Exactly it's not that funny" Louis pointed, the waitress came back moments later with everyone's drinks and giving them a smile before walking away, he leaned forward again his elbows on the table and placed one foot on the other.

Louis brought the drink up to his mouth when Harry moved to sit closer to the table, Louis felt his hand brush against his thigh but thought nothing of it thinking it was most likely an accident and because he was moving, so he just giving him a side glance shaking his head, he's not sure if he got what he meant but when Louis took another sip of his drink and Harry's hand gripped his thigh, he realised he didn't get the memo, he started to choke on his drink making everyone look at him concernedly. 

His body tensed up as he gripped him tighter while everyone stared at them and he wondered what everyone would say if they saw what was happening, but the other part of him hoped that absolutely no one can see because that would be hard to explain.

"Went down the wrong hole" He muttered grabbing hold of his chest coughing dramatically "Stop it" He growled as Harry's grip tightened. 

"Stop what?" Luke asked looking at him confusedly, he could see the smug smirk that pulled on Harry's lips as Louis' cheeks became flustered.

"I wasn't talking to you sorry" Louis pinched the flesh of Harry's hand making him pull away, Louis turned around to look at Harry with an 'are you serious' look making him shrug his shoulders. 

"Cheeseburger and a pizza?" The waitress asked and both Harry and Louis moved their drinks making way for their food, She gave Harry a wink as he thanked her "Thank you darling" She blushed and walked away getting everyone elses food. 

"So where are we going after this?" Louis gulped down his drink looking at everyone expectantly waiting for an answer. 

"I think we should go to Desire" Harry answered cutting his pizza into many triangles and Louis watched as his veins popped out making Louis' stomach tighten, because yes he has something for hand veins who doesn't?

"Is that the gay club?" Michael asked making Harry nod his head smirking "Then no"

"Boring" Harry muttered going quiet again, Louis looked at him and then at the rest of the table as everyone stuffed their faces.

"Let's go to the nightclub down the street" Louis proposed and everyone just hummed in response too busy with eating than paying attention to what he was saying. 

Louis couldn't help but look at Harry as he shoved the pizza into his mouth and usually it would be gross but Harry made everything look hot and he hates himself for thinking that, it's only been a few weeks since the first time whatever it is had happened and he already thinks everything Harry does is excruciatingly hot. 

He could see him smirking in the corner of his eyes and Louis internally cursed himself for making it obvious that he was staring, he brought the burger up to his mouth taking a bite out of it. 

He really does need to get laid and it is not going to be with Harry

\--

Okay so when he said it wasn't going to be with Harry it might have been a little white lie, and it's not his fault. Well sort of. 

"I'm not going to have sex with you" Louis mumbled as Harry kissed his neck pressing him against the door of his flat. 

"Sure i believe you" Harry mumbled against his neck sucking and biting leaving red marks all over them, he would kill him for it but it felt too good and Louis was already getting hard from the mere thought of what is about to happen. 

"This is the last time" Louis moaned out as Harry carried him into his room and pushing him roughly up the bed climbing on top of him. 

"Like that's ever gonna happen" He scoffed his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head wasting no time in connecting his lips to Louis' skin once again. 

Louis' hands played with the buttons of Harry's shirt as he sat up to have more access and he could feel Harry's hard on pressed against his abdomen at the position they were sat in, and if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to bottom for Harry he would've fucked him senseless.

Their lips connected in hot, messy kiss leaving them breathless and Louis pushed his shirt off his shoulders his hands immediately finding Harry's hair. Harry flipped them over so Louis was the one that was straddling his lap, Harry's hand palmed Louis' through his jeans making him let out a moan from the contact. 

He could feel Harry smirk against the kiss and he rolled his eyes pulling harder on his hair trying to hurt him but when he let out a rather loud moan Louis' eyes shot open pulling away from the kiss. 

"Pull harder i like it" His teeth grazed Louis' collarbone and pursed his lips trying his hardest not to moan "I said pull harder"

"I will if you hurry up and fuck me" Louis bit back this time his lips connecting to Harry's collarbone, a place where you won't be able to see, and started leaving dark bruises along them "On your back" 

"Don't tell me what to do" Harry complained but still turned onto his back nonetheless, Louis placed his hands on Harry's chest trailing love bites down to his fern tattoos, he bit rather harshly just above his v-line and he smirked when Harry bucked his hips. 

Louis' hands traced the hickeys he left finding Harry's belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs, and much to the moans of Harry saying he doesn't like Louis being in charge and trying to stop him he successfully has Harry moaning right under him as he takes him in his mouth with no warning. 

"Fuck" His hands grip Louis' hair rather tightly but instead of pain it sends shivers of pleasure pricking his body making every hair stand up "Stop or i'm gonna cum"

As much as Louis wanted that he couldn't so he lifted his head up and lent over hands above Harry's head kissing him roughly and he could taste the alcohol he was drinking earlier on the tip of his tongue "Jeans off" Louis did just that kicking off his jeans along with his underwear discarding them across the room not caring about the fact that it was an absolute tip. 

"Get on your back" Harry ordered and Louis didn't know how hot it would be to be ordered around by Harry normally it sends annoyance through his veins but this time it was pleasure and with each order he got more and more turned on "Lube?" 

Louis reached over into his drawers to find the strawberry flavoured lube handing it to Harry who covered his two fingers, Louis propped up onto his elbows watching as Harry slowly looked up into his eyes before pushing his middle finger into his hole. 

Louis' eyebrows knitted together in pain after such a long time since he last bottomed, after a while he added his second finger scissoring him open and curling his fingers at the same time and Louis was ready to just tell Harry to hurry up and get inside of him when they curled against the bundle of nerves making his back arch against his bed letting out a loud moan. 

His moans become more fervent when Harry's lips wrapped around his cock and he continued to hit the right spot, Louis couldn't breathe because he was in so much pleasure his fingers were no longer in Harry's hair but fisting at the sheets next to him. 

"Harry, if you don't stop i'll cum" Harry lifted his head up not looking away from the sight of Louis' head leaning back showing off his marked neck and the sight was enough for Harry to cum (but he didn't, he had more will power then that). 

"That's my plan" He wrapped his lips around his leaking cock one more time his movements speeding up which had Louis speechless, his stomach started tightening up once again and he was so close he leaned back up on his elbows looking down at Harry who was looking up with doe 'innocent' eyes which had him cumming down his throat with a raspy moan. 

Harry swallowed it with no hesitation propping himself on his knees once again ordering Louis to get on his hands and knees he did as told with shaky legs and Harry's hand glided against his back pulling at his hair to press his back against his chest. 

With one swift motion he entered Louis groaning at the feeling of him wrapping tightly around his cock, He leaned forward attaching their lips together in a messy kiss as he pulled out his free hand on his waist to keep him still. 

He bottomed out making Louis lean forward on his elbows on the bed and his back arching forward and Harry knew he wasn't gonna last long with a sight like this, Louis so obedient and submissive under his touch and being able to see himself entering Louis. 

"Fuck" His thrusts sped up as Louis moved against him rocking back and fourth creating a steady rhythm.

"I'm gonna cum again" Louis moaned breathless and Harry moaned in response his own stomach tightening and the tension building up. 

"Me too" He sped his thrusts up once again going faster than ever his hands gripped Louis' waists digging his nails into the flesh maybe a little too harshly as Louis winced. 

"Fuck" Harry moaned out as he came deep in Louis spilling into the condom and Louis came seconds later moaning out loudly the sound was like heaven and he could feel himself becoming embarrassingly hard once again. 

He pulled out being gentle before laying down on the bed trying to catch his breath because that was by far the best sex he's ever had. 

Louis looked at him as he stood up grabbing his stuff and putting his clothes back on, he propped on his elbows opening his mouth to say something when the door opened. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked just before he could walk away. 

"I don't do sleepovers princess" And Louis was about to tell him to never call him that again when he shut his door leaving him alone on his cum covered sheets breathless and sweaty. 

"Fuck" He mumbled as he got up looking around the room seeing the state his sheets were and if it weren't for the fact that he was gonna pass out any second he would change the sheets, but instead he grabbed one his pillows off his bed and a spare blanket walking over to the sofa laying his head down and passing out just moments later.  
"Have a good night?" Was the first thing he heard the next morning his waist stinging as the nail marks scratched against the blanket, he ignored the pain in his ass knowing it'll go away with time. 

"What? Oh yeah, it was decent" Louis rubbed his head groaning as his head throbbed.

"It wasn't good?" Liam frowned as he moved the blanket away so he could sit next to him unaware of Louis' nakedness, Louis snatched the blanket wrapping it around his waist so Liam wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. 

"No, it was great just not fond of who it was" Louis mumbled trying his hardest to ignore the pulsing of his head, this must be the worst hangover he's ever had and he didn't drink that much.

"Oh? Who was it then?" Louis looked at Liam with an annoyed expression but Liam just pressed more on the question wanting Louis to answer.

"I don't kiss and tell" Louis stood up holding the blanket tightly, it dropping is the last thing he wanted to happen. 

"Defensive, they must be bad" Liam chuckled making Louis roll his eyes playfully at his best friend who's eyes briefly raked over the hickeys that littered his upper body. 

"He is a total dick" He emphasised the 'He' that being the only hint to who he slept with and Liam just pursed his lips as Louis walked into his bedroom his nose scrunching at the smell of stale sex. 

He walked over to his windows opening them all, he grabbed his towel off the radiator and took it with himself walking into the bathroom having a quick shower washing away last night, only slightly regretting the events as they replayed over and over again in his mind.

When he got out he slipped some Adidas joggers on and a plain white t-shirt while his eyes looked around his room as they landed upon a blue and white bandanna he huffed frustratedly as he walked over picking it up holding it in his hands. 

"Why do people always forget things!" He threw the bandanna on his desk picking up all his dirty clothes piling them in the laundry basket and his dirty sheets, he took one of his elastic headbands putting it on his head keeping his hair out of his face while he lifted the basket up. 

He took one last look around the room smiling at how much cleaner it looked and walked out of his room making his way to the launderette where Liam and Zayn were sat, Zayn smirked as he saw the several dark hickeys on his neck that stood out viciously, even makeup didn't hide them yes he tried. 

"Someone got lucky last night, who's the lucky guy?" Louis shook his head putting all of his whites into the washing machine looking at Zayn. 

"I don't kiss and tell" Zayn licked his lips squinting his eyes at the boy before smirking

"I know who it was" And with that he walked away most likely walking back to the flat waiting for them to finish with their laundry. 

He looked around seeing people he didn't recognise and one girl with ginger hair and a septum piercing stood out as she stared at Louis her eyes wandering from his eyes to his neck and Louis just laughed knowing she didn't know that he caught her. 

"You're staring love" Her cheeks burned a deep red turning away muttering a sorry, He just smirked and smiled when he saw Zayn walk back into the launderette smiling proudly. 

But the smile was short lived as he saw the bandanna in his hand waving it around, Louis frowned his heart rate picking up as he slammed it on the washing machine in front of him looking victoriously into Louis' eyes.

"You slept with Harry didn't you?" Louis shook his head ignoring the fact that they could see through his lie due to his reddened cheeks "You did you manslut"

"Okay, i did but we don't talk about it okay?" Louis clicked his knuckles nervously as they just shook their head.

"No, okay, fine we won't say anything to the other boys but you tell us exactly how it happened then i will keep the secret for the whole of my life" Liam smirked evilly as he bargained with Louis making him roll his eyes. 

"Last night was the first time we had sex, but not the first time 'it' happened" Their jaws dropped, he went on to tell them what happened the other two times making them gasp demanding even more questions but Louis shook his head "And then last night, we were really drunk and we were arguing about captain arrangements or something like that and then we both kind of just kissed each other and one thing led to another and we were in my bed having sex" 

"So you fuck when you argue? if you want it to stop then stop arguing easy" Liam smiled like he was a genius but Louis didn't want to stop he liked the angry fucking it was a better way to release the anger instead of screaming at each other, well they were screaming a different way. 

"Who said i wanted to stop" Louis furrowed his eyebrows making Liam's eyes widen in surprise not expecting that response. 

"You want to keep doing it?" Louis bit his lip slightly embarrassed that he was actually talking about this with Liam and Zayn, but better them than other people. 

"Yeah, it feels great and he's amazing in bed why would i stop?" Louis' mind went back to last night feeling how good Harry was and how good he made him feel and the thought alone made his stomach tighten an ungodly amount. 

"Because you hate him? I don't get it, why would you have sex with a guy you hate" Zayn sat back watching the two talk it out and opened his mouth. 

"Because their sex isn't intimate, it's angry sex they don't care what they do as long as they fuck" Louis' eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Zayn confusedly.

"Exactly, what Einstein said" Louis gave Zayn one last glance before looking at Liam who looked more confused than anything. 

"So the whole time we've been saying you need to get laid you were actually getting laid?" Louis nodded his head wincing when Liam hit his shoulder "You fucker why didn't you say anything"

"Because it's not important, it's sex everyone does it" Liam scoffed. 

"I'd still like to know if my best friend was fucking someone"

"Liam don't be silly why the fuck would i tell you something like that?" 

Liam just looked at him before crossing his arms sitting down on one of the chairs that were perched next to the window, Louis rolled his eyes as he continued   
sorting his laundry out when Zayn said something about going back to the frat house. 

"Don't tell him you know okay? I don't know if he wants people to know" Zayn just nodded heading out of the launderette giving Liam a kiss on the cheek.

Liam was quiet and it was different, he didn't like it but then again he didn't do anything wrong he simply didn't want anyone to know and they wouldn't if it wasn't for Zayn and his big brain. 

"Why are you mad at me?" Louis crossed his arms looking at Liam who sat their frowning "You look like a dickhead"

"Yeah well, least i told you when me and Zayn started dating" Liam huffed out and Louis rolled his eyes at his friends pettiness. 

"Dating... me and Harry definitely aren't and most certainly won't date, it's just sex" Louis expressed "Did you tell me when you and Zayn hooked up?" He shook his head looking at his lap "Exactly!"

"But still, you hate him you always used to rant about him it's like a big deal that you two even touch each other let alone fuck each other" Louis shrugged his shoulders. 

"I've fucked loads of people doesn't mean i'm in love with them" Liam smiled looking up at Louis.

"I never said anything about loving him" Louis stood up putting the next load of washing in ignoring Liam's statement.

And he did for the rest of the day locking himself in his room with his earphones in as he looked out on campus from his window seat, with a cigarette in his hand and the bandanna wrapped around his wrist. 

He found himself debating whether to give Harry the bandanna back now or at the next party which was in a few days, apart of him wanted to go now so he could see him and maybe talk about it with him and apart of him just wants to ignore the situation until happens again. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number. 

unknown number- i think you've got something of mine princess

Louis- who is this and how do you have my number? 

unknown number- it's your favourite person in the world and zayn gave it to me

Louis rolled his eyes mental note: tell zayn to stop giving his number to random people. 

Louis- luke? 

unknown number- no it's harry, now do you have my bandanna? 

Louis- i do why want it?? 

Harry- yes obviously or i wouldn't have texted you

Louis- then come and get it

Harry- as much as i would love to i have things to do, when's the next time you're free princess

Louis- there won't be a next time if you call me princess one more time

Harry- fine i promise i won't call you that anymore, now when are you free? 

Louis- come every tuesday, liam's never in on tuesday so we'll have the apartment free for ourselves

Harry- great see you then

Louis- get more condoms the next time you come over

Harry- okie dokie

And with that he turned his phone off with a heavy sigh ignoring the flutter in his stomach knowing that this is gonna become a daily, if not weekly thing and he's not sure if he's even ready for that.


	4. halloween

"What's everyone dressing up as for halloween?" Louis sat down next to them as they continued talking about the party the frat house are hosting. 

It's been the talk of the month everyone has been talking about it non stop and he's getting kind of tired of hearing the words 'halloween party' and 'i wonder what harry's gonna be this year' because apparently he likes to make an impression. 

"Us two are going as moose and maverick from top gun" Ashton pointed to him and Luke who showed him their costume on his phone, Louis rolled his eyes at the fact that everyone knows what they'll dress up as. 

"How about you two?" He looked at Zayn and Liam who showed them their matching couple costume -men in black- Louis only huffed in annoyance. 

"You don't know what you're going as?" Liam frowned as he looked at his friend who shook his head. 

"Maybe i'll go as a gangster or something, maybe the devil" Louis brainstormed as he looked over all the unoriginal ideas that were shown on the screen. 

It left Louis wondering how everyone had time to pick out an outfit when they had multiple assignments due in as the last two weeks of the first half of the term crept their way closer to them. 

Most people would take this time to visit family but Louis didn't have family, he didn't want family because what comes with his family is something he's tried running away from for most of his life and now that he's in a good place with himself he isn't gonna let them ruin his life. 

"What are cal and mikey going as?" Zayn asked looking up at Luke and Ashton who were smiling about something they were talking about. 

"Um? they said it was gonna be a surprise but i doubt it's something special" Luke answered going back to showing Ashton whatever it was and Louis felt oddly left out?

Niall and Amber were asleep on the couch cuddled up into each other's arms, Zayn and Liam were watching Netflix on the TV as they held hands with Zayn's head on Liams shoulder and Louis isn't blind much to the belief of the others he can see when theirs something going on around him *cough* ashton and luke *cough*. 

The stolen looks, small touches, laughing at non-funny jokes and don't get him started on the constant blushing it was sickening, watching two people fall for each other without even knowing was the worst and sometimes Louis wished he wasn't so observant and hoped he'd be like Niall. 

He didn't even realise Zayn and Liam were dating until the start of the new year and Louis wandered if he'd been high for most of it. Not to mention how long it took him to realise Amber liked him and didn't want to be just friends, Louis had to force Niall to realise god that was tiring, never again. 

Louis frowned training his eyes on to the TV in hopes it distracts him from the love that was floating around the room making him realise how truly lonely he was, not as in lonely, he has everyone he could hope for around him right now and that's all he wants but something in him aches for a relationship to know what it's like to be in love, even though he couldn't see himself in a relationship he still hoped one day that his opinions would change and he'd find a man or woman that would make him happy. 

Louis smiled at the thought that hadn't ended pessimistically and focused back onto the movie which Zayn had put on and closed his eyes, if niall and amber can sleep so can he. 

Just then the door opened wide and a loud voice crowded the quiet atmosphere and Louis opened his eyes looking over at the man who's curls were held back by the bandanna Louis had returned a few weeks back. 

"Hello my pets" Harry jumped over to the couch squeezing in between Louis and Luke making them both groan on protest. 

"Why are you here?" Louis asked looking at the boy who had a slight disappointed look on his face. 

"It's tuesday you idiot" He whispered into his ear and Louis sighed when he remembered. 

"Shit sorry, stay until they leave yeah?" Harry just pursed his lips nodding his head his own eyes looking at the TV, Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look at Harry. 

He heard small snores fall around them and he looked to his left to see Liam and Zayn had fallen asleep together, he felt some weight lift off the sofa and looked at Ashton and Luke who had stood up. 

"I think we're gonna leave now, don't burn the house down or anything yeah?" Louis shook his head standing up to hug his friends goodbye and they left the flat. 

It wasn't long after that Niall and Amber had left them alone going back to the frat house, then Zayn and Liam left like clockwork to their date night leaving the two alone in the house. 

"Finally" Harry smashed their lips together in a heated kiss his hand making its way to the back of Louis' neck "Next time i'd like a warning"

"Next time? what if i'm bored of you and this is our last time" Louis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling into the room. 

"You could never get bored of me" Harry smirked before climbing on top of Louis. 

—

"So what are you gonna dress up as for halloween?" Louis asked as he lit up his cigarette sitting on his window seat in nothing other then his boxers. 

"The devil" Harry winked getting out of bed slipping his underwear up his legs joining Louis for a cigarette "So Zayn told me he knew we hooked up" 

"How did he find out?" Louis played dumb looking away from Harry like he had no idea how they found out. 

"Rumour has it a little princess can't keep their mouth closed" Harry looked up at Louis smirking evilly his foot coming up in between Louis' legs applying a small amount of pressure on his bulge making him let out a small moan. 

Louis inhaled the last of his cigarette before climbing onto Harry's lap straddling him and connecting their lips together, when they pulled away Harry let out the smoke making Louis harden in his underwear at the sight of Harry smoking. 

His hands played with Harry's curls pulling at the stands smirking when he felt Harry buck his hips upwards into Louis

"the little birdie can't keep his legs shut either" And with that Harry threw the fag butt out of the window lips colliding with Louis' once more. 

Okay so Harry might be, sort of addicting and Louis can't help but feel high when they kiss or when Harry's lips are occupied elsewhere. 

And even though they've had sex many many times they've given each other blowjobs a lot more wherever and whenever, mostly after practice when they're arguing about how shit their drills were or when one of them are playing badly making the opposite team win, whatever they were arguing about they would occupy one of the showers and come out like nothings happened. 

Zayn and Liam hadn't found out about the weekly hookups because Harry was gone just as they came back and Louis had said that he had found himself a 'replacement' to which they idiotically believed and don't suspect Harry at all. 

And Harry had never been caught so far, that was until today just as they finished with their activities he heard Liam, Zayn and two other people laughing with each other and panic sparked in their bones. 

Louis pointed to under the bed which Harry obliged without arguing grabbing his clothes slipping under just as Liam entered his room. 

"It reeks in here" He headed over to the window opening them ignoring the fact that Louis was in his boxers "Us four are going to the club downtown wanna come?"

"Um, i've got things to do sorry mate" Liam nodded his head dismissing his apology and Louis waited for five minutes until they were heard heading out of the door "That was close"

"They still don't suspect me right?" Louis shook his head and Harry let out a sigh of relief 

"They think it's some chick called Lucy" Harry chuckled at the thought of Louis with a girl not being able to see him being dominant or fucking anyone "Don't laugh it's working is it not"

"I'm just laughing at the fact they think you're fucking a girl" Harry shrugged his t-shirt on over his sweaty chest. 

"I'll have you know i am great in bed with women they've told me in the last month or so" Louis added on making Harry's eyes widen. 

"You're sleeping with other people?" Louis nodded his head 

"Yeah you aren't?" Harry shook his head making Louis frown "Why?" 

"They aren't as good as you princess" Harry squeezed Louis' cheek making him hit his hand away scowling at him 

"Call me that one more time and you won't be having sex for a long time" He warned making Harry roll his eyes. 

"I'll just sleep with someone else" And if Louis wasn't annoyed by his slight tone he would've said Harry sounded quite bitter about the fact that Louis was sleeping with other people. 

He hadn't realised he wasn't able to considering all they do is have sex they've never really had a conversation that didn't end up in arguments or sex, so it wasn't as if it should matter to him who he sleeps with. 

"I was insinuating that i'd kick you in the balls but sleep with other people if you want i don't care" Louis shouldn't be annoyed, it's his fault that they were on this topic. 

"Fine i will" Harry huffed walking out of the flat slamming his door shut flipping him off. 

"Asshole" Louis shouted to no one his hand brushing through his knotty hair.

—

The party was in full mode when him and the boys had arrived, people were dry humping against the house in the front garden, cups were everywhere and there was multiple drinks spilled all over the hardwood floor and Louis' thankful he's never the one who has to help clean up the mess in the morning. 

When they enter the building the music instantly deafens him as it played Niall's playlist, he definitely had a taste for good music, Louis immediately spotted Liam in the kitchen pouring himself a drink bringing it up to his lips and if it was one thing Louis knows is to always bring your own drink. 

So he pulled out the bottle of gin he had in his hand and got himself a cup from the side pouring himself a drink, He walked over to Liam screaming in his ear making him jump. 

"You look good what are you?" Liam looked at Louis' costume his fingers playing with his suspenders, He had a white t-shirt on smothered in fake blood and he even put some on his mouth to give him more of a vampire look even if that isn't what he is "That looks real" Liam poked the bruise on Louis' cheek making him wince. 

"That's because it is real someone kicked a ball at my face after having a hissy fit" He immediately looked at Harry who had men and women groping him from every angle making Louis roll his eyes. 

"Harry kicked a ball at you?" Liam frowned moving his hand away. 

"He claims it was an accident but i think he did it on purpose" He nodded cautiously before leading them out of the kitchen weaving their way through the multiple heaps of bodies bumping against each other as they jumped to the music. 

Louis looked around seeing loads of vampires and werewolves, slutty nurses, devils and angels how are they supposed to be scary? His eyes landed on the small girl who was once his ex dressed in a slutty ghostbuster costume blood sprayed on her face. 

Louis knew that he shouldn't be thinking about going over to her knowing that their relationship didn't end on great terms well technically it didn't end Louis just avoided her until she got the hint and dispersed herself from his life. 

He could hear Liam warning him about how he'll get sucked back into her trap and that's the last thing he wants but she was giving him the eyes knowing that they were his weakness and a one way trip to getting him in bed. 

Louis looked at his watch seeing that it was only 10 and that he had all night to go up to her so he turned his body away from her looking outside seeing beer pong getting set up by the fellow frat mates and walked outside. 

He took out a cigarette holding it between his lips and he lit it up walking over to the table "Mind if i join?" 

"Of course not you can be with Harold" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, who's harold? but his question was answered when the devil himself walked through the door, get it because he's dressed as the devil. 

He frowned when he saw Louis stood there inhaling his fag with crossed arms, him and Harry hadn't spoke since the night Louis said he'd been sleeping with other people and that was over a week ago, and thought they've been hooking up for over a month, the arguing had gradually gotten back to normal if not worse since they stopped. 

"i hope you're good" Louis mumbled stamping on the cig butt walking closer to Harry who scoffed. 

"I'm the master of beer pong, you best hope you're good" Harry gloated and Louis shook his head at his confidence, seriously where does he get it from? 

"You two go first" Harry threw the small ball over to the opposite side letting them start first, Nick (not grimshaw) he thinks slowly raised his hand aiming for the closest one to Louis letting it release from his grasp landing straight into the cup. 

"Drinks up" Louis took the red cup tilting his head back as he let the shot of whiskey flow down his throat his head spinning instantly, he hates whiskey "That's gross are they all whiskey?" 

"No we mix them up" Harry grabbed the ball from Louis' hand giving it back to them so they could aim for another one, Louis smirked as his friend missed the cup and Louis took the ball wanting to throw it before Harry. 

He aimed for the middle cup and smirking when it landed straight in, Louis made Nick take the shot laughing at his face as he grimaced at the grim alcohol, he shot him a wink before handing Harry the white ball, Harry lifted his arm up his shirt lifting up just above his waist and Louis' eyes wandered seeing the hickeys that marked him. 

He rolled his eyes looking at him seeing a smirk playing on his lips before throwing the ball landing in the first cup of the triangle, Nick's friend frowned as he brought the cup up to his lips letting it flow down his throat he didn't flinch much like Nick. 

"My go" Louis snatched the ball out of his hand making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Bottom left" Louis smirked as Harry pointed to the cup and Louis threw towards the cup biting his lip as it went in. 

"I am amazing" Louis gloated making Nick laugh before downing his drink "Top right"

Harry nodded his head before aiming the ball but this time instead of going in it bounced off the side onto the floor making Louis smirk and Harry huff leaning his head back showing of his neck veins, which Louis may or may not thinks is really really hot. 

"You suck" Louis chuckled making Harry look at him raising his eyebrows

"You know much about it" He commented with a sly smile making Louis choke on air, he hoped Nick and his friend didn't hear, they were too busy chanting about Louis having to take the shot.

Louis rolled his eyes taking the shot scrunching his nose as the liquor burned his throat and he groaned placing the cup with the other empty ones. 

Louis and Harry won, obviously, Louis landed more shots than Harry claiming he is the master of beer pong with Harry scoffing at his words making excuses of how he's too drunk or he isn't playing at his best. 

"Nice bruise by the way" Harry's finger lightly touched the mark making Louis wince in pain hitting his hand away harshly. 

"With much thanks to you" Louis sneered taking out his cigarette packet, he gasped when Harry let himself take one from his packet "You don't deserve one after the stunt you pulled on the pitch" Louis went to snatch it back when Harry pulled it away grabbing his hand. 

"Will i deserve it if i make it up to you?" He whispered in his ear making shivers tingle up his spine, goosebumps formed on every inch of his skin when his breath could be felt on his ear. 

"How would you do that" His voice came out shaky and although he couldn't see Harry's face he could imagine the smirk that he would be wearing right now. 

"I'll suck you off" Louis bit his lip holding in his moan as Harry lightly bit his ear "Come with me" 

Louis followed Harry into the garage that was next to house, it was all really quick because Harry's got his fingers around Louis' suspenders pulling him in into a bruising kiss, fingers entangled in his braces keeping them as close as possible and if that wasn't the hottest thing he's done all night, Louis' got a hand on the back of his neck pulling him in closer and Harry's fingers curled on Louis' hips digging his nails into his flesh. His teeth pressed against his lips and he moaned at the contact and Louis' figured out that Harry has some kind of pain kink. 

"Don't ever fucking kick a ball at me again or so help me i will personally put you six feet under" Louis growled into the kiss as Harry pushed them into his car laying him in the back seat of his impala. 

"I told you it was an accident" Harry replied his hands unbuttoning Louis' jeans in a rush, Louis pushed his hands under Harry's shirt sliding it up his back and Harry pulled away from the kiss. 

Harry sat up on his knees taking the shirt off lifting it over his head and Louis' hands made their way to his chest feeling his abs under his fingertips and he let out a small moan, his cheeks became flustered as Harry smirked and leaned back down taking Louis' jeans to his ankles exposing him. 

Louis let out a rather embarrassingly loud moan when Harry mouthed him though his boxers, Louis fisted a hand into his hair pulling harshly bringing him up to his lips. 

Louis looked Harry in the eyes before bringing their lips into another heated kiss and Harry's hand made it's way to Louis' neck gripping it ever so slightly, Louis' eyes widened at the action but when Harry squeezed slightly and he let out a moan Harry smirked squeezing it again. 

"I hate you so much" Louis squeaked out his voice coming out weak and shaky, Harry chuckled licking his tongue against Louis' skin licking down towards his boxers. 

"Talk one more time and i'll walk out" Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis who just sighed closing his eyes arching his back when Harry palmed him through his clothing. 

"Harry can you jus-"

"What did i say?" Louis huffed out his hands tangling in Harry's hair when he took his underwear off, he pressed his lips to Louis' length and he moaned when Harry wrapped his hand around him. 

"Spit" Harry ordered and Louis spat on his hand which Harry used as lubrication he started slowly stroking Louis' cock teasing him and if wasn't for the fact that Harry would walk out if he made a sound he would have moaned. 

Harry sucked bruises into Louis' inner thigh while he continued working on Louis' cock and Louis bit his lip suppressing his moans much to his dislike, he remembered when he hated moaning, especially when Harry moaned, but now Harry's moans turn him on even more, he also found it hard keeping his own in because Harry just lights this fire inside of him, anger and arousal flooding through his veins, he hated it. 

"Moan for me princess" Harry whispered taking him into his mouth and Louis let out a high pitched moan closing his eyes tightly shut as Harry worked around the tip of his cock.

"Don't fucking call me princess asshole" Louis bit back not opening his eyes because he felt so good and he couldn't bare to look at him knowing that Harry was making him feel this good.

"I like princess it suits you" Harry lifted his head up removing his lips Louis made an annoyed, upset sound looking down at Harry who was now smirking, one hand on Louis' cock and the other on his own. 

"Just do what you came here to do" Louis growled his voice demanding and Harry visibly shook "It's the only thing you can do right"

"Sir yes sir" Harry replied sarcastically licking up the underside of Louis' shaft before bobbing his head up and down, Louis watched on as he saw Harry's mess of curls bounce. 

"Yeah that's- like that-" Louis tangled his hands in his hair once again, and he couldn't help but tightly grip harshly making Harry moan onto his cock his stomach tightened at the action.

"Do that again" Harry whispered his mouth going back to his cock. 

"Shut up" Louis hissed because he was so close. 

So fucking close and he knew Harry knew because his movements had sped up and he was wanking himself off a lot more faster, Louis gripped his hair as his stomach became unbearably tight and with one last groan Harry came all over his own hand. 

Louis came seconds later spurting white-hot into Harry's mouth, gasping a shudder going through his whole body, Harry swallowed it lifting his head up and Louis smirked at his appearance. 

Flustered cheeks, disheveled hair and a lazy smirk on his lips, Louis leaned up bringing Harry in for a kiss tasting himself on the tip of his tongue, he moaned at the taste pulling away from the kiss. 

The windows of the impala were steamed up and their was a light coat of condensation around Louis' hand-print, he didn't even realise he had done that. 

Afterwards, there was a moment of silence where they sat catching their breath replaying the moment over again, Louis tried to recollect himself, but his limbs were limp and he had no strength and he wandered how Harry always got up so fast. 

He watched as Harry slid his red shirt back on over his chest looking at Louis smugly, he couldn't move he'd need more than 5 seconds. 

"I'm going back feel free to join" Harry mumbled Louis just nodded watching as Harry slipped back into the house and Louis shrugged his shoulders. 

It was merely five minutes later Louis collected himself and walked back into the living room joining everyone on the couch as they all passed the joint around. 

"You look rough" Zayn mumbled his eyes closed lazily the affects of the drugs kicking in "Have fun?" 

Louis looked up to see Harry smirking at him, he brought the joint to his lips taking a puff before exhaling.

"You have no idea"

It was raining that November morning and Louis huffed bored already, Liam and Zayn had mentioned something about going away for the week and he assumes they're going to Zayn's home in Bradford.

That means he was alone for the whole week and the campus will be quiet, so with shaky fingers he opened up his phone sending a quick text to Harry telling him he had the apartment for himself for the week and told him to hurry up and bring some drinks. 

He had decided that Harry was better company than his thoughts hence the invitation to come over, so he stood up and tidied his room as quick as he could, shoving clothes in the laundry basket and making sure he had enough lube knowing he was gonna need it, He had a quick shower not wanting to smell like sweat from going out for a run earlier. 

When Harry let himself in and walked into the bedroom to see Louis stood their with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair sticking to his head his cheeks immediately flared red and smirked at the slight bewilderment look on Harry's face. 

"I've got beer and liquor" He held up the plastic bag in his hand smiling brightly and Louis took the moment to appreciate how hot Harry looked today with the usual bandanna keeping his hair from his head and the dreamboat t-shirt on and he cursed himself for being so enticed with the man. 

"We can skip the drinks and go straight to fucking each other" Louis choked at Harry's words as he said them with no shame at all, Louis walked over to Harry leaning in like he would for a kiss ghosting them when he reached down taking a bottle of beer smirking at the way Harry growled lowly "Don't tease"

"I would never" Louis smiled and walked over to his bed his towel now hanging lower than earlier as he moved around, he crossed his legs patting the space next to him opening the bottle and taking a sip, his lips wrapping around the top sinfully. 

"Let's play a little game" Harry mumbled taking a sip of his drink looking at him licking his lips "I ask you a question if you don't answer you strip and if you do i take a drink" 

"But i'm not clothed" He smirked 

"Exactly" Louis rolled his eyes smiling at the idiot he had been acquainted with and let Harry ask the question first "Sex questions or normal questions?"

"Surprise me" He nodded 

"Okay, um, how many people have you slept with?" Louis squinted his eyes thinking. 

"I don't know maybe like 10 people, mostly girls though" Harry just nodded his head. 

"Have you ever bottomed?" Harry shook his head. 

"Never, i think it's scary" Louis laughed at his silliness. 

"It's not as painful as it seems, it's actually really fucking good, better than topping anyway" Louis explained and Harry scoffed bringing the bottle up to his lips. 

"Your face always says different" Louis just rolled his eyes

"Yeah well you're bigger than most people i've slept with it takes time to get used to it" Louis mentally cursed himself for saying he was big, now he won't stop reminding Louis that he said that. 

"Thanks for the compliment, making me blush" Harry joked laughing at Louis who's cheeks were redder than a fire engine "What kinks or sexual fantasies do you have?" Louis choked at the question because he was not expecting that at all. 

"I've always wanted to be tied up or fucked somewhere public, like on a balcony or in a public restaurant bathroom" Louis was into the really kinky stuff but he wouldn't quite admit it to Harry, even though he most likely will do this with Harry, because despite the hatred they share, he trusts Harry to not make fun of him for what he wants and he would never judge Harry "What about you?"

"Hair pulling which you know about, biting just anything that afflicts pain" He doesn't know why but their was a slight hint of sadness in his voice and Louis would ask about it but he didn't want to push any boundaries "And sensation play"

"What's that?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the older boy a chuckle falling past his plump lips.

"Depriving someone of their senses, like maybe running an ice cube along your skin which is like temperature play or blindfolding someone and biting is one as well" Harry explained and Louis smiled, he wanted to give Harry pleasure and if that meant having an ice cube on his stomach or Harry biting him then he'll give it to him, he trusts Harry won't take it too far. 

Louis also noticed that Harry always had a glint in his eyes when Louis would give him full power over their pleasure, and he guesses it had some part in his kinks. Louis got off the bed putting the bag on his desk before walking over to Harry and getting on his knees in front of him as they sat on the bed. 

"Come here" Harry moved obliging to Louis and moved closer to him, his hands ghosted Louis' bare sides making him squirm. Louis' hands made their way to Harry's bandanna and slowly unwrapped it from his unruly curls while Harry stared intently into Louis' eyes and Louis stared back his fingers still untying the bandanna.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' chest pushing him down onto his back climbing on top of him and Louis wrapped his arms around his neck bringing them close together but still not kissing. 

"I want you to tie me up" Harry growled lowly nodding his head taking his wrists from the back of his neck bringing them above his head, Harry smirked when he saw Louis holding his bandanna tying him to the handles of his bed "And then i want you to fuck me against my window"

He whispered lowly into Harry's ear the words alone made him unbelievably hard against Louis' thigh making him smirk, he ignored the slight restriction on his wrist and focused on the fact that Harry was affected by his words. 

"Kiss me already" Louis moaned into Harry's touch as his jeans grinded down onto his covered leaking cock. Harry connected his lips with Louis' kissing him roughly making sure to nibble on his lower lip every now and then, Louis tried bringing his hands to wrap in his curls when they stayed put wrapped in Harry's bandanna, forgetting he was tied up, they both smirked into the kiss and a wave of pleasure surged through his body. 

Harry lowered to Louis' length biting at the towel before pulling it away exposing the precum on his tip and Harry grinned from ear to ear "Are you sure you want to do this?" Louis thought it was cute that he asked before continuing and he nodded his head. 

Harry used the precum to lube his cock before jerking him off agonizingly slow making him whine in pleasure or lack of, Harry then took the time to take his own clothes off stripping down to his bare nakedness and Louis licked his lips at the sight because Harry was so unbelievably hard, his tip a dark red and the veins so prominent it looked like he could cum at the sound of Louis' whimpers.

"I have one more fetish" Harry leaned back in grinding their cocks together nibbling on Louis' ear making him moan, he could feel Harry twitch at the sound as it begged for attention and Louis smiled his cheek wrinkles coming out. 

"What's that?" Louis turned his head to lick upside Harry's neck ending just below his ear. 

"Orgasm control" The words made Louis shiver in response, because they were just as kinky as each other and they somehow correlated and that just excited him even more as Harry's thrust continued to become more fervent. 

"Please just touch me Harry" Louis whined and Harry chuckled lowly pulling away from Louis' neck looking at the dark red hickeys. 

"Anything for my princess" Louis didn't say anything about the nickname, it's sort of grown on him but Harry doesn't need to know that. 

His licked a stripe along his shaft before kissing the tip and taking him in his mouth as far as he could go not gagging once and Louis smirked impressed with the lack of gag reflex. He looked so hot taking all of Louis in his mouth the way his cheeks hollowed, the way he looked up through his eyelashes looking right into Louis' eyes and the way he swirled his tongue around his tip.

"Harry move please" He begged as Harry started bobbing his head up and down, this is the time Louis would normally grab and pull at his brown curls almost fucking his mouth but with his hands tied up he couldn't and the thought alone was enough to have him cumming down Harry's throat with a low groan. 

"Fuck that was hot" Harry moaned as he removed his lips trailing them up Louis' body peppering kisses and sometimes biting in places before stopping at his oversensitive nipples. He took the left one into his mouth swirling his tongue around it leaving Louis growing unbelievably hard once again and moaning loudly "I fucking love it when you moan" 

His mouth stayed trained on his nipples changing from left and right as his hands made their way to untie Louis, as soon as the restriction was lifted Louis' hands, Harry removed his mouth from his nipples and he brought them into a rough, passionate kiss fingers tangling with his hair just like they always did. 

Harry's hands made their way to the drawer fishing out for the lube and smiled when he finally found it and lubed up his fingers, his lips still paying all attention to Louis' as he kissed them raw. Louis' breath hitched when Harry entered his middle finger bottoming out in one motion, Louis moaned at the action and rolled his eyes as Harry purposely missed his prostate teasing him. 

They continued to kiss, neither one of them not getting enough out of it and he loves the feeling of Harry's lips on his, he has since the first time they kissed. And all the other times they kissed he could feel himself wanting, no needing more. 

Some point during the 5 minutes of agonising torture Harry added a second finger making his back arch against his chest and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders pulling them flush against each other. 

He could feel Harry tense under the action his breathing hitching, a sigh he was uncomfortable, and released him knowing that whatever he did made him slightly uncomfortable and ignored the feeling rising in his stomach and moaned for Harry when finally brushed the bundle of nerves. 

"Just fuck me already" Louis moaned out and Harry lowly moaned reaching for a condom and Louis slapped his hand out of the way making him furrow in confusion "Have you ever had sex without protection?" He shook his head making Louis grin "I want to feel all of you"

"You couldn't be more hotter" Harry gripped Louis' ass picking him up walking over to his window where his window seat was, ordering him to get on his hands and knees, clearly visible for anyone who was to walk past at anytime and the thought alone made Louis' stomach clench with excitement. 

"Do you know how hot you are?" Harry mumbled as he slowly entered Louis bottoming out giving him no time to get used to him, he felt Harry pull out almost all the way before entering him again. 

"I believe i do" Louis smirked as Harry chuckled his thrusts speeding up, one of the Louis' hands slid up onto the window keeping him in place as Harry continued to thrust into him.

"You don't realise the affect you have on me" Harry bit down where his neck and shoulder meets and Louis hissed slightly in pain but mostly pleasure.

The window in front of them fogged up slightly, a light layer of condensation and the rain pattering down from outside.

Nothing was said after that the only thing heard was skin on skin clapping and their moans in the silent flat and he felt slightly bad for his neighbors but Harry felt too good inside of him to actually care that much, Harry's grip tightened on his waist leaving nail indents that will surely bruise and be sore in the morning. 

"Are you close?" Harry asked watching as Louis' back arched forward, his hand slipping from the window leaving a hand trail as he placed it in front of him. 

"Fuck, yes yes i'm so close, go faster" Harry nodded and did as Louis told and thrusted faster making, Louis let out high pitched moans as he squirted white hot cum onto the seat below him his knuckles clenching hard into the pillow. 

The way his legs shook under him ready to collapse everytime Harry's cock touched his prostate made him cum just minutes later filling Louis up and he moaned at the sensation, his body was on fire with pleasure. 

Harry pulled out slowly both collapsing onto the floor underneath them their backs pressed against the wall, Harry chuckled wiping the sweat from his brow making Louis look at him in confusion. 

He didn't ask why he was laughing instead they sat their catching their breath and Harry stood up walking over to the bed grabbing his underwear and the towel, Louis was wearing and handed it to him so he could cover himself up. 

They've been hooking up for two months now, that means 2 months of hot sweaty sex -more than 10 times he might add- and after every time Harry would get up pull his clothes on and leave without so much as a goodbye, Louis didn't mind all that much but he was curious. 

He was also really curious about why Harry never had sex in missionary position, it was always doggy style or Louis riding him, it made him wander a lot of things about Harry. 

And just like always Louis was awaiting for Harry to get up and leave instead he looked at Louis wearily with a small beads of sweat on his forehead and a small smile on his lips. 

"Can i stay for the night?" The words had shocked him, he'd never thought he'd hear Harry say such words but he nodded anyway with a shy smile on his face and he helped him up on shaky legs. 

Louis put some underwear on before joining Harry in his bed turning so they were opposite each other their backs facing each other, the only thing heard was their ragged breathing and the ruffling of the sheets as Harry tried getting comfortable.

His eyes wandered to the window to see his hand print slightly disappearing, he smirked at the memory trying not to let himself get too excited and closed his eyes letting the sleep take over.

And with that they fell asleep in the same bed for the first time in 2 months.

The morning after he woke up to an empty bed but he kind of expected that to happen he said he didn't like staying the night so for him to be there when he woke up was asking for a little too much. Louis hadn't been in a good mood since all of his friends had gone back to see their families, all apart from Harry but they weren't friends. not really.

He spent most days in his bed eating his weight in food and drinking until he was throwing up lying on the bathroom floor passed, not ideal but it distracted him from his thoughts. It was Thursday and he was walking to the football field to practice so he wasn't rusty when they start practice again. 

He could see his breath in the air when he breathed out and there was a slight spit of rain falling around him and despite his freezing ears and frost bitten nose Louis continued to kick balls into the net like they were doing penalties. 

He had his earbuds in his ear playing the weeknd and had his football fleece pulled down on his hands trying to keep them as warm as he can, he hated the November weather when it was unpredictable and you'd go out in the morning and it'd be pretty average maybe a bit of sun, slight heat and then later in the day it'd be raining and he'd have no coat. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and clutched his chest in fright turning around to see Harry stood there laughing, like proper laughing and the sight made Louis smile just as big. 

"You're such a dick, why? why would you do that to me?" Louis laughed along as Harry shrugged his shoulders walking towards the bleachers, Louis having the urge to follow him, walked towards them placing his legs either side of the bench. 

"Want one?" Louis asked taking the cigarettes out of his pockets holding it out to Harry who nodded and thanked him, Harry placed the cigarette between his lips that were alot more pink due to the cold, Louis shuffled forwards so their knees were touching bringing his lighter up and lighting the cigarette for him. 

Their eyes connected as Louis set the end of the toxic stick watching Harry breathe in and out, Louis looked down at the lighter adverting his eyes anywhere that weren't Harry's. 

"Cheers" Harry mumbled inhaling the smoke and Louis lit his own fag up exhaling the smoke into the air around him, they both smiled lazily at each other hunching their coats around there shoulders to keep as much warmth on them as they can. 

"So, why are you out here?" Harry mumbled making conversation which was weird, they didn't talk other than when they were ripping their clothes off, Louis shrugged it off dismissing it anyway. 

"Just playing" Louis answered shortly furrowing his eyebrows at his own answer making Harry chuckle, he seems to be in a good mood Louis thought "What about you?"

"I like to just walk around campus when everyones away" Louis pursed his lips throwing the cigarette on the floor "It's nice and quiet"

"I get that" It was silent between the two and Louis looked away from Harry's curls which were hid by his beanie "Wanna play?" 

"I can only play goalie" Harry mumbled standing up anyway walking over to Louis, he noticed Harry shiver holding his arms close. 

"You cold?" Harry nodded and Louis shrugged his fleece jacket off which he was sure was gonna fit Harry, it was 3 sizes bigger than Louis himself which is somewhat Harry's size "Here wear this"

"But then you'll be cold" Louis shook his head showing Harry the skin warmer he had on under his fleece "Okay, thanks" Harry slid the jacket up his arms, Louis was right it did fit Harry. 

"So is it just you at the frat house?" Louis kicked the ball to Harry which he stopped and kicked it back to Louis and it continued like that while they talked. 

"Sam's supposed to but he's spending the week with Lizzie and then everyone else has gone back home" Louis nodded his head listening as Harry continued telling him about where everyone had gone and what he's been doing which consisted of films, food and wanking, Louis didn't complain that's pretty much what he's been doing. 

They picked up the speed running up and down the pitch laughing at each other when they would slip on the mud as the rain fell around them harder.

"If you get the ball off me i will eat you out" Harry challenged a smirk plastered on his face and Louis raised his eyebrows as rain drops fell onto his face, cheeks bright red bitten with cold and hair swept back.

"And if i don't?" Louis asked his hands on his hips as he caught his breath, the thought was enough for Louis to warm up inside.

"No more sleeping with anyone else" Louis smiled at the slight jealousy in his tone but he didn't show he knew, he didn't care because he too hated the fact that Harry slept with other people as well, it didn't sit right with him at all. 

"Deal" Louis shook hands with Harry shaking his rain soaked hair pulling it away from his eyes. 

Harry kicked the ball between Louis' legs laughing at his slowness before running after the ball kicking it up and down the pitch, Louis was hot on his heels trying to steel the ball. Harry was a lot better at defending the ball then he let on and he was just as fast as Louis which didn't help at all.

Louis watched as Harry's curls bounced up and down when he ran making him smile, the rain got heavier filling the field with puddles, Louis and Harry making the grass turn up making the playing field muddy, Coach won't be happy.

It was the most fun Louis' had in ages and it sort of reminded him of his ex-boyfriend and how they used to run around in fields when it was raining outside, or when they'd get back inside and spent the day watching movies, that was until Louis caught him in bed with another man, after that Louis had spent all of his years avoiding commitment and intimacy. 

Louis was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Harry stop next to a rather deep puddle until it was too late and their bodies collided falling back into the puddle, Louis landed on top of Harry smiling as the mud splashed all over their clothes soaking them from head to toe. 

"Shit sorry i didn't s-" He was cut off when Harry's lips caught his own and his hands gripped his cheeks pulling him in closer, Louis smiled into the kiss kissing back with just as much force earning a smirk from Harry.

"Looks like you won't be sleeping with anyone but me" Harry commented and if he had said that a few weeks ago Louis would've killed him but now all he could do was smile.

"Not such a bad thing" Louis stood up first holding out a hand helping Harry up looking at the mud that covered his face. 

"Let's go back to mine and get dry yeah?" Harry nodded following him back to his apartment. 

Just as promised Louis let Harry have a shower while he took their clothes to the launderette and washed them before heading back upstairs to see Harry in the kicthen on his phone with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Louis smirked as an idea popped into his head and he walked over to Harry his small dainty fingers wrapping around the towel making it drop to the floor leaving Harry completely naked. 

Louis took the time to really look over Harry watching as his arms buldged under his tattoos, his abs that moved when he breathed in and out, and not to forget the love handles that Louis could never get enough off, and Louis truly realised how insanely lucky he was because he got to have sex with this... this god, and no one else did and he may or may not feel cocky and full of pride as his hand trailed down his abdomen. 

"What are you doing?" Harry's breath hitched as Louis bent further down onto his knees wrapping a hand around his semi. 

"Don't talk" Louis whispered smirking as he felt his length grow under the touch, one hand made it's way to Harry's back fingers on his back dimples and another one pressed flat against his chest.

Louis lowered his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip taking him fully in, his eyes widening as he realised he didn't gag, Louis bobbed his head up and down Harry's hands making their way to Louis' hair tugging at the strands. 

"Shit" Harry moaned making Louis grow in his own boxers suppressing his smirk "Fuck"

Louis ignored the straining of his jeans as he continued to work on his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and then taking him fully in once again building up some sort of rhythm. 

"Fuck my mouth" Louis looked up through his eye lashes to see Harry's eyes darken a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Fuck okay" His hands made their way to the back of Louis' neck and Louis steadied himself both hands on Harry's ass. 

Harry started thrusting into Louis' mouth poking the back of his throat with his tip and Louis didn't gag once, which was impressive, Harry moaned continuously with every thrust and Louis found his own stomach tightening each time his name fell past Harry's sinful lips.

Louis blushed as Harry's thumb brushed his cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen past his eye moaning loudly and that was enough for Louis to cum untouched into his jeans, his moan vibrating against Harry's cock making him spill all that he had into Louis' mouth his legs shaking at the feeling. 

Louis swallowed the salty content before wrapping a hand around his oversensitive cock jerking him through his orgasm only letting go when Harry let out a high pitched whimper. 

"Why don't i get you to suck my cock more often?" Harry chuckled wrapping the towel around his waist Louis shrugged his shoulders because he definitely did not mind doing it again. 

"What about you?" Harry asked pointing down to Louis' boner that was coming down from an orgasm making his cheeks blushed red "You came untouched?" Louis nodded shyly "That's hot"

Louis excused himself to go get their washing from the dryers not wanting to have sex, because he had a feeling that's where it was heading and he wasn't really in the mood anymore, when he got back to the rooms he gave Harry his clothes as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Louis went into his room changing his underwear and putting on some more comfy clothes to warm him up, Harry walked in with his arms pressed against the doorway bulging through his shirt making Louis gulp. 

"I think i'm going to go back to the frat house now" He announced grabbing his phone and leaving, Louis didn't say anything as he climbed into his warm bed letting the darkness take over.

—

"I'm back" Liam shouted through out the apartment and Louis cringed at the sound having got used to the quietness of the flat, his door opened Liam and Zayn walking in their noses scrunching, Louis knows it probably doesn't smell good he hasn't got out of bed since Thursday and it was now Sunday. 

"Who died in here" Liam walked over to his massive window where his seat was and opened it letting the cold air in making Louis groan in protest. 

"Personal hygeine" Zayn rolled his eyes at his boyfriends comment walking over to Louis who was staring into nothing and shook his head. 

"What's the matter?" Zayn asked feeling his temperature in fear that he may be sick. 

"Nothing" That's a lie, him and Harry had gotten into a huge fight on Thursday morning because Louis had found out that Harry slept with some other girl after he said he wouldn't and they both got really mad but instead of fucking it out like they always do, they fought and now Louis was sulking because his ribs hurt from where Harry had punched him and Louis was pretty sure Harry's balls still hurt. 

"Don't lie to me Lou" Zayn's voice was gentle and Louis couldn't take it so he turned his back to him, biting his lip Zayn climbed into bed next to Louis wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and Louis tried to fight the urge to relax into his touch because Zayn was a great hugger, he failed obviously and smiled victoriously when Louis sighed wrapping his arms around him as well. 

"Babe can you leave us alone for a second?" Liam hesitated but nodded his head shutting the door on the way out Zayn's hand made it's way to his hair stroking it gently reminding him of how Harry would pull it which was a big contrast. 

"I know you're still sleeping with Harry" Louis' breath caught in his throat and he shook his head. 

"No i'm not" Zayn scoffed at his words "Why would you say that?"

"Yes you are" Louis didn't say anything because what is he supposed to say? "Like who the fuck even is Lucy?" They both laughed because, yeah that was convincing at all. 

"Don't tell Liam or anyone, please?" He looked at Zayn as he nodded his head slowly dismissing the disapproval on his face knowing he had to lie to his boyfriend.

"Why do you even sleep with him?" His words vibrated in his chest and Louis shrugged his head.

"It's easier, you know? you never worry about things like, am i good enough? or are they gonna hate my stomach? or my thighs? will they judge me for what i like? or all those little things" He answered and Zayn just nodded listening intently "But sex with someone you hate is so much easier, because you don't care what they think, they don't like your tummy then that's their problem, you're just trying to get off, you're using each other as an outlet and that's what it's like between me and Harry, we just fuck each other instead of fighting" 

"You two are both idiots you know that right? Sex makes everything complicated, it never solves issues it just makes more" Louis nodded his head because he's right, of course he's right, Zayn is always right. 

"I hate you sometimes" Louis mumbled and he could feel Zayn laugh under him as his head lay on his lap, his fingers still playing with his hair "You're right, and i know you are and i know that this friends with benefits minus the friends part is gonna bite me in the ass, but i just can't seem to let it go"

"Why?" Louis looked at Zayn who held a confused look on his face.

"Because he's just so good in bed that i forget all my problems, just for that period of time that i am under him everything disappears my only concern in those moments are, am i gonna cum first or is he? nothing else, not the piles of homework on my desk or the fact that i'm failing my classes and certainly not the upcoming tournament that we have" Louis expressed his head spinning "Nothing matters, it all just disappears, he's my outlet, if i'm stressed, we fuck, if we're arguing we fuck, all that tension that builds inside of me when i look at the papers on my desk goes away when we're together"

"You know there are so many other ways you can get rid of stress? Fucking isn't your only option and i know he's good in bed but nothing is going to get solved by this and you know it"

"You slept with him?" His eyebrows knitted together and Zayn fake gagged. 

"Ew no, i've heard it all the time, and i know he hasn't slept with anyone else since you two you know started fucking" Louis chuckled his eyes were falling heavy "I won't judge if you two keep doing this, it's not my place to interfere with your lives but i just don't think it's going to work out in the end" 

"Thank you Zayn, for not judging me" Zayn pursed his lips getting out of Louis' bed and heading out of the room stopping at the doorway. 

"Me and Liam are going to have a marvel marathon wanna join? The boys are going to join later as well" He added at the end, Louis nodded his head.

"Let me have a shower and i'll be right out" Zayn nodded his head in response leaving Louis in his room, He dragged his hand down his face feeling like he could combust with everything he said. 

With a groan of protest Louis grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom getting into the shower feeling the water wash away his problems momentarily until they clouded his mind, Zayn's words repeating themselves 'Sex complicates things' 'it never solves issues' 'You two are idiots' he knew he was right but he wasn't ready to let it go just yet, it felt too good for him to stop and he'll regret it when the issues arise but for right now he'll keep sleeping with Harry. 

\--

"WAIT!" Louis shouted as he jumped from the couch, his stomach rumbling as he grabbed his wallet to get the pizza, they had been waiting over an hour for food and Louis doesn't think he's ever been this hungry before. 

He smiled as he opened the door ready to be faced with the pizza-man when his smile dropped and he frowned huffing at the sight of Harry, he didn't say anything because he knew he was coming so he just walked away from the door getting back inbetween Luke and Ashton spreading his body across them once again. 

"Hey Harry" Everyone greeted him and he smiled brightly greeting everyone back sitting with Niall and Amber bringing Niall into a hug

"How was ireland?" He asked and Louis tuned him out ignoring his voice and continued to watch captain america: the first avenger (one of his favorites, seriously it should be illegal having Chris and seb in the same movie). 

"Keep playing with my hair" Louis grabbed Ashtons hand placing it on his head making Ashton laugh at his child-like-ness his hands playing with the strands of his hair, he hummed contently as Ashton played with his hair. 

He could feel Luke and Ashton pinching each others thighs underneath him and he rolled his eyes annoyedly at the two, they both giggled and started thrashing around when their pinches got more harder and Louis scoffed. 

"I feel sea sick" Louis commented at the continued back and fourth motion and stood up feeling lightheaded, immediately falling back down, Louis cursed himself for not eating at all for the past two days. 

"You okay?" He felt Luke place his hands on his shoulders keeping him up he nodded his head walking over to the kitchen getting out a bottle of water from the fridge his hand rubbing his head.

"What's the matter?" He heard a voice in front of him and jumped relaxing when he saw Harry stood in front of him.

"Just feeling light headed" Harry nodded, his lips pursed and playing with his rings as if he was waiting to say something, just as he opened his mouth to speak the doorbell rang and Louis jumped up and down running towards the door. 

"Yes, thank you, you too" Louis walked back in with multiple boxes of pizza and chicken sitting on the floor between Luke's legs as there wasn't anymore room on the sofa. 

They sat in peace as they all ate what they ordered and Louis inhaled his food feeling the hunger intensify as he finished his chicken and looked at his pizza, his stomach growled lowly in his stomach and he took a slice of his pizza. 

"Lou slow down you'll get hiccups" Liam spoke from beside him and Louis momentarily slowed down. 

"Sorry dad" Louis commented with a roll of his eyes before shoving the pizza in his mouth. 

"Hungry?" Luke smirked as Louis took a sip of his drink swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Yeah, first thing i've eaten in a few days" Luke's smile faded into a small frown as he looked at Louis sadly. 

"Louis we've talked about this, you need to stop stop eating" Luke mumbled and Louis frowned and nodded at the much taller boy. 

"I know i just wasn't hungry" They left it at that because he doesn't even know what had gotten into him, all he wanted to do was sleep nothing else. 

Louis gasped as Bucky fell from the train even though he had watched it before from when him and Zayn spent three days straight watching every single marvel movie from iron man to avengers endgame and even though they were thoroughly exhausted at the end and being scowled at by Liam it was definitely worth it. 

"Is he actually dead?" He heard Harry ask as he pointed to the screen where Steve was explaining he can't get drunk. 

"No" Louis answered him before taking a sip of his drink, Harry just nodded his head paying attention to the movie again and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You've never watched these before?" He asked making Harry shake his head. 

"I've only watched Thor but that was just because Chris Hemsworth in it" He chuckled making Louis smile. 

"I only watched Captain America for Chris Evans but then i actually really enjoyed it so me and Zayn binged watched all of these in three days remember?" He turned to Zayn who was laughing.

"It was so funny because we barely moved for three days and Louis kept falling asleep" Louis scoffed "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" 

"No i don't" Louis frowned turning to everyone else "Lads tell him i don't talk in my sleep"

"You do" "You always do" "Yes you do"

"I'm never sharing a bed with any of you ever again" Louis rolled his eyes pouting like a small child folding his arms, Everyone looked at him with smug smiles on their faces at his behaviour erupting into laughter when he started to hiccup. 

"Too bad you're gonna have to share a bed with someone tonight" Liam commented and Louis turned to him with a questioning look. 

"Why?"

"Everyones staying over for the night"

Liam answered, Niall and Amber were obviously sharing one of the sofas, Luke and Ashton claimed they were sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bags, and that left Harry and Louis left. 

"No talking in your sleep" Harry joked before shutting the door behind them the room pitch black, Louis turned the light on immediately met with the heap of clothes all over his floor and half drunk beer/water bottles all over the place, he watched as Harry frowned making his way to the right side of the bed.

"I feel bad about the argument" Harry said as soon as he climbed into bed and Louis looked at him confused for a seconds before nodding his head remembering. 

"Me too" They both lay their in silence trying their best to sleep but Louis' hiccups disrupted the silence making Louis chuckle ever so slightly knowing that's the closest to an apology he'll get.

"Harry can i ask you something?" His voice was weak and small not knowing how this could go, he looked to the side to see him nodding but not looking at him "Why do you never have sex in missionary? like it's such a basic sex position but when ever we fuck we never do it" 

"Do you want a fake answer or the real answer?" Harry half-joked but Louis could detect the slight hitch in his voice "It's too intimate you know? Like i guess it's just a bit like i don't know how to explain it"

"But what-"

"Goodnight Louis" Harry cut him off turning his back towards Louis making him roll his eyes and rolled onto his side as well. 

He can't not be annoying for two seconds can he?


	5. fights and disqualifications

\-- TW// hint's at abuse and panic attacks--

"Morning boys" Louis smiled as he made his way into the changing rooms seeing all his teammates getting changed, They all looked at him weirdly at his unusual chipper mood, normally he would walk in sit down on one of the benches and stare into nothingness waking himself up for 10 minutes until he slowly pulled himself off the bench just to shout at Harry for something. 

"You're unusually happy" Luke pointed out making Louis roll his eyes. 

"Can't i be in a good mood for once?" Louis laughed taking his top off feeling all eyes on him, only then did he remember he had fading hickeys all over his stomach from last week. 

"No" Luke deadpanned making Louis shake his head "Well not this early in the morning anyway" 

"Your good mood doesn't happen to be because of these" Zayn smirked raising his eyebrows cockily as if he knew what was going on in Louis' brain, his eyes flickered to Harry for a split second his cheeks reddening when he caught him smirking. 

"No Zayn, i'm in a happy mood because i had the best nights sleep last night" Louis doesn't remember the last time he slept that good. No one needs to know that he may or may not have sleeping pills because his nerves having be doing one on him for the upcoming game. 

"So the sleeping pills are working?" Harry mouthed to him as Louis turned to face him, he nodded putting a thumb up. 

Okay, so yes they were Harry's, Louis doesn't know why he needed them but he told Louis he could have the rest of the bottle and he'd buy some more and Louis declined loads of times but Harry was persistent wanting Louis to sleep at some point and he hesitantly took them and thanked him multiple times, in more ways than one if you get what i mean...

"Styles! Tomlinson! my office" Coach shouted for them not even looking from up his phone, they gave each a confused look Louis pulled his shorts up quickly before running after Harry entering the coaches room, which reeked of BO and whiskey. 

He scrunched his nose at the displeasing smell looking at coach expecting for him to say something and after what felt like forever he opened his mouth giving them a stern look. 

"No arguing and i mean it, if i so much as hear one word of bickering you're off the pitch, end of, we have a school coming here to play and i need you two to play like a team and i don't give a rats ass if one of you are playing badly, you swallow it down and you keep your mouth shut got it?" He gulped at the seriousness of his voice, he knew him and Harry could get bad but Coach never really minded until one game and after that he got strict with them, they both nodded understanding "Who's captain for the game?"

"I am" Harry raised his hand taking the band from coach who smiled at the two before dismissing them and shooing them out of his office. 

"If you score 2 or more goals i'll give you a blowie" Harry mumbled biting his lip teasingly as Louis' cheeks became flustered once again. 

"What if i want more?" Louis raised his eyebrows his eyes trailing Harry's body, he looked extremely attractive in his football kit, Louis raised his hand sliding it up Harry's arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

"Thought you'd say that" Harry rolled his eyes slapping Louis' hand away from his arm with a huff and walking away leaving Louis confused, a little turned on, but mostly confused. 

Louis grabbed the rest of his kit and his water bottle in his hand before joining Ashton and Luke who were on their way to the pitch "Short legs wait for me!" Louis shouted causing them to chuckle stopping in the same spot. 

"Thank you" Louis clicked his knuckles walking onto the field seeing the bleacher full with screaming students and parents cheering on their peers, Louis rolled his eyes when he saw a familiar face walking up to him with a smirk on his face. 

He tried pushing the knot in the back of his throat away seeing the brown almost black eyes look deep into his eyes, this was the closest he'll ever get to looking evil in the eye.

"Louis how are you doing sweetheart?" His taunting voice hammering through his eardrums making him squint. 

"Don't call me sweetheart" The boy only sniggered in response bringing a hand up to Louis' face but Ashton hit out of the way standing in front of the smaller boy in a protective manner. 

"That's not nice" He tutted staring at his hands. 

"Don't you ever lay your hands on him again or i swear to god i will rip your head off" Ashton seethed, anger boiling in his veins. 

"Calm down Ash let me handle this on my own just go and warm up" They hesitantly walked away leaving Louis stood with his ex, his skin was scrawling with anxiety but he'd never show it not wanting to give him satisfaction. 

"What do you want Eli?" Louis kept his voice strong trying not to let it crack knowing it'll show how much he still affects him, not a good affect either. 

"I just wanted to say good luck because you'll need it" Louis' body froze in his place as his hand came in contact with his cheek all blood leaving his face, he was sure he looked pale as a ghost and that you could see him visibly shaking. 

"D-don't touch me" Louis squeezed his eyes shut when his grip came to his waist tightening most likely leaving nail marks on his waist, much different to the ones Harry would leave those would leave memories of euphoria, these left memories of trauma and terror. Louis could feel the anger seeping out of the boy in front of him his knees felt like they could buckle under himself any moment. 

He knew Eli wanted to get under Louis' skin before the game trying to get him off track maybe hoping that if Louis played shit because he was afraid they'd have a shot of winning, as if. 

He felt the grip disappear and opened his eyes to see Luke pushing him away from him with Harry and Ashton trying to pull them apart, they were all shouting at each other and he could hear Harry telling them to stop when one of the players -he recognised as the boy he dreaded to see- walked up to Harry punching his cheek.

Soon both teams were fighting each other, hands colliding with skin and grunts of pain filling the air, he heard Luke shout something to Eli who was trying his best to block the punches that Luke was throwing at his face, Harry had Todd (the one who Eli cheated on him with) under his grasp squirming under him as Harry just laughed. 

"Don't ever touch me again" He seethed through his teeth, fist clenching his knuckles turning white and collided against his cheek making Louis flinch, he'd never seen any of his friends get so aggressive with anyone. 

Zayn and Niall were double teaming on this one guy who Louis had never seen before as they held him in a choke hold keeping him pinned as Zayn landed a few punches on the guy before another opposing teammate rugby tackled him to the ground. 

It's supposed to be football not rugby. 

Somehow, Eli had got out of Luke's hold charging at Louis his body freezing in fright this situation feeling all too familiar, his cheeks black and blue and red with anger his hand coming up in the air, Louis squeaked out waiting for his hand to slap him around the cheek just like it used to. 

When his hand collided with his cheek the familiar pain sparking, he held back his wince in panic knowing if he made noise he would get another he had learnt that the hard way. His hand came up to his cheek soothing the pain but still not opening his eyes not daring to look the devil in the eye.

He heard Eli squeal in pain as Harry punched him hard enough that he fell to the ground landing in a puddle, Louis' whole body relaxed when he saw Harry in front of him a sense of security washed over him making his stomach churn. 

"Only bitches slap, men punch, cockbiter" He spat at the boy whole lay on his back, hands clutching his chest in pain. Harry's eyes were filled with alert and sorrow when Louis' chest hammered up and down looking at Harry. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked but Louis saw Zayn and Niall run up to him immediately engulfing the boy in a hug their arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

He swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill remembering that this was how they reacted when he first broke up with him, only he went back 4 four times and each time he went back the sympathy ran out, that was until Louis had knocked on Zayns door at 3 in the morning, balling his eyes holding his arm keeping it close to him after Eli had gotten a little to carried away. 

"Are you okay Lou?" Niall searched his face for any injuries hands holding his face in place, it was only then he let the tears fall down his cheeks relaxing in the embrace of his friends. 

"Lou" Zayn's voice broke in his throat his own tears welling in his eyes as he looked at his broken friend who fell to the ground in Niall's arms, he doesn't want to think about how ridiculous everyone looked right now. 

Luke and Ashton stood next to Harry who watched on with confused eyes not knowing the situation but having a small hunch, their 6 feet figures towered over them their faces saddened as they watched their best friend sob. 

"Hey, hey Lou it's okay" Liam ran over to them immediately getting on his knees ignoring the muddy puddle that he was kneeled in as he hugged his friend behind. 

Louis wiped his tears away looking at Liam who frowned. 

"It's my fault i'm so sorry" He cried out as Liam shook his head.

"No Lou, it isn't your fault okay?" Liam cupped his cheeks looking into his eyes reassuringly "We've talked about this"

Louis didn't say anything, he wanted to, he wanted to thank all of his friends including Harry for standing up for him but he couldn't open his mouth before he heard the loud shouts coming from behind them making him flinch squinting his eyes. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Coach screamed watching as players stood up to their feet holding their injuries in hopes it'd subdue their pain "Tomlinson what happened?"

The panic rising up once again tears pricking his eyes as coach trained his eyes on the fragile boy and Louis looked at everyone as they groaned in pain, he gave one last look before taking off in the direction of his apartment building, not caring what everyone thought. 

He needed to leave. he couldn't breathe, his eyes were blurry from tears and his chest tightened, he could hear Eli's voice echo in his head 'This was your fault' he could barely breathe and his legs were getting weaker each step they took. 

He knew this feeling all to well, it would push through his seams towards the surface when something reminded him of the nights he'd spend on the receiving end of Eli's frustration, maybe it was a smell or a sound, maybe a word whatever it was, a sudden wave would hurl it's way into his body sending him immediately into a panicked state. 

The panic attack was coming on strong. stronger than usual. 

"No it wasn't" He mumbled pulling at his hair frustratedly, "It was not my fault" He stammered clutching his chest gasping for air. 

His forehead was covered in sweat, his body felt on fire and his skin was itching unbearably. "It wasn't my fault" His voice raised as he tried so desperately to fight the voice in his head but it only grew louder over powering his voice.

He wrapped his dainty fingers around one of his wrists trying to stop the itchness in his whole body, he could feel his pulse against his hand only making him panic even more he couldn't think straight. 

'You pathetic excuse of a man' 'Can't even look me in the eye' His laugh ringing in his eyes 'This is your fault, you drove me to this!'

His breath hitched one last time before his head became dizzy and his vision blacked out, the fire in his skin subsided and his skin finally stopped itching, he watched as the floor beneath him started to spin under his feet. 

"It wasn't m-" He collapsed his head hitting the ground. 

"Lou!"

—

"Lou" He heard making his eyes open feeling a cold flannel on his forehead making his jump. 

He groaned instantly feeling the throbbing in his head, he looked around the room not recognising anything, he saw posters hanging up on the walls of all these bands he didn't know, a guitar hung up next to an unfamiliar desk his eyes wandered to the voice that was gentle seeing Zayn sat next to him. 

"Don't move" Zayn placed a hand on Louis' chest just before he could down sit up, he smiled at his friend glad to see his face "How are you feeling?" 

"Confused" Zayn chuckled slightly taking the wet cloth away from his head his smile never leaving his face "Where am i?"

"The frat house, we're in Harry's room" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, this is not what he imagined Harry's room to look like. 

"Why?" Louis' voice was shaky trying his hardest to sit up in a more comfortable position ignoring Zayn's protests, he just needed to sit up. 

"You had one of those panic attacks and you collapsed" Those panic attacks. The worst of them all, the fear of the past creeping in his bones until he can't breathe anymore, he hated those panic attacks. 

"How did i get here?" He asked the more simple questions pushing away the more complicated ones not wanting to overload himself with too much afraid that it would all repeat itself. 

"Harry followed you after you ran away and he saw you collapse, you hit your head pretty hard Lou" Zayn frowned sadly his eyes swirling with remorse and guilt, even if nothing was his fault Zayn was always the one to feel his emotions more than others, he always has and Louis admired Zayn because of that. 

He remembered the night he told him about everything and Zayn cried, a lot, mostly because his friend had gone through such an ordeal but partly because he didn't realise sooner, the bruises that would randomly appear, the slight bite in his tongue when Eli was mentioned, he wouldn't stop apologising for weeks after. 

Zayn always held his heart on his sleeves, a curse disguised as a blessing. 

"But why am i here?" Zayn licked his lips continuing to answer all of his questions. 

"It was closer and you bleeding pretty heavily, he tried stopping it with his bandanna but it needed stitching up and he had his kit here, so we figured it's probably best to bring you here so he could treat your wound" Louis was getting more confused with each question he asked, even more questions screaming to be asked in his mind. 

"How long was i out?" Louis was curious since he was still in the kit from his game. 

"Um? Maybe around 15 hours?" Louis' eyes widened in surprise, 15 hours? Holy shit thats a long time. 

"We were gonna take you to the hospital if you were out longer than 20, we just didn't want to pay for the bills, already tight on money" Louis nodded in understanding, they were all tight on money and the bill would've been extremely high. 

"Have you been here the whole time?" He shook his head. 

"I've only just got here it was actually Ha-" Just as he was about to finish the door opened a tall figure hunched over with a small blue kit in his left and a cup of tea in his right hand walked in, he looked up freezing in his spot seeing Zayn and then his eyes widened when he saw Louis was awake. 

"Hi" Louis smiled at Harry who looked surprised but relieved. 

"Oops, did i interrupt something, i can come back later" Harry rambled and Zayn shook his head standing up from the chair that was perched next to his bed. 

"I was just going, call if you need anything" He opened the door stopping in his tracks "Keep your hands to yourself Mr touchy touchy" He smirked making both Harry and Louis roll their eyes. 

Harry opened the kit revealing loads of plasters and wipes in it making Louis open his eyes in curiosity, Harry took one of the antibacterial wipes holding it between his teeth as he took the white bandage that was wrapped around his head. 

Louis watched as Harry's brows knitted together in concentration looking at his wound inspecting it, He couldn't look away from the small packaging in Harry's mouth; he couldn't take his eyes off Harry at all, everything about him looked exhausted. 

He had dark bags under his dull green eyes, his lips were bitten and dry like he was chewing them constantly and he was pale no colour in his cheeks like he hadn't slept for a few days and Louis wonders if it was because he had the sleeping pills when Harry clearly needed them. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" His voice was soft and gentle but uninviting in the silence of the room making Harry jump.

"Football injuries, and my sister hurt herself a lot so i learned from there" He answered tone short and clipped, Louis knew that wasn't the only reason and wandered what it was he was hiding but Harry wasn't obliged to tell Louis anything so he left it there, if by any chance Harry spoke about it it'd be in his own terms and Louis wasn't going to pry any answers out of him. 

"You're pretty handy with those hands of yours" Louis smirked at his small sexual innuendo burried in his compliment making Harry chuckle. 

"Precision is key" Harry winked at him making his cheeks fluster, Louis still let the frown slip past his lips when he truly saw how exhausted Harry looked. 

"When was last the time you slept?" Harry's movement stilled in shock not thinking about how bad he must've looked he thought he was covering up pretty well. 

"I had a nap like two hours ago, that's why Zayn was up here" Louis knew it was the truth through the zero hesitation of the answer "I needed someone to be up here to check on you, just incase anything happened"

"So who was with me the other times?" Louis hissing at the pain when the wipe glazed his cut. 

"Me" His answer was short and Louis knew he didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help ask why he was helping with anything to do with Louis, the furthest their 'relationship' went was sex. 

"Why?" Harry moved his eyes from the cut to Louis' blue eyes. 

"Well, gotta make sure you heal well and fast so i can get my dick up your ass as soon as i can" Louis shook his head at his comment, an obvious diversion of his real answer, the nagging in his head was telling him to ask what the real reason was but there was one more question that he was dying to ask. 

"What... uh, what happened to E-Eli?" Louis' eye burned as the name slipped from his lips and Harry tensed. 

"Their team was disqualified from the tournament" Louis smiled at the success "But they said the score will be considered as a loss on our part meaning we need to win the rest of our matches to win against Kingston"

"I think we'll be able to do that, don't you think?" His eyes were hopeful and he awaited Harry to answer but he didn't say anything he just continued to patch Louis up. 

"Do you feel dizzy?" His mouth opened and closed as Louis shook his head wincing at the pain. 

"It should heel by next week you'll live" Harry had gone slightly quiet and Louis could sense he had some questions to ask, He also knew Harry wouldn't pry and won't ask the question thinking he was intruding. 

"He wasn't a very friendly ex-boyfriend" He mumbled looking down at his hands picking at his nail bed, He could feel Harry looking at him at loss for words so he decided to carry on "He could get a little rough sometimes, and when it happened he used to say it was my fault. That's why the whole fight started, if i hadn't told anyone what he did to me than Luke and Ashton wouldn't have gotten mad and so on, i'm sorry you got hurt in the middle of it all"

"You were right to tell someone, it would've only got worse if you hadn't, trust me i know what it's like being in that environment" Louis looked up at Harry eyes wide at the small confession, he immediately gave a small sad smile before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Louis sat by himself.

How did he understand? You can't understand unless you've received it or witnessed it. 

"Omg you're okay" Liam ran in hugging Louis tightly his arms wrapping around his shoulder barely grazing the gash on his head "i thought you were gonna die"

"Die? me? not just yet payno" Louis chuckled ignoring the throb in his head when he moved, Liam needed to be reassured he was fine hence why he doesn't want to react to the pain he's feeling. 

"Harry said he's gonna keep you here for one more night and then you can come back with me" His voice full of hope and happiness. 

"Knock knock" He heard a deep voice say from the opposite side of the door immediately recognising the irish accent "That was one hell of fall tommo" 

Of course Niall would joke about it, he's always like that not taking life too seriously but still knowing his limits. it's a great balance he has, one Louis wished he had. 

"Was quite the trip" Louis joked back all three of them laughing. 

"I think we're all gonna go downstairs and watch a movie if you wanna join?" Niall's voice was gentle and soft like silk. It was different from his normal, loud tone. 

"I think i'm just gonna have a nap, i'm tired" They both nodded their heads giving him one last hug, Niall planting a small kiss on his head dramatically making Louis roll his eyes. 

They shut the door leaving him in the silence as the sun started set red and gold tones dancing on the walls of Harry's room, he always liked the sunset it was calming. 

The door opened his head snapping in the direction seeing Harry walking in with a bottle of water and some pain killers. 

"So doctor what's my diagnosis?" Louis smiled making his eyes crinkle. 

"Stupidity?" Harry answered more like a question handing him to pills, Louis threw them back swallowing them dry without needing water "Freak" 

"It's easy" Louis chuckled watch Harry shake his head. 

"Only freaks of nature can do that" Harry argued back his tone lighthearted and sarcastic. 

"Yes well doctor dreamy your patient is tired and the more you stand their calling them a freak the more you're delaying their beauty sleep" Harry rolled his at his dramatics walking towards the door. 

"Shout if you need anything"

"I won't"


	6. waterfalls and fireworks

A week later and Louis was completely fine, no more injury just slight scarring that will heal with time but other than that he felt great, fantastic even, Everyone elses black eyes, and scratches were starting to fade away the memories of last week following suit. 

No one talked about it, no one mentioned anything. He was thankful for that, they didn't treat him differently and it was finally back to normal. 

The last thing he would want was pity from them all, he hates pity, he's always hated it he doesn't mind people asking if he's okay, he just doesn't like people when they think they have to walk on eggshells around him, that's not what he wanted no one wants that.

And right now they were on their way to Lashton's secret place, they named it obviously, he has no idea what it was or why they were all taking a trip down there but apparently it's top secret and if we tell anyone they have to kill us, but dramatic but okay. 

Louis chewed on his gum and he sat in the car with Ashton, Harry and Zayn, he finds it weird that Zayn didn't ride with Liam but he didn't question it he hopes nothing wrong is with them, he didn't want zayn and liam to break up just yet. 

Ashton blared his shitty music in the front of the car with Zayn singing the lyrics with him their songs sounding angelic as always where as Harry stared out of the window like he was trying to find life purpose in the moving bushes and trees.

"Can i have some gum?" Ashton asked holding his hand out from the front and Louis laughed. 

"This was my last one sorry love" He huffed in annoyance going back to driving the car turning the music up even louder just to annoy Louis knowing he didn't like loud noises all that much. Louis turned around looking into the boot that was filled with cardboard boxes and blankets, which was weird he will admit because where were they going and are those towels? 

The only thing they were told was to wear your swim shorts which everyone did, Zayn had some red ones on, Ashton had blue ones, Louis had navy ones and Harry had bright yellow ones, he assumed there going to be near water for the day hence the towels but the blankets? and the boxes labelled 'no touching' was all a bit weird. 

He wrapped his bubblegum around his tongue and blew a bubble smiling in satisfaction when it went really big and didn't splat all over his face like it normally did. 

Louis turned around when he felt Harry's hand on his thigh gripping it harshly and he looked into Louis' eyes a mischievous smirk playing on his face and he leaned in closer to Louis' face one of his hands grabbing the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. 

Louis gasped trying to pullback afraid that Zayn or Ashton will look back and see this, even though it's only Ashton he'll have to explain it to, He could feel Harry smirk against his lips his teeth nibbling Louis' bottom lip teasingly. Louis relaxed into the kiss when he felt Harry tug at his hair reassuringly just missing his gash, Their tongues glided against each other with ease this being their 10000 kiss in a space of two months and Louis' sort of addicted to the taste of Harry, the coke that stays intact on the tip of his tongue and that infinite sweet taste that he couldn't just put his finger on and it all just turned him on that little bit more. 

Harry's hand started making its way up Louis' thigh his fingers leaving a hot trail behind and Louis didn't mind that was until Harry tried to slip his hand beneath Louis' waistband. Louis shook his head gripping Harry's wrist and pulling it away from his shorts and placing it on the seat in between them, he heard Harry grunt in annoyance pushing him away from the kiss to breathe and just as he leaned against the door looking at Harry breathlessly did he see Ashton and Zayn turning around to look at them. 

"We're here" He squealed excitedly when he heard a 'pop' come from his direction he saw Harry with a bubble in his mouth, Louis smirked when he no longer felt the gum between his teeth and watched as Ashtons smile dropped. 

"I thought you said you didn't have any gum" Louis shrugged his shoulders his smug smile never disappearing as he heard Harry continue to pop the bubblegum in his mouth. 

"You carry these and don't talk to me for the rest of the day" Ashton joked putting on a serious front handing me a box with a bunch of blankets in, Louis did as told knowing he should just keep his mouth shut he waved when he saw Luke's car pull up everyone all got out arguing about something ridiculous. 

"This is why i never travel with you lot" Zayn shouted over their arguing making them shut up and laugh all carrying their own things, Liam had some more towels in his hands and Luke had a basket of food held tightly in his hand, He felt Harry nudge his shoulder. 

"What do you think this is all about?" He mumbled and Louis shrugged his shoulders flinching at the sudden sound of bubblegum popping he looked at Harry who just smirked. 

"Pop that one more time and i'll take it back" Louis warned making Harry chuckle 

"Only if you want to kiss me in front of everyone" His voice was daring making Louis raise his eyebrows at the curly haired boy seeing that he was bandanna free. 

"I had no idea you had a different hairstyle apart from the bandanna" Louis remarked seeing as Harry laughed "I am so proud of you, i know it must've been hard"

"It was heartbreaking" Louis tapped Harry's bicep a few times frowning playing along as he pretended to cry. 

"Oi you two hurry up" Niall shouted and they laughed running to them panting out of breath considering they were way too ahead. 

The walk was far-ish they walked through some time of woods hearing all kinds of noises and he doesn't even want to imagine what it would be like walking back in the dark he'd probably cry because every sound was a murder out to get them. 

"Can you tell us what we're doing?" Niall asked his thick irish accent plunging through the silence of the woods. 

"Just five more minutes" He groaned. 

"But my feet hurt why did you do this to me?" He whined pretending to stomp his feet like a small child, Louis looked at Harry bored of his popping and obnoxious chewing so he smirked seeing as they were at the back of the line of doubles as it seems. 

Louis balanced the box hooking it with one arm before his free hand reached the back of his neck and in one swift motion he had Harry opening his mouth for him and letting him take the gum back pulling away with a smug smirk, he winked at the taller boy who just chuckled catching up with the boys. 

"Wow" Louis gasped as he looked out seeing a huge waterfall crashing down and a lake, he also saw a small place near the bank where an old burned out fire was at and he assumed that was Luke and Ashton. 

"How the fuck did you find this place?" Harry cursed his jaw dropped at the sight, his eyes were wide as he took in the beauty of the scenery. 

"We were walking one day and we just stumbled across it and now we come here all the time and just relax letting all of our problems wash away in the lake" Luke explained as we followed them down the trail that let us to the clearing "Just put all the boxes down" 

They all nodded to amazed by the waterfall to even want to help set up, Louis watched as the water clashed with the lake seeing water spit out creating a white wall before slowly making its way into a serene flow. 

"Dibs not going in first" Amber was quick to say as she covered her bikini with Niall's hoodie that hugged her, Louis rolled his eyes knowing that he forgot to bring a hoodie and he's gonna be cold later. 

"Bagsy not me" Louis held his up smiling as Harry, Liam and Zayn followed him looking over at Niall who was too bewitched with the the waterfall to even realise what they were doing but when he turned around his smile falling when he saw everyone's hand up and groaned. 

"You're all wimps i bet it's not even that cold" Louis scoffed knowing that the water will be freezing and they most likely won't go in there all day. 

"Go on then superman get in there" Harry snarked watching as Niall's tough facade faltered slightly his eyes turning to the water he took a deep breath in taking off his tank top and slowly tiptoed over to the water, he winced at the coldness before walking forward until his waist was covered by the water. 

"Okay no i can't do this it's too cold, it's so fucking cold why are we hear in the middle of November" He cried as he ran out of the water his legs slightly more pale than they already were, Louis couldn't help but laugh at his friends reaction and it probably wasn't as bad as he's making it out to be and once you get used to it you'll be fine as long as you warm up later then you won't die of hypothermia. 

"Here have a towel" Luke held out a dry towel for him to take and he thanked him wrapping his whole body in the towel his teeth chattering together and his legs shivering beneath him, He pursed his lips folding his arms against his chest the slight November breeze chilling his arms. 

"I wouldn't do that if i was you" Liam warned and Louis furrowed his eyebrows kicking his legs when he felt two hands on his waist lifting him off the ground, He heard Harry laughing beneath him he immediately realised what he was going to do and his heart rate began to pick up faster, he felt Harry's hand leave his waist as he was thrown into the water. 

The icy water engulfed his body instantly freezing him as he pushed himself up to the water gasping for air, he felt another two hands hold his waist holding him up and he looked to the side wiping the water from his eyes and seeing Harry smiling there evilly. 

"I am never having sex with you again" He mumbled quietly so no one could hear, Harry just laughed leading them back to shore, Louis was right when you're in there a little longer than 5 seconds you'll get used to it. 

"Did you see that?" His eyes squinted up to the waterfall seeing a small cave. 

"What?" Harry stopped his waist was still underwater and he looked up to where Louis was looking at "Let's go check it out"

"What if we slip and die" Louis chuckled as they parted from everyone else, their wet shorts clinging to their thighs. 

They walked up the small trail of rocks and Louis looked down at his feet watching his footprints leave a trail from the water, He tripped slightly falling into Harry's back apologising as Harry held his heart in fright. 

"Here" Louis looked down at Harry's hand to see it open, he looked back and fourth from his eyes to his hand before reluctantly taking it between his own hand, his hand was a lot larger than his own engulfing it. 

Louis smiled brightly when they finally made it up to the waterfall walking behind the water as it echoed through the cave, Louis giggled when he saw the water fall in front of him he saw a small rainbow in the reflection of the water and he wanted to reach out and touch the water but Harry was still holding his hand. 

"This is beautiful" Harry muttered his eyes scanning the water realising how powerful it was as it powered down with such beauty, he didn't even realise he was staring at him until their eyes connected. 

Louis' smile didn't disappear even when Harry's lips connected with his kissing him passionately and Louis knew this kiss and what it leads to, Louis didn't want to ruin the mood that was created so with a small frown he pulled away from Harry's lips. 

"I don't want to" Louis placed his hands on Harry's chest creating space between them and Harry licked his lips nodding his head. 

"That's okay" They both smiled at each other and Louis licked his lips. 

"Let's head back" Harry nodded in agreement and started walking down the path once again finding them self with everyone else, they heard music being blasted through the speakers and laughter filling the air. 

"Boys" Louis chuckled removing himself from Harry's shadow, they all looked up smiling at them. 

"Where'd you get off to?" Niall asked leaning back on his elbows with a slight smirk and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Went behind the waterfall to the cave" Harry answered putting his t-shirt back on over his now dry chest and Louis shook his hair hoping that it'll stop dripping down his back. 

He took one of the towel bringing it up to his hair and drying it quickly and sighing in relief picking up his t-shirt off the floor and putting it back over his bare chest feeling some warmth flowing on his skin, Louis took the time to look around at everyone as each pair sharing one big blanket together and he rolled his eyes, of course they leave him and Harry on one blanket. 

"Move over" Louis smiled using his ass to push Harry making way for himself, he shivered as the remains of the water making him freeze up. He watched Harry as he leaned over grabbing the other spare blanket handing it to Louis wrapping it around his shoulders making Louis smile, his stomach swarmed with butterflies at the small act of kindness. 

"Thank you" He hugged the blanket closer to his body feeling warmth return to his cheeks, but that might be from Harry staring at him with a smug smile Louis rolled his eyes at the taller boy feeling his cheeks warm up more when Harry placed his finger on his knee. 

"Boop" Louis furrowed his eyebrows laughing at the boy with confusion at his action, because what was that?

"What was that for?" Louis laughed as Harry pulled his finger away and shrugging his shoulders. 

"Felt like it" Louis licked his lips before adverting his eyes away from Harry's green ones to Luke and Ashton who were laughing at each other with Lukes arm wrapped around Ashtons shoulder, just date already. 

"I wish they'd hurry up and date each other, it's driving me mad that they keep doing this?" Louis mumbled quietly before crossing his legs and sitting opposite Harry. 

"They like each other?" Harry's eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder seeing them wrestle each other pretending to fight. 

"You're so oblivious" Louis rolled his eyes playfully bringing the beer bottle up to his lips wrapping his lips around the top, he knew Harry would watch him so he looked up through his eyelashes eyes once again connecting with Harry's as he teasingly swirled his tongue around the top of the bottle.

"I'm only oblivious to people's feelings, everything else i can see" Harry ignored Louis' attempts to seduce him knowing he was only doing this because there was no way they could do anything without the boys getting suspicious "I don't do feelings princess" Louis would slap him for saying that but everyone was too engaged with their own conversation to hear them. 

"Is there a reason?" Louis knew he could be stepping onto dangerous territory knowing he has a reason probably a bad reason why he doesn't get involved with feelings, and it would make sense with the small things he does.

Louis knew that Harry never used to kiss before they kissed, he still doesn't see Harry kissing other people so Louis may or may not feel special, It would explain not wanting to have sex in missionary position because even Louis will admit that it's a bit more intimate than other sex positions and it would also explain Harry's obliviousness to peoples feelings around him. 

"My ex was a bitch, and we broke up and now i never get into relationships" So the answer was brief, but Louis was expecting no answer so to say he was a little surprised was a slight understatement, he gave him a smile his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

"You know, It took me a long time to believe in love after Eli" He opened up slightly looking at Harry, even though he broke up with Eli a year ago it took him to realise that there is more love in the world "What he did, he said it was out of love everything he did was because he loved me, me at the time i believed his words i never had thoughts of my own, so when i broke up with him i didn't know what to feel or think exactly, so it took me a long time, much longer than it should've to realise that what he did wasn't love, it was for power over me, and thought of loving someone after him was ridiculous, because how could you know what love was like when you never experienced it" 

He's not sure why he's saying this stuff, he's never told anyone this because it was his exact thoughts and letting someone know that side of you was scary, so when he looked from his hands up to Harry's face he relaxed when he saw the look in his eyes. 

He knew exactly what he was saying. 

"I believe love is something you can't explain but when you finally do get that small spark you know exactly what it is" Harry nodded his head in agreement his eyes never leaving Louis'. 

Nothing was said between the two as they continued to stare so deeply into each others eyes getting lost, Louis could see the flashes of pain swirling in his eyes and the thought this man had gotten hurt by some girl was heartbreaking. Louis didn't know Harry before they started the college and he doesn't exactly know what happened but whatever it was, whoever she was, she broke his heart into a million pieces. 

"We're both broken" He chuckled through the pain in his voice and Louis couldn't help but smile at his marks, they may be harsh to here but they were the truth. 

"Mmm, if only we weren't where would be now?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

The sky turned dark the stars beginning to appear in the sky shining above them, Luke and Ashton made a fire everyone huddling together to gather some warmth, All the couples were sharing one blanket over their lips with their hoodies, on which by the way Louis didn't not bringing meaning he was currently dying of hypothermia. 

Luke and Ashton had their own blankets, Harry gave the one they were using to them, sweet but a mistake because no here they were shivering under their shared blanket.

"Are you cold?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear and he scoffed. 

"No, i shiver for the fun of it" Louis commented making Harry scoff. 

"Do you want my hoodie?" Louis -before he could think- nodded his head his hair falling onto his forehead, Harry chuckled pulling his jumper off his arms and handing it over to Louis. 

"Thank you" He winked at him pulling the jumper over his head, Harry's scent immediately filling his nose an unusual comfort pooling his veins, His smile had widened as he pulled the sleeves past his hands warming them up. 

Harry pulled the blanket over their shoulders making them closer, whether he meant it or not, Louis furrowed his eyebrows when Ashton stood up. 

"Stand up" Luke smiled happily. 

No one objected they just groaned in response getting onto their feet Harry and Louis clutching the blanket tighter as they both moved trying to keep the blanket on them. 

No one said anything about them being close and he's glad he doesn't need the night to be ruined, Instead they just gave glanced at the pair smiling.

Louis looked at Luke and Ashton confused his eyes watching their every move they took some things out of the box which Louis couldn't quite see what the were doing but when they made a screeching noise both boys running back to the other watching as the sky lit up with dark blue, and neon green sparks the loud bang echoing off the walls of the waterfall. 

"What! WOW!" Louis gasped watching more and more fireworks lit up the night sky, his eyes glanced towards Harry's face the light from the pink fireworks lighting up his features. 

He looked pretty under the moonlight and the pink merging in, he'd never taking the time to appreciate the boy for all his entirety he's taken time to admire his body and how physically attractive he was but he'd never taken time to admire his face. His red plump lips, gorgeous green eyes that could look right into your soul and his bunny teeth that he'd grown to like, it was funny such an intimidating boy had such cute features making him look soft. 

"Creep" Harry laughed as he looked down raising his eyebrows at the smaller boy who was tucked under the blanket. 

"Shut up" Louis scoffed looking away from Harry and back up to the fireworks, he always felt happier under the fireworks because for just one second his problems seemed to disappear and he couldn't help but breathe the fresh air, loving the way it felt the finally have no care in the world. 

Everyone awed at the sight colours spilling into the atmosphere of the dark sky, he felt a small cold breeze on his bare legs shivering ever so slightly his knees knocking against Harry's. He felt Harry snake a hand behind his back trailing his fingertips along the back of his jumper, Louis didn't react he just let it happen, and when his hands got closer to his ass Harry gave him a small pinch making him squirm. 

"Ow" Louis laughed falling out of the blanket away from Harry's wandering hands, Harry rolled his eyes wrapping the blanket closer to himself. 

"Thank you for today, i loved it" Louis spoke up making everyone agree with him. 

It's the happiest he had been a while and he was thankful.

—

He woke up from his alarm blaring through the room, only that it wasn't his alarm, or an alarm at all it was Harry's phone ringing on the floor opposite the room, Louis turned in his bed slapping Harry on the chest who only groaned in response, Louis opened his eyes slapping him hard on his chest making him sluggishly walk over to his phone still butt-naked. 

"What! what do you want?" He growled into the phone rubbing his eyes getting rid of the itchiness "No, why would i want that?... Just, no leave it, i'll get it later... no later i am busy right now!" He ended the call putting his middle finger up swearing at the caller.

Louis closed his eyes as Harry walked back to bed immediately getting in and pulling the covers up to his chin turning around to look at Louis, he felt his finger poke his cheek a small smile following behind and he opened his left eye seeing Harry looking at him laughing. 

"Get your finger off my cheek" Louis mumbled and Harry pursed his lips. 

"If i can put it somewhere else" Louis raised his eyebrows both eyes open as he looked at the boy mischievously, He pushed Harry onto his back swinging his legs over straddling his lap their bare skin touching each other, Harry's hands immediately gripped Louis' hips keeping him still as he looked Louis up and down. 

His hands traced his stomach making him squirm from the slight tickling, Harry looked up shaking his head grabbing Louis' neck pulling him down so they were kissing, Louis put his hands on the headboard against the wall that had a pillow shoved down at the edge to stop the banging. 

"We're gonna be late to class" He mumbled pushing away from Harry's kiss feeling him grow under him from the slight movement. 

"I don't care" Of course he wouldn't "I want you to ride me" Louis didn't answer he just nodded and started to grind down onto Harry's growing cock turning him on, He pulled Louis down so their chests were pressed together and this time it was Louis pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth taking over some control he smiled into the kiss when Harry didn't fight him on it and let him take over, Louis curled his tongue around Harry's tasting last night on the tip of his tongue the memories making his mind go wild.

Harry was busy running his nails over Louis' back liking the way he marks him, Louis leaned forward arching his back when he dug his nails painfully deep and he wouldn't be surprised if they started bleeding, He's still on fire arousal pulsing through him he choked out a small moan into their open kiss as Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' leaking tip. 

The bed sheet was loosely wrapped around Louis' hip hiding them somewhat but it still showed their bare chests, Harry curled his fingers around Louis' cock not moving it, Louis held his wrist still as he fucked himself into Harry's hand smirking when Harry's free hand wrapped around his neck tightening the grip lightly but enough to make his head dizzy. 

Louis' eyes fell closed at that. The pleasure was too much for him and he's never had morning sex but he was definitely more sensitive in the morning, and probably still warmed up from last night considering they only fell asleep 5 hours ago. 

"Fuck you're so hot" Harry moaned his abs flexing under him as he breathed in and out shallowly, the pleasure was building up for the both of them and if they didn't stop now they were gonna cum too early "Stop dry humping me" 

Louis whined at the loss of contact when both hands left Louis' body his chest heaving up and down and flushed red, there was a light layer of sweat on their bodies and they had mad bed hair; it was quite the sight. 

Harry slid the condom on with ease lubing himself up, Louis licked his lips wiping his fringe out of his face before lifting himself off Harry for just a second, he felt Harry's tip at his entrance and he knew this was gonna hurt slightly more from not being prepped, his eyes scrunched tightly breathing his way through the pain as he lowered himself onto Harry's length. 

He was taking short abrupt breaths, Harry looked up with heavy lidded eyes hands on his waist as he directed Louis up and down his cock the pain long gone and he had to keep his mouth shut and his moans quiet as he heard Liam and Zayn moving around just outside of his door, Harry smirked placing his feet firmly on the bed before trusting upwards immediately hitting Louis' prostate repeatedly, Louis fell flat onto Harry's chest his head in his neck as they panted heavily Louis' teeth grazing Harry's skin every now and then. 

"Fuck" Louis moaned breathlessly his weak arms pushing himself off Harry's sweat covered chest, his hands were placed on both of the birds keeping him steadied but that didn't work when Harry's hands wrapped around his back pulling him onto his chest his large hands keeping him close. 

Louis' stomach tightened each time Harry would moan into his ear as he fucked up into Louis' abdomen, everytime Louis tried to lift himself off his chest but when he did he would only be pushed back down as one hand laid on his shoulder blades digging in and the other just above his back dimples holding him securely on top of him. 

Louis bit his lip trying to suppress his moans as Harry hit his prostate once again his whole body falling limp in his hold, he knew Harry liked it when he moaned but he doesn't think Liam and Zayn would appreciate it that much, So Louis licked a stripe up Harry's ear breathing damply into his neck. 

"Fuck, i'm so close" Louis moaned into his neck a bit too loudly and he squeezed his eyes shut, Harry hummed in return his thrusts speeding up with no rhythm. 

Louis wanted to wrap his hand around his cock to relieve the pressure but Harry was holding him so tightly and moaning hotly in Louis' own ear that he came untouched between their chests with a strangled moan biting down on Harry's shoulder trying his best not to scream. 

Louis whimpered as Harry continued to abuse the bundle of nerves inside of him trying to reach his own orgasm and his tip was rubbing against both of their chests, he couldn't help it, he was so overwhelmed with over stimulation. 

Harry's lips pressed against Louis' hair his moaning becoming more erratic and his breathing more laboured and he smiled when Harry finally came deep into Louis, teeth threatening to break Louis' skin as he rode of his high.

Harry's hand slid soothingly up his back mouth removing from his neck and he lifted his body up looking at Harry, his muscles were completely limp and he tried to recollect himself but his legs were too rubbery to move, Harry smiled before bringing them into a heated kiss tongues sliding against each other with such ease. 

"You're so fucking hot" Louis mumbled his hands resting on each side of Harry's head keeping him up, his eyes slowly lowered between their bodies to see Harry was still in him and Louis' cum smeared their stomachs.

"I am officially scarred for life" He heard someone say from the door and they both looked to the side seeing Zayn staring at them with wide eyes and Harry laughed making Louis smile when he felt his stomach move under him "Please never ever talk to me again" He fake gagged walking out and shutting the door behind him, Louis chuckled slowly climbing off Louis wincing as he fell onto the bed next to him, Harry leaned over grabbing the black cloth from the floor. 

He wiped the cum off his chest before slowly wiping it off Louis', he watched as Harry pulled the condom off his cock tying the end throwing it in the bin next to him. His hand made his way to Louis' hair pushing it out of his face before standing up abruptly. 

"I'll see you at practice later yeah?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Harry scramble for his clothes rushing to pull them up his legs. 

"Are you not gonna wait for Liam to leave?" Louis asked remembering specifically that Harry didn't want Liam to know, he shook his head grabbing his shoes that were lay by Louis' door. 

Louis frowned his stomach sinking as he pulled the cover over his lap covering himself, his eyes were still intently trained on Harry's face as his cheeks had paled and he looked scared, was it something he had done? Did he say something wrong? Was it his morning breath? Was he finally realising how much he regrets this? 

Louis' mind swirled that he didn't even notice Harry leaving his room leaving it open for Liam to barge in, His placed his palms on his forehead letting it fall back against the bed board eyes feeling strained in worry, Liam stood in the door way with his arms crossed. 

"That's who i had to hear you fucking all night long!" He shouted enraged by the secret that he had kept, maybe Louis won't tell him about all the other times "You fucking dick!" He threw a pillow at Louis' head "It's not pleasant you know? Listening to you screaming all night"

"And what it's fun for me to hear you and Zayn go at it?" Louis snapped feeling his blood boil "Imagine that but every single day for the last year of your life" Louis wrapped the cover around his waist covering his nakedness "Don't fucking shout at me for something you do all the goddamn time!" He pushed past Liam shoving his shoulder against him walking straight to the bathroom. 

He ignored Zayns calls for him to come back instead he locked himself in there, turning his music up and hopping into the shower washing away last night and this morning. 

His mind swirled with questions as to why Harry had left in such a hurry this morning and he really wanted to know but he doesn't even know if he wants to see Harry for the rest of the day. You don't realise how much someones actions can affect your mood, this morning Louis was relatively happy but then Harry stormed out like he had been stabbed in his chest leaving Louis confused and slightly hurt. 

"Fucking prick!"

When he came out of the shower with a new pair of underwear on and some trackies he walked into the kitchen finding some cereal to eat feeling how hungry he actually was, realising he hadn't eaten since yesterday. 

Louis was in a bad mood now, not only did Harry fuck him off but now Liam was mad at him for keeping this a secret for so long and not telling him, He understood where he was coming from he himself would be pretty annoyed if someone was sleeping with someone they hate and they somehow turned into a 'enemies with benefits' type of thing, then he would want to know. 

"I would've told you, it's just that Harry didn't want anyone to know" Louis explained for 1000th time in 10 minutes, Liam's stubbornness peeping through ignoring the fact that Louis wanted to tell him but he couldn't. 

"Yeah but i'm your best friend i should at least know" Louis shook his head, Zayn was his best friend, but Liam was a close second. He huffed rolling his eyes at his friend. 

"Zayn mate, tell him that i wasn't the one who wanted to keep this a secret from him" Zayn squinted his eyes turning to his boyfriend giving him a fake smile. 

"He wanted to tell you, Harry didn't want to, not Louis' fault now accept his apology or i'm leaving this apartment" Liam looked at his boyfriend for a few more seconds before his eyes dropped to Louis who was sat opposite him. 

"Okay, i forgive you" Louis smiled, at least now he had less one thing to worry about "But i will never forget about this" 

"That's fine, just don't use against me in arguments" Louis cracked his fingers, nervous habit. 

"No promises" He rolled his eyes playfully at his friend leaning in his seat before hearing his back click. 

"I'm gonna nap before the game" They both nodded watching as his back was faced to them, his cheeks blushed as he realised he probably had some mean scratches up and down his back.

When he walked into his room his nose immediately scrunched remembering that he didn't have any clean sheets and his reeked of sex, he grunted walking back into the living room Zayn and Liam looking at him confusedly. 

"Can i nap on your bed?" Louis pleaded and Liam immediately shook his head "Please"

"Why can't you use your own bed?" Liam questioned. 

"Because they aren't clean and i'm not sleeping in sex covered sheets" Liam huffed nodding his head and Louis smiled happily walking into Liam's room, his eyes scanned the white walls seeing old vinyls nailed against the wall. 

He saw a desk in the corner of his room and the bed was perched in the middle much like his own, He had a fake plant right in the corner next to one of his nightstands, this wasn't what he imagined Liam's room to be like. 

He furrowed his eyebrows realisation hit him as he thought about the fact that this might be one of the first time he's been in here, normally they hang out in the living room and Liam would have to wake Louis up sometimes meaning he saw his bedroom constantly but he's never really been in Liam's room. 

He walked over to the navy blue covers and sat on top of them, his eyes falling tired instantly head burying into the soft pillow putting his to shame. He closed his eyes pulling the grey throw over blanket over his body covering his bare chest letting his mind drift off into a deep sleep, ignoring Zayn climbing into bed next to him and pulling the blanket on him as well.

\--

"Get up you lazy cretins" Liam pulled the blanket off him and Zayn making them huddle closer to each other searching for more warmth "If you sleep any longer you'll be late for your match" They both opened their eyes pulling away from each other with frowns groaning in frustration.

"That's gay" Louis joked wiping his face where his cheek was lay against Zayn's chest.

"You're gay" Zayn remarked. 

"Bi actually" Louis chuckled getting out of bed leaving Zayn and walked into his room to see his bed freshly made, he walked over smelling the sheets and smiled when he smelled the freshness making his way into the living room wrapping his arms around Liam. 

"Thank you" Liam patted his back accepting his gratitude, Louis spent the next hour trying to get himself off his bed knowing he needed to get his kit together and he was captain this game meaning he needed to be there with the rest of the team.

Liam walked in seeing Louis still lay on his bed with his arms covering his eyes leaving his sides exposed, he squealed when Liam started tickling his armpits, hands trailing to his sides tears pooling in his eyes, he hates being tickled. 

"Okay, i'm getting up now i'm sorry" Louis squirmed under Liam's hands as they continued to poke his sides getting to the point of pain now "I said i'm sorry"

"Move your ass now or i will carry you to the changing rooms" Louis raised his eyebrows at the boy 

"Actually that doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Louis smiled making Liam roll his eyes walking into his room and the next thing he heard was Zayn's name being shouted and his squeals following not too soon after Louis smiled swinging his legs off the bed and heading over to his duffel bag checking to see if everything was in there. 

He rummaged through his drawers sighing when he picked up his headband pulling it on to his head his hair no longer in his eyes, he met everyone in the living room before they all headed down the apartment complex.

As they walked towards the gym Louis put his earphones in letting the music drown out his nervous thoughts, and even though he knew that Eli wouldn't be here he still couldn't help but fear that he'll see him smirking at him as he walked over awaiting for the events of the last match to happen all over again. 

Coach still doesn't exactly know what happened that day all he knows was that Eli started on Louis and everyone got involved, he wasn't happy that they all got caught inbetween the fight but he was slightly proud knowing they were all standing up for Louis. Louis was the baby of the group even if he didn't want to be, but he knows that if it came down to it they would kill someone if they so much as laid a hand on him. 

And that's exactly what they did. minus the killing part. 

Liam kissed Zayn on the cheek wishing them good luck before heading to the bleachers, Louis didn't say anything he just walked into the changing rooms opening his gym bag, he kept his earphones in not wanting to speak to anyone for some reason his nerves were through the roof at the moment, maybe it was the fact that the last time he went onto the field his whole team got into a fight and he had a panic attack cracking his head open after falling, and in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't going to happen again but it was like a constant nagging that what if it happens again.

What if this time he doesn't just hit him, what if this time it's worse than before, he couldn't be faced with his ex again, that smirk that he always had whenever he used to see him made him petrified. 

He licked his lips calming down his breathing slightly, knowing the more he thinks about it the more it's just going to get worse, He lifted his arms up sliding his t-shirt off the cold air hitting his bare skin he looked down at his stomach seeing the hickeys had completely gone now. This is the most bare he's seen his stomach since him and Harry had started whatever it was they had. 

With shaky hands he slowly picked his shirt up bringing it up to his head pushing it past quickly so he could see everyone around him, he was starting to really freak out about everything, A small sigh slipped past his lips when he didn't see Eli secretly hiding anywhere, he placed his hand on his chest just above heart trying to calm his breathing knowing he was just going to keep on freaking out. 

No one was paying attention to Louis thankfully, his eyes scanned at everyone seeing them chatting and some others with music in their ears just like himself, He pulled his phone out skipping to the next song his breath catching in his throat, it was their song. 

He thought to the time where they were out on the balcony of Eli's frat house hugging with beers in their hands and looking out at the sunset. 

"You don't realise how much i love you" He whispered cheek pressed against his chest as the music played in the background, His hands were wrapped around the taller boys waist, his blonde hair just falling onto his forehead. 

"And I love you too" Louis hated when people added 'too' at the end, it sounds like you're just agreeing and not really saying it from your heart but he ignored it for Eli, he was his one love "Sweetheart it's our song" Louis smiled as 'King by years and years' started playing this was their song they listened to when they first asked each other out at a ski resort in squaw valley. 

Louis blinked back into reality ripping the earphones out his ear and threw his phone at the bench surprisingly hard, he'll be surprised if it isn't smashed. He blinked away his angry tears wondering how he let himself be controlled like that, Louis could feel everyone's eyes on him and he doesn't know where this sudden anger and nervousness had come from, he had been in such a good mood these past few days. 

He could feel anger and frustration pool in his stomach as he stared at his phone that continued to play, the faint music was heard from his earphones that were on the floor.

"Lou are you okay?" Niall asked placing a hand on his shoulder making Louis flinch, He pushed it off viciously. 

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, he just needed to be alone for a minute "Just- i, i need to go" His breathing was quickening each time a past memory of him and Eli sparked in his brain, He walked out the back of the gym just behind the building, he sat there with his knees up to his chest and chin resting on his knees. 

His arms were by his sides picking at the grass feeling the nature on his fingertips as he calmed his breathing down, it's funny how you try and push these things in the past but no matter how much you try they always make their into your present and future. Louis' not stupid he knows he can never forget about Eli and everything he did, hell, it's going to affect any relationship he'll have from now on and he's ready to try and jump those obstacles but he isn't ready to forget everything that happened. 

Louis tried his hardest to replace the bad memories with good memories like the one earlier was one of the rare times Eli wasn't forceful with Louis, he never said anything degrading, he didn't touch Louis without asking him first and that's why it's such a painful memory, because it was so rare. 

Nothing he tried would help Louis forget about the bad things, no good memory could replace them as much as he wanted. Memories of the gentle side of Eli were so rare he couldn't remember most of them, most of them ended up with a slap around his face for Louis anyway, the kindness was short lived. 

Louis could see the tall figure sit next to him in the corner of his eye but his eyes stayed trained on the small flower in front of his feet, he didn't smile or act like he acknowledged his presence.

"The boys are worried about you" His voice was deep and monotone, he showed no emotion. 

"Yeah well they can continue to" Louis wasn't in the mood to talk to him of all people not after walking out on him this morning so abruptly. 

"The match is about to start" He knew that Harry didn't know what to say in this situation. 

"Okay" Louis purposely made his answers short he hoped Harry would just leave him alone, he didn't want to be around anyone, let alone him. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when he noticed Louis picking at the grass beside him. 

"Yes" Harry scoffed making Louis finally turn his head to look up at the boy. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Louis rolled his eyes, maybe because you're the last person i want to see right now?

"Jeez i don't know Harry, maybe because i don't want to speak to you" Louis snapped his voice was still calm and low. 

"What the fuck have i done wrong?" Harry raised his voice, normally Louis would've flinched but he knows Harry would never lay a hand on him like that. 

"If you don't know than you clearly don't care" Louis mumbled standing up from his spot. 

"No tell me, i haven't done anything to you!" Harry grabbed Louis' wrist to spin him around making them look at each other.

"You left me this morning!" Louis shouted "You left me in bed, confused and wondering if it was my fault and now you've really topped it off because apparently you don't see what you did wrong" 

"You're in a shit mood because i left you?" Harry chuckled "It's not that deep Louis! I left to get ready i can't be with you every minute of every day"

"I'm not asking you to stay with me after we have sex, all i'm asking is you don't fuck off like i've just killed your cat!" Louis scowled "If it's not that deep than why did you just leave me then?" 

"To get ready just like i said" Louis could see right through him, the slight curl of his lips as he lied something he did regularly. 

"You're such a liar, just fuck off and don't speak to me until you're ready to at least tell me why you left!" Louis walked away ripping Harry's grip off him "Or you know what just message me when you want to fuck me and then walk away again, because you know just how much i love it" 

Louis didn't care if he sounded like an asshole he was just so angry with everything that's happened since the start of the school year, he said this year would be his year and he'd finally get his life on track. 

That's certainly not going to happen. 

He ignored Harry calling him to comeback he just kept on walking until he saw everyone stood in a circle warming up together, he took a deep breath in and put on a fake smile walking over to them. 

"Hello boys" Everyone looked at him suspiciously "I'm sorry for snapping at you Niall, just nerves i promise"

"It's fine Tommo i shouldn't have touched you" Louis smiled wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulder bringing him into a side hug just to let him know that he was really over it now, Niall laughed grabbing Louis' face with his two hands and placed a sloppy kiss on Louis' forehead. 

Louis chuckled wiping it off with his sleeve the once fake smile was now replaced with a real smile, Each one of the boys then took their turn to take Louis' face in their hands placing a kiss on his forehead as they all laughed. 

"Stop kissing me!" Louis gasped as Ashton puckered his lips lifting his eyebrows up and down, Louis shook his head trying to run away when Ashton brought him in for a kiss making exaggerated noises.

"Mwah!" He let out a loud laugh pulling back Louis groaning in protest rolling his skin warmer down using it to wash away the spit left by each pair of lips. Cute but gross. 

Louis kept smiling even when coach walked over telling him 'No fighting' and his mood didn't waver, he was in such a good mood now. 

Surround yourself around the right people and you'll always be happy. or well, they'll cheer you up when you most need it which Louis certainly needed. 

Today had started off great, then turned bad, then turned terrible and now it's good once again. 

The match started and ended just like that, they won of course, him and Harry didn't even look at each other once since their 'argument' Louis knows he was slightly overreacting about it but he couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong and Harry didn't even try and deny that he did which made Louis' suspicions even worse.

Don't get him wrong, Harry leaves all the time after hooking up but never like that, not looking like he's just seen a ghost and he knows it wasn't because Zayn walked in on them like Harry would have a problem with that, it was more than he was leading on and Louis wants to know because it technically involves him and if he did do something wrong he wants to know so he can apologise but Harry didn't want Louis to know so he wasn't going to push, even if that meant Louis had to push away the annoyance. 

The night went by pretty fast they all stayed in Liam, Zayn and Louis opted for a movie night on their couch watching 'Love actually' and smothering their faces with popcorn, it was fun and well deserved Louis kept checking his phone waiting for someone to text, just anyone so he can have an excuse to get away from the kissing pair on his right. 

His heart stopped momentarily as he saw a name he wasn't expecting as it pinged in the silence of the room, he hadn't seen her in a while well since last year really, and now she was texting him out of the blue asking how he was and how he was doing at college. He was hesitant at first to reply he was scared that he would somehow end up alone once again and she'll leave him just like she did two years ago when Louis said he was going to college. 

Louis: Mum?


	7. mates and dates

"Let's go out" Zayn burst into the apartment talking to both Liam and Louis who were slumped on the sofa, phones in their hands texting other people with the TV on in the background. Louis had been texting his mum constantly for the past few days catching up on random stuff and he still hasn't told Liam and Zayn that they're in contact "Is anyone listening to me?" 

"Mhm? Yeah" Louis replied not actually paying attention, Zayn's voice was like white noise you can hear it but you don't know what they're saying. He huffed loudly ripping their phones out of their hands shoving them into his back pockets. 

Louis turned his body to the boy a pissed look etched onto his face, Zayn shook his head at the two as they both went to reach for them only for their hands to be slapped and pushed away. 

"Can you two please come out with me?" Zayn pleaded but Louis couldn't, he wanted to, but Louis promised his mum that he would meet up with her so they can finally see each other face-to-face. The last memory he had of his mother wasn't exactly the best so to put that behind him and to now see his mum happy and healthy excited him.

"I can't i'm ill" Louis wiped his nose sniffling slightly, Zayn rolled his eyes he knew Louis was lying but he knew he must have a reason. 

"You not ditching me for Harry are you?" The name sent sparks of resentment through his veins, yes he was still angry at him. 

"No that prick can fuck himself" Zayn snorted. 

"He's doing plenty of that" Louis' eyes widened slightly at the comment, Zayn just laughed giving Louis his phone back his eyes looked at the screen seeing his mums texts back telling him to meet her at the cafe just a few minutes away . 

"Bye boys!" Louis shouted walking out of his apartment on his way to finally meet his mum after two years. 

Two years it had been since he had last seen, and heard from her he was excited but mostly nervous what happens if this goes tits up and he won't see her ever again, or what happens if shes meeting him to tell him that she never wants to see him again?

So many thoughts were going through his mind that he didn't even see Harry in the elevator with him, Louis rolled his eyes letting Harry come into the elevator. 

"Why are you here?" Because, really, there really is no reason Harry should be in his building. 

"Met with a friend" Louis looked at him when he saw this, his hair was a mess and his neck was littered with small love bites, Louis tried to keep the jealousy at bay not wanting Harry to know but the smirk gave it away, he knew. 

"I bet she wasn't as good as me" Louis said through a clenched jaw watching the number decline the closer they got to the ground floor. 

"He" Harry emphasised "Was giving you a run for you money" He sniggered as Louis' fist clenched at his sides "His blowjob was a lot better than yours" 

"Well, you're not getting one from me again so i can't prove you wrong" Louis sensed that Harry was just saying it to tease him, So when his smirk faltered Louis' suspicions were confirmed "Shame really, i really liked having your cock in my mouth"

With that Louis left Harry in the elevator flustered and confused, Louis took his phone out and walked towards his car that was parked unfortunately next to Harry's '79 impala, He pulled out as fast as he could avoiding any more interactions with Harry. 

The music blasted through his car as he pulled up next to cafe parking in the closest car park, his palms began to sweat nervously the closer he walked to the cafe he was normally fine leading up to the event but when he gets their his body starts to get all jittery. 

He was actually meeting his mum. She was in that cafe just two shops down waiting for him. 

Louis huffed taking out a cigarette pulling it between his lips, the toxins immediately relaxed his body his nerves declined immediately, he probably shouldn't be smoking knowing he'll reek of smoke next to an ex-addict he's not sure if he's allowed to smoke near her or if she still smokes. 

Louis looked into the cafe seeing all the tables in order, families sitting down talking with each other and laughing making Louis feel bitter, how is it some people have normal lives when others go through hell? How is that fair?

He flicked the fag butt onto the floor outside grounding it down and breathed out the last puff of smoke through his lips, he took another deep breath opening the door to the cafe the bell above the door chiming some looking towards him while others ignored the fact someone walked through the door. 

He looked around the cafe spotting a woman, brown hair cut to her shoulders and slightly curled, she had a grey jacket on and her leg nervously bounced up and down, it was her. 

He timidly walked over towards the table standing in front her, Louis' smile widened as he made eye contact with her. She was a lot healthier, she no longer had dark bags under her blue eyes, she was no longer thin and looked deathly ill, she looked great. 

She stood up engulfing her son in a hug and Louis held back his tears as he wrapped his arms around her waist breathing in her scent one that sent waves of memories over him, happy and painful, but nonetheless he felt back at home. He was happy again. 

"I've missed you so much Lou" She mumbled her voice hiccuped, Louis frowned knowing that she was crying Louis would cry too if he wasn't in public. 

"I've missed you too, please never leave me again" He didn't mean to say that last bit it just kind of slipped out. 

"I could never" They pulled away from each other his mums fingers dried her tears as they sat down on their chairs in the small quiet cafe.

"I ordered you a hot chocolate like you used to have when you were a kid... extra whipped cream" She slid over the cup and Louis smiled, his mind wandered to all the small little days out he and his mother used to go out on, do some shopping and then stopping at the nearest cafe and order two hot chocolates, one with extra whipped cream and the other with extra milk. 

That was before his mother turned to drugs getting herself addicted to heroin so she no longer could afford groceries every week, leading Louis to get a job to help provide for his family just a little more knowing what they were eating wasn't healthy. 

"Lou i've been thinking you should come and spend Christmas and New years with us" She suggested and Louis beamed. 

"I'd love to, how is everyone?" She grinned nodding her head, She looked happy when talking about her family and Louis wanders if she looked like that when she talked about him, or if she talked about him at all.

"The girls are great, Lotties finished high school, Fizz is in her last year, pheebs and dais are starting high school, they're doing great" She licked her lips "I have something to tell you"

Nervousness spilled into his stomach normally that never meant anything good, bad always came out of them words that's how she told him she was going to rehab. She seemed to have detected his nervousness because she placed a hand onto his own her thumb tracing her knuckles reassuringly.

"There is no easy way to put this so i'll just come out and say it" She sighed "I'm engaged" Okay, so that wasn't what he was expecting. 

"What's his name?" Louis removed his hand from his mother's grip placing it between his thighs another nervous habit he did. 

"Alexander George, Alex for short" His name was quite pretentious. 

"Does he treat you well?" She nodded her head. 

"Like a princess" Louis winced at the word, a word he now associates with Harry. Goddam Harry.

"He should treat you like a queen" Jay brayed, some people turning their heads towards her she dismissed it. 

"You'd like him Lou" Louis raised his eyebrows sassily, of course she'd say that, she'd say that about anyone just to assure him. 

"We'll see" She rolled her eyes her leg bouncing up and down recklessly. 

"He's a very important man, very rich as well, every new year's eve he hosts a gala type ball thing and i really want you to come Lou" Louis pursed his lips "You'd love it lou, you can bring Eli if you want" 

Louis tensed at the sound of his exes name, he didn't blame her she wouldn't know, they were still together when she went into rehab so it wasn't like Louis could tell her. 

"Oh we um, we broke up ages ago" She shifted in her seat probably feeling bad about bringing him up noticing the change in her sons attitude. 

"Good, i didn't like him one bit he was all so demanding and pushy"Louis chuckled "I'm glad you got rid of him, you were too good for him anyway i hope you find some better" Louis looked down at the table "Someone who treats you like a princess"

Louis licked his lips, he hates how such a simple word used so often is now associated with a man who he hates and the only joy he brings to Louis' life is through sexual pleasure. 

"Zayn and Liam are together now" He changed the subject not wanting to talk about anything do with his relationships. 

"Finally, they were so oblivious i was worried they'd never figure it out" She gasped in relief. 

"They're so cute together! They're always around each other and hugging and kissing, sometimes it can get nauseating but honestly they're like kindred souls"

"That's cute, i'm happy for them" Louis just smiled nodding in agreement.

"So what did you do in rehab?" Louis asked, He listened to what she was saying only a little bit interested but he mainly focused on how she seemed really proud to talk about it all and wasn't ashamed one bit. Louis' proud of her, he really is. 

His eyes wandered to the door seeing two men walk through, his smile dropped and his heart rate picked up ever so slightly as he made eye contact with his best mate a smirk making his way onto his face. Louis mentally cursed at himself knowing this is what he wanted to avoid but now Zayn is here in the cafe where he and his mum are with Harry. 

Zayn still hadn't noticed Jay considering her back was towards him, and Harry still hadn't noticed Louis. That was until Jay turned around in her seat noticing her sons absence in the conversation following his eye line looking straight at Zayn, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he looked between Louis and Jay and to make matters worse Harry stared at them confused before walking over with a smug look on his face. 

Zayn followed shyly behind him scratching the back of his neck, Harry sat down on the table next to them right in Louis' peripheral vision smirking. 

"Hello Louis" Zayn licked his lips. 

"Harry what a delight to see you" Louis sneered as he kept his eyes trained on Harry giving him a sarcastic smile. 

"Hi Jay how are you doing love?" Zayn smiled lessening the tension every so slightly. 

"Zayn oh my god it's been so long" She stood up walking over to Zayn to give him a hug which he gladly excepted, sending him a pointed look over her shoulder "And you are?" She turned to Harry holding out her hand. 

"I'm Harry" He held her hand bringing them up to his lips briefly kissing her knuckles, eyes staying on hers before she pulled her away and he sent a wink over to Louis. 

"Are you Louis' friend?" Zayn scoffed. 

"No" Louis and Harry answered while Zayn answered with: 

"Somewhat"

Louis glared at Zayn annoyance spiking in his body the more they stayed around but they were to immersed in conversation and Louis knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Louis hated when things like this happens, when they can clearly see that you're uncomfortable with your friend and enemy talking to your mum and Harry very occasionally flirting with your own mum to spite you. 

He hated him. 

"I'm going to the bathroom" Louis huffed stomping away from the table like a five year old who's been told off. 

He locked the door looking at himself in the mirror his cheeks were slightly red from the burning heat in the cafe, he heard a knock on the door snapping him out of his trance. 

"One second" Louis shouted back. 

"It's Zayn" Louis rolled his eyes unlocking the door not bothering to watch him walk in as his back was turned to the door "I lied it's Harry" 

Louis poked his tongue on the inner bit of his cheek annoyed at him for faking to be Zayn just to get in, he turned around facing Harry who looked smug as usual. 

"When are you gonna stop being mad at me?" He crossed his arms his muscles bulging out of his button down shirt. 

"When i want to" Harry rolled his eyes smirking his tongue poking out in the corner of his lips, okay hot. 

"If you want an apology then i wouldn't hold your breath, i never apologise and i'm sure as hell not gonna start with you" Harry leaned against the door stopping Louis from going out and to be double sure he locked the door. 

"I don't want an apology, i want to be left alone" Louis sneered trying to pry Harry away from the door. 

"I just wanna know why you're so mad at me" Louis sighed lifting himself onto the counter next to the sink. 

"I'm not mad" Lies.

"Yes you are why?" Harry pressed. 

"I said i'm not mad but if you keep asking me why i'm mad then i'll just get mad" Louis squeezed his eyes shut "If i can't see you, you can't see me"

"That isn't how it works Louis" Harry scoffed. 

"Maybe if i believe hard enough you'll disappear" The room went quiet nothing was heard but both of their breathing. 

Louis felt two large hands grip his thighs and his eyes shot open immediately boring into Harry's, Louis sucked in a breath liking the the feeling but his mum was waiting for him to return and he can't be sucked into Harry's grip once again. 

"Hands off" Louis scoffed but not moving them off his thighs himself. 

"If you want them off then you get them off" Louis ignored the sexual innuendo that popped into his head biting his lip frustratedly. Harry's grip lightened up enough for Louis to push them off, but he didn't he was stuck frozen under Harry's smug gaze. 

His fingers lightly trailed up Louis' arm leaving goosebumps forming in their wake, Louis shuddered under the contact cursing at himself for leaning into Harry's touch. Louis shook his head finally prying himself back into reality when his other hand lightly traced the outline of his cock. 

"Harry i said no" He pushed him away from himself. 

"Why" He exasperated. 

"My mum is waiting for me"

"So you want to do it just not with your mum around?" He was smug, Louis should've just lied and said he didn't want it. 

"Can you please just get your hands off me and let me go back to my mum?" His voice was timid and shy Harry nodded slowly taking his hands off. He leaned away from Louis letting him hop down from the counter and walking towards the door. 

He left without another word walking over to the table sorting his hair out not to look too weird, he sat opposite his mum who gave him a weird look. 

"Sorry didn't mean to take so long" He apologised to which his mother just nodded her head looking down at her phone before sighing. 

"I think its best if we leave now" Louis pursed his lips standing up and walked up to his mum grabbing her coat folding it over his arm leading them out of the cafe. Zayn and Harry followed them keeping behind leaving space.

Louis took out a cigarette everyone immediately asking for one to which he let them, everyone thanking him expect for Harry, of course, Louis rolled his eyes taking his lighter out stilling his movements as he lit up the toxic stick. 

He gave it to his mum after looking around the town as cars zoomed past, parents and children walking past nose scrunching at the air around them that was clouded with poisonous smoke. Some parents gave him disgusted looks judging him immediately but he didn't care, let people think what they want to think only he knows the truth and that's all that matters. 

"So who's your fiance?" Harry asked through the smolder of smoke his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Hm?" She hummed in surprise "Oh, Alexander George you might know him"

"Oh him?" Louis looked at Harry in confusion "He's a family friend, him and my step-dad were friends in college" 

"Robin?" Harry smiled. He had a stepdad? Louis thought that the devil himself was the only source of life for Harry "He's a great guy, he comes over once in a while and your mother, love her"

"Have you met Gemma yet?" She shook her head.

"No but i've heard loads about both of you" Harry smiled.

"Mum likes to gloat about us" They both chuckled and Louis looked at Zayn who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"She sure does" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, as he looked over at the street ignoring the conversation now focusing on the familiar mop of blonde hair. 

Is that? It can't be-. 

He frowned stopping in his tracks trying to focus on the boy who was staring back, Louis could see the devil himself in broad daylight purposely making his presence noticeable just to scare him. 

He felt a hand on the small of his back bringing him back into reality as a bus drove past blocking his view. He blinked looking to his side to see Harry stood there looking at him worriedly. 

"Did you see it as well?" Harry shook his head. 

"See what?" Louis licked his lips his eyes wandering back to the street the man was now gone, Harry followed his eyes looking at the same spot.

"What are you looking at?" Louis pouted shaking his head, he reached his arm around his back pushing Harry's off of him. 

"Nothing i thought i saw someone, i must've imagined it" He mumbled but something was telling him that who he just saw wasn't in his head. 

With one last glance they continued to walk back to their cars saying goodbye, Harry and Zayn insisting on getting in the same car as Louis. 

The day felt off after that nothing was right and when he went to sleep that night he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, he crept into Liams room pushing his way between him and Zayn demanding that they let him sleep there for the night. 

He must've sounded scared because they didn't tell him he couldn't, they didn't even ask, they let him push through and let him sleep between the two. 

At least now did he feel safe, ish. 

—

"So it's thanksgiving next week" Ashton mumbled taking his books into his arms as they walked out of the lecture, Luke and Harry were both off for the day Luke was ill and Harry probably couldn't care to attend, Louis wished he had skipped. 

"I was thinking since we don't celebrate it we should go to a club" Louis walked beside his friend. 

"I think we should check out that new gay bar down town" Louis smiled, He's actually been planning on going down there to check it out but everyone's always too busy for him and he doesn't want to go alone, because we'll that's slightly embarrassing. 

Not that he's never been by himself, he has, he just feels safer when theres people he knows around him just in case something happens which most likely won't happen, but it could. 

"Zayn and Liam kicked me out of the house that night so i'll need somewhere to crash" That's a lie, he learnt from last year that any event that gets celebrated; Thanksgiving, Valentines and Birthdays etc are celebrated with sex, all day long. Let's just say Louis didn't look them in the eyes for 2 weeks after that.

"You can stop at mine and Lukes, or i'm sure you could stop at the frat house they normally have stragglers in the morning after their party" 

"You forget that most of the frat house are american and celebrate thanksgiving with family" Louis spoke. 

"Oh yeah" Ashton pouted "It's okay though theres what 9 of us?" Louis nodded "Exactly so we can all go down to the gay club"

"Well then we might as well just say theres 4 of us, Zayn and Liam are out for the night and then Niall, Calum and Michael all have girlfriends so they won't come to the gay club" Ashton huffed "So that leaves us with you, me, Harry and Luke" 

"Let's have a foursome" Louis choked on air "I'm kidding, i could never have sex with you"

"Wow" His tone fake hurt "Why not? I'm hot as fuck"

"You're good looking yeah but you're one of my best mates it would be weird" Louis smirked. 

"So you'd fuck Luke?" Ashton didn't say anything but the blush on his cheeks said more than words "I don't get you two"

"You clearly like each other and you're cute as fuck it's sickening, so instead of taking all four of us out on thanksgiving to the gay club, take him out to a restaurant and ask him out" Louis inquired. 

"It's not that simple, we have these moments where we're completely fine and then the next we're arguing over little things, like who's clothes are speckled around the room"

"That's normal though, you're like an old married couple i think you should try" Louis linked his arm through Ashtons as they made their way through campus "We both know that, if he said no, Luke wouldn't want something like that to get inbetween your friendship"

"You're right, but i'm scared what if he doesn't feel the same and he says it won't ruin our friendship but it does, i'm okay with rejection i just don't want to lose my best friend" Louis gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. 

"Do you want to hear what i want to say or what you think you need to hear?" Ashton just smiled "Well i think you should ask him and not be afraid to let these things hold you back from happiness because you're afraid. What's bravery without a little bit of fear" 

"You're right" Ashton finalised. 

"Of course i'm right" Louis smiled as Ashton chuckled, he looked up his 6ft friend towering over his 5'7 self. 

"So you call him up right now, tell him to drop everything he had planned and to dress casually take him out to dinner and finally ask him out" Louis chuckled his mood lightening up at his friends audible happiness as he squealed taking his phone out. 

"Okay, i will later"

"No now because i know you and you'll get yourself worked up and will procrastinate so you don't have to do it so" Louis reached into the back of Ashtons trousers ignoring his tenseness under the gesture and held it in front of his face "Press his contact and ask him right now"

"Hello my pets" Harry walked over smugly, Ashton rolled his eyes pressing his forefinger against his lips shushing him, he held the phone up to his ear. Harry wrapped his fingers around Ashtons wrist prying it away from his mouth and stood next to Louis. 

"Who's he calling?" He bent down to Louis' ear but Louis hushed him as he watched his friends expression go through every emotion he has to offer. 

"I was wandering if we could talk next Thursday?" He inhaled a nervous breath. 

"Is that Luke?" Harry whispered and Louis rolled his eyes looking at the boy who was a little too close. 

"Yes now shush" Louis grinned at his friend who gave him a thumbs up meaning Luke accepted, Louis bit his lip holding in a squeal. Ashton's voice wavered when he hung up and he looked at Louis nonchalantly. 

"So?" 

"He said yes, but i still need to pick a venue to eat at" Louis wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders laughing as Ashton leaned back lifting Louis off the ground. 

"I'm so happy for you!" Louis grabbed the side of his face planting an over-exaggerated kiss onto his cheek with a 'mwah'.

"Nothing's actually happened yet Lou, be happy for me on Thursday when something actually happens" Ashton chuckled. 

"What's happening Thursday?" Harry asked making his presence known once again. 

"That is none of your bees wax Harold, i am going to the library anyone care to join?" They both declined the invitation leaving them standing alone watching crowds of people disappear inside the building. 

"So Lewis, what are you plans for Thursday?" Him and Harry started to walk towards Louis' apartment, i mean it's pretty obvious what's about to happen.

"I don't know, i'm staying out of the flat though" They entered the lobby a few passing people smiling at them and mumbling 'hellos' which Harry would return. 

"How come?" He followed Louis into the elevator with his hands behind his back. 

"If it's like last year than Zayn and Liam will be fucking all day and i don't want to live through that ever again" Harry scoffed "I'm not joking they went at it about eight times, three of them in a row, i didn't even know that was physically possible" 

"Oh it's possible alright" Louis looked at Harry his brows furrowed. 

"You've had three orgasms in a row?" Harry licked his lips laughing, Louis smiled at the sound. 

"No, i've given someone three orgasms it's quite hard actually" Louis shook his head as the elevator doors opened revealing his floor, they walked out still stood next to each other unusually close. 

"By the second one it gets quite painful and harder to release, i swear she blacked out on the third so i stopped i didn't want her to be unconscious"

"She?" Harry nodded his head. 

"It was my ex, she wanted to see if i could do it, i did and then everything that happened after ruined my life so theres that" Harry sucked in a breath "Oh look it's your door"

Louis noticed the obvious diversion of conversation and he clicked his tongue, he turned towards Harry grasping his face in his hands bringing them into a heated kiss, Harry fought Louis for dominance not liking it when he wasn't in control. 

"You don't realise how much i've missed this" Harry mumbled into the kiss pressing Louis against the door, Louis took his hands off Harry's face and opened the door kicking it open with his foot. 

They both stumbled inside disguarding of their coats throwing them across the room, Louis moaned into the kiss his stomach frenzied. His hands held Harry by the waist pulling them closer so they were chest to chest he could feel Harry breathing against him, he pulled back from the kiss throwing his head back against the wall that they were pressed against. 

Harry's lips trailed down his neck and collarbones sucking and biting in all the right places making Louis moan feverently, Harry's knee came inbetween Louis' legs splitting them apart. Louis started to grind down into his leg feeling arousal prick at every nerve in his body. 

Harry always seemed to light this fire up inside of Louis that no one else seemed to do, He's slept with plenty of men and women and none of them have riled him up, made him feel so alive like Harry can. It's like he knows all the right places to pay attention to and places to not pay attention to to be able to get him asking for more. 

Louis loved the feeling he had when Harry was around, the aliveness, the freedom and the carelessness, none of his problems mattered when Harry was near he always somehow made them disappear. At least Harry's useful for something. 

"Do what you came hear to do" Louis gritted through clenched teeth feeling his hard on rubbing painfully against his skinny jeans. 

"Did you just objectify me?" Harry mumbled against his skin and Louis shook his head.

"Should i be sorry?" Louis' voice wavered. 

"I'd be pissed if you didn't" Louis smirked pulling Harry from his neck bringing him back into a kiss, He nibbled on his bottom lip making Harry moan his hands planting themselves on Louis' arse. 

Louis jumped wrapping his legs around Harry's waist jutting his hips into his stomach using the friction to relieve pressure, Harry smirked into the kiss walking over to the kitchen planting Louis onto the counter. 

"I'm gonna fuck you on here yeah?" Louis just nodded his head, he can always disinfect it later. 

Louis fiddled with Harry's button down shirt ripping it off his shoulders his hands immediately exploring the naked skin, his hands glided gently up and down the muscles of his back that flexed under his touch, Harry pulled back letting them both breathe as he lifted Louis' shirt off his body. 

"Lube? Condom?" He muttered and Louis jumped off the counter running into his room blood rushing through his veins, with shaky hands he took out the strawberry flavoured lube, obviously, and the condoms running back to see Harry smirking. 

Louis went back onto the counter spreading his legs open for Harry to stand inbetween them, his nimble fingers unbuttoned both of their jeans pulling them to pool at their ankles along with their underwear. He grinded down on him moans escaping from both of their lips. 

"Let's do this quick i don't know when Liam and Zayn will get back" Harry just nodded lubing up his finger laying Louis down slightly, he went to push his hand inside his ass when Louis grabbed his wrist. 

When he looked up into Louis' eyes he could've sworn he saw a flash of concern before it disappeared. 

"What's the matter?" His voice shook wearily, Louis' cheeks flushed pink and a shy smile made his way onto his face. 

"I'm still loose from this morning" Harry smirked and Louis could see him twitch at the thought. 

"You fingered yourself this morning?" Louis bit his lips looking up at his through heavy lidded eyes. 

"Well i've got to keep myself occupied" Harry shook his head leaning down pressing kisses on Louis' stomach the palms of his hands placed onto his shoulders holding him still as he entered Louis with ease. 

Louis moaned Harry's name sweetly falling from his lips like a sinful prayer, Harry's knees buckled under himself at the tightness of Louis around him something that never gets old. Louis leaned his head back against the counter as Harry pulled out before snapping his hips back more forcefully. 

"Fuck" Louis went to grab something to keep steady, he huffed in annoyance placing his palms on the marble side sitting up to get a better view of Harry. 

He licked his lips looking at his flustered chest with a light layer of sweat, his hair was held back by the infamous bandanna the same one that he used to tie him up against the bed, and the way his abs flexed each time he thrusted into him. 

"Shit" Harry's gripped tightened on his hips leaving indents "I'm so close" 

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes" Louis rolled his eyes teasingly. 

"Yeah well" He didn't have anything to say so without any more words he wrapped his fingers around Louis' cock using his precum as lube. 

He stroked it in time with his thrust his grip tightening the closer he got to his head and loosening at the base, he twisted his wrist every other thrust. Harry always did give the best handjobs. 

Louis' legs quivered at the side of Harry's hips the pleasure building up in his stomach and he could feel the heat spreading through his muscles, Harry angled his hips differently immediately hitting his prostate, Louis let out a pitched squeal his cheeks reddening he's never made such a noise. 

He brought one hand up to his mouth biting down the back of his hand holding in his moans as Harry thrusted harder and faster, Louis watched as his stomach rised up and down feverishly getting closer to his orgasm, and so was he. 

"Fuck i'm so close" Louis moaned out, with two more sharp tugs and aimed thrusts at his prostate Louis let out a strangled moan with Harry following just behind. 

He collapsed forward hands on either side of his head trying to catch his breath, Harry smirked huffing out a chuckle, His body wasn't touching Louis' but it was still close enough for Louis to feel his body heat. 

He slowly pulled out throwing away the condom and pulling his jeans up, Louis followed suit pulling his jeans up his legs and pulling his top over his head. The flat was quiet nothing heard other than their breaths until the sound of keys were heard from just outside, Harry buttoned up his last button on his shirt and smirked turning around to see Liam and Zayn walking through. 

Their faces blanched at the sight of the newly fucked pair, grimace settled once they realised where they had just had sex and Harry just laughed walking out of the door leaving them alone. 

"In the kitchen are you serious?" 

\--

It was Monday morning a few days before thanksgiving and Louis had skipped his class not wanting to sit through a 3 hour lecture about things he didn't really care for, he also didn't want to hear his lecturer talk to them about his thanksgiving plans, Louis had no care for what people were doing for the holiday. 

He was in his room with his phone in his hand and his earphones in, his quilt kicked off his body and the door locked. He was watching some movie called; That awkward moment with Zac Efron, Michael B. Jordan and Miles Teller in it. When he heard a faint knock on his door with a huff he took his earphones out and walked up to the door. 

"Yes?" He opened it to see Liam stood there with flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

"Hey mate, can you chuck me a condom?" Louis rolled his eyes walking to his drawer pulling out his last one and gave it to Liam "Cheers" 

"Thank me by being quiet" Louis fake smiled shutting the door as Liam left back to his room, Louis stumbled into his bed once again cocooning his body in his quilt, phone gently leaning against one of his other pillows and his headphones stuck in his ears. 

His eyes started to slowly close when his phone loudly dinged in his ears making him wince in pain, eyes shooting open to see who was texting him, he groaned in frustration when he saw Harold displayed on the screen. 

Harold: Lewis

Was all he texted, Louis replied with 'Harold' and watched as Harry instantly read it.

Harold: You weren't in class today

Lewis: Didn't know you cared enough to notice

Harold: Well you weren't annoying me so i knew something was off, Also i hate you. 

Lewis: Not that i didn't already know but why do you have to tell me...

Harold: Cos you fucking left me all alone with the love birds, and they were unbearable today i was practically gagging through the whole lecture. 

Lewis: You're so dramatic, i bet it wasn't even that bad

Harold: No it was horrible i swear down, they were all touchy and cuddly and it was horrible. I've seen a lot of terrible shit in my life but that... that will forever scar me.

Lewis: You baby

Harold: I was thinking

Lewis: Did it hurt? 

Harold: You are so funny ha-ha. Back to what i actually wanted to say was, come out with me on thanksgiving 

Lewis: What do you have to offer?

Harold: Many many drinks and orgasms up for it? 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows but he never turned down the opportunity to having sex, so with a small smirk on his face he typed back his answer and awaited for Harry to reply. 

Harold: Good, come to the frat house whenever. 

Lewis: Okay :)

Harold: Bye bye

Lewis: Au revour

Harold: French is sexy on you monsieur.

Lewis: Harold knows french? wow i am shocked 

Harold: I speak the language of love.

Lewis: No you don't

Harold: You're right i don't but i do speak the language of sex and that's pretty close to love if you ask me. 

Lewis: I didn't ask you but i'm glad you told me, i could've never lived my life without knowing Harry can speak the language of lust. 

Harold: I'm happy you're life is complete with the new information. 

Lewis: Where would i be without knowing you speak a different language. my life is changed for ever. 

Harold: I've made a difference, who knew this is what happiness felt like. 

Lewis: Happiness? What's that? 

Harold: You don't want to know, it's sick. 

Lewis: I'll stay away from it then, thanks for that bro appreciate it. 

Harold: No problem bro, happy to help. 

Louis shook his head a laugh escaping his lips as he bantered sarcastically with Harry back and fourth. 

Lewis: I'll have to repay you for that. 

Harold: Rimjob?

Lewis: You want me to give you a rimjob?

Harold: No, i want to give you rimjob

Lewis: If that's what will make you happy then i won't argue

Harold: Very happy indeed. Now i'm excited, i'll give you one Thursday. 

Lewis: I can't wait for Thursday. 

Harold: You're just gonna have to

Lewis: What if i don't?

Harold: Badboys get punished

Lewis: Is that right? 

Harold: Mhm, but i'm sure you'd like won't you, cos you're nasty like that. 

Lewis: I would love that actually.

Harold: Dirty boy

The conversation went on for hours talking about all the kinky stuff they've done every now and then talking about random stuff, joking and laughing and Louis completely forgot about the fact that he's supposed to hate this boy. 

This tall, lanky, curly haired boy that eats weirdly, falls over too much and corrects people on their grammar even when he can't speak English right himself. But just before he went to bed he looked down at his phone seeing Harry ignoring his last text not saying anything annoyance rising in his veins -People ignoring him was always his biggest pet peeve- He closed his phone and turned onto his side falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

—

Tuesday flew by and so did the Wednesday game, they won of course. Right at the last second Louis managed to score a goal, 2-1 and to celebrate Harry was hosting a party after thanksgiving. He invited Louis which was the first normally Louis would just invite himself along but after the game, in the showers as Harry had Louis against the wall, Harry had said 'Do you want to come?' 

Louis misunderstood the question. 

Who said romance was dead?

After the shower they both stepped out and Liam saw them, he didn't say anything -verbally- his eyes said many many things but they just laughed it off like it was normal now. Louis didn't know if he liked the fact that this was something that would be reoccurring constantly, Harry didn't mind though, he said that himself. 

On Thursday he had a text from all of his mates wishing him a thanksgiving and being polite he wished it back even though it's not widely celebrated in the UK. Louis was now getting ready to go out with Harry, getting drunk, fucking and hopefully some food because he's starving. 

"Where are you going mister?" Zayn chuckled as Louis jumped in fright, Louis rolled his eyes chucking his phone in his pocket. 

"Out" Louis didn't necessarily want to them he was meeting with Harry, not that he couldn't just play it out as a hookup. 

"Well have fun and keep it in your pants your boyfriend won't be too happy" Zayn joked. 

"Not my boyfriend" Louis flipped him off and shut the door behind him and walked down towards the elevator, he saw two other people walk in as well as gave them a small smile. 

"Happy Thanksgiving" The girl said her blonde hair lay above her waist, her lips were a dark red and her eyes were a dark green and Louis assumed that the boy next to her was the boyfriend. 

"You too" Louis pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Ashton giving him some good luck and hoping that the date will go alright, he won't admit it but he's actually really excited like he was the one going on the date he hoped that the night will go well for them, they deserve each other. 

"Have a nice evening!" Louis parted ways with the couple as they walked out hand in hand and Louis walked towards the frat house, He took his phone out texting Harry to meet him outside so they can go out but Harry never answered. 

It was gonna look weird if he of all people was just gonna turn up out of the blue and he really didn't want the confused looks not today at least, He rolled his eyes spamming Harry with the alphabet one by one to get him to look at his phone but when he was stood right in front of the door he knew it was no use, with a groan he pounded his fist on the door waiting for someone to open it. 

"Here's the twenty dollars keep the change" Sam one of the frat boys gave Louis the money but stopped in his tracks, Louis figured that they were expecting food or something. 

"Thanks for the money mate" Louis smiled pushing his way through the door into the frat house, it was weird when there weren't hundreds of people crowding every inch of the hallway or red solo cups chucked on the floor it was surprisingly clean, Sam furrowed his eyebrows watching as Louis put the twenty on the cupboard and ran upstairs towards Harry's room. 

Without so much as one word he opened the door and saw Harry asleep on the bed with a pillow tucked under his arms, Louis smiled as he took in sleepy Harry and he's decided this... this is his favourite Harry. Yep, 100%. He looked so vulnerable and so adorable with his faced squished against the white cover and his hair was lightly feathered on his face and not held back by a bandanna and Louis almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost. 

He gently slapped Harry's arm trying to wake him up but Harry just groaned moving onto his back, his lips were parted and his hair was completely out of his face Louis just sighed frustratedly as he tried one again. Louis gasped when he felt his hand wrap around his wrist and looked down, It was almost strange to see Harry with no rings he always had rings on, it was like a naked mole rat, it was weird and he didn't like it. 

He was broke out of that trance though when Harry pulled at his arm making Louis lie flat against Harry's chest his lips slightly grazing the tips of his hair, He felt Harry hum in content and tightened his grasp on the boy. 

"Harry wake up" Louis whispered looking over at the alarm clock that barely worked seeing that the time was 3 in the afternoon, Harry just shook his head taking in a deep breath. 

"Just sleep with me" Louis scoffed "Please"

"No, get up i'm bored" Harry groaned throwing his arms off Louis letting him get out of his grasp and curled up into a ball on his side going back to sleep "Get your lazy ass up"

"No, give me like 5 minutes and then we'll go" Louis knew that was a lie but Harry looked exhausted so with a hesitant sigh Louis let him fall back asleep, soon enough small breaths were eliciting from Harry's lips and his shoulders were raising and falling ever so lightly that Louis almost thought he was dead. 

Louis rolled his eyes adverting them to his room taking in the details that he remembered from the last time he was here, when he was concussed, ah the memories. Louis furrowed his eyebrows when his eyes scanned a rather naked spot on his wall, Harry's wall was covered in nonsense things that probably shouldn't be on his wall but here was one single spot that was completely empty and Louis could've sworn something was hung there the last time he was here. 

Pictures, Awards, Old t-shirts that were signed, vinyls and just random pictures of things. There was one that Louis couldn't help but laugh at, because who would have a picture of Obama with bangs framed on their wall, like is this child okay? 

Louis shook his head a small fond smile on his lips as he looked at baby Harry, One with his mother and sister he assumed and one with his step-dad because there was no resemblance at all. A small laugh escaped his lips as his eyes scanned a picture of Harry as a child with some black sunglasses on and putting his thumbs up. It was small things like that, that had Louis laughing to himself, sex pistol posters, pictures of his friends and Louis was actually laughing so hard that he didn't realise he had woken Harry up. 

"I remember that day" Louis held the frame in his hand as Harry leaned over his shoulder towering over him "That was the day i broke my arm, me and my friend were running around in a field and i accidentally tripped over a hose in the ground"

"You're so clumsy" Louis mumbled, Harry took the picture from Louis and placed it back on the wall where he got it from "What used to be here?" Louis referred to the plain area, He watched as Harry's eyes wandered over to the guitar next to his bed, Louis could vividly remember the guitar being hung up. 

"You play?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head. 

"I can play piano" Harry picked the guitar up and placed it on the rack "No show?"

"I don't play in front of anyone" Louis just nodded, he's obviously got a reason to not play so pushing it out of him won't help "You never pressure me to answer your questions why is that?"

"Because if you wanted to answer the question you would have without me having to ask twice" Louis answered truthfully "Even if i want to know, you don't want me to know and i respect that"

"What if i want someone to make an effort?" Louis frowned at his words. 

"Do you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't say anything though and Louis was confused, really confused, Now he isn't sure if he should ask again or he should leave it, normally he would leave it but he thinks Harry just indirectly told Louis to ask him questions and pry them out, but did he? Louis was overthinking this, of course he was. But what if he wasn't? What if Harry wanted him to ask more questions? Maybe he just wanted to say it to make Louis freak out? Why was he even freaking out, it's not a big deal. 

Nope. No it wasn't. 

"So what are we doing today captain?" Louis sat down on the edge of the bed his eyes taking in Harry, he looked hot and cute at the same time, how the fuck does that happen?

"Well i was thinking, we get drunk and high then i fuck you in my car" How romantic. Louis just chuckled nodding his head.

"Sounds good" Harry furrowed his eyebrows grinning showing off his dimple. 

"Sounds good?" 

"Do you want me to say something else?" Louis murmured. 

"No just not what i was expecting" They both walked out of his room passing everyone in the living room and making their was straight to Harry's 67' impala, Louis smirked at the sight getting into the passenger seat. 

His eyes traveled to the back seat thinking of all the ways they could fuck, Louis' stomach frenzied butterflies swarming his insides. Harry rested his hand on the back of Louis' seat and turned around so he was looking through the back window while he reversed onto the street, that was hot, like extremely hot. 

Louis bit his lip trying to contain the excitement that was bubbling up in his stomach as his mind raced with every dirty thought imaginable, his cheeks blushed red as he could feel himself hardening in his underwear. He looked out of the window trying to think of things other than Harry and sex, Anything that was gross but each time he would, a picture of Harry and his mouth would pop into his head and he was starting to get hot.

"Can i roll down the window?" Louis squeezed his legs together hoping to relieve the pressure and Harry nodded, Louis leaned down wrapping his hand around the window roller and twisted it until the window was at a suitable length, not too cold but not too hot. 

"Are you hard?" Louis' heart beat quickened as he looked over at Harry who was smirking. 

"No" It didn't sound convincing, it sounded more like a question which only made Harry snicker. 

"Just like hold on for two seconds we're nearly there" Louis furrowed his eyebrows as they pulled into a car park, a building stood behind it slightly worn down and quite old but it was quite busy, maybe a dozen cars were parked his eyes scanned the name of the restaurant 'Jenny's' Was written in red and white glowing. 

"I can't go in with a boner" Louis was quick to argue with when Harry pressed his lips against his. 

"Thats why i'm gonna suck you off first and then we'll go get some food" Louis stomach jumped but he's not sure if it was Harry saying he was gonna suck him off or the mention of food. 

Harry played with Louis' jeans pulling them down slightly enough to free his cock, Harry always teased he was all about wanting the person to beg for him to hurry up but shock washed over Louis when Harry took him all in not thinking twice about and most certainly not teasing him. He flattened his tongue along the base of his cock before lifting his head and hollowing his cheeks, Louis' hand gripped at the strands of Harry's hair pulling at them harshly when Harry removed them. 

"Don't pull" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, Harry liked his hair being pulled did he not?

Louis abided though he busied his hands on either side of the seat biting his lips to keep his moans in as much as he could, his eyes widened when a couple walked past the front of the car their faces paling when Harry's head bobbed up and down, Louis smirked giving them a wave before closing his eyes and throwing his head back in ecstasy. 

"Fuck i'm close" He moaned out and Harry sped up all his movements and cradled his balls giving them a small squeeze, Louis instantly released into his mouth with uncontrollable moans his orgasm releasing tidal waves of pleasure in his body. Harry pulled off wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve he smirked at the redness of Louis' cheeks and got out of the car. 

Louis pulled his jeans up breathlessly and ran to catch up with Harry who left the door open for Louis, they both walked to an empty booth and sat opposite each other a waitress with black hair and a septum piercing walked up to them. 

"What may i get for you?" She tried to put on a fake voice but Louis saw right through it. 

"Sprite please" Louis nodded.

"Same for me" She nodded her head and left stuffing her notepad into her gown. 

"Why exactly are we here?" Harry shrugged his shoulders picking up the menu. 

"Because i'm hungry and getting high and drunk on an empty stomach is not fun in the slightest" Louis nodded his head and picked up one his menus, he already knew what he was gonna have; a cheeseburger like always, because he didn't eat anything else other than that when going to restaurants. 

Louis looked around the place smiling at the retro vibe it had, the floors were black and white tiles, the seats were a bright red and cushion-y, and they were surrounded by large windows. It was a cute place. Not so busy but it wasn't empty, it had a nice chill vibe to it, Louis liked that. 

"What are you having?" Louis put his menu down on the metal table and crossed his legs, his knees just grazed the underside of the table and he looked up at Harry. 

"Cheesy chips" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"That's it?" Harry hummed in response and Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"What about you?" Louis shrugged his shoulders. 

"Cheese burger and some fries" The waitress came up to them eyeing Harry once again and Louis felt invisible, not that it was a bad thing she wasn't his type, but the thought that Harry was getting more attention then him made him unsettled and he didn't like it. 

"And for your friend" Louis zoned back in huffing in annoyance as she didn't bat an eyelash at him just focused on Harry who flirted back at her, Louis waited for Harry to answer but his fingers were busy with playing with her bony twig-like fingers and he was too entranced by her red lipstick to even register the question. 

"His friend would like a cheeseburger and some fries" He sassed breaking them out from their small bubble, Louis swallowed back the vomit and watched as her hips swayed away and Harry's eyes staying focused on her ass. Now he was a little pissed off, because Louis is literally right in front of him but all he can seem to think about was that waitress that stared at Louis like he had killed her cat. It was annoying. 

Louis unraveled one of his legs and put it right in the middle of Harrys legs that were spread wide, his eyes bulged out slightly as Louis applied the faintest bit of pressure and he finally looked at Louis, Louis smiled triumphantly but didn't make any effort to remove the sole of his foot from his groin. 

Louis smirked adding a tiny bit of pressure watching Harry squirm in his seat and Louis almost laughed at the bottom energy he was radiating at this moment, he was more surprised that he's letting Louis do this in front of everyone even though no one can see but Harry wasn't one that would let anyone get away with something like this, no matter who. 

"Can you stop?" Harry bit his lip suppressing the tremble in his voice as he bucked his hips slightly, Louis just smiled while shaking his head watching Harry like this was the best thing to come out of today so far "Louis" Harry warned through clenched teeth but Louis was having too much fun to even consider removing his foot. 

"Cheesy chips for curly and a burger and fries for his friend" Louis looked at the name tag 'Megan', Louis rolled his eyes at her comment sitting up in his seat slightly but not too much that the pressure he was putting on Harry would lessen. 

Louis picked up one of his fries and bit the tip off and moaned in satisfaction, he'd admit he was quite anxious about the food of a diner on the side of a road. With two hands Louis took the cheese burger and brought it up to his mouth opening widely taking the first bite, he opened his eyes looking at Harry who stared back with surprise and... fondness? Couldn't be that's gross. 

Louis still hadn't said anything to him and he wasn't going to until the end of their meal. Louis isn't jealous, he's just irritated that Harry would flirt in front of him with a girl who he'd just met because Louis is the only one Harry's allowed to look at that way... okay that sounds possessive but with good reason right? 

Right? 

When they were finished with their food Louis placed the used napkin on the stack of plates and stood up fishing out his wallet he took out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the table leaving with not so much as one word to Harry or the staff, he smiled at the waitress: Megan, and waved her goodbye before cupping Harry's cheek bringing him into a kiss. 

It wasn't the best kiss they've had but definitely not the worse, her eyes widened as Louis smacked Harry's ass before walking out the restaurant with a smug smirk on his face. He heard Harry chuckle behind him and the sound of feet scuffling closer when he felt a hand on his shoulders pulling him into his side. 

"You didn't have to do that to her" Louis rolled his eyes taking out a cigarette placing it between his lips, he lit it up with his green lighter watching smoke surround them before disappearing "It was harmless flirting"

"It's not the flirting, it's the ignoring me" Louis looked up at Harry who looked confused "Flirt with her all you want but don't pretend i'm not there" 

"So you were jealous" Louis scoffed his stomach churning at the thought of being called jealous over Harry... Harry. Ew. 

"That was not jealousy" Harry just hummed in uncertainty before opening the door and hopping in the car, Louis grinded his foot on the fag butt before getting in the passenger seat. 

"If you say so" Harry pulled out of the car park, his right hand was gripping the steering wheel tightly as his other one was placed on the window that was rolled down, when did he do that?

\--

"Don't you think it's weird that right now, somewhere in the world, someones having sex as we speak" Harry mumbled inhaling the weed from the bong he had in his hands while Louis took a hit from the blunt. 

"Does that mean someones probably orgasming as we speak?" Louis' eyes widened in a high and drunk state, his sense were heightened and he could feel the cold breeze against his naked arms. 

"Someone could be having a child"

"Maybe giving birth"

"Someone probably just died"

"It's so weird that all of this could be happening while we're here smoking" Harry nodded in agreement putting the bong and lighter down on the small bench that was sat in front of them, They overlooked the city at some secret place Harry likes to go and they were sat on the car bonnet drinking from the bottle of gin with drugs pooling in their veins. 

As much as Louis hates to admit it he's actually having fun and Harry is better company than he had originally thought, They're hanging out like they would if they were friends and it was nice, but Louis isn't ready to be friends. 

The stars glistened in the sky as Louis leaned his head back feelings his body relax, he felt at peace like nothing was clouding his mind, it was as if his mind was empty. Harry's hand grabbed the back of his neck gripping at his hairs while his lips attacked Louis' neck kissing and biting. 

Louis let out a small moan letting Harry take over his mind, what was empty was now completely filled with the filthiest images of Harry. Louis couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes because even Harrys kisses were enough to have him weak, Harry slowly pushed Louis down onto his back his head leaning on the window of the car. 

Harry got up onto his knees hovering over him, his obscene mouth biting fresh hickeys into his unmarked skin his tongue swiping over it soothing the pain, Louis' lips pressed into the crook of Harry's neck breathing damply as he breathlessly moaned when Harry bit a little too hard. Harry's hand slowly trailed from Louis' hair down to the small of his back pushing his hips upwards to meet with the roll of Harry's hips. 

They were both distant but so close at the same time, their minds hazed in a high and focused on the pleasure of their hands on each other, exploring every inch of their bodies, memorizing each and every detail, it was mesmerizing. Harry slowly slid Louis' top off his chest breaking from his neck, Louis looked at how his jaw was more defined in the moonlight, and his neck looked rather bare. Too bare for Louis. 

With all his strength Louis flipped them over the car bonnet bending under their weight, but Harry seemed not to care though he might have quite the dent if they carry on. Louis tried to speak but nothing other than moans could escape, he was no longer high under the influence, he was high on Harry. 

Harry's lips, Harry's hands, Harry's hips even Harry's goddamn hair everything about him was suffocating him but in a good way. 

"What if someone catches us" Louis was finally able to say when Harry ripped both of their jeans off leaving Louis completely bare in the night breeze. 

"No one comes here" Louis rolled his eyes to the back of his head feeling Harry palm him through his underwear. 

This was by far the best thing he's experienced. Somehow each time they have sex it gets better and better, their orgasms come on stronger and their stamina has improved massively meaning they lasted longer, which was 100% a win. 

"I'll cum here" Harry snickered shaking his head removing his own top and both of their underwear. Louis was somehow ignoring the cold biting at his skin and focused on the warmth that was spreading over him as Harry stared at him so hungrily like he was his last meal. 

"Not yet" Harry's hands were placed on Louis' bare ass kneading the flesh, Louis rocked his hips back and fourth their cocks sliding together harmoniously. It reminded him of the first time they got off with each other, even through their clothes it was the most glorious thing that Louis had felt. 

He would've never imagined they would be here under the moon, swallowed in each others heat to even register the freezing temperatures of the night clawing at their skin. 

"Fuck" Harry moaned his grip tightening and Louis stilled his movements he didn't want him to cum not just yet, though it would be really fucking hot "No keep going" Louis went to detest and tell him but the glare he was receiving from Harry made his hips roll down creating that burning friction. 

Harry manhandled Louis' hips helping him speed his movements up and Louis could feel his stomach clenching, he watched Harry's abs move under his hands that were placed on each bird that was tattooed on Harry's chest. 

"Fuck i'm so close" Louis' eyes widened in surprise when he realised he was in control, if he wanted he could really tease Harry but what surprised him most was that Harry had given Louis the chance to top, to control their bodies. 

It was no longer Harry taking over control but he was letting Louis take over for once. Louis liked it more than he should, but he misses Harry dominating him. 

"Come on Lou" He doesn't exactly know why but the way Harry moaned his name made goosebumps rise on his arms "Fuck" Harry bucked his hips cum spurting all over his chest, his jaw fell slack and his adams apple bobbed up and down. 

Louis didn't slow his movements though, as he continued to watch Harry come down from his orgasm, he continued to roll his hips into Harry's watching his body jerk from the action, He bit his lip as he felt his own orgasm building up in his stomach. 

Harry's hand came to the back of his neck pulling him down so their lips could finally touch each other, Harry whined into the kiss his cock was oversensitive and Louis was purposely frotting harder, his toes curled and his back arched. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly his eyes closing, head lolling back in ecstasy, he felt Harry's hands trail his thighs his orgasm rippling through him harder. When he opened his eyes he looked down to see his and Harry's cum mixed together like a strange piece of art. 

Harry's eyes were blown wide and red rimmed, and his chest was sweaty and red. He looked absolutely gorgeous, he leaned down connecting their lips once again. 

The sweat glistened under the moonlight, all of his features adorned and sharp, his eyes reflected the moon as they bored into louis'. 

Pure euphoria was how he could describe it. 

"We probably just had sex at the same time as someone else" Louis joked making Harry giggle, Louis' phone lit up with a new series of texts in the back seat of the car. Louis rolled his eyes pulling his boxers on and pulled his phone out. 

"Boyfriend?" Harry's voice was slick with sarcasm. 

"Mum actually" Louis furrowed his eyebrows scrolling through the numerous texts and videos that she sent mumbling something about a charity dance. 

"Is everything okay?" Louis mustn't seem all too pleased with his mothers texts because Harry was now stalking closer to them tripping over his feet in a drunken haze. 

"She wants me to do a ball dance at the stupid event on new years" Louis exhaled "I can't dance"

"I can teach you" Louis looked at Harry surprised "I know a thing or two about ball room dancing, i'll teach you it'll be fun"

"No it won't" Louis chuckled "Dancing is never fun"

"Then i'll make it fun"

"How do you propose to do that?" Louis questioned. 

"Just wait and see" Louis was about to question further but he was interrupted by flashlights being pointed at them and two men telling them to stand still.

The next thing they knew was, them being escorted to the drunk tank for public nudity and intoxication. They weren't allowed to leave until they were back to the normal limit or someone could pick them up, Louis didn't want to but he had to he knew Zayn and Liam would never come out at this time in the night, Niall and Amber were probably somewhere far away and Michael and Calum alongside with their girlfriends were probably in a bedroom. 

Louis smiled sheepishly as he saw his friends walk through with a police officer on their sides, their faces held disappointed and angry expressions. Their eyes flicked between the pair they didn't look great and this was bound to raise some suspicions. 

So much as no one knowing huh. 

"So how was your date?!"


	8. the teacher and the student

"Shh" Louis giggled pressing his forefinger to his lips as he unlocked the balcony door letting the taller boy in. 

It was currently 3 in the morning and neither of them could sleep, Louis had too much on his mind with the Christmas holiday coming up meaning he has assignments to be handed in and not to mention the fact he's meeting his mums fiance and his two kids, and the stupid charity ball he has to learn a dance for. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

Ultimately, Harry coming over should be another stupid idea because all they do is fuck, and if they're not fucking they're blowing each other, in other words he's a distraction. In many ways Louis needs this distraction just for the night, but he really needs to get his shit sorted and Harry is not one to help. 

Louis grabs Harry hand and drags him into his room locking the door behind them before attacking his lips, It's been a week since thanksgiving and their 'friends with benefits' thing is now open out there, well sort of Niall and the rest of the football team don't know. 

Zayn, Liam, Luke and Ashton know. Too many people for Louis' liking but what can he do tell them to forget it? Luke and Ashton are together, well Louis thinks they are, they never said anything when driving Harry and Louis to the frat house and leaving them there before speeding off in the opposite direction, they were too annoyed with the pair for cutting their night short. This was actually the first time they're seeing each other since last week, Harry kept texting Louis though asking him to facetime so they could have phone sex, which, yeah, is better than how it sounds. 

It's actually quite hot watching each other wank themselves off, it was mesmerizing how he could feel Harry's hands on him over the phone. They then did that every other day. 

Harry pushed Louis onto the bed wasting no time before diving his head into the nape of his neck making Louis bite his lip suppressing his moans not wanting to wake Liam up, Louis' hands instinctively made their way to Harry's hair and just like always pulled harshly at them. He could feel Harry tense under him, rolling his hips down on Louis' clothed cock, he pulled back pressing his forehead against Louis' staring deep into his own before harshly snapping his hips forward, Louis' mouth hung ajar feeling his stomach swarm with butterflies. 

"Shh, i want you to be very quiet" Harry mumbled taking Louis' shirt off over his head, his tongue teasing his nipples, lightly biting at them and the skin around.

Harry's fingers played with the waistband of his trousers pulling them down his legs eyes scanning Louis' naked body, He licked his lips hands trailing up his thighs touching tentatively at the sweet spots, he leaned down opening his thighs spreading him open before trailing his lips.

He sucked in dark bruises on his inner thighs and Louis was biting his lip so hard that he thinks it might be bleeding, Harry smirked against his skin each time he inched closer Louis tensed under him. 

"I want to eat you out" Louis just moaned because yeah, that was hot, and the thought of Harry eating him out was hot. 

He flipped him onto his hands and knees hands caressing his lower back as he leaned down, Louis felt his hot breath near his entrance but he didn't make a sound. His back arched forward when he kissed his hole very lightly. 

Louis could feel Harry explore his body with his strong hands gripping ever-so-slightly when Louis would arch forward his chest pressed against his mattress, His legs shook when Harry dipped his tongue past his rim a spark of pleasure shooting through his veins. Louis closed his eyes and clenched the sheets between his fingers when Harry would speed up his movements.

The feeling was unfamiliar to say the least, Louis' never been eaten out before it's normally him who does it, to men and women, but having someone elses tongue inside of him was new and quite liberating and all the tension in his body was released. His muscles tensed when Harry wrapped a hand around his waist pulling him closer before wrapping a loose hand around his cock. 

Louis moaned into his pillow his stomach clenching tightly, Louis was so close but Harry didn't make any effort to speed it along and let him release instead he removed his mouth and bit his left cheek and placed a hand on the small of his back. 

"Harry please" Louis begged feebly it was almost painful how close he was "If you don't put your hands on me i will do it myself" It was meant to sound threatening but Harry just scoffed flipping him onto his back exposing his flustered and sweaty chest. 

Louis looked up at Harry seeing his forehead glistening and his lips swollen and pink, his cheeks were flustered red and eyes blown wide. "Do it then" He bit his lip teasingly and Louis' stomach swooped. Louis smirked wrapped a tight hand around himself moving it up and down in a slow pace watching as Harry's eyes continued to look deep into Louis'. 

His chest rose up and down heavily as Louis continued to jerk himself off in front of Harry, He felt like he was in a room full of people like an exhibitionist, it was more exciting then he thought it would. Harry pulled his own pants down exposing himself to Louis, his tip was bright red and begging for release, Louis moaned at the sight making Harry smirk. 

Harry's hand wrapped around his cock following the steady pace that Louis created mirroring his actions, Louis fought himself to keep his eyes open and focused on Harry. Louis let a moan slip just as Harry did and everything intensified, this... this was like nothing he's ever felt before. Wanking was one thing, having sex was another but masturbating while watching each other was hot, so fucking hot. 

His stomach burned and a heat spread through his body as he watched Harry throw his head back in pleasure exposing the column of his throat and looking back at Louis, When Harry's eyes connected with Louis' hazed with sex and pleasure Louis came on his chest with a low moan trying to keep quiet afraid to wake Liam. 

Harry came seconds later biting his lip with a low grunt his body jolting forward slightly, they continued to ride out their high watching each other before Harry fell forward next to Louis onto his back. Their shoulders pressed together as they looked up at the ceiling coming down from their orgasms, Harry chuckled breathlessly before grabbing Louis' face pulling him into a slow kiss much different to their bruising kisses. 

Harry breathed through his nose as his hands rifled through Louis' locks, Louis fought back his smile as the slow pace of the kiss, he liked this pace especially after sex. Harry pulled away first with a sloppy sound before pulling the towel by Louis' bed and wiping both of their stomachs. Louis thanked him for it before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight Louis" Harry whispered. 

"Goodnight Harry" Louis whispered back pulling his knees up to his chest letting him fall asleep to the sound of Harry's soft breathing. 

\--

"Wakey wakey" Louis poked Harry's cheek smiling as a small dimple became present "Get up you're teaching me how to dance" 

"Am i?" His voice was groggily and soaked with sleep but his tone was teasing, Louis just rolled his eyes throwing his leg over Harry's waist leaning forward. 

"Yes, you have no choice" Harry just chuckled, Louis heart skipped a beat, breath caught in his throat when Harry's hand tucked a strand behind his ear. Louis tensed under the contact and coughed awkwardly before he unwrapped his limbs from Harry's and walked out into the living room. 

He walked over to the kitchen seeing two cups already on the side used and Louis sighed putting them into the sink something Liam and Zayn simply don't know what to do. He took out two more cups, one for him and one for Harry, and boiled the kettle. Louis carefully picked the cups up and placed them onto the kitchen table smiling when Harry walked through with some of Louis' sweatpants. 

"Let's move the furniture and then we'll put a song on yeah?" Louis nodded walking over to where Harry was stood and they pushed the sofa, coffee table and the carpet to the side not wanting to hurt themselves. 

"Where are Liam and Zayn then?" Harry asked as he connected his phone to the TV turning the speakers up slightly. 

"I think they went out on a date" Louis shrugged, he's not really sure where they were he never really does. Sometimes they spend all day inside or go out for the day, today must be one of those days where they go to the city and buy a whole clothing shop. 

"But it isn't Tuesday?" Harry was bent on his knees, elbows resting on the TV stand typing a song into his phone. 

"They go out more frequently then just Tuesday" Louis chuckled, He could see Harry shake his head and it won't surprise him if he isn't rolling his eyes or calling Louis a dickhead in his head. 

"Okay so, we're gonna to do the Viennese waltz because that's a lot easier for beginners and is normally one of the later dances they play at the event" Harry explained pulling his hair into a small bun on his head, some hair coming out because it was too short "The song we're gonna dance to won't be played on the night but it's a the same kind of tempo so it will give you an idea on the speed of the song"

Louis nodded along taking in Harry's words, He walked up straightening his frame and sighed frustratedly. "Your posture is the worst, chin and shoulders up, back straight" Louis followed his instructions causing Harry to laugh.

"Every time you put your chin up your shoulders drop" Louis huffed annoyingly dropping his posture and looking up at Harry. "Okay we'll ignore the posture for now, just keep your chin up, okay now put your left hand just under my shoulder blade and keep a feet between us" Louis followed, his hand wrapping around Harry and placing it where he told him to. He felt Harry's muscles tense under the contact and then followed by placing his right arm on top of Louis. 

"Now hold my hand" Louis nodded his hand fitting almost perfectly into Harrys. "We'll do it a few times without the music and then once you've got the hang of it we'll do it with the music yeah?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Harry nodded looking down at their feet, Louis huffed out trying to mask his nervousness, they were so close even when he said to keep space inbetween them. 

"Okay so when i put my right foot back, you step forward with your left and then follow back with your right" They did as Harry told Louis' actions stuttering as he tries to keep up "Now, with your right foot step to the right" Louis did just that as Harry followed his actions with his left foot, okay so far it's okay.

"Now close the gap" Louis nodded watching as their feet moved at the same time, Louis smiled proudly up at Harry who grinned "Now, left foot forward and then close" Louis stepped forward wincing as Harry hissed in pain, Louis pouted when he realised he just stood on his foot. 

"Shit sorry" Louis was quick to apologise "Are you okay?"

"Yeah let's just finish this step" Louis frowned when Harry's brows furrowed, With his left foot Louis stepped forward watching cautiously as Harry stepped back with his right.

"Now step to the left with your left foot" Louis nodded obliging and they finished the simple bit "With this waltz it's like a box step, so you should catch on pretty quickly, okay let's do it again faster" 

They did it, 3 times without music and Louis managed not to step on any more of Harry's toes, Louis smiled proudly as he sipped on his bottle of water. Louis didn't realise how hard this would be especially since Harry mentioned this was only the start bit of the waltz, he wiped his brow and gulped his drink before clasping his hands and walking back over to Harry. 

Harry smiled as he played the song 'dark eyes by andrè bieu' blasted through the speakers and Louis got into a starting postition. His hand lightly held Harry close to him as they started to dance. Louis looked up from his feet something Harry shouted at him for, Louis kept his eyes trained on Harry's in front of him, they glistened with happiness something that Louis never sees in Harry's eyes and it made his stomach swoon.

No.

"Okay now be lighter on your feet and rise and fall slightly, like this" Harry directed and Louis followed keeping up with his speed, Harry was really good at this it was quite impressive and it irked Louis that he was once again less experienced at something than Harry, so with a huff he followed Harry's orders and continued to move with him. 

They effortlessly swept along the floor, Louis' brows were furrowed in concentration trying not to step on Harry's feet or trip over them, it may or may not have happened a few times already. Louis wants to know what it would look like if he was watching then right now. Would they look graceful or would they be like a bull in a china shop? 

"You're tense" Harry stated and Louis scoffed. 

"I'm concentrating" Louis stated through gritted teeth, the fact Harry can feel how tense he was about this dance didn't make it any easier, let alone pointing it out. "When did you learn to waltz?" 

"I was 16 i think, i had a pretty rough childhood and i hated being home so i wanted to spend as much time as i could outside of my house" His words rolled off his tongue effortlessly unaffected by the dance "When i was walking home this one day i saw couples walking out of this building in extravagant dresses and i walked in without a care" He gulped "The teacher didn't mind me tagging along, she was quite old and strict but she liked me so she let me stick around and after a few lessons we paired up and she taught me how to dance" 

"That was nice of her, what's her name?" Louis questioned and they came to a halt, he placed his hands on the back of his neck taking a breather. 

"Doris, she was 70 i think?" Louis payed attention to the way Harry spoke so highly of her "She died when i was 18, that's why i stopped dancing, she was my only partner and i couldn't bring myself to dance with someone else" Louis pouted walking to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder "She was like a nan to me you know? she was there for me after everything went down and we just grew close, it was hard when i lost her" 

"She sounds like a beautiful person, i bet she's proud you for finding yourself another partner" Harry looked down at Louis sadness in his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Louis nodded. 

"Yeah" Louis licked his lips "Me"

"Well ain't you cute" Harry ruffled Louis' hair smirking "Enough chit chat back to dance"

Louis rolled his eyes "I've just realised i've been dancing as the partner and not the lead, won't that make it harder when the dance comes around?" 

"Nah" Harry dismissed "Like you said, i've got a new partner and i'll be dammed if i let someone take them away" 

"Ain't you cute"

—

"Louis!" He opened his eyes groaning as he stretched his arms out, he frowned when he saw Harry sleeping next to him with one of Louis' pillows tucked under his arm and a small smile on his face. 

He swung his legs out of the bed and walked into the living room seeing Liam, Zayn and Niall stood there looking at the disorganised room, Louis sighed when he realised that Him and Harry didn't tidy up after dancing and that was 2 hours ago? they've been asleep for 2 hours, holy shit. 

"Sorry we were dancing" Louis wiped the sleep from his eyes still dazed, he quickly grabbed the rug and forced himself to pull it into the middle of the room. 

"We? Dancing?" His vision was blurry and he could feel himself lulling back into a sleepy state and halted all his movements swaying on his feet "Lou" 

"Yeah sorry, um, rug yes" Hes not sure what he's saying, or what they're asking he just wants to back to sleep, back to bed with Harry and sleep forever. 

"Go back to bed you're exhausted, we'll come and get you when teas here" Niall grabbed his arm making Louis drop the rug to his feet and he gave a lazy smile before thanking them all and giving Niall a huge hug and walking back into his room. 

He slowly climbed back into bed the warmth returning to his feet and his body was engulfed by his blanket. He felt Harry turn around to face him and he opened his eyes immediately met with tired green eyes. 

"What did they want?" Harry yawned before closing his eyes. 

"I don't even know i just want to sleep" He turned onto his side, his back facing Harry and closed his eyes. His heart stopped beating when he felt Harry's hand wrap around his waist pulling him in closer. 

"Don't say anything just sleep" Harry said straight away like he new Louis was going to say something, Louis didn't say anything because soon after the grips of sleep pulled him under and nothing mattered anymore. 

—

"Ew my eyes" The voice was barely affected by what they just saw and Louis knew it was Niall, he's always just so unbothered by things. 

"Hello Niall" Louis rubbed the scratchiness from his eyes and looked up to see Niall stood there with rayban glasses on his eyes and his arms were folded "Do you know who wears glasses inside, blind people and douches"... "You're not blind"

"I wish i was, you and Harry isnt something someone wants to see" Niall remarked "It's unnatural"

"Yes well things change, the natural order of things have been tilted" Louis unwrapped his limbs from Harry and walked up to Niall "Is the food here?"

"Yes and it smells delicious, Harry up now" Harry groaned flinging the quilt off his body moodily before walking out of the room barging past the two "You like that?"

"Absolutely not" They both looked into the room to see Harry bending over grabbing a drink his ass on full display "I like that" Niall snorted walking over to his seat on the sofa that was back in its rightful position. 

Louis followed suit sitting next to Harry who was still adjusting to the brightness of the room, His hair was sticking up in all directions it was quite the sight. 

"So dancing?" Liam mumbled shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth looking over at the two grinning from ear to ear. 

"I am amazing tell him Harry" Louis beamed but Harry scoffed tilting his head back. 

"You have room for improvements" He commented. 

"That's a nice way of saying i'm shit, thanks Harry" Louis rolled his eyes, his mood didn't falter though he knows he can't be a professional after one day. 

"You need to watch your feet, i've only got so many toes" Louis just laughed shaking his head leaning down to get some chicken, when he bent over he felt Harry's hand slide up the back of his t-shirt rubbing circles on his back. It felt weird, he's not entirely sure he didn't not like it, but he didn't exactly love it. 

He didn't tell him to stop though. 

"I would pay good money to see you two dance" Niall joked, Louis looked at him with raised eyebrows "I think it would be magical" He paused "I should manifest" 

They all laughed and payed attention to the TV as it played a show Louis wasn't familiar with so instead he familiarised himself with the blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over himself. 

"So you two" Niall turned his body towards "How the fuck did this happen" 

"Nothings happened" Harry starts off "Well not really" 

"So what you going out or something?" They both looked at each before proceeding to laugh loudly filling the room. 

"No way in hell"

"Absolutely not" They both grimaced. 

"I don't understand, if you're not dating then what is it?"

"I'm going to have a smoke" Louis abruptly stood up not wanting to speak about this, it's okay they know but that doesn't mean he want to speak about it. He leans over and grabs his cigarette pack and green lighter before heading out onto the balcony and lighting one up. 

The nicotine rushes through his veins instantly relaxing him, okay so he's not 100% okay with everyone knowing he and Harry have sex and kiss and all that but it's not like everyone knows, these are his friends and despite it all he trusts them, slightly. But if you think about it they only have sex because they like it and sex with Harry is like something he's never experienced before, sex is not big deal you know? like it's just fucking for pleasure, there's really nothing serious about the whole thing. 

"Knock Knock" The balcony door slid open and Zayn walk through lighting his own cigarette "You alright?" 

"Yeah, no, i'm fine" Louis put the fag into the ashtray and leaned against the railing with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed as he looked through the glass into the apartment. 

"What's wrong?" Louis shook his head, He rolled his eyes as Harry and Niall started fighting about something hands slapping each other's skin and Liam was in the kitchen probably making everyone tea. 

"Just didn't want to talk about the thing" Zayn clicked his tongue and nodded understanding. "Is it bad?"

"What?" Louis huffed looking over to Zayn. 

"Having sex with him, like is it a bad thing?" Louis elaborated and Zayn shook his head throwing the cigarette off the balcony and turning to Louis before wrapping his hands around his shoulders and pulling him closer. 

"No, i don't think it is" Louis smiled as the words rippled through his ears "I think as long as you both know what's happening and are happy to do it then you shouldn't worry" Louis closed his eyes "And if you both trust each other to not to push any boundaries then i'd say it's okay" 

"I do trust him" Louis mumbled opening his eyes and looking into the living room "Not with my life, but i trust him not to do anything we don't want to" He watched as Harry looked out at them his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Louis being engulfed by his friend. 

"Then there's nothing to worry about" Zayn pulled away holding Louis' cheeks and holding them to look into his eyes "If he's ever an asshole tell me i'll sort him out" 

"He's always an asshole" They both chuckled and Zayn pulled Louis' forehead to his lips and gave a brief kiss with slight exaggeration and walked back into the living room following each other. 

Louis walked towards the couch whereas Zayn helped Liam with the cup of teas and Louis sat down in his previous seat. 

"You okay?" Harry asked and Louis nodded his head. 

"I'm good" He nodded before turning his attention to Niall who was still arguing with Harry. 

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you Iron man is the best avenger" His eyes looked at the both of them. 

"I'm sorry what" Louis grinned "Captain America for the win" 

"No Thor, he's a literal god" 

"Yes but Captain America is worthy" 

"But Iron Man is super smart and can fly"

"Thor can fly"

"Captain America can..."

"Are you three really bickering about this" Liam scowled giving them all their cups and they thanked him.

"This is a really important argument" Harry argued.

"Well i like antman" Liam commented and the argument continued with Zayn saying Captain Marvel is his favourite, they were all trying to get everyone to agree with them but it all ended with the shouting only getting louder to talk to one another. 

They played C.O.D and Fifa, and then tiredly went to bed around 12 in the morning. 

Niall opted for the sofa with a spare blanket and the TV, Zayn and Liam went to his room and Harry and Louis went to Louis'. 

"Goodnight Niall" Louis shouted through the door.

"Night Tommo" He yawned "Night Hazza"

"Night Nialler"

—

"So what are we doing?" Niall asked as The five of them walked down the street towards one of the hardware stores. 

"We're gonna get christmassy this year" Liam spoke up keeping his arm locked in Zayns as they walked behind everyone. "So we're gonna get a christmas tree, decorations, and some drinks because tonight we're getting drunk and getting christmassy!!" 

"Sounds fun, but won't we mess up the tree if we're drunk?" Harry turned his head to look at them stopping in front of Louis making him bump into his back. 

"Do you have to stop walking?" Louis huffed annoyingly.

"I'm making conversation dick" Harry rolled his eyes as Louis walked past him leaving him behind. 

"We're gonna get drunk after we put the tree up" Harry just nodded in response catching up to Niall and Louis draping an arm over Niall's shoulders. 

The walk wasn't that long but the silence made it seem longer than it should've, Louis took out his phone seeing his mum texting him asking when they finally leave college which he's still not sure on. 

He looked up at the other people on the other side of the street his heart stopping in his chest, palms beginning to sweat and his chest tightening. There stood a man with dirty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that could be mistaken for black, would suit him more. He stopped in his tracks feeling a hand snake it's way onto his waist. 

"What's the matter?" He heard Liam ask as he followed his eyes, but just like last time the man was gone in a flash nowhere to be seen again. 

"Nothing i just thought i saw someone-" His voice was shaky with fear and uncertainty, Liams arm never left his waist and he's sure by the looks passerby's were giving him it probably looked like he had two boyfriends on the go.

The feeling in his stomach never left though, not once, not when Liam tried making him smile or laugh not when they entered the store and Father Christmas was sat on his chair asking children what they want for Christmas. 

He's not sure if he was imagining what he just saw, or if he actually saw his ex-boyfriend, They walked over to the fake Christmas trees that were packed in boxes and found the cheapest but good quality and shoved it in Liams arms after deciding he was in fact the strongest. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked nudging Louis' shoulders with his own, Louis rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"I saw Eli" He felt the air around them change slightly and looked up at him to see his brows contorted "But it's whatever it was probably just a one time thing" 

Harry didn't say much after that but Louis didn't add anything else they just walked gingerly behind the boys as they picked out some fairy lights and baubles. Liam was stuck on red where as Zayn wanted white but Liam one of course, Zayn could be a pushover sometimes but it's probably whatever Liam whispered in his ear that made him give up. 

Louis doesn't want to know. Harry leaned down to Louis' height and pointed towards a box of some fairy lights. 

"Get them for your room" Louis scoffed, why would he do that? "Then put them above your bed, it'd be more gentle than a lamp" 

Louis smirked smacking the back of Harry's head, because he doesn't have the money but the light from the lamp was harsh and penetrating and it wasn't at all that flattering and Louis and Harry don't do no light at all they like to look at each other's bodies. 

"Please, i'll pay for it" Harry begged a smug smile on his face "In different ways of course" 

"I hate you" Louis sighed picking up the box and tucking it under his arm and Harry smiled excitedly like a child on Christmas day "You better pay up" 

"Oh i will" His voice had dropped a few notches making Louis smile feverishly his stomach swooning at thought of what Harry could possibly do to make up for this. 

They walked over to the sweet section seeing many different bags of all kinds of sweets: Everton mints, mentos and different packages chocolates, but Louis was staring at the big bag of Love hearts that we're right infront of him. He smiled when he saw ring covered fingers pick the bag up and throwing them into the basket with everything else, no one fought him on it and Louis was grateful because he really really likes those sweets.

"I think me and Zayn are gonna take the tree home and set it up before we decorate it, can you lot get the alcohol" Louis isn't stupid, and he sure as hell knows that they're not really going home to set up the tree and he's pretty sure everyone else can see right through the fickle lie. They agreed however and walked with them to the cashier and pay for everything. 

Zayn and Liam said goodbye giggling to each other and touching each other inappropriately which Louis pretends he does not see. Niall, Harry and Louis then walk to the store. 

Louis kept an eye out just incase he saw Eli again, it's weird tho that's the second time in a space of what 2 weeks? Hopefully he's just trying to scare Louis and won't progress to doing anything else. 

"Okay my pets what are we gonna buy?" Harry picked up a basket holding it on his arms as they walked straight to the alcohol section. 

"Well i have no money left on me so you two will have to buy and i'll pay next time" Louis bargained and Niall looked at him confusedly. 

"Why don't you have money? i swear you had like a tenner" Louis nodded side-eyeing Harry as he picked up a bottle of baileys. 

"I did but then Harry told me to buy fairy lights for my room" Niall scoffed. 

"Aw that's cute" Harry laughed loudly making them look over at him, Louis eyes wandered down to the basket full of baileys, vodka and gin, tonight was gonna be a disaster. 

"You pay for them then they're for you i didn't want them" Louis defended himself. 

"No, you went along with it so you pay" Harry's jaw clenched. 

"Are you actually telling me that the lights are for me when we both know you told me to buy them" Louis argued back his voice hushed not to cause a scene. 

"No im not saying that all i'm saying is you could've said no but you didn't" He gives Louis pointed look.

"Don't put this all on me you're such a knob sometimes" Louis rolled his eyes hand locking on Harry's shoulder making him stop "You pay for my lights or else i'm not putting them up" 

"I said i'll pay by fucking you" Harry put blatantly making both Louis and Niall choke. 

"Well i don't want to fuck you if you're just gonna be a knob about all of this" Louis huffed, Harry scoffed rolling his eyes starting to walk towards his the self scanners once again. 

"That didn't matter two months ago when the only thing we did was argue and have sex" Harry mentioned taking out his wallet placing it down, one by one he took out a bottle of alcohol and mixers placing them in a bag. 

"I don't even know why i'm having this conversation with you" Louis crossed his arms turning to Niall whose cheeks were a little red and he looked slightly awkward "Sorry" He mouthed and Niall shrugged it off. 

Louis didn't say anything else because Harry pissed him off and he didn't want to talk to him for the rest of his life, maybe he'll even push him off a cliff or stab him with a Christmas ornament he's pretty sure he saw Liam buy a narwhal figurine. Louis smiled at an old lady that was walking past as they looked at the amount of alcohol in their bag with a disgusted face, like she never drank this much. 

"You carry these and i'll carry these" Harry handed over the bag of mixers to Louis who rolled his eyes giving it to Niall.

"I'm not holding anything because i've got your stupid lights to carry" He sassed, Harry rolled his eyes and Niall gladly took the bag not even making a fuss. 

"Not my lights" Harry mumbled walking out of the door not even bothering to wait for the two. 

"I'm gonna strangle you with these lights" 

"I'd probably like that" 

—

"No you don't put that there you put it there" Louis shouted at Harry who put a bauble in the wrong place because it doesn't look good there. 

"Fuck off i know how to decorate a tree" Harry snapped back slapping Louis' hand away from his face. 

"Clearly not because it doesn't fucking go there" Niall sighed frustratedly popping the bottle of vodka and put a bit in his glass before adding some orange juice. 

"Can you two stop fighting" Liam ruffled his fingers through his hair. Louis and Harry hadn't stopped arguing since the shop and like how it used to be they found themselves arguing over the smallest things, baubles, light placements even the fact that Harry wouldn't get out of the apartment. 

"You've been here for too long just piss off" Zayn shut them up by blaring Christmas music through the living room but Louis wasn't feeling it. 

He saw Harry put a snowman called Jared, yes Louis named the snowman, on the tree before dropping it and letting it break, Louis' mouth dropped -that was his favourite snowman- and pouted when he just kicked away before continuing to decorate the tree, so with the red ball in his hand he threw it at Harry hitting him right on the head. 

"Um ouch" Harry looked at him confusedly "What the fuck was that for?"

"You broke my snowman" Louis pushed him out of the way before picking up the broken pieces and frowned at his ornament "Now i hate you just a little more" 

"He broke Jared?" Zayn asked from the other side of the room, Louis nodded holding out the snowman Trisha gave him a few years ago -the first Christmas he spent with Zayn- Zayn looked at the dismantled piece and just shook his head "We'll get another one it's fine"

"But it won't be the same" Zayn just rolled his eyes laughing at his friend. 

"It's not that deep Lou" Zayn continued to laugh at his friend.

"But it was my favourite snowman" 

"Can you shut up about it?" Harry sneered and Louis was going to turn around and lunge on the boy but Zayn kept him back with a hand on his shoulder and a bottle of vodka in his hands. 

—

Many, many, many drinks later and everyone had stopped arguing, the tree was decorated beautifully many thanks to Louis who kicked everyone and told them if they stepped in a mile radius of the tree he would strangle them with a branch, they then left him alone to decorate the tree how he wanted so it could look perfect. 

They were now dancing around the living room furniture pushed out of the way much like a few days ago and dancing terribly to all their Christmas favourites. He was pretty sure the neighbors will probably complain about it but right now he couldn't give a fuck, because he had Niall in his arms as they drunkenly swayed to the end of a Christmas song laughing at Zayn and Liam who had fallen over. 

All in all Louis was happy for the first time today, he felt content. Here in his apartment with his 4 best friends and Harry singing along to any song they can think of and swaying side to side reminiscing all the times they did something funny. Most of them consisted of Louis doing something stupid things when he was drunk, sober and high. So basically just of Louis being a complete idiot and putting himself in danger every ten minutes, at least he can say he's not boring. 

"Remember when you jumped off a bridge" Niall laughed as he pointed at Harry who was fixing his ridiculous bandanna, Louis' decided he prefers it off and around his wrists but who needs to know. "He was completely off his head and he disappeared for like 15 minutes and then came back and i went to ask where he had been and he just jumped into the river, which probably below freezing in the middle of the night" Everyone laughed at Harry who just sat their like he was in thought. 

"Is that the week where i had pneumonia?" Niall nodded his head another burst of laughter rippling through his chest shaking Louis' arms as they clutched around his chest. 

"Remember when you two got into that really bad fist fight in the first year?" Liam pointed between Louis and Harry who just laughed "What even was that about?"

"I think i made a joke about him being worse than my grandma whose dead and then he said something back, so technically he started it" Louis pointed accusingly at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"It probably went something along those lines" Everyone laughed taking a sip of their drinks. Louis smiled happily as his favourite song started blasting through the speakers, he spun Niall around smoothly holding his waist and his hand before swaying them around the room. 

'It was Christmas eve, babe, in the drunk tank, an old man said to me, won't see another one...' Louis sang his heart out effortlessly as Niall smiled happily his cheeks red from intoxication and eyes red-rimmed from the weed they smoked earlier. 

Everyone joined in singing the song with him, Louis pushed Niall away before pulling him back in and swinging them around as the song started to kick in. "They've got cars big as bars, they've got river of gold, the wind goes right through, it's no place for the old" Louis spun Niall around once more before jutting his knee out and dipping him across his knee.

"Tommo i thought you'd be the dippee not the dipper" He joked being slung back up straight. 

"Only for me" Harry smirked before pulling Louis' arm making them dance together, Niall laughed loudly consuming another whiskey drink before jumping onto Zayn's back, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him up and his arms slung around his shoulders

"I still really fucking hate your guts" Louis mumbled over the music to which Harry just hummed in response "And you broke Jared, i will never forgive you for that"

"I'll buy you another one, or put it on the list of the many dirty things i can do to you to make up for being a knob was it?"

"Nothing you can do to me will make me forgive you" Louis sneered as Harry's hand wrapped around his waist pulling them chest to chest, he bent down slightly his lips grazing Louis' ear before nibbling the lobe slightly. 

Louis gulped down hoping to calm the swarm of butterflies in his stomach at the touch, because he is not sleeping with Harry tonight because he ruined Louis' day. 

"Absolutely nothing?" His voice low and seductive, he rolled his hips to meet Louis' slightly and Louis blinked in surprise pushing Harry off him. He heard Harry grunt in frustration as Louis flipped him off and walked over to Liam. 

"Let me get on your back" Louis shouted, Liam nodded obediently and turned so Louis could jump onto his back. His chest was flush against Liam's back and his legs were wrapped tightly around Liams waist keeping him up still.

"Little excited?" Liam joked and Louis rolled his eyes leaning forward and placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Never speak about this" They both laughed before they spent the rest of the night, dancing away to music and drinking way too much. 

\--

"Help you wanted these so help me put them up" Louis held the fairy lights in his hand untangling them as Harry laid on his bed with a bottle of lager in his hands staring up at the ceiling.

"Chill" He places the beer bottle onto the bedside table and stood up on the bed holding his hand out, Louis took it letting Harry hoist him up onto his bed and stood next to him. 

They've been drinking for the past 3 hours and Louis can honestly say he's never been this drunk, he can barely see straight and now he's putting his stupid fairy lights up because he got bored. Niall left 1 hour ago to go to Amber and he said he was sick and tired of 'third wheeling all the couples' his words exact.

So now they were in their rooms doing separate things, Zayn and Liam no doubt are passed out on the bed probably. Here are Harry and Louis barely standing straight trying and miserably failing to put the lights up. 

"No put it there" Harry pointed to the nail that was in the wall where his framed photo used to be "Look pass it here"

"Fine!" Louis gave up giving Harry the lights before stepping from the bed and sitting back "Do it yourself!" 

"You're so cranky, what's the matter with you" Harry rolled his eyes as he carefully put the lights up on Louis' wall smiling happily for god knows what, Louis sat back on his desk chair watching him intently. 

When his arms lifted his t-shirt showed off the leaf tattoos on his abdomen and the small happy trail towards the button of his jeans and Louis moaned when he moved in his seat his boner squished in the tight fabric. Louis removed his hand from the bandanna that was on the desk and slowly palmed himself through his black jeans, he smirked when a rather loud moan emitted from his lips and Harry's head snapped in Louis' direction eyes growing dark immediately.

His breathing was laboured chest rising up and down in arousal as Harry stared down at him, he smirked when he could see Harry's own jeans bulging at the sight. Harry slowly teared his eyes away from Louis much to his dismay and jumped from the bed and bent over giving Louis a show of his ass, Louis unbuttoned his jeans slowly as Harry turned on the fairy lights and okay yeah they were pretty. 

"Bed now" Harry ordered and Louis smiled standing up before walking over to Harry and fisting his shirt bringing him down to his height. He stared into his eyes for a second before pulling him into a heated kiss, their breathing already uneven and their hips jutting against each other trying to find friction. Harry's hands grabbed Louis' ass making him jump and wrap his legs around his waist their crotches aligned with one another perfectly. 

Harry pinned Louis' back to the wall keeping them close, He smirked into the kiss as Louis moaned fervently as they began to thrust their hard ons against each other. The action made him remember the first time they did this and how completely blinded by lust and Louis was sort of nervous but not really. 

"Fuck" Louis removed his lips from Harry's letting it rest in the crook of his neck, Louis rang his tongue up his jaw sucking and biting at the unmarked skin making Harry hiss in pain when Louis' bites where a little harder "Fuck princess"

Louis' stomach reacted immediately to the nickname Harry's grip tightening on Louis' hips burning his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Louis felt hot all over despite the coldness of his room, Harry's breath was on his neck as he moaned beautifully getting closer to orgasm. His name fell from Louis' lips every now and then when Harry rubbed against his tip creating a new wave of pleasure engulf his body. 

Louis ran his finger up Harry's shirt and up his back leaving scratches in it's way, painfully digging in when Harry's teeth bit too hard but Louis can't say much about it hurting and he also knew that Harry had some sort of pain kink even though Harry shouted at him for leaving marks all the time. 

"Fuck Harry" Louis moaned as he began thrusting his hips in time with Harry's losing all sense of rhythm, they thrusted sloppily against each other, lips sucking harshly on each other's necks probably forming the darkest hickeys ever. "I'm close" Louis moaned out lips swollen from nibbling Harry's neck. 

"Me too" Harry removed his lips from Louis' exposed collarbones, Their thrusts became harder and more fevrent, Louis scratched harder and Harry dug his nails in harder the pain turning into pleasure for the both of them. 

Harry came first teeth sinking into Louis' shoulder the pain spiking in his veins making Louis release seconds later teeth breaking Harry's skin, Louis smirked as he saw his teeth mark knowing that was gonna bruise violently in the morning and the mark on his own shoulder throbbing in pain but he didn't care to engulfed by pleasure.

Harry continued thrusting letting them come down from their high before walking over to Louis' bed and gently placing him onto the mattress, Harry' lips looked red and swollen under the dim lights and Louis smirked hooking his legs around Harry's making him fall onto Louis. 

"Kiss me"


	10. two truths and a lie

"What the fuck was that?!" Harry shouted across the pitch as Louis missed the goal, he turned around looking at Harry and his stupid little man bun.

"Fuck off, you try running up and down this pitch and score" Louis shouted back stalking closer to Harry "All you do is stand in the goal and play fairies"

"And yet i'm still better than you" Louis chuckled lowly tongue poking his cheek as he looked at the boy, luckily it wasn't an actual match and just practice otherwise they would've been off the pitch by now. 

"Don't flatter yourself Styles, you're are single handedly the worst player on this team" He's a very close second but whatever, no one knows. 

"Is that right? because i remember shooting more goals than you and my role is to stand still the whole game" Harry laughed as Louis' shoulders deflated. 

"Maybe you should spend less time focusing on what i'm doing and do your damn job" Louis hissed turning around to walk away, He looked over at Zayn and Niall who were looking at them bored expressions on their faces, Louis just smirked kicking the ball with his feet towards the centre of the pitch. 

"Quit telling me what to do" Harry sneered, jaw cleaning. 

"I'm not, i'm just saying this team would be better off if you focused on what you're doing or you know..." Louis was smug "If you weren't on the team at all"

"Fuck off Louis, without me this team wouldn't be where it is right now" Louis blinked at him "Why am i even have this conversation with you" He didn't say anything else after that, he just watched Harry storm back up the pitch not so much as glancing at the players who were kicking the grass beneath their feet. 

"Are two done flirting cos i would like to go home" Noah one of his teammate huffed, they both nodded ignoring the flirting part and began kicking the ball once again. 

The rain started to spit lightly creating a mist of sorts making the coach call time on the game not wanting to wreck the field and making it too muddy. Louis walked to the bleachers bending over to grab his drink and jumper when he felt two hands on his ass giving him a light squeeze, he turned around to see Ashton smirking at him before poking his tongue out. 

"Watch yourself Ash, keep playing with me like that and i might just have to take you for myself" Louis shouted across the pitch making him laugh before running into the locker rooms.

"Touch him at all and i'll have your head" Luke joked pointing his fingers at Louis before sliding them across his throat. 

"You can have my other head if you want" Louis winked. 

"That's Harry's job" Luke flipped him off before leaving Louis and Harry stood next to each other "Give us ten minutes to change then the rooms all yours"

"I hate him" Louis mumbled shaking his head cleats tapping on the ground. 

"You hate everyone" Harry muttered sounding bored of him. 

"Not much of a people person" Louis gave him a snarky smile before pulling out his man bun placing the band in his hand "Don't wear that ridiculous bun ever again, makes you look gay" 

"Would you look at that..." Harry added "You are what you eat" His eyes looking Louis up and down a smug smile plastered onto his face taking in Louis' figure the curve in his hips accentuated in his football kit and his ass stuck out plump. Harry smirked slightly when he realised that he was the only one who got to touch it. 

"Ass? Dick? Which one is it?" Louis licked his lips eyes stuck in front of him amused hearing what he wanted Harry to say.

"Cunt" Louis scoffed picking up his pace with a roll of his eyes, only Harry would point out that Louis sleeps with women to dig at him when he hasn't even touched a girl, actually any other person since him and Harry started this thing. He walked in front of Harry beating him to his locker, He quickly stripped himself of his jersey catching a few eyes. 

"I wasn't gonna mention anything but Tomlinson are you dating a vampire?" Louis hissed as one of the team members touched his bite mark on his right shoulder, He tilted his head down at the bite mark which was still very sore, and looked quite red. Louis didn't realise how bad it looked when it happened but now as he's looking down at the bruised spot he frowned, how did that not hurt when it happened? 

"Not dating, but he's definitely got no humanity" They all chuckled but one; Harry. He gave Louis a glare when he turned around, Louis didn't even show he acknowledged the glare and continued to speak to his team his t-shirt in his hands the hickeys Harry had left covering his tanned skin on show for everyone to look at.

"Good fuck?" Louis' jaw dropped slightly, well this is slightly awkward. If he says Harry's an awesome fuck then he's just feeding into his ego but if he doesn't then he feels slightly bad. Louis looked at Harry so quick that he wasn't even sure Harry had noticed but the small smirk on his face told him otherwise, his eyes darkened as he pulled his last piece of clothing on before swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh, average" Harry scoffed from the other side of the changing rooms grabbing Louis' attention, he flipped him off discretely before slamming the door and walking out of the room, Louis traced his top teeth with his tongue feeling frustration build in his stomach knowing that Harry caused a scene for no reason, Louis was clearly lying. 

Because Harry, god Harry, seemed to be the only person who could light up the fire in Louis whether it's his large hands, those godlike hands, or his wandering emerald eyes that darken a notch when they look at Louis with such lust that it almost frightens Louis that one day Harry would completely destroy him. Not that he wouldn't mind because he would not mind, at all, not even the slightest. 

"He's so moody at the moment" He commented making the boys groan in response agreeing with him, Louis rolled his eyes but he didn't disagree. He's noticed that Harrys been a bit off? Or just not his normal self and it would be lying if he disagreed with them, they just don't know why and it itches his skin knowing that the boys are quick to judge and observe. 

"He's probably just stressed leave him alone" Louis defended before he could stop himself, the boys gave him a weird look but continued as if nothing happened "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Nothing i've just never seen you defend him" One of his teammates, Sam, commented and Louis shrugged his shoulders. His stomach flipped when his pocket vibrated in his jeans pockets Louis didn't answer them instead he concentrated on the message he had received. 

Harold: Average? I'll show you, just you wait princess. 

Lewis: No, not today we've got a game tomorrow. 

Harold: I never said when, be patient you'll see. 

Louis frowned at that shaking his head pocketing his phone leaving Harry on read before picking his bag up slinging it on his shoulders, He said goodbye to the boys patting them on their backs before leaving the locker rooms walking down the empty hallways. 

He could hear his shoes squeak against the polished floor making his blood boil, because really why do they do that? Does god make it happen just to piss Louis off? Louis huffed turning a corner that lead outside feeling the cold breeze on his skin instantly made goosebumps form onto his tattooed skin. 

He hugged himself slightly tighter wanting to get to his apartment as quick as he could so he could take a shower, eat his weight in junk food and sleep until tomorrows game. The last game for a few months knowing the weather turn terrible during January and then halfway into February they start to practice again. It was now one week until his birthday and he still hasn't got any of his friends presents, what does he even give them? 

He shivered as the cold bit at his exposed skin feeling as though thousands of icy daggers for penetrating his skin all at once, his fingers grew numb the longer he stayed in the cold and his toes felt as if they could fall off at any moment they could get. He licked his red lips trying to gather some warm as he stepped into the lobby of his complex, he smiled at the passing students that were covered in multiple layers of clothes awaiting for the crisp wind. 

When he finally got to his apartment he shrugged off his shoes and ran straight into the bathroom turning the shower on and letting it heat up. While the water was heating up he walked into his room taking his clothing off leaving him completely naked and exposed for anyone to walk through his door at anytime, he looked around his room sighing when his eyes landed on the stack of assignments to do, he'll do them later. 

He quickly ran into the bathroom hopping in the shower and washing off all the sweat from today with his mango and papaya soap.

—

"No why are you here" Louis opened the door scowling at the boy in front of him. He was dressed in comfortable clothes just like Louis, grey joggers and a hoodie Louis hated himself for thinking that Harry looked hot, even when he looks homeless. 

"I'm bored" He pushed his way into the apartment only making Louis roll his eyes in annoyance and pushing his glasses further up his nose. 

"Go be bored somewhere else then i have things to do" Louis made a beeline for his room wanting to get back to his papers and hand them in as soon as he can. 

"Well can i just stay though" Louis shrugged sitting on his spinny chair and pulling himself closer to his desk, he looked down at his phone the time blaring back as 5pm.

"If you want but i need to get these done and if you dare distract me i will kick you out" 

"Even if it's a good distraction?" 

"Yes, look just go to sleep or something" Louis pointed at his bed not even looking away from his laptop, Harry huffed dropping onto the bed with his phone in his hands. 

"I didn't know you wear glasses" Harry's eyes stared at Louis watching as he started to type away at his keyboard, eyes focused on the screen and barely paying attention to Harry. 

"That's because i don't normally wear them" He spoke slowly trying to concentrate on his work. 

"You should wear them more" Harry mumbled "All of these assignments were supposed to be handed in like 2 weeks ago" 

Harry stood up from the bed walking over to Louis, he placed his chest to the back of the chair and his chin on Louis' shoulder, he felt Louis tense under the action and his typing hitching. 

"I could help destress you" Harry whispered into Louis' ears placing light kisses on his neck not daring to mark him just wanting to keep it sweet and small. 

"Harry i need to write this we can't have sex" Louis whimpered as Harry's hands gripped his thighs teasingly at the same  
time Harry nipped his earlobe "Just let me finish this please"

"And let me just help you" Harry tilted Louis' head with his left hand to connect their lips, tasting cherry coca-cola on his tongue hissing at the sweetness.

"Harry please" Louis moaned breathless but what to? does he want Harry to continue or does he want to continue with his work "Harry stop okay, just let me do my work"

Harry grunted peeling his arms away from Louis and walking over to the bed slumping down. He moved a little so his back was against the headboard, his ankles were crossed and he had his phone in his hand, Louis sighed heavily adjusting himself in his seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable and hot. 

It's not that he doesn't want Harry to do whatever he was planning on doing it's just that he doesn't want to have work to do during the holidays, so then when he goes to his mums house he'll be able to relax without constantly thinking about homework. 

"So how come you're doing them all at once? and didn't just do them when you were assigned them?" Harry asked his eyes not leaving his phone and Louis continued to type. 

"Because i was too busy fucking you" Louis stated, he's not wrong they fuck almost all the time so he never got around to doing his assignments. 

"Don't put the blame on me, you're the one who's constantly texting me to come over" Harry was defensive, Louis did initiate it the most but Harry did so many times as well.

"I'm not blaming you, i'm just saying i've been to busy being under you that i haven't had time to start my work" Louis commented turning around in his seat looking over at Harry, his hair was curlier than usual and his brows were furrowed, his green eyes glowed from the phone screen and he looked up looking straight into his eyes. 

"Well while you work like the good boy you are, i will  
sleep is that okay with you?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis who gave a small smile.

"Be my guest" Louis gestured to his bed and Harry smiled kicking off his shoes and tucked himself under Louis' bed "Have a nice sleep princess"

"Don't call me princess" Harry remarked turning his body to face Louis tucking a pillow under his body. 

"Why not?" Louis smirked when Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Because that's what i call you, no one else is allowed to say it" Louis  
shrugged his shoulders.

"Go to sleep Curly" Louis shooed him away turning on his chair with a smile on his lips focusing back on his work.

"Wake me up in two hours" Harry mumbled before yawning pulling the quilt closer to his chin.

"Okay" Louis started typing on his laptop lightly trying to be as quiet as he could not wanting to disturb the peace of the silent room. 

—

Louis didn't understand this assignment at all, it was stressful, his arms were getting itchy something that happened when he got stressed out. He heard the front door open and slam  
shut and he looked down at his phone looking at the time it's was 8pm.

He was supposed wake Harry up an hour ago, it won't do any harm will it? He looked tired today so it's probably best if Louis let's him sleep a little longer, right? 

He looked over at Harry, his curls dropped over his hunched shoulders, his lips were parted letting soft snores fall past his lips and his eyelashes fluttered on his rosy cheeks. He stood up from his chair stretching his back hearing it click in multiple places before walking over to Harry, he looked down at the peaceful man before smiling and brushing a few hairs out of his face.

The door opened as his hand pulled away from Harry's face and Liam walked in stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight and Louis shushed him placing his forefinger onto his lips, Louis lead them out of the  
room shutting the door slowly behind him not wanting to wake him up. 

"Why's he here?" Liam"Liam asked in a hushed tone as they walked into the kitchen.

"He said he was bored but i was doing assessments so he went  
to sleep" Louis clicked the switch on the kettle taking out three cups placing them on the side.

"How domestic of you two" Liam mocked jumping onto the counter opposite Louis smiling teasingly. Louis turned around glaring at Liam, because that's not being domestic, he does that with everyone well, he does it with Luke and Ashton but it doesn't mean anything does it? 

He's only letting him sleep in his bed because it's better than arguing and he needed to work, he will admit having Harry in the room did make him work faster and more efficient because he wasn't alone, Louis hated working alone it was too silent and serious and Harry's light snores disturbed the peace relaxing Louis, It worked obviously because now he's finished his last assignment. 

"Shut up Liam" Liam shook his head watching as Louis poured the boiling water into 3 cups, the steam clouding the air momentarily before disappearing. 

"Cup of tea for your boyfriend?" Liam mocked, Louis huffed grabbing the tea towel on the side rolling it up before whipping it against Liam's thigh making him whine in pain "Ow, okay sorry" 

"Now take your tea and piss off" Louis shooed him making Liam laugh bringing a smile to Louis' face, Louis rolled his eyes picking up the next two cups in his hands before carefully walking over to his room. 

He managed to open the door with ease and walked through seeing Harry still asleep but in a different position curled onto his side, Louis placed the mugs onto his bedside drawers and leaned over tapping Harry's face gently. 

"Harry" Louis whispered gently his cheeks hot under Louis' fingertips, Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his hand placing it on Harry's forehead "Harry" Louis watched as his eyes fluttered open "Are you okay? You're burning up"

"I'm just a little cold, is that for me?" Harry asked as he looked to the side seeing the burning hot tea, Louis smiled gently nodding as he took it in his tiny hands and let Harry sit up in his bed before giving it to him. 

His fingers lightly brushed against his own sending sparks up his arm, Louis ignored it and continued to climb into bed next to Harry keeping an eye on the taller boy, Now that the fairy lights were on Louis could see the paleness of his skin, his cheeks bright red and the sick layer of sweat on the mans forehead, Louis frowned looking at the boy in pity. 

Louis hated being ill and he hated when other people got ill.

"Are you ill?" Louis asked bringing the tea up to his mouth.

"No i'll be fine" Harry lied, Louis knows he lied but he shrugged it off if Harry wants to lie then he can Louis just won't feel sorry for the man when he's shivering in his own bed "Can i sleep here tonight?" 

"What? So i can get ill as well?" Louis remarked sardonically, Harry just rolled his eyes placing his mug on the table ignoring his body covered in cold sweats he shivered silently as he cuddled the blanket closer to him, his eyes shut lightly feeling sleep surround his muscles once again "Have a nice sleep Curly" Harry smiled gently as his head laid against Louis' pillow, Louis watched on as Harry slowly relaxed. 

His body was no longer tense, muscles ridden with sleep and his eyes flitter under his eyelids. He sighed heavily, because what the fuck is he doing? He's really letting Harry stay over for the night when Louis knows he's got his own room, his own bed and his own blankets to hog. He looked at Harry his tea half drunk and a light layer of sweat on his forehead with a quiet sigh he got up and out of bed walking into the living room seeing Liam spread out on the couch with some crisps in his hands. 

"Ditching your boyfriend?" Liam joked making Louis glare at him pointed "I joke i joke"

"He's asleep, i think he's ill" Louis lifted Liam's legs propping down on the couch placing his legs on his lap, Liam just nodded turning back to the TV.

"It wouldn't surprise me, you do train in the rain it's a miracle you don't get ill more" Liam commented and Louis just nodded throwing his head back onto the back of the sofa a soft groan leaving his lips "I think it's nice you're letting him stay here" 

"Don't start Liam, just let's pretend nothing is happening okay?" Liam didn't say anything just sat back looking at Louis sadly "Don't tell anyone"

"Okay" His voice was a lot quieter making Louis looked down at his friend a small present on his lips. 

"What are you frowning about?" Liam shook his head removing his body from Louis' before sitting up properly on the couch shaking his head. 

"Nothing, you said pretend so i am" Louis bit his lip as he continued to stare at Liam trying to read his facial expressions, but he couldn't he nodded his head meekly before turning his attention the TV to see Liam watching The Grinch, Liam's favourite Christmas film. "You know, this whole sex thing isn't going to end nicely"

"Why does my sex life concern you Liam? What me and Harry do is none of your business" Louis stood up abruptly. 

He knew Liam didn't agree with any of it, he always has. Does Liam not realise that Louis knows that this will end horribly? He's literally preparing himself for however this might end, whether they end on the same level or it ends up in the worst way possible, Louis' already thought of it. The only thing that is making this work is the fact that they equally dislike each other, if they weren't on the same page then this whole ordeal wouldn't be working. 

"If it ends it ends" Louis rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just saying that when it does end it will affect you more than you let on" Liam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose he looked over at Louis who looked back confused. 

"What are you trying to get at? I'm not in love with him if that's what you're insinuating" Louis defended arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised growing increasingly frustrated with his best friend. 

"No, god no. I'm just saying, you've both changed in what the whole three months you've been hooking" Liam scoffed "Surely you can't be that blind to not realise that you both don't hate each other as much as you did"

"As much, i still hate him" Liam sighed deeply. 

"If you hated him he wouldn't be sleeping in your bed right now" Louis traced his top teeth with tongue looking down at the boy who looked up through his eyelashes up at Louis. He didn't say anything else before storming back into his room, anger and frustration piling in his veins.

Louis noticed the lack of arguments and the lack of death glares but he didn't really care, he thought the day that all of that would stop would be the day Louis finally snapped Harry's neck, but now it was rather the result of them fucking too much. Louis should be sad that their arguments had stopped but he finds himself rather grateful about the situation, as much as the arguments were fun they were also exhausting. 

Louis shut the door as quiet as he could but it didn't work because as soon as the door locked Harry flinched in his sleep waking up instantly, Louis apologised quietly taking off his joggers and t-shirt before walking over to his side of the bed and tucked himself in. 

"What's wrong?" Harry's tired voice broke the silence of the room and Louis huffed. 

"Nothing, i'm fine" Harry shook his head. 

"No you're angry" Louis turned his head looking at Harry "I've seen that face plenty of times, why are you angry"

"Harry just leave it please, let's just sleep i'm tired and you're ill" Louis mumbled quietly eyes never leaving Harry's, even in the darkness of the room he could still see the glisten in his dark green eyes. 

"I'm not ill" Louis just shook his head turning on his side, back facing Harry making him scoff. 

Louis closed his eyes instantly falling tired he tucked the blanket under his arms a small smile pulling on his lips, He yelped when he felt two strong arms pull him back against their chest, grip tight on Louis' hips. Harry's nose nuzzled into the back of Louis' neck, the hairs standing on edge. 

"Woah, i never said you can spoon me Curly" Louis chuckled, he felt Harry's chest vibrate against his back. 

"I don't need your permission" He mumbled against his back. 

They didn't say anything after, they just let the sleepiness pull them under the noise in the room were their synchronised breathing

\--

"The Holiday" Harry huffed sniffling through his nose trying his hardest to breathe, Louis just nodded his head pursing his lips pushing the laptop onto the pillow that was situated in the middle of them both. 

It was the last day at college and they were supposed to go to lessons but Harry was ill and convinced Louis to skip the day with him, Louis didn't want to skip but Harry is very persuasive. So that's how they find themselves laying in Louis' bed drinking tea and watching Christmas movies all day. 

Louis wanted the Holiday and Harry wanted Love actually, both classic films, they both played rock, paper and scissors to see who won, Louis did obviously. Louis smirked lying back against his bed board with his grey blanket pulled up his chest while Harry took the quilt feeling more cold than Louis, Louis pressed play on the film smiling as it started. 

"Why do you even like this movie?" Harry asked slipping onto his side with a hand placed under his cheek. 

"Because it's a good film, now stop whining and just watch" Louis slapped his chest playfully trying to suppress the smile that's on his face. 

"But i want to watch love actually" Harry whined throwing his head back, Louis rolled his eyes ignoring the man as he continued to point out everything bad with the movie, he made all of them up obviously.

"Harry please just shut the fuck up" Louis groaned looking up at Harry, Louis doesn't particularly remember how he ended up with his head lying on Harry's chest but he won't moan about it because as much as he hates Harry he likes being cuddled. 

It's not like this is any different from hugging his friends right? 

"You know this is gonna be the last we'll see each other in like two weeks" Louis mumbled his chin moving against Harry's chests.

"No it's not, boxing day and new years" Harry chuckled when Louis pryed himself off his chest incredulously. 

"What do you mean boxing day?" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Well, my dad goes golfing with Alex every year and then my mum used to go with them but i assume she's going out with your mum, and then every year i babysit Alexanders kids, so i'll be coming over on boxing day" Harry explained. 

"I can't escape from you at all can i?" Harry pursed his lips shaking his head as Louis sighed heavily rubbing his hands down his face "I really really Zeus"

"What's Zeus got to do with this?" Louis laid his head back down on Harry's chest trying his best to ignore Harry's hand in his hair.

"He controls fate, he's clearly keeping you in my life to make it more difficult for me" Harry scoffed. 

"You believe in that shit?" Harry commented sniffling harshly. 

"Yeah! I believe in a lot of things" Louis smiled shyly fingers tracing the outline of Harry's abs nonchalantly. 

"What else do you believe in?" Harry's voice quietened down his chest rising slowly. 

"I believe in soulmates, as silly as it sounds, i just don't think you need to date them" Louis licked his lips. 

It's true, he believes there is someone in the world who will complete you and cancel your flaws out with their perfections. He also believes that they don't have to be your significant other, they could be your best friend. He truly thinks their is always someone out their for someone. 

"Have you met yours?" Louis shook his head, Eli was definitely not his soulmate. 

"No, Eli was my only ex and he one hundred percent wasn't my soulmate" Louis scrunched his nose "I'm not even sure he had a soul" 

"Do you really think i'm in your life to annoy you?" Harry whispered and Louis lifted his chin to look up at Harry his eyes already looking down. He shook his head a smile appearing on his face. 

"No" Louis whispered back "You don't really annoy me anymore"

"No?" 

"No"

—

His birthday arrived quickly just days after arriving at the house, everyone welcomed him with open arms and made him feel instantly at 'home', though it wasn't home it was far from home, nothing would ever feel like home but that's okay with him not that he minded. He received quite a bit of money and some presents from his siblings, he recieved loads of messages from his friends; Niall's being his favourite 'Happy Birthday cunt, i hope you have a rather shit day and pending doom for the rest of your life' followed by many 'x's, 13 to be exact. 

The day started off with a cup of tea made just the way he liked it and ended with his head landing on his pillow slightly missing the warmth of his bed at college, and totally not missing the part where he would sleep with someone, because he does not miss sharing a bed with Harry that's ludicrous. 

Complete and utter bullshit. 

And just as he was about to nod off to sleep his phone lit up illuminating the walls of 'his room' and he groaned turning to face his mobile device, squinting at the brightness he saw the message from a specific 'Harold' and furrowed his eyebrows. With cold shaky hands he read the small message, a small smile appeared onto his face feeling his ears warm up. 

'Happy Birthday Princess, i'll see you on boxing day i have a gift for you ;)'

Lewis: Why thank you Harold that's very sweet of you, with the gift explode in my face? 

Harold: If you want it to ;)

Louis rolled his eyes at the perverted thought, not that he wouldn't hate it. 

Harold: So what did you do today in the George Household? 

Lewis: Just opening cards full of money and drinking in secret, nothing exciting. 

Harold: That sounds awfully boring, shall i make your day better? Maybe facetime you and give you your birthday present early. 

Lewis: As tempting as that is, and it's seriously tempting, i have two little kids that seem to adore me, not that i blame them i am rather charming and burst through my bedroom door without knocking. Don't want to scar the poor things do we? 

Harold: That would be pretty traumatic, let's play a game. 

Lewis: A game? Why do you want to play a game? are  
you 5?

Harold: No i'm bored. Now ask me a question. 

Lewis: Well idk what kind of questions? 

Harold: Any kind. ask me if i've had a pet before

Lewis: Okay have you ever had a pet?

Harold: Yeah i have a black and white cat called lily. Shes a bit of a sket but she's my sket.

Lewis: You can love? wow and here i was thinking it was impossible. 

Harold: Surprisingly so, now ask me another question. 

Lewis: Okay um, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in front of someone.

Harold: This one time i was asking this girl out and believe it or not i was quite dorky, anyway when i asked her out she laughed in my face and so did her friend i started to walk away and tripped.

Lewis: That's not the most embarrassing thing ever, now tell me something funnier.

Harold: Okay um, there's this one story and it's funny but it wasn't me but it technically was me but in a way it like wasn't my fault, if you get what i mean. 

Harold: Sorry for rambling.

Lewis: If you don't want to tell me then don't i'll understand.

Harold: no i can tell it just promise you'll laugh.

Lewis: I will if it's funny.

Harold: Pinky promise?

Louis: Promise.

Harold: This one day me and this boy were having sex and i was giving him head and he recorded me, i didn't know i was too oblivious but the next day when i went to school, everyone, had seen the video. it's funny when i look back at it. 

Lewis: that's not funny, Harry, that's assault. 

Harold: you promised you'd laugh. 

Lewis: I'm not laughing at that Harry, that's immoral. that's illegal. Why are you laughing. 

Harold: Because... if i don't laugh. then i'll cry. and sometimes humour is better than despair. 

Lewis: Harry, you know it's okay to cry about things like that. 

Harold: I was 15 when that happened, i spent years crying about it but it's time to forget. i only told you because i need someone to know.

Harold: Being home makes me remember everything and i need to tell someone or i'll lose my mind, i can't talk to my parents cos they'll never understand me.

Lewis: and you told me why?

Harold: Because you won't pity me. everyone else would, it just adds to the long list of things that happened to me as a child that screwed me up.

Lewis: what makes you think i won't tell anyone? 

Harold: i trust that you know your right and wrongs. 

Harold: I also feel like you understand me more than anyone else sometimes, and that's nice. 

Lewis: i hope you know i'd never tell a soul. your secrets are safe with me.

Harold: Good now, have you ever had a threesome?

After the pretty heavy conversation the clock ticked 12 AM, Christmas eve turning into Christmas day, Harry being the first to wish him a wonderful day and with one last 'Merry Christmas' to each other they fell asleep and woke up with snow falling heavily onto the ground. 

Louis spent the day with the Isobel and Elliot, Alexander's kids, they had taken an instant liking to the feathery haired boy and constantly asked him to play with them, Louis never could say no their green puppy eyes too persuading for him to say no. His days consisted of barbies, soldiers and house-play, and maybe at the end of the day Louis would be taking cheap makeup off his eyes. All the kids stayed outside playing in the snow, frost bitten cheeks and sore lips, fingers growing colder each snowball that's thrown and each snowman that they make.

By the time they get back the dinners ready and they spend the rest of the day playing games, singing songs and watching Christmas movies inside while the fire burns heating their frozen muscles. The day ended quickly yet it felt it had lasted forever, Louis hadn't felt so happy in ages being surrounded by his new found family.

With one last text to all of his friends, including Harry, he wished them a last Happy Christmas and shut his phone off feeling happiness and tiredness pull him into a dull sleep.

The next day Harry came over as promised, Their parents left them to babysit for the day while they celebrated Christmas to themselves, Isobel stayed with Harry all day braiding his hair to which she made a comment saying he looked like Prince Eric all of the girls agreeing immediately. 

It took two seconds of Louis and Harry speaking for Fizzy to pull him away and telling him she knew about them. Louis didn't know what she was insinuating, turns out she thought they were dating Louis immediately denied and tried his best to limit the flirting they shared constantly.

When they put Isobel and Elliot to bed and the rest had gone swiftly to sleep they stayed on the couch talking about their christmases, Harry then explained to Louis that his birthday present was '3 wishes' and Louis was allowed to do whatever he wanted to Harry, but only if Harry agreed and consented. 

Louis was quite excited there were a few things on his mind that he wanted to try but he didn't want to do anything that day, he was exhausted and in no mood to do anything inherently sexual. 

The night was spent watching disney movies and small talk, it wasn't awkward. Louis had grown to like that Harry knew how to hold a conversation or when to change subjects, though a conversation between Harry and Louis never seemed to stop and words would constantly fall out their mouths. 

"So what is it between you two?" Jay asked as they all drunkenly slipped into the kitchen at night trying their hardest not to smash anything and wake the kids up, Louis and Harry were awake laying on the couch legs lay on each other intertwined at the ankles watching the Little Mermaid, Harry's arms were spread at the back of the couch while Louis' were tucked up his under armpits trying to keep his hands warm.

"What do you mean?" Harry mumbled eyes not moving from the screen only adverting his gaze when Louis' legs were pulled off his and his mum sat between them. 

"You two are a little cosy don't you think?" Anne smirked, Louis' cheeks go pink instantly. His stomach doing flips, he looked towards his mum and Alex their hands intertwined and happy smiles plastered on their faces, his mother's eyes were glossy drowned with a drunken haze that Louis grew familiar with when he would look in the mirror after a night out, he was a lot like his mother in a lot of ways. 

Nothing other than the TV light was shining in the room, facial expressions were barely readable and Louis thanks the lord because he did not want anyone to see his rosy cheeks at the insinuations he's been receiving all day.

"Anne darling, don't push you'll scare the poor little lambs" Robin said his thick voice echoing in his ear drums "Look at Louis he looks like a deer in headlights" 

All eyes turned to him and if he looked scared before there's no doubt that now he looks petrified, his cheeks felt hot under their gaze and his eyes looked at the floor ignoring their curiosity.

"So you're dating?" Anne asked one more time, confused eyes settling on the pair from each corner or the room. 

"Absolutely not" Harry said though it wasn't harsh like the previous times he had to deny. It held truth but could still misinterpreted for a lie. 

"Sure whatever" Her tone was unconvinced and her feet tapped against the hardwood floor as the adults retired to their bedrooms. 

Louis and Harry made their way towards their rooms shortly after finishing the little mermaid, their steps were aligned with each other moving timely. 

"I should probably go to my room now" Harry pointed with his thumb towards his room down the hallway.

"You know you're always welcome to share the bed with me" Harry's eyes widened at Louis' boldness, he didn't decline he just followed Louis silently into his room though it showed no sign Louis had been staying there, it represented a hotel room in ways. 

"It's quite cold in here" Louis mumbled teeth clattering as they lay side by side, heads turned at the ceiling their breathing calm, rising and falling in sync. 

"I've been told i'm a human radiator" Harry mumbled facing Louis, his cheek bones illuminated by the rays of moonlight peeking through the curtain. 

Louis looked back a small smile playing on his features as he cuddled closer to Harry, both heart rates increasing rapidly and new form of intimacy, not that they've not spooned but this felt different. A good different nonetheless.

"I was thinking" Louis mumbled his ear pressed against Harry's chest hearing the rapid beat of his heart beating against his chest, smiling to himself knowing he wasn't the only affected by this "You call me princess then it's only fair that you're my prince" Eyes connecting as his chin lifts, Harry smiled his dimple embedding in his cheek a new light of childlike glee shining in his green eyes. 

The night felt young around them time stopping as Louis sighed, not sure why he seems compelled  
to tell Harry, maybe it's because Harry opened up to him a few days ago, or maybe it's just clawing at him recently that he needed to get it off his chest. Maybe it's the guilt that his mother didn't know, no one other than his friends knew about Eli and maybe he feels slightly bad that his mother is still in the dark about the situation.

No mother shouldn't not know what her son went through, but as scared as he was to tell her he wasn't scared to tell Harry, that scared him more than anything.

"When i was 17 i met this boy, rich blonde hair and brown eyes that glowed golden in the sunlight. He charmed me straight away, giving me compliments left and right bewitching me, he was breathtaking and true gentleman"

Harry tensed the description alone let him know exactly who he was talking about. 

"One night we were arguing about me talking to another man, he was around forty nothing but light conversation happened and he pulled me straight back to his house" Louis licked his lips heart wrenching at the memory. 

"As soon as i stepped one foot in the doorway he shouted at me, his eyes turned so dark not one single drop of humanity swirled in his irises. I tried to talk to him, i kept my voice low not wanting to fight but when he didn't let me utter one single word i raised my voice, i shouted at him, and in a split second i was pinned against the wall his hand wrapped around my throat, my feet were barely touching the floor" He gulped. 

"One look into his black eyes he realised what he'd done and he put me down as fast as he did it, he apologised immediately, he was overcome with guilt and me being me i forgave him, i loved him and i didn't want to hold it against him, so i forgave him and all the times after that, when the hit and kicks came into play i still forgave him even when he... he..." Harry's hand found the small of Louis' back thumb rubbing circles, the action would've sent him into tears but he spent to too long crying about it that now it was a memory one that didn't even project the slightest bit of emotion from him "Even when he forced himself upon me, he blamed me for every hand he laid on me and i would forgive him" 

"Lou" He was stopped by Louis hushing him. 

"Love makes you do stupid things, it made me forgive him time and time again, and i'm sure love made you do stupid things" 

"It did" They both nodded the conversation coming to an end "You're quite brave for enduring that"

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist snuggling his head into Harry's chest a kittenish yawn escaping his lips fanning Harry's bare chest.

"I wasn't brave" Louis sighed "I was weak"

"You're brave in my eyes"

—

The week between Christmas and New years were spent day less, Louis didn't know the date until it was New Year's eve and Harry was teaching him the last steps of the waltz they had yet to perform among other people.

Louis had his suit lay down on the foot of his bed, the suit shimmered under the light and Louis went to touch it when he retreated his hand back not wanting to get sweat on it. 

His knees pulled him towards his en-suite shower, how fancy Louis thought as he tested out the shower settings, he hadn't used this shower yet but he guesses now should be the time. He's mostly been using the shower down the hall he didn't want to seem rude taking advantage of his luxuries, but he guesses now would be a better time then any other. 

Louis scrubbed his skin raw wanting get rid of the sweat that lingered on his body along with the wet kisses Harry had planted along his chest, dance practice got a bit... heated and they ended up in a very very heavy makeup session. Louis would have taken it further if it wasn't for Anne walking into the room catching them in the act, she smirked at the two before leaving the small room. Harry's cheeks blushed furiously all attempts of denying any kind of romance between the two boys had been tarnished in an instant. Louis shamefully walked out of the room making his way back to the house, Louis hadn't realised how much time he'd spent around the twists/styles'.

Alex and Robin were closer than he had originally thought and now with the blossoming friendship between Anne and Jay they spent an unnecessary time together, he was pretty sure Daisy had developed some kind of crush on Harry every time he spoke to his little sister she'd blush and be stunned to silence. It made Louis' stomach churn, he knew all to well that Daisy was far far too young for Harry and Harry thought of her like a sister, which was also gross, but the fact another person, let alone his sister, was eyeing up Harry made his stomach twist.

He swears it isn't jealousy, it's just  
unsettling.

It was weird, and he told himself that every time his stomach would tense around his family members as they payed more attention to him then Louis.

Louis styled his hair into a swoop adding volume wanting his hair to look a little bit decent after having it held back by a headband for the past few weeks, hair was the least of his problems over the break. He wrapped the towel around his waist when he was finished and walked into his room jumping in fright when he saw Harry on his bed smirking when he saw Louis walk through droplets of water making his curves look all the more sinful if were possible. 

"I would have joined you but you locked the door" Harry voiced, dark and silky, his lips red and inviting but Louis knew more than to kiss him, knowing he'll only be poisoned by the sweet venom of Harry's tongue falling into a trance. 

"How unfortunate now if you don't mind i would like to have some time to be alone, without you hovering over my shoulder to see my ass" Louis smiled sweetly and sarcastically as he bent over grabbing the suit from the bed "Now leave so i can put my clothes on"

"If you wish, but know this Louis Tomlinson" Harry stood up, his lips just touching Louis' ear "I'll be the only one taking them off tonight" 

Louis shuddered, from pleasure and coldness, as Harry left the room closing the door behind him. Louis had 20 minutes before they had to leave to see if the ballroom was completely ready and set up.

Louis groaned dropping his towel and putting his white briefs on one leg at a time. Louis barely had time to pull his suit trousers up his legs before Isobel ran in her hair half up and half down and curly, her blonde hair shorter than usual and falling onto her pink dress. 

"How do i look Lou?" She gave Louis a twirl as he blindly buttoned up his shirt. 

"Like a princess" She cooed "May i escort you to the dance my fair lady" Louis bowed holding his hand out, her smaller hand wrapped around his fingers as she smiled. 

"You may, but only if Harry's okay with it" The 7 year old said her voice small and high pitched Louis didn't bother correcting the girl, she was too young to understand anything.

"A dance or two won't hurt him" He smirked as she cheered jumping up and down, Louis pulled his jacket over his arms now fully dressed. 

"I love the sparkles, you look pretty" She complimented touching the fabric under fingertips. 

"Thank you, now go find your brother i have to take both of you to the hall" She nodded her head and ran around the house shouting for Elliot. 

Louis shook his head and looked away from the door and slowly tied the laces of his shoes into bows, As he stood up getting rid of any creases in his suit he looked in the mirror. 

The first thing he noticed was his waist, his hourglass figure was more defined in the fitted suit. Years ago this would have bothered him, Eli always telling him he was too feminine and wanting him to be more manly, recently he had changed his mind. His smiled at the newly enhanced figure and ran his hands down his jacket and filed out his room bumping into Fiz.

Her dark brown hair was curled and dropping below her shoulder, her dress was dark royal blue she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Fiz" She smiled at her brothers compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She gave a smug smile before walking infront of him down the hall, they all headed towards their cars. Elliot, Isobel, Daisy and Phoebe in Louis' car while Lottie and Fiz drove with Jay and Alex along with some other things. 

"Harry is gonna drop dead when he sees you Lou" Phoebe commented as Louis pulled out of the driveway staying behind his mums car so he could follow him to the ballroom. 

"He does all the time Pheebs" Louis smirked laughing as she chuckled. 

"Even when you look homeless?" She countered.

"Even when i look homeless" He copied, she was sat next to Louis in the passenger seat her yellow dress laid perfectly in her lap, after hearing her fuss about it not wanting the dress to crease and whining when Louis would adjust to tease her.

Moments like that made Louis realise that he missed how he used to annoy his siblings just because he could, tease them about small things or copying them until they shouted at him in frustration. He missed his siblings terribly though it took seeing them to realise how much he had, that made him feel bad about the situation. 

They reassured him many times that's they were proud of him and where he is but Louis couldn't help but feel awful how he just left them to be taken by his nan. 

The car was filled with music and singing as they passed the time, the journey towards the ballroom was around half an hour and once they got to the car park everyone jumped out of the car and ran inside the building.

From outside it looked grand, tall brick walls hiding the contents of inside, it almost looked like a castle, the two doors at the front were huge and wooden and Louis felt minuscule compared the the building, if it looked this wonderful from outside then he couldn't wait to see the inside. 

It was probably breathtaking, he walked in after grabbing a few things from the car and walked into the hall. The smell of polish and lavender filled his senses, the ceiling above him had an intricate design painted onto it. 

The painting, Louis had recognised it. It was Cupid and Psyche by Paul-Jacques-Aime Baudry painted in the early 1800's, he only knows because of Zayns' obsessiveness over the style of painting and greek style, he used to bore Louis' eyes off day and night talking about the stories of greek mythology or the meanings behind his favourite paintings, Louis loved it when Zayn was so passionate about something even when he would chew Louis' ear off talking too much. 

The walls were a peachy orange colour setting a sense of warmth and comfort in the huge cold hall, the floor beneath him were polished excessively. The floor was a pattern between light and dark wood, it reminded him of his primary school floors though these were more intricate and prettier, how can a floor be pretty?

His mother gasped at the sight and the children started to run around the hall that was soon to be crowded with rich people, and Louis was to dance with Harry and try and remember everything that he was taught.

"Holy fuck" Louis breathed out finally finding words that described his feelings perfectly, because really this was all too extreme and posh, his fingers wrapped around one of the banners that we were supposed to hang up in a few moments but Louis took the time to fully take in the sight of the room. 

"Louis language" 

—

Soon enough people started to pile in, women drenched with expensive perfume shook his hand as their husbands looked at Louis' attire like they didn't like his suit, he didn't mind because as soon as his eyes landed on Harry who walked through the door none of their opinions mattered, only one right now mattered. 

Head held high, hands behind his back and his body adorned in a suit that hugged his figure in all the right places, Louis smiled as Harry bowed his head at the man. 

"You look like a prince" Louis commented as Harry kissed his hand and pressing it to his cheek. His lips grazing his pulse point and Louis' sure his heart might explode. 

"A handsome one?" Louis nodded pulling his hand away from Harry's lips noticing the eyes that were on them.

"I suppose so" Harry cracked a smile that reached his eyes. 

"I love the sparkles, they're dashing" Harry put on a posh accent, acting like he walked straight out of the 1800's. 

"I call them speckles" There it was, another smile and the scrunch of his nose. 

"If you two are quite finished we have other guests to greet" His mother disturbed the stare they were holding, she grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him to the other side of the room giving him two cups of punch. 

"Keep the PDA to the minimum we have children in the room" She mumbled into her own cup her eyes directing over to Harry who was on his knees talking to Elliot. 

"PDA? Please, me and Harry? You make me laugh" His voice was dry with sarcastic humour, she rolled her eyes standing up straighter.

"A mother always knows Lou" His brows furrowed "Plus Anne told me she caught you two snogging in the gym" His cheeks blushed furiously he went to make up some sort of lie but she had disappeared to her husband to be leaving him alone and stunned two cups of alcoholic punch in his hands. 

If Anne told Jay does that mean that Robin and Alex knew? Do his sisters know? He shook his head shaking away the worry walking over to the curly haired boy sliding a cup into his hand.

"Lou, Harry said i can have the first dance if it was okay with you" Isobel looked up pleading eyes, Louis shrugged his shoulders smiling. 

"I want him back though" He pretended to threaten her to which she just laughed mumbling an of course and pulled him onto the dance floor as a few kids songs played. 

He felt a woman walk up to him but he didn't move his eyes from Isobel and Harry he continued to watch the two dance, her feet on Harry's, He was laughing as they both tripped and Isobel scolded him.

"You know, I don't think i've ever seen him this happy in a while" Anne spoke her voice was shaky, causing Louis to look up at her she was smiling though tears were brimming her eyes as she adored her son with the kids. 

Phoebe, Daisy, Elliot and Fizzy joining the two on the floor copying Harry's awful dance moves. 

"Kids always bring the best out of people" Louis commented.

"Not the kids" She paused "You"

"Me?" He was stunned for the billionth time in the last week. 

"You two dating has done him good" 

"We're not dating" Louis was quick to dismiss "It's difficult to explain"

"Friends with benefits?" She laughed patting Louis' back as he choked on the air, he was not expecting for that to come out of her mouth "Well whatever it is, he's happy and it's nice to see. He always gets sad? when he comes back he's been pained in the past, too many times for a boy to experience, it's nice to finally see him smile" Louis smiled at that, Harry's happy because of him, just how much had changed in the space of 4 months. 

4 months ago they hated each other with every fibre in their bodies now, he's not even sure what it is now. It's not friendship but it's no longer hatred. It's complicated. 

"Don't tell my mum she'd have my head if she knew i was sleeping for all i know she thinks i'm a virgin" Louis joked making Anne laugh her hand placed on his shoulder. 

"I won't if you promise me a dance" Her smile was kind and motherly. 

"Promise" Louis nodded as she patted his shoulder and walked back over to Robin, He downed what was left of his drink and walked over to the dancing kids smiling brightly.

"Do i get to join?" Louis smiled watching as Daisy started to push him away moaning how he isn't allowed to play. Louis would argue back but instead he just flung her over his shoulders making sure her dress is covering anything that shouldn't be seen and when he was sure he walked back up and jumped up and down. 

"Me too me too" Isobel cried making grabby hands Louis sighed crouching down as much as he could with Daisy still over his shoulder. With one hand he slung the other girl over his shoulder watching as Harry covered her with her dress and Louis smiled at him gratefully before spinning around. 

"I didn't know you were that strong" Harry gaped as he held them with little to no struggle, Louis just smirked. 

"You don't know anything about me darling" Before Elliot grabbed onto his leg wrapping his legs and arms around Louis'. 

"I wanna" Louis nodded. 

"I'm putting you down now girls" They groaned but didn't protest and After Louis placed them safely on the floor Louis grabbed Elliot swinging him over his shoulder legs danginling on his chest and his hands holding Louis' forehead. 

"Look Hawwy i'm taller than you" He put his thumb on his nose wiggling his fingers as Harry chuckled "I'm the king of the castle you're the dirty rascal" 

"He's a prince actually" Isobel defended poking her tongue out at her younger brother "And Louis' the princess"

"Louis can't be a princess he's a boy" Elliot gasped offended covering Louis' ears and leaning down "It's okay Louis you can be king with me" He whispered and Louis smiled in victory poking his tongue out at Isobel and Harry. 

"Hear that, I'm king as well" He raised his eyebrows smugly. 

"But you're my princess" Harry mumbled. 

"I'm not your anything, sir" Louis challenged making Harry smirk a dimple forming on his cheek. 

"We'll see about that" 

The night went on as usual, Louis meeting some of Alex's companions introducing him as his step-son though Louis wanted to correct him he thought otherwise knowing it's technically not not true, Louis found out they were having a June wedding which was cute, Louis always wanted to get married in June as well maybe that was another thing he grew up listening to. His mother always talked about the perfect June wedding and it looks as though she was finally getting it. 

'Now Ladies and Gents is time to get ready for the Viennese waltz' 

Louis' eyes immediately found Harry's green ones in the crowd, they began to walk to each other small shy smiles playing on their lips, Louis was a bit nervous he won't lie he's only practiced a handful times and he didn't want to fuck it all up by taking a wrong step. 

"Ready my princess?" Harry's voice was smooth with a hint of excitement hitching, Louis smiled eye glancing over his watch to see the time was now 10:30pm, only 1 and a half hours until midnight and the new year starts. 

"Ready as i'll ever be" Harry nodded his head as the music started playing -'A thousand years' (watch the video it's just a small reference of what they'd look like)

Louis started in postition his head turned away from Harry's, back slightly bent, when everyone started dancing so did they easily fitting into the rhythm. Louis kept his attention on his feet trying his hardest not to look at them, even though he could, he didn't if he was going to do it then he would do it right. 

Louis could feel the ripples of Harry's muscles under his fingertips that were placed under his shoulder blades, it had been so long since he had felt his back muscles move, Louis stirred his mind from unwanted thoughts and paid attention to the rhythm of the song. Louis thought it'd be more ochestra type of music not modern music but he's learnt not to guess things. Louis smiled as he passed Anne and Robin who smiled back at them, Louis could feel sweat begin to drip down his neck the fast pace of the dance working on him. 

They glided across the dance floor with such elegance you wouldn't think they were football players, though that might be a contribution in sorts but footballers aren't elegant. Louis smiled as the song came to an end and ever so slightly each step they took the crowd slowed down and those who didn't dance started to clap, Louis stopped infront of Harry their hands still intertwined at the side as they bowed infront of each other grinning from ear to ear. 

Louis was happy, and he could see that Harry was happy. In a split moment Harry pulled Louis into a hug and Louis couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around Harry's waist, they were breathing heavy and they were sweaty. Harry smelled of Tom ford cologne and Louis inhaled his scent, he pushed Harry away from him pointing over to the drinks, Harry nodded in understandment. 

Louis walked towards the drink table picking up two bottles of water they needed to hydrate not get drunk, Louis smiled at passerbys who complimented his waltz he didn't think anyone would've noticed. 

"Here" Louis nudged Harry's shoulder before smiling at Anne and Jay who were stood together looking at the two "Why are you two smiling like that?"

"No reason" Jay snickered "You two did good, i'm proud of you" Louis thanked her by giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. 

"At least this time it didn't end up in a kiss" Anne joked, Louis laughed loudly as he looked over at Harry who's cheeks were reddening from embarrassment. 

"Mum please stop mentioning the kiss" He groaned and she just laughed hitting him upside of the head. 

"I simply won't be able to" Louis licked his lips watching Harry's lips turn into a frown. 

"I hate you" He mumbled under his breath but Anne heard only laughing in response, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving them.

"I love you too Harry" Jay released her sons grip walking over to Phoebe who was crying about her knee, Louis assumes she must've tripped or something. 

"I like your mum" Louis stated.

"Yeah she's great" Harry sipped his drink as did Louis "Your mums pretty great too, you look like her"

"Yeah?" Harry nodded "I was always told i looked my dad"

"Did you know him?" Louis shook his head, His dad left Louis before he was born he didn't mind all that much because a few years later Jay married Mark and together they had 4 kids then he left and now Jay has Alex. 

Louis and Harry made conversation until they were pulled to the dance floor to dance with the little ones Louis didn't mind, he liked dancing he felt like he was 5 all over again. Louis was complimented on his amazing dance skills by Elliot, Lottie and Fizzy tried to push Louis off the dance floor mortified by their brothers dance moves that only made him dance even worse just to annoy them, Harry then joined in both of them dancing horribly when they were finally kicked away they breathed heavily. 

"You promised me a dance?" Anne walked up towards him, holding her dress away from her feet and Louis nodded smiling. He took her hand kissing her knuckles softly before pulling her towards the dancefloor others joining them slightly after. 

"You have beautiful eyes Mrs Twist" Louis complimented her smile widening, faint dimples could be seen on her cheeks. 

"You quite the handsome looking man Louis, i can see why Harry has taken an interest in you" Louis hide the smile that was creepy onto his face, no doubt turning into 'v' smile as Zayn calls it "I'm glad you two are friends now, or whatever you call it, but it's nice"

"You knew about us hating each other?" She hummed in response "He told you?"

"Niall did, he can't keep his mouth shut" They both laughed because that's such a Niall thing to do "He told me he had troubles with another kid and that's all i knew, i figured the rest on my own call it mothers intuition"

"Well not that it matters, i don't hate him anymore" Louis confronted to her, the first he said the words out loud. 

"Do you love him?" Louis couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, her eyebrows creased and her lips twitched. 

"Far from it, he's still an ass sometimes" Louis smiled as they parted ways the song finishing, Harry came up from behind him leaning down to his ear.

"So i'm an ass?" His smirk glowing under the blue lights that now appeared, Louis hummed in agreement.

"Yeah sometimes" Louis shrugged as Harry took his waist in his hands, Louis' hand coming up to his shoulder their chests flush against each other.

Harry linked their hands together swaying them side to side gently, Louis had to fight the urge to place his head on his chest and instead stood up straight. 

"How many minutes?" Louis asked as Harry glanced at his watch on his right wrist.

"3 minutes" Louis nodded "We could go to the bathroom and start the year off with a bang"

"But i've had such a good day, i don't want to go and be disappointed" 

"Disappointed? huh, that's not what you say when you're screaming my name" Harry leaned forward cheeks brushing against each other so faintly Louis could barely feel it.

"Everyone's watching us" Louis became aware of the song playing 'Power or Love by Gabrielle Aplin'.

"Let them" Harry's voice was more hushed than earlier.

"They'll think we're dating" Louis whispered his cheeks getting hotter each time his eyes wandered to Jay and Anne.

"Let them" Louis rolled his eyes, his grip tightening on Harry's hand.

"So does this automatically make you my new years kiss?" Louis twirled them around so Harry faced the burning stares of their parents. 

"Only if you want me to kiss you" Harry's voice didn't rise above a whisper.

"I'd like that" Louis smiled sweetly watching as Harry's face corresponded with his own. His eyes darting from Louis' blue eyes to his mother's passionate green, much different but held the same look. Fondness.

Harry heard his mum talking about the two all night, mentioning the sweet small glances they shared, or the laughter that filled the room when one would make a joke. She even told him how happy he looked and that maybe he'll find peace, even though Harry had denied all her accusations for his sake as much as hers, he could not help but feel bad.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

Harry stared into Louis' eyes and for that one second between 2 and 1 the world had stopped turning, the music and chanting and vanished into nothingness, nothing mattered as his eyes stared deeply into Louis' eyes.

Louis could feel his heartbeat in his chest as the final '1' was counted the hall erupting in 'hurrays' and 'whistling', Louis leaned forward eyes fluttering closed as his lips met Harry's, soft and plump, as always. 

Their kiss was full of passion, another feeling he did not know but it made the kiss all the much better, slowly Harry's tongue pushed through Louis' lips. Colliding with passion Louis' hand made it's way to Harry's face deepening the kiss, Harry's fingertips burned Louis' hips with such a simple touch Louis refrained from jolting.

Eyes all around them watched on with knowing glances, Anne and Jay smiling proudly at their sons.

"It seems as though they're more blind than we originally thought" Jay smirked, Anne and Jay knew full well of their sons 'arrangement' but also knew full well that the newly formed glint in the apple of their eyes were principles of their infatuation with each other. 

"Give it three months" Anne placed her bets where as Jay countered with five months.

Alex and Robin, with an old associate diverted their gaze continuing with their conversation when a man with grey hair and a long beard walked up the fathers.

"Does the little one with the cheekbones know the prince is in love with him?"


	11. exposure and vulnerability

Louis feels sick. 

Nausea, headache and his eyes couldn't stay open for more than two seconds without a searing pain shooting through his head. Louis had promised Niall, Liam and Zayn that as soon as he came home he'd go out with them, Louis tried to weave his way out of it but they gripped onto him pulling him straight to the frat house and partied all night, long and hard. 

The party ended around 2 in the morning but that's only when Louis' party started, three lads had asked Louis to join them at their apartment and Louis, still resentful, angry and quite frankly jealous, agreed sending a sly wink to the man with his hands in a girls hair as he was led from the frat house to an empty apartment. It wasn't long until Louis was being manhandled and pulled into every direction he could think of, Men clawing at his clothes trying their fastest to get a taste of Louis' tanned skin, their sweaty hands tainted his sweetness and Louis knows for a fact that he could've enjoyed the night if it wasn't for the guilt weighing in his mind. 

Louis would definitely have refused their offer, but if it wasn't for Harry and his stupid, drunk hazed mind and wandering hands, then he wouldn't be trying to climb out of the bed trying not to wake up the strangers that surround him. Fuck, he didn't even get their names. 

He walked over to his jeans sliding them up his sore legs, grimacing at the dry cum on the fabric and the stale alcohol that was spilled all over him in the heat of a terrible group kiss, he felt disgusting as he pulls his no longer white t-shirt over his back, just as he grabbed his phone heading out of the door he heard one of the men getting out of bed and with a slam of the door he was running down the hallway. 

His shoes were tucked under his fingers and his phone was dead in his back pocket, Luckily his apartment building wasn't too far away from the one he just exited and from the looks of the barely risen sun he wouldn't be walking into anyone any time soon. 

Louis could only hope he doesn't see anyone he knows, he looked quite throughly wrecked and a state. Drunken tears running down his face, from the cold bitter bite of the morning breeze and from slightly regretting the actions of the night, every single mistake that he made was flashing through his brain and each time Louis would lick his lips hoping the alcohol in his stomach will stay down and he won't be spreading his dna all over the campus. 

The walk seemed infinitely long, mind spinning and drowned in toxic thoughts, only making the dizziness worse, he shouldn't be so happy to see the door to his apartment but the closer he neared to his bed the more he grew happier to finally go to sleep. 

With his shaky hands and blurry vision it took him a couple of tries before the key slipped into the lock and the apartment door burst open banging against the wall, Louis cringed as he hoped no one would wake up but when no footsteps were heard he sighed in relief closing the door behind him. He rolled his eyes walking past a blacked out Niall on his couch and stumbled towards his room. The cold breeze from his open wind hit him instantly muscles relaxing and his stomachs turmoil lessening as he saw his bed. 

Instantly getting under the covers he let the sleep take over him pulling him deep into a regretful sleep. 

Even in sleep he couldn't get away from the memories of tonight. 

—

His eyes shot open, hand instantly covering his mouth as he ran out his room into the bathroom spilling all of last nights content into the toilet bowl. This is the last time i get drunk, So Louis may or may not have lost count of how many shots he had, or how many spirits he drank, or just lost count of everything that had happened the previous night.

"Good morning sunshine" Niall rubbed his hand up and down Louis' back soothing him as he continues to dry heave. Louis groaned happy to see someone he was familiar with, after last nights schemes it's all he wanted to do was finally see someone he knew "Fun night?" 

Louis rolled his eyes leaning back onto the wall in the same clothes as last night, the ones he picked off a random floor this morning and now they're still on his body even more crusty then hours ago. Niall grimaced at the state of Louis' top and then practically gagged when his eyes landed on the multiple dry white spots on his jeans, Louis chuckled as Niall pulled them off his legs nonetheless. 

"Where'd you get off to last night?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows when Niall pulled him up swallowing back the bile that was threatening to come up his throat. He flushed the sick, brushed his teeth and then walked to his bed, Niall following pursuit and climbing into bed with him. 

"I saw you and Harry get into it pretty bad last night, i assumed you went home after, but now i'm guessing you didn't" Niall mumbled his voice soothing to Louis' hangover, fuck the irish and their gorgeous accents. 

"I left with a group of guys and back to their apartment" Louis groaned rubbing his eyes with his palm "Fuck, Niall i can't believe i did that" He chuckled "I feel kinda bad"

"What for? Do you regret it?" Niall wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders bringing him into a hug, Louis instantly curled into his side feeling the warmth radiating from Niall and Louis feels like he's died, and maybe Niall is his heaven.

"No, the sex was great, but i feel bad because i promised Harry i wouldn't sleep with anyone while we were still doing it" Louis pouted as Niall started laughing, the sound rippling through his chest making Louis scowl. 

"You're not dating, you have no obligation to not sleep with people" Niall explained "You're not his and he's not yours" 

"I know that Niall, but we promised each other" Louis groaned. 

"I thought that's how the argument started anyway, cos he was getting cosy to that Katie girl?" Niall's brows pinched inwards and Louis sat up abruptly looking him dead in the eyes. 

"I have a right to be mad at him for that" Louis rushed out to say "You'd think after he came up with the whole sleeping with other people thing, that he wouldn't flirt with other people" 

"Is that jealousy i smell?" Niall sniffed "The sweet sweet smell of possessiveness, oh how i missed that smell" 

Louis knew Niall was joking, the smile on his face told him that but Louis was in no mood for his jokes and Louis was absolutely not jealous, it was reasonable. 

It was also reasonable that Louis slept with those guys in spite of Harry's flirting, totally understandable.

"I'm going to take a shower and your ugly ass better be out of my apartment before i come back out" Louis stood from the bed both feet planting onto the floor carrying him to the bathroom, Louis smiled as the water ran in front of him the steam fogging up the mirror. 

When Niall left he shouted goodbye to everyone but the door slammed which was not like Niall so hesitantly Louis walked out the bathroom in only his underwear rolling his eyes when he sees Harry walking through. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Louis spat as Harry caught him. 

"You slept with those men then?" Harry snapped his cheeks red from anger and frustration and Louis knows full well he's been wanting to shout at Louis since he left the frat house. 

"They were hardly men" Louis commented "I slept with every single one of them, so what? and guess what i fucking enjoyed it so please leave so i can shower" 

"I'm sorry but what the fuck? You seriously slept with three people because i was speaking to a girl? Are you really that pathetic?" Louis held his hand out shushing Harry immediately. 

"I've had a very very long morning, my muscles hurt so please leave or you can stand here and wait for me to have a shower either way i don't care but if i don't get under that water in the next minute i might just explode okay? okay, good, now that we're on the same page i'm going to go" Louis gave a sweet smile before walking into the bathroom his feet cold against the tiles dropping his underwear to his ankles. 

Louis let out a small moan as the water seeped down his muscles instantly relaxing, he could feel his headache start to soothe and grabbed his strawberry scented body wash lathering it over himself. 

Louis barely looked bothered when the door was pulled open exposing his nakedness, he doesn't shy away he just stands there frozen as Harry strips all of his clothes getting into the shower with him. 

"Get out" Louis finally managed to choke out but it was no use because Harry was already drenched in water his hair flopping onto his forehead. 

"I never slept with her, she was actually asking me a question about a mate" Harry's voice was quiet as his lips trailed Louis' shoulders feeling the muscles tense under his warm lips "You assumed and look where it got you" 

"Laid?" Harry gave a low chuckle "I don't remember the last time you fucked me" 

"It wasn't that long ago"

"It was literally a month ago, i don't think i've used my hand more" Louis moaned when Harry pressed his teeth into Louis' flesh shutting him up instantly. 

"Let me fuck you" Harry's voice was rough and deep, Louis missed it, he missed his lips, his hands that were cupping his stomach, his waist and he missed his weight on top of him. 

"Fuck" Louis moaned breathlessly when Harry's hand wrapped around his hard cock, already leaking from just being touched by him. He could feel Harry smirk against his shoulder blades and Louis keened into his touch his back flush against Harry's chest. He's still angry despite Harry's tries to excuse himself, Louis isn't a fool he knows exactly how Harry flirts, he's been on the receiving end of it.

Louis also knows he has no reason to be angry and infuriated, but he just is and that's how he always has been. Harry's right hand continued to move up and down the water helping it move easily, while his left hand wrapped around Louis' throat making his head fall against Harry's shoulder.

"I actually really hate you" Louis mumbles his voice constricted due to the grip Harry has on his throat, Louis could swear that he would have marks on his neck after. Louis could feel Harry's stomach move against his back, his muscles rippling everytime his stomach clenched in excitement. 

"Fuck Harry" Louis moaned into Harry's ear, their cheeks pressed together and Louis could feel Harry's breath on his hot skin cooling it and making it hotter at the same time, his stomach swooped when Harry's lips attacked to his neck kissing ever-so-slightly his curls tickling the top of his ear. 

Harry's hand never eased up on his pace and Louis squeezed his eyes shut because fuck, Harry really knows how to make Louis tick. Louis was practically engulfed by Harry at this point, his right hand sliding over his waist and wrapping around his cock while his other hand was wrapped around Louis' neck applying the faintest bit of pressure making his head dizzy, but a good dizzy. 

Louis is 100% sure that if Harry's hands weren't on him keeping him up he would've buckled under his knees on the floor by now, especially when Harry's teeth nibble lightly on his ear lobe teasing him, he could practically hear his smirk when his thumb swiped over his slit making Louis shudder into his touch. 

"You're such a brat" Harry murmured into his ear, voice low and hoarse, Louis physically restrains himself from becoming putty in his arms. It's embarrassing that one person can have such an effect on you, even if Louis hates his guts, the guy is fucking attractive and some sort of sex god that makes Louis crave him much more when he isn't around, You've never had good sex until you've been with Harry. That's just how it is. 

Louis could feel the turmoil in his stomach become hotter, his thighs shaking slightly as Harry finally attached their lips together. Louis instantly moaned into the kiss feeling pleasure overpower him because Harry tastes like the sweetest strawberries in the summer and something infinitely sweeter, intoxicatingly sweet and Louis swears that this, this is the best thing he's tasted. 

"Harry fuck" His head falls back onto his shoulder releasing their lips and Harry smirks, He speeds up his movements Louis' stomach going haywire. Louis' free hands grip wherever they could, one of Harry's love handles and one of the wrist that was on his neck, just anything to keep himself up straight. Louis' mouth was ajar heavy pants releasing from his swollen lips, his grip tightened on Harry as his hands sped up inhumanly fast and then stopped slowly before expertly twisting his wrist. Louis would scold him for teasing but this felt better and he was so close, with all the strength he could muster he thrusted his hips forward Harry's smirk pressed against his neck "Shit" Louis moaned loudly releasing all over Harry's hand hips stuttering and jolting. 

Louis whines as Harrys hand continues to stroke up and down the over stimulation border-lining painful, Louis mewled when Harry focused on the head the most sensitive part and biting his ear seductively. Louis gasped breathing in all he could when Harry's hand released from his neck and cock, Breath finally coming back to him and he almost forget what it felt like to breath at full capacity. 

"Were they worth it?" Harry mumbled lowly his hands pressed against Louis' chest pushing him against the tile walls, the water between them was boiling hot but Louis' not sure if he was hot because of Harry at this point. Louis didn't answer though, he bit his lip preventing any answers coming out and Harry rolled his eyes dropping to his knees in front of Louis smirking when he sees that Louis is still painfully hard, Louis threw his head back against the wall. 

"Were they good?" Harry bit at his inner thighs jolts of pleasure shooting through Louis' body, His hands trailed behind his waist gripping Louis' arse in his big hands and Louis breathes heavily through his nose.

"Louis" Harry growled when Louis didn't answer again, Does Harry seriously want to talk about this? "Tell me i am better" 

"If you're looking for an apology you're looking at the wrong guy" Louis breathed out between moans and Harry abruptly stood up, eyes dark and penetrating staring deep into Louis' lust hazed eyes. 

"Tell me, that i'm better than all of them" Harry leaned forward smashing their lips together harshly, yes, this is what it should be like, rough and hard kisses. Teeth knocking together and pressing against their lips, bruising kiss not slow and passionate. That's not Louis and Harry, rough is Louis and Harry always have been and always will be. 

"Son a bitch" Harry muttered against the kiss moaning out when Louis pulled away and jumped wrapping his legs around Harry's middle, their cocks instantly aligned up rutting against each other trying to relieve pressure, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back clawing at the exposed skin trying to inflict pain to show how much hatred he has, but it only backfires when Harry moans loudly jutting his hip forward making Louis moan. 

Harry's hands are placed on Louis' ass keeping him up steady and Louis is slightly afraid that they'll slip, and it doesn't help that Harry is a giraffe on ice, it slightly scares him and it would be embarrassing if they were to slip. Slightly funny, but embarrassing. 

Harry uses the water as a lubricant slipping his middle finger into Louis his body reacting instantly by pushing down on it eagerly, Harry chuckles lowly his lips going back to attacking his neck biting at his skin. Louis creates a slow rhythm rocking backwards and forwards onto Harrys finger and against his own cock, Louis' legs quiver slightly against his hips feeling pleasure course through his body.

When Louis moans Harry slips in a second finger scissoring him open, curling his fingers in a come hither motion instantly finding his prostate and Louis throws his head back in pleasure, Harry's lips use the new position to his advantage lightly nibbling onto his adams apple feeling it bounce up and down when he gulped harshly, or smirking when he could feel the vibrations from his moans against his lips.

Harry removed his fingers lifting Louis slightly to readjust himself and slowly enters Louis breaching his rim, Louis' grip tightened at the intrusion letting out a huff when his hair got in his eyes. 

Harry's grip was enough to give bruises and Louis is sure they're forming right now, He almost wishes that he has bruises, Harry moans and Louis' stomach drops. Like when you're on a rollercoaster getting to the peak for it to drop and your stomach falls, That's what it's like hearing Harry moan above him, his stomach flutters and his legs quiver. 

They try kissing but it doesn't really work out, they're too busy in finding a rhythm to kiss so they just stay with their foreheads pressed together breathing into each others mouths, lips brushing every few seconds when Louis' body would move from Harry's thrust. 

God. Louis can't believe he slept with other people when he could've just had Harry in the first place, because Harry is some kind of freaky, sex god and Louis can't get enough of it. He almost feels lost when Harry isn't in him, fucking him into oblivion and Louis feels great. More than great. 

"Fuck, you're better!" Louis moans into the small space between them, His cock was rubbing between their chests and still sensitive from the handjob earlier and Louis knows he is not going to last long. Not when Harry looks like this, Hair wet, cheeks red and his abs glistening from the water that was pouring between them. 

"What?" Harry pulls back slightly confusion swimming around in his lustful green eyes, his cheeks were an obscene red and he just looks wrecked, He looked wrecked because of Louis. Fuck. 

"You're better than the others, always have and always will be" Harry smirks in victory reveling in pride as Louis leans forward pressing their foreheads together again. Harry's green eyes were staring deep into Louis and almost as if he knew Harry sped up his thrusts making Louis scream. 

"Fuck Harry i'm close" Louis moaned against his lips and Harry growled in response hands tightening on his ass. 

His thrusts are relentless, never losing power or momentum and his eyes never left Louis. When Louis cums his legs shake violently against Harry's waist and with a scream of Harry's name he releases between their soaked chests the water immediately cleaning them, Harry followed straight after, Louis' name falling past his lips sinfully and Louis restrains himself from orgasming for the third time. 

They stand there hot and flushed, chest rising up and down in sync with each other, Louis closes his eyes forehead still on Harry's. 

"You're a knobhead" Harry whispers against his lips.

"Not the word i'd use" Louis giggles eyes opening to be met with Harry's looking straight into his eyes. 

"Then i'll use it for you" The comment made Louis roll his eyes, of course. With weak muscles he carefully unravels his limbs from Harry's body slowly back down onto two feet his legs immediately spasming. Both of them snorted looking down wearily.

"Here" Harry mumbles turning Louis around and slowly his fingers are in his hair, contrast to how they usually pull viciously, Harry started rubbing shampoo into his hair slightly humming to himself. 

Louis froze in his spot, well not like he can walk anyway, his stomach dropped like earlier but more intense, such a small action caused his stomach so harshly and Louis think it's fallen out his ass. 

He continued to stare at the bathroom tiles as Harry's fingers played with the strands of his hair, does Harry's stomach drop like Louis? Or was his body playing some sick game on him? 

It's clear Harry was jealous earlier, otherwise it wouldn't be such a big deal and he wouldn't be here with Louis in the shower actually washing him, like Louis is some 5 year old child who can't do it himself and suddenly annoyance spikes in him. Realisation of such, Hickeys that now litter his shoulder blades, the need to fuck Louis after he slept with those other men, and the need for Louis to say he was better. Harry didn't want anyone to have Louis, like he's some object or something, something that belongs to Harry. Louis does not and will never belong to anyone. 

"You can leave now, you've done what you came here for" His voice emotionless and body still, his shoulders tensed as Harry's movements stilled against his scalp. He could hear the slight hitch in his breath but Louis couldn't find it in himself to care, he was right Harry clearly came here for one thing, the argument was just to rile Louis up like months ago. 

Louis knows he shouldn't feel used as such, he just can't help how similar it all felt and it reminded him of Eli, the arguments leading to sex and Louis realises just how fucked up this situation is. Louis spent months starting arguments with Harry to have sex with him, he became like Eli, and Louis let both of them become Eli. 

"Yeah you're right, um, i'll go now" Harry stepped out of the shower, his voice sounding so small and fragile that Louis didn't recognise it, his body was drenched in water and Louis adverted his eyes from his naked body continuing to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He heard the clink of his belt and the door open, and if his mind wasn't playing tricks he might've heard a small 'Goodbye Lou' before the door slammed shut. 

Fuck. Louis' mind was spinning. All Louis could think about was Eli and Harry, in no way are the boys similar, Harry -as much as Louis doesn't want to admit it- Harry is a lot nicer than Eli, for one he stayed. Just before Louis kicked him out, he stayed after sex, and he has the last few times they've had sex, and Louis feels like such a jackass. 

Eli would leave Louis after sex, Eli would hurt Louis during sex and would give no aftercare, Eli would use Louis' body to release himself and one Eli was done he left Louis to finish off. Louis would spend the next half an hour doing everything he can to get rid of his erection not wanting to give himself pleasure, he didn't want to shame himself because 'what man can't orgasm from sex?', his voice echoing through his mind 'if you can't finish before i do then you won't finish at all'. 

Eli knew all the buttons to push to get Louis to submit to him, arguments, blackmail and abuse. He would force Louis to sleep with him even if Louis didn't want it, Louis knows now just how wrong that is, that's rape, your partners can rape you even if you're together it's not right and it's not justifiable, but back then Louis felt the need to do what Eli wanted. God he was so wrong. 

He was so wrong about so many things, he was wrong about Eli, he was wrong about Harry and now he was wrong about himself. He wasn't strong at all, he hasn't even cried over Eli in a long time sure he's thought about him but only to compare his wrongs against someone else's rights, Louis supposes he was trying to right his wrongs through other people. Even himself. What Eli did wrong Louis would make up for it. 

Harry wasn't Eli though, Harry is the complete opposite of Eli. Louis doesn't even think there's an evil bone in that mans body, After the long Christmas break Louis saw the most of the real Harry, Harry around children, Harry around his parents and Louis' family and Harry being himself. Harry is a good person, Eli wasn't. Harry wasn't going to leave Louis after sex, he hasn't in a long time and Louis can't help but embrace the guilt that was in his chest. 

Just because their situation started out how him and Eli used to be; arguments that led to sex, doesn't mean that, that is their situation now. Yes Harry used to leave after sex back at the start of this arrangement but Louis can't remember the last time he left, he would stay and sleep in Louis' bed after. 

Louis doesn't even know how he's spiraled into his deep, dark corner of repression. Louis gets out of the shower not caring that he hasn't finished and wraps a towel around his waist walking into the living room, he sees Liam laying on the sofa with a water bottle in his hand and a pillow on his stomach. 

His eyes caught sight of Louis and turns around to face him, his grin instantly drops looking over at the boy. 

"Lou what's wrong?" Louis sobs. A dam of tears break through falling down his cheek, his knees give way as he falls to the floor Liam instantly wrapping his arms around the smaller boys frame ignoring the water seeping through his white shirt. 

"I'm such an asshole" Louis breathed out through his tears. His sobs quiet down but they still rip through his body like lightening everytime he think he's finished crying another strike sparks in his eyes and a dam breaks once again. 

"What happened? Harry walked out looking pretty glum" Liam poked and Louis sobbed harder. Harry sad, Harry shouldn't be sad, he should be happy. 

"I told him to leave because i thought... i compared him to Eli, Li. Harry is not Eli but yet i compared them and thought Harry was using me so i told him to leave because that's what Eli used to do and now i'm crying because Eli messed me up. He messed me up big time. I can't even have a casual fling with someone without fucking it up and saying the wrong things and hurting them. Oh god Liam, i hurt his feelings you should've heard his voice he sounded so sad. I made him leave, i actually made him leave, because i was scared, i was scared i'd open my eyes and see Eli" He rambles as Liam continues to hold him close "Why did i do that? He acted like i was his, you should've seen him, he was so annoyed that i slept with other people and then comes here shouting at me like i did something wrong and then i sleep with him and tell him to go... i wouldn't even be having a breakdown if it wasn't for sleeping with other people. Fuck i actually fucking hate myself, i always complicate things"

"Lou you are stressing for no reason. You got scared because he stayed, and what he hasn't stayed before?" Liam's brows pinched. 

"No he has many times , but i don't know why today was different. It was like something switched in me, i was angry at him for staying" Louis scoffed "I was angry at him because he got angry at me and then fucked me, like we did all those months ago, but today i was just so angry because he was doing everything he normally does but i thought he was marking me up almost to show others that i'm not free, so then i got mad because i thought he was owning me, and then i told him to leave because i didn't want him to go be a good person after being a bad person"

"So you're angry because it happened like it used to happen but then didn't end like it used to? and somehow you've compared Harry to Eli so now you're freaking out about it all when in reality none of this correlates?" Liam says like he's trying to grasp what he means, and yeah well Louis doesn't even know what he means. 

"Yes sort of, i told him to leave because i felt used like i did with Eli, and when Eli was done with me he would leave me to finish myself off but Harry didn't leave he stayed and washed my hair, that wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to leave straight after and he didn't so i made him and now i feel bad" Louis tries to explain what he means, but he's not sure if any of this is making sense.

"When you were with Eli did you hate him?" Liam questioned.

"No of course not, i loved him" Louis interjected. 

"Right exactly, so when he used to leave you did it hurt your feelings?" 

"All the time, it was heartbreaking" Louis commented answering Liams odd questions. 

"Maybe you like Harry more than you tend to admit, in the beginning you hated him right? So when he left afterwards you didn't care much for it, but you've said yourself now that you like him a little bit right?" Louis nods not getting what he's saying "Maybe you wanted to kick him out because you were afraid that he would leave by his own decision"

"So what, i wanted to get rid of him myself to spare myself getting sad?" Louis grimaces. 

"Sort of yeah, it's probably more like a control thing. You never had control over Eli's actions and you didn't want Harry to leave on his own accord, so to gain some control of what is happening you made him leave yourself"

"But why would i do that if it was going to make things worse?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, because he's never been so confused in his life. 

"I'm just saying that now you like him your mind doesn't him to become Eli so to gain so power you're making the decisions before he can" Liam explains and okay yeah that makes a little sense but Louis is still confused. 

"I don't love him though" Louis rejects and Liam shakes his head.

"I know that, you just like him a little" Louis pinches his thumb and forefinger together leaving a small gap between them indicating how much and Liam rolls his eyes. Louis stood up because he needs a nap, thats all he needs, well maybe a little bit of food but that can wait until later because he needs to sleep. 

"Night night Lime" Louis mumbled walking into his room clothes disarray over his bedroom floor. 

Louis sat on his bed putting his phone on charge and sighed heavily opening his contacts finding 'Harold' and clicking on it, his thumbs hover over the keyboard for a second before the pads of his thumbs start to type out the message. 

2 words. Louis knows Harry will know he's being sincere, Louis doesn't want to over do it just incase it looks fake but then again he feels awful about everything. Because Harry looked like a kicked puppy, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes blown wide, Louis doesn't understand why he let him leave, he should've stopped him and made him sleep with him. But he didn't and now Louis is sitting on his bed with dry and swollen eyes looking down at the screen rereading the text messages.

He pressed send. He inhaled a shaky breath before swinging his legs over pulling his quilt up to his chin letting his eyes close. The text message carved into the back of his eyelids and Louis gives a small smile before he's pulled into the land of dreams. 

Lewis: I'm sorry. 

—

"Louis!" Harry shouted pushing the door to Liam and Louis' apartment open, they should really learn to lock the door he'll mention it later, Harry saw old pizza boxes stacked up on top of the kitchen counter making him roll his eyes, do these boys not know how to tidy up? "Lewis where are you?!" 

Harry was excited, well as excited as you can get with new LED lights and new plans for his birthday which is exactly one week today and he shouldn't know but the frat house is throwing him a party for when he comes back from Anne's and Niall can't keep secrets, all it took was Harry to look at him for Niall to spill every single secret he knew. Daily reminder: Don't tell Niall anything. 

Harry saunted through the living room past Liam's room, he knew that Liam and Zayn were out with this other guy for the day hence why he's come over. Since their argument a few weeks ago, they've been tiptoeing around each other and Harry's decided enough childish behaviour and he's going to fix everything and by that he means set the LED lights in his room and fuck him, because why the fuck not?! Fucking fixes everything, well for them it does and he needs them to be 'normal'.

He covered his eyes dropping the amazon box onto the floor, hands plastered over his blown wide eyes, his jaw practically hitting the floor, "Fuck i'm sorry" He ignored the slight tingle in his stomach because he just walked in on Louis jerking off, not that he hasn't seen it, but it's different when you're not supposed to see it. Privacy and everything.

"Harry" Louis' voice was high pitched drenched in arousal making Harry wince. 

"Yeah?" 

"Please leave for two seconds" Right. Yes, but when he tried to leave his feet stopped him it was like back in primary school playing stuck in the mud and until someone ran beneath his legs he wasn't, couldn't, leave "Harry, please leave" 

"Yes. Right. Shit sorry i just, sorry-" He stuttered out finally regaining his strength kicking the box in the room before closing the door, okay um? what? 

Did that just happen?

He groaned out loud frustration seeping through his veins, why god why! He tried busying his thoughts from the small moans seeping through the cracks of Louis' doors, don't try and be quiet then, his fingers played with his rings his breathing slightly laboured, he's not sure if it's because of what just happened or what's currently happening, either way he needs to leave or occupy himself, because yeah... He pried his back of the door walking into the kitchen grabbing the pizza boxes, seriously how much do they eat there has to be about 6 boxes, before walking out of the door down the hallway. 

He smiled at passing people none of them batting an eye to the amount of boxes in his arms and got to the chute, pressing down the corners and flattening down the cardboard he pushed each box down the chute taking more time than needed, and for some reason he doesn't want to go back. Will it be awkward? He sure hope it isn't, but why would it? 

They basically know every inch of each others body at this point it's not exactly scandalous, if it was Liam or one of the other boys that would be a different story, well he's seen the other boys naked due to the changing rooms and showers... well then. 

When he opened the door, again, he saw Louis sat on the sofa reading the instructions on the leaflet with the LED lights spilled across his lap brows furrowed in concentration and his tongue poking out at the side of his lips, cute. 

ew no. 

"You should stop buying things for my room you know" Louis mumbled eyes not leaving the booklet and Harry sighed, because he's right "Why do you have these anyway?"

"Um? Late christmas present?" Harry lied and the look Louis gave him said 'Yeah sure', Harry rolled his eyes walking over to the sofa sitting next to Louis "Drunk purchase"

"But why in my room?" Louis asked. 

"Who says they're for your room, Liam asked me to bring them down actually" He lied again, Louis didn't buy it though, is he such a bad liar or is Louis good at deducting his lies? "Okay fine, because we don't fuck in my room" 

"Yeah why is that?" Louis finally looked up to meet Harry's which he adverted instantly, fingers fiddling with his rings "Or you don't have to tell me" Louis rethought at the tenseness of Harry's shoulders. 

"You should really lock your doors someone could rob you or kidnap you in your sleep" He stood up wiping his hands on his jeans, palms feeling clammy and sweaty, Louis sighed heavily nodding his head going back to setting up the lights. 

"Liam's fault not mine i hope you'll look for me if i go missing" Louis tries to joke but Harry was too deep in his thoughts visibly distanced. 

There was a reason why he doesn't sleep with people in his room, it's not exactly reasonable but at the same time ever since him, he's never exactly been able to sleep with anyone in his room. Or the frat-house in general, call it childhood trauma if you will. 

"I'm fucked up Louis" He mumbled voice harsher than he wanted it to be, Louis looked up at the sudden words taken off guard he pursed his lips staying quiet "A lot of things have happened in the past, my father, sister, ex girlfriends and even ex boyfriend. They all fucked me over, not one part of my childhood isn't tainted by a bad memory in anyway, and and i'm not, i can't, my room is just one of those things that i can't, and won't, and i-"

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me i get it, we all have pasts yours is just a little more fucked up then others, i don't know what your father or exes have done but i'm sure your reasoning's for these things are completely rational" Louis stood up walking over to Harry, hands shaking slightly and his eyes closed shut, it wasn't until Louis' hands were on his face that he realised Louis was standing in front of him. 

"There's things that i do because of Eli, and there are things you do because of them and that's completely fine, i don't mind using my room as a sex dungeon" They both chuckled "And you certainly don't owe me any kind of explanation" 

"It's just that i don't want to seem unfair, or weird, because i get weird i'm a really weird person" He rambled making Louis smile "And i don't want you to think i'm a weird person" 

"Harry i already think you're a weird person, not having sex in your room isn't gonna affect anything okay?"

"You think i'm weird?" His voice was shaky and foreign even he himself couldn't recognise the voice.

"Of course i do, who sticks their tongue out before eating?" Harry chuckled through his tears, Louis' thumb wiping them away "Now if you don't mind i have a present to set up and you have time to cool down and regain yourself"

"Yeah okay" Harry mumbled quietly to himself as Louis removed his palms from Harry's face and into his hands pulling him towards the sofa, his free hand pointed to the spot next to him and Harry obliged his breathing uneven but slowing down. 

"So on a happier note, your birthday's next week any plans?" Louis asked trying to relieve the tension, Harry smiled appreciating his efforts he's thankful mostly, Louis never pries answers out him and he knows how to cheer anyone up and though home talk isn't exactly swerving in a different direction from Harry's thoughts they were more positive. 

"Just gonna go home for a day or two, go see my family and all that it's gonna be fun" Harry smiled at thought of seeing all his pets "Mum and Robin live in the countryside so we have this massive 'back garden' and it's always so freeing being back" The black stallion appeared in his mind, the shiny black coat and his gorgeous mane, "Did i mention i have a horse?" Louis shook his head looking up at Harry with a fond smile, one that Harry chose to ignore. 

"His names Achilles, he's gorgeous and he's really fast. Whenever i go down i ride him everyday, i think he misses me can't be sure though, my cats miss me, especially Lily mum says she always meows at my door to sleep on my bed. I love cats" Harry rambled, happiness surging through his body and his pearly whites shining. 

"You've got these amazing rider thighs and won't even ride me, Curly, what a waste" Louis joked making Harry chuckle, eyes staring at his hands that were placed on his thighs "Do you have other cats? or any more pets?"

"I have three cats, Lily, Guzzler and Dusty" His smile never leaving his face "I have a rabbit and four fishes as well, the rabbits called Rosie and my fishes are called Freddie, Brian, Roger and John"

"The whole band? Wow" Louis chuckled, lights be dammed they won't take two seconds to set up "And that's it, no surprising dogs or guinea pigs?"

"No mum's allergic to dogs, i would love a dog though maybe a welsh collie they're cute" Louis nodded in agreement "Plus, ever since Gemma left they've been buying me pets left and right you'd think they'd stop at some point"

"Yeah? How long have you had your pets?" Harry sighed finally looking up instantly meeting Louis' eyes that were staring at him, Harry ignored the flare in his cheeks but not daring to remove his eyes from Louis'. 

"Well i got my first pet when i was 7, that was a cat called Socks because her feet were white but the rest of her was black, she died only like 3 years ago when i was 19, but she was my first pet. Then i got my fishes like 5 years ago" Harry licked his lips "And then i got Lily last year, Achilles 2 years ago and Guzzler and Dusty 8 years ago i think"

"So Lily's a baby?" Louis asked making Harrys insides gush pulling his phone out his pocket immediately showing a picture of him and Lily, she was lying on his shoulder meowing loudly at the camera. 

"She's so adorable, she's so small aw" Louis awed making pinching gestures at the camera, Harry suppressed the smile as he watched Louis fixate his eyes on Lily, "Can i meet her?" 

"You wanna meet my cat?" Harry questioned Louis who's eyes were sparkling in childlike happiness. 

"I want to meet every pet you own" Harry squints his eyes at Louis. 

"You wanna steal her don't you? You'll trick me into inviting you and then you'll snatch her and run away to New Zealand" Harry tried to be serious but when he saw Louis suppressing his smile making his lips turn into a 'v' shape he burst out laughing. 

"You uncovered my whole plan in two seconds, am i really that readable?" Louis fake cried pouting his lips. 

"Yes" Louis' smile faded looking down at Harry's lap before swinging his legs over them, hands instantly pushing Harry's to the side pinning them away. 

"Was i readable that time?"Louis smirked when Harry gulped in an aroused matter bucking his hips upward, shaking his head 'no' Louis leaned forward their noses touching each other, "How about now?" Louis whispered pushing his lips onto Harry's, taking him by surprise not expecting it at first it was slow, like they were savoring what was there, but it soon turned heated making Harry's stomach coil in arousal. 

"Lou please" Harry moaned against his lips trying to pull himself away from Louis' grasp but Louis' grip only hardened, Harry could see his blue eyes darken and something about him being in control of this the kiss, his hands, and the way his hips rolled so controlled only giving so much but so little at the same made his stomach frenzy.

"Do you trust me?" Louis whispered back resting his forehead against Harry's, the words alone sent his heart racing, palms beginning to sweat from nervousness instead of excitement. 

"With my life? No" Harry answered honestly, because he didn't know Louis, not really he only knew a few bits about his life but he didn't know the real Louis and Harry's not sure if it came down to it that Louis would sacrifice himself over Harry. 

"Do you trust me in bed?" He elaborated and no, Harry knows where this is going, he can't, or can he? 

"I don't bottom, i can't let you fuck me" Harry spoke his voice trembling and as if Louis noticed he released his hands from his grip before placing them on Harry's face thumbs brushing over his cheek, Harry instinctively wrapped his hands around Louis' waist pulling him closer. 

"No, i won't, i know you can't, and i respect that" His voice was hesitant as he breathed in "Would you ever let me, go down on you?" Harry's brows furrowed. 

"You have many times, i don't understand-" And on cue Harry's eyes widened in realisation, he's never been eaten out, but it wouldn't hurt right? Nothing bad will happen, he could do it. Maybe. Yes. No. God. 

"If you don't want to that's fine" Louis pulled his forehead away from Harry's hands never leaving their place, Louis' brows were pinched in the middle of his forehead concern written over his face, Harry knew, he knew, Louis would never push Harry into doing anything he doesn't want to do. 

But sometimes it's hard to separate memories and reality, Sometimes he could get a little lost in the past and not savoring the moments as they're given to him. He could also give back the trust Louis had in him, Louis trusted him with a lot of things in the bed, hell they know every secret that get's them ticking but this... being so submissive and completely powerless to one person, scared him, he won't lie; The thought of Louis being dominant was hot, but the thought of Harry being submissive was scary. 

"Forget i said anything, i'm sorry for bringing it up" Louis spoke pulling Harry away from his thoughts, Harry shook his head keeping Louis planted on top of him. Louis fell forward like he wasn't expecting for Harry to restrain him, his hand landing on Harry's chest no doubt being able to feel his heart pounding against the surface. 

"No, it's not that- i- i'm a bit scared" Louis' eyes softened, a small smile etched on to his lips as he looked down at Harry from his spot. 

"I'll stop as soon as you say it, okay?" Harry nodded letting Louis climb off his lap, following him into Louis' room lit up by the fairy lights, the duvet was tousled on the bed Louis not caring about tidying them up. 

"Just say stop and i will okay?" Louis reassured him as he slowly pushed Harry onto his bed climbing on top of him immediately, kissing gently onto Harrys lips making sure to not rush things. 

His knees locked Harry's thighs together stopping him from moving, Louis smiled into the kiss before pulling away removing Harry's shirt, a lop sided smirk played on his lips as he leaned down placing small kisses on the trail down his chest before paying each nipple attention. 

Slowly the nerves slowly trickled away as arousal spiked in his system making him involuntarily buck his hips upwards. Louis looked up through his eyelashes before unbuckling his belt throwing it across the room followed by his jeans leaving him in only his boxers that were tented. Louis smirked leaning down playing a soft kiss to the fabric sliding one hand up to Harry's chest, Harry's hands gripped to the sheets with a death grip his breathing unsteady. 

"I promise you're safe with me okay? Just say stop and i will immediately stop" Harry nodded at Louis' words letting them sink into his brain, if only he said those words maybe it would've been different. 

Harry looked down seeing Louis eyeing cautiously at Harry's face and in a silent confirmation Louis' feeble fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers sliding them down ever so slowly exposing him to the cold air of Louis' room; Goosebumps raised on his skin, a small tingle ran up his skin when Louis planted the softest of kisses up his thigh leading up to his cock, precum already spilling from his slit. 

"I'm gonna suck you off okay?" Harry moaned at the words, because Louis' mouth was so obscene, the words that left his mouth and the way his lips wrapped around his tip his tongue swirling around collecting all the precum. 

He slowly lowered his head down Harry's length and Harry was mesmerized by the scene in front of him, the way his cock completely disappeared into Louis' mouth and his dark, lust filled eyes staring back at him never failing to get him close to the edge so quickly. 

"Fuck Lou" Harry moaned his fingers entangling themselves in Louis' soft hair, Louis hummed in response pleasure shooting through his whole body. His legs tensed next to Louis' shoulders as he slowly lifted them so they were bent at his knees, Harry bit his lip at the scene in front of him, Louis inbetween his thighs taking him in effortlessly, fuck hes hot. 

'Shut up and be quiet' 

Harry shook his head ridding the voice in his head and focused back onto Louis who slowly released Harry from his mouth making him groan until Louis climbed on top of Harry inbetween his legs leaning down on his elbows. 

Their lips connected in a messy kiss Harry able to taste the reminiscence of himself on Louis' tongue, Harry let Louis take over the kiss his bottom lip pulled inbetween Louis', his teeth softly nibbling at the swollen muscle. He shakily breathed through his nose letting Louis grind down on him, the fabric of his boxers moving against his bare skin. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry smiled, Louis cared, only a little but he cared and that was enough for Harry to know that he wants this, he wants to replace that bad memory with Louis, no one else. 

"Yes" His voice was shy and weak, Louis nodded biting his lip before ordering Harry to get onto his hands and knees in front of him. Harry did as he was told shakily getting onto his hands and knees with his backside turned to Louis. 

"I feel all exposed" He giggled covering up his nervousness, Louis smiled in return his hand trailing up the back of his thigh tickling him making Harry bite his lip stopping himself from laughing.

Louis' breath was felt on the small of his back just below his dimples making his legs shiver, the hole in his stomach growing heavier with each small kiss down his backside. To say Louis was being gentle would be an understatement, this is the most gentle Louis' ever been with Harry, Harry couldn't help the thought that this was different.

It was slow, quiet, it didn't even hurt and that scared him. It scared him a lot. This was so different from their normal hookups, hell Harry's even letting Louis eat him out, he hasn't had anything near his ass in years not ever since his ex-boyfriend. Harry knew everything to know about anal sex, how to pleasure someone, how to make someone cum hands free but he didn't understand the pleasure. His ex-boyfriend wasn't this gentle and caring, he quite rushed the activity, so Harry never wanted it he didn't understand how it could be so pleasurable, but now, now he was ready to finally let someone, Louis, take this next step with him. 

It may not mean a lot to Louis but it felt like everything for Harry, Harry does this to Louis all the time but no one ever does this to Harry, he wouldn't allow it. It felt surreal when Louis planted a small kiss onto Harry's left cheek, so light and feather-like touch Harry nearly missed it with the cogs in his head distracting him.

He drew a shaky breath relaxing his body the best he could hoping that this fear was all in his head, His eyes squeezed shut painfully when Louis' lips finally met his hole giving a short sweet kiss. 

Louis' hand searched for Harry's in front of him and when they finally met Harry interlaced their fingers, a small smile formed on both of their faces their stomachs twisting. Harry ignored it, he hated that feeling. 

Louis gave little kitten-like licks to his rim testing Harry to see if he was into it, though he couldn't see his face from where he was he could imagine the pinched look on his face, the grip on his bottom lip and the rosiness in his cheeks. 

"Are you sure you still want this?" Louis asked when Harry's grip tightened slightly, Harry feebly nodded his head, his hair flopping over his face.

Laboured breaths escaped Harry's lips when Louis' tongue became more direct and tough starting to apply pressure not breaking past his rim just yet, and yeah okay this isn't entirely unpleasant. Not amazing, but it isn't as bad as he imagined. Not in the slightest. They unconsciously squeezed each other's hands at the same time, unaware of the intimate tension in the room. 

Harry's jaw dropped when Louis' tongue finally pushed past the muscle, his stomach swooned when it was removed just as fast. He whined at the loss of contact going to turn around when the top of his back was pushed down by his free hand and Harry complied. 

His chest was against the white sheets of Louis' bed, cheek pressed against the mattress and his hand gripping firmly at Louis' hand never letting go. He moaned at the contact when Louis finally pushed his tongue back inside of him, his moans became more fervent when his movements were more aimed. 

Harry bit his lip, his free hand gripping onto the sheets his knuckles paling to a white, as he tried to keep from pushing back onto Louis' face. 

"Shit" Harry moaned muffled by the covers of his bed, He could feel Louis smirk against him and Harry couldn't help but smile at that. 

His cheeks grew hotter by the minute, a light sweat covering his forehead and he wandered how obscene this whole situation looked. Louis eating him out and Harry looking completely and utterly wrecked, vulnerable and exposed to Louis, completely submissive and compliant to his touch. 

This was for Louis' eyes only, only he got to see Harry like this, being so patient and fuck, this isn't just nothing, not when it meant everything to him. It was a lot for Harry to be like this, Louis asked once and he was ready to give it to him and he did, this wasn't just a whim, Harry chose to do it with Louis.

Of course it would be different, he just hoped it wouldn't be such a big deal. But it is. It's a huge fucking deal, he was smiling and moaning as Louis grasped his fingers harshly, he was smiling it wasn't even a smirk, it was a pure smile. Shit. 

Just fuck. 

And there it was, the familiar building of tension in the pit of his stomach. His cheeks burned self consciously because Louis hadn't even been at it for more than 10 minutes and Harry was already so close to finishing, he felt like a virgin again. All innocent and unaware of the sins committed, his toes curled and his arms shook. 

"Lou" Harry moaned voice high pitched and rough, and well that's never happened before "I'm close"

Louis didn't reply, his actions became more targeted trying to get him closer making Harry moan loudly. His thighs shook behind him, his muscles rippled with tension needing to be released.

Harry didn't need to say anything before Louis' hand wrapped around his waist and around his cock, his thumb swirling over his tip collecting precum before using it as lube to glide his hand up and down his cock, and with a few sharp tugs Harry came with quivering legs and a scream of Louis' name. 

His body collapsed onto the bed giving way, all his strength gone and his mouth ajar. Louis flipped him over so they were face to face, and their hands separated momentarily before Louis interlocked them once again straddling Harry's waist. 

He leaned down placing a kiss onto Harry's bitten, swollen lips desperately needing the contact, Harry could taste himself on the back of Louis' tongue and he moaned, his left hand pushing past the waistband of Louis joggers palming him through his boxers and only a few minutes later he came moaning into Harry's mouth. 

"You were fucking obscene" Louis spoke making Harry roll his eyes "I'm serious that was the hottest thing i have ever seen, fuck" His forehead leaning against Harry's "Did you like it?"

"I loved it" By Louis' smile Harry knew that Louis knew how sincere he was being, Louis pecked his lips once more before climbing off him discarding his dirty underwear and throwing Harry's over to him.

"Any plans tonight?" Louis asked throwing a shirt his way as well, Harry stared at Louis' arse as he bent over looking for some clean joggers. 

"Nope just sleeping i guess" Harry shrugged putting his underwear on and climbing out of bed. Immediately regretting it as he fell back on the bed, his legs were shaking too much rendering him unable to stand for the time being and that made Harry laugh.

"What's so funny Curly?" Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"I can't walk" Louis smiled at that, proud and happy, Before joining Harry laughing as well.

"Lie down, do you want ice cream? I've got neapolitan ice cream and i haven't eaten it yet so..." Harry nodded his head.

"I'd never turn down ice cream" With that Louis walked out of the room leaving Harry alone, And yeah he's in trouble.

"Bon appetite"

Harry shook his head as Louis joined him on his bed crossing his legs and handing him a spoon, Harry watched as Louis wrapped his lips around the cutlery and listened to whatever he was talking about. 

Trouble wasn't even going to cut it.


	12. nothing and everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates!! tbsl_larry

He doesn't exactly remember how this happened, or why this happened, this whole thing was confusing, because how the fuck has he found himself at Anne's house playing with Harry's cat, Guzzler, while Harry talks to his family members. He doesn't really remember agreeing to coming here but now that he's here he can't say he doesn't regret it, because well all of his family love Louis and Anne's introducing him like he's the finest china in the cupboard, it makes him feel warm, welcome and loved?

'This is Louis, Harry's friend' Is all he's heard, they're simple words but somehow she manages to make it seem like they've just got engaged. Louis can see now that he's here exactly why Harry is who he is, because the whole Selley/Twist family are incredibly polite and kind accepting Louis straight away, it's a little bit scary yes but Harry glances over at him every now and then sending him a million dollar smile and Louis' nerves disappear.

He's met all of Harry's pets so far except from the horses because it's been raining for the past week but Harry promised Louis that they'll meet them at some point before they leave tomorrow. Just as soon as it stops raining because Louis is not and will not ride a horse in the rain. 

"So Louis, how'd you and Harry meet?" Harry's nan, Eloise asked him sipping on her tea, it was quite uncanny how much Harry looked like his mother's parents, they all had the same eyes for one, Eloise having the same green eyes that Harry has, The genetics this family has jeez. 

"We're co-captains on the football team" Harry stood up from his spot and sauntered over to the sofa sitting next to Louis, thighs pressed against each other when Anne decided to squish them together sending a small smirk over at them, Louis just rolled his eyes hiding his smile.

"So no romantic meeting? like saving you from the rain or anything?" Louis' brows furrowed in confusion and Louis glanced towards Harry who was just as confused, uh what? 

"Romantic no, i think the first time we met each other was football try outs and he purposely tripped me over" Louis recollected "So then i tripped him up as well and the whole try outs we were constantly under each other's feet" 

"That's cute, so love at first sight then?" Harry choked on thin air and Louis laughed, because it was funny it was really funny actually, Harry shook his head face flustered and eyes blown wide.

"Mum they're friends, they aren't dating" Anne butted in and Louis would thank her if there wasn't a slight tone to her voice, almost sarcastic like and Louis narrowed her eyes at her. 

"I actually hate him" Harry muttered.

"You hate me?" Louis repeated an amused smile on his face as he turned to face Harry, his hands were fiddling with his rings and Louis' noticed he's doing that a lot more recently. 

"Yep, you're annoying and loud" Louis just smiled because how can you argue with that? especially when Harry's sitting their trying to be serious and putting up this facade which is failing miserably. 

"Annoying and Loud? Okay any more amateur insults?" Louis quipped, eyes staring deep into Harry's. 

"Pocket size" Harry pinched his forefinger and thumb together, Louis' raised his eyebrows at the boy finding this amusing "Teeny tiny"

"That's low Curly" Louis pouted.

"Not as low as you" Harry remarked chuckling when Louis hit him in the chest, fucker. 

"Are you sure you're not dating?" His nan looked at them with curious eyes while the men talked about golf, Louis gave a small warm smile at Eloise before standing up and walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

"No nan we aren't" He heard Harry talk before running up the stairs to the bathroom, He walked past the guest room that he's taking vacancy in since Anne said she doesn't want any 'funny business' going on, not that they planned to or anything but Louis being polite he took the bed ignoring the ache in his stomach of wanting to sleep with Harry.

It had become some sort of routine and Louis woke up nearly every morning with Harry next to him pillow marks on his cheeks and his curls wildly untamed and waking up without that just felt a little bit weird. He's become so familiar with waking up with him, even if they had sex or not, waking up one morning felt completely off like someone had tipped the scale.

Their was two light knocks on the door and Louis immediately knew it was Harry so he unlocked the door letting the taller boy in, his hair was getting longer Louis had noticed, Harry raked his hand through his hair and smiled at Louis. 

"No" Louis said.

"Why?" Harry whined leaning his back against the door, Louis knew that look all too well and he wasn't gonna do it while his grandparents were downstairs.

"Your family are downstairs, i know i can be rude but i'm not that rude" Louis huffed when Harry pouted putting his hands together in a praying motion. 

"Lou please, you've been walking around in these ridiculous jeans all day and it is not fair on me" Harry slapped Louis' ass making him squeal eliciting a laugh. 

"Harry i said no, just keep it in your pants until later" Louis rolled his eyes pushing past his shoulder opening the door and shutting it behind him. 

When he walked downstairs he saw Ruth, Robins mum, smiling at him but it seemed quite forced, Louis hasn't had a real conversation with her just yet and he feels a little bit bad but he couldn't do much when she would walk away from him if he approached her, even if he was with Harry or Anne, Louis didn't fret too much on the reason why she walked away but it did leave him curious.

So when Harry came downstairs just moments later Louis pulled him into the kitchen where no one was, Harry didn't protest just started laughing as he tripped over his own feet stumbling to stand back up straight. 

"Does your grandma not like me?" Louis said keeping his tone quiet so no one would know what he's talking about especially when he can see her staring at the proximity between Louis and Harry. 

"Not personally just you in general" Louis removed his eyes from Harry's grandmas before looking up into Harry's. 

"What does that even mean?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, Harry shrugged his hand coming to the back of Louis' head his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, Louis physically forced himself not to lean into the touch. 

"She's homophobic" Harry deadpanned.

"But she loves you right?" Harry nodded teeth grazing his bottom lip, Louis gave one last glance at the grandma who was frowning at the two before he could even think of what he was doing grabbing Harry's face in his hands and planting his lips onto his.

They both instantly melted into the kiss, their lips smacking against each other tasting the orange juice they drank earlier on the tip of their tongues, Louis closed his eyes leaning into Harry's touch as he planted his hands on Louis' waist gripping lightly. The touch made his stomach hurl in excitement -not sexual excitement just a general boost in happiness- which made him shudder into Harry's arms. 

Louis moved his hands from his jaw to the back of Harry's neck deepening the kiss, the intoxicating taste of Harry made Louis forget he was doing this just to piss off the elderly woman who was now looking away from them with disgust written all over her face, but now, now he was actually enjoying the kiss. 

Normally they kiss while fucking, or trying to annoy each other but now they're kissing and it's not leading anywhere, they're making out because they can, and it's nice. Louis likes it a lot, like a lot, and it's inviting because he can get used to this and that's what's scary. His touch on his waist was warm and burning through the fabric and Louis' chest burned from lack of air; it was like Harry's was too because only seconds later he pulled back first gasping for air.

"Friends, ha, friends, just friends they say, not dating they say" Harry's nan, Eloise, muttered walking around the kitchen grabbing a cup of water eyes not leaving Louis and Harry's flushed cheeks. 

Louis looked down at the floor embarrassed playing with the bottom of his t-shirt, Harry chuckled nervously moving off Louis' body putting space between them, the cool air rushed between their bodies the heat from Harry's gone in an instant and Louis physically refrained himself from frowning. 

"I won't tell if you won't tell" She winked at the two smirking when Louis' cheeks doubled in rosiness, When she walked out of the room Louis couldn't help but chuckle covering his mouth with the back of his hand looking up to Harry's face seeing his hands covering his face completely. 

"Oh my god" Harry mumbled voice wavering slightly, Louis burst out into laughter hands on his knees as Harry just smiled down at him, He ignored the tingle in his lips from Harry's own, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at the thought that he kissed Harry, not for sex not for anything, they just kissed. 

Oh god. 

Louis' laughter stopped abruptly at the thought, because no, that's not how it should be just two months ago his body burned with hatred towards the curly haired lad and now, now Louis was wondering when the next time he'll be able to kiss Harry like that, again. Fuck, he shook his head, absolutely not. 

"I'm gonna go get some um, fresh air" Harry just nodded sending him a wary look but not mentioning it, Louis swore he could see sadness flicker through his eyes but he shrugged it off because he has enough of his own emotions and can't be dealing with Harry's.

He walked into the living room grabbing his jacket and cigarette box smiling politely at the family members before excusing himself, Anne sent a small smile his way watching him leave the door closing it behind him quietly not wanting to slam the door.

Louis rubbed his temple taking out a cigarette and his red lighter, fuck fuck fuck. Just why? Why does this kiss feel like nothing and everything all at the same time. Why can't it just be nothing, they've always kissed, they kiss all the time during sex their lips rarely part from each other when they're fucking so why is it now that the kiss felt different. 

He hated the feeling of the way his stomach erupted into, he doesn't even know what it was, it was different and horrible and terrifying all at the same time. He inhaled the toxicity of the fag feeling it calm his nerves only a fraction, one isn't going to do it. Louis kicked at the rock beneath his feet sending it further down the garden. 

Not to mention the bitter sweet after taste of the kiss, Louis thinks this is the fastest mood swings he's ever had, he went from happiness, to joy, to embarrassment, to frustration, to regret and now anger, he's angry at himself not Harry, well maybe a little bit because that fucker kissed back. It started with a purpose, just to piss off his nan, but then it turned into something else when Harry kissed back with passion, fuck Harry, fuck him and his stupid lips, his stupid kiss and most importantly his stupid plans. 

If it wasn't for him inviting him here then this would've never have happened, he fucking hates Harry, but then again he doesn't actually hate him, he's just so confused. One minutes Harry's there smiling at him, then arguing with him and then he's on top of him. Just fuck. 

Fuck Harry and Fuck Louis' confusion of this whole situation. And fuck Zayn and his stupid words 'Sex complicates everything' because yeah he should've never done it the second time, the third time and all the other times after that.

Just fuck everything. 

"Cheekbones" Louis looked up to see Eloise walking towards him, her bright pink coat thrown over her shoulders matching her lipstick and worrisome written over her face when Louis jumped at the sudden voice, Louis coughed throwing the fag away not wanting to make a bad impression "You smoke?"

"No" She just smiled patting the seat next to him on the garden bench, he looked around for a second before walking up to her and sitting on her right.

"You look like you need one" She huffed out pulling out two cigarettes passing Louis one to which he thanked her and put it between his lips before smiling shaking his head "You okay?"

"Yes, well not really" Louis sighed resting his hands on his thighs as Harry's nan smiled down at him "Just a little bit confused"

"A little bit?" She questioned sensing something wasn't right with him. 

"A lot actually" He admitted, and for the first time he's said this to someone and of course it's Harry's nan of all the people, out all his friends and family he opens to Harry's nan. 

"Is it about me seeing you and Harry, because if it is i didn't see a thing" She smiled and Louis couldn't help but smile back, she had dimples like Harry and her eyes always glistened when she smiled, just like Harry. 

"See what?" She scrunched her nose at the boy and Louis couldn't help but chuckle "Just everything if imma be honest"

"Do you want my advice?" Louis nodded eagerly "Get drunk, just go out get blackout drunk and then whatever happens, is what you wanted to do sober just didn't have the courage"

"Only if you'll be there" Louis winked jokingly, she seemed to like Louis and that made him happy he hadn't realised how much he was worrying about everyones opinion on him until now. 

"Honey, i haven't got drunk in 12 years i'd be on the floor after three drinks" Louis joked "We'll go back in, get scolded by my daughter for smoking and then we'll pretend that the kitchen thing didn't happen, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay" Louis stood up throwing his fag onto the floor, he held out his arm for Eloise to grab hold of and she thanked him, they continued to make idle conversation on their way back to the house. 

"Stay there" Anne muttered making them pause in their tracks, Louis let out a loud laugh Eloise joining in when Anne sprayed them with some air freshener onto them "Mum you're 72 why are you smoking, and Louis, i told you you were my favourite son you've let me down" She held her hand over her heart, mock hurt over her face. 

He was gonna comment that Harry smokes too but Louis doesn't want to drop him into anything, and that's another thing that's changed, months ago he wouldn't have thought twice before trying to get him into trouble and now he was biting back his answer. 

"Lou, you okay?" Harry asked as soon as Louis sat down beside him on the sofa, he just smiled biting his lip and nodded his head. 

"I'm fine" Totally, completely and utterly fine. 

\--

"I've cleaned the guest room for you Louis" Anne smiled and he thanked her as they made their way up to bed. Yesterday when Louis had walked through the door Anne was immediately apologising for the mess of the room scolding Harry for not telling her earlier, Louis said he didn't mind anyway living with siblings, and Zayn and Liam for the whole of his life he soon got used to the mess that followed them. 

"Thank you" He smiled opening the door to the room, he saw the air bed still pushed up against the wall and the quilt and pillows neatly folded at the end of the bed, the floor had less boxes thrown everywhere and it smiled nicer, Louis just shook his head walking over to the air bed and taking off his clothes. 

Louis climbed into the bed feeling the cold sheets against his bare skin, it was calming, he'd been hot all day from the fire burning in the living room and from the looks he was getting from all of Harry's family, no bad looks apart from Robins mum, but they were mostly curious as to why he was there they still didn't know, and truthfully neither does Louis. 

After everyone left Louis, Harry, Anne and Robin all played scrabble and Louis finally found something Harry wasn't good at, actually he was terrible at scrabble but Louis on the other hand smashed the game, and when Harry started pouting looking like a child Louis tried to help him, but there was no hope in helping him. 

By midnight everyone was tipsy having drank a lot of wine, Harry grabbing the gin from his mothers shelf and drinking some before smashing it on the kitchen tiles instantly earning a scolding from Anne while Louis and Robin couldn't help but laugh from the dining table watching Anne push Harry away from the smashed glass. 

Harry adopted the nickname 'Bambi' for the rest of the night, a small pout on his lips when someone would call him it, it suited him though, it was cute. Robin and Anne retired to their bedroom shortly after while Louis and Harry stayed downstairs cleaning the sticky sides, laughing about the day like nothing had happened, and when Harry nearly knocked another glass Louis called it a night pulling him to his bedroom. 

When his head hit the pillow Louis instantly sighed in relief, the sleep tugging on him trying to pull into a lull sleep when the door creaked open and Harry stumbled in trying to be quiet, Louis instantly pulled the cover off him allowing Harry to crawl into the bed beside him. 

Louis' stomach instantly twisted in an unfamiliar feeling, a gut wrenching feeling and for a second he thought he was gonna throw up, the feeling hit every nerve in his body, every muscle tightening and his lungs labouring. His stomach felt empty but his chest felt full, full of happiness and overwhelming sense of uncertainty and anxiety immediately making him pull away from Harry's arms closing his eyes so he can't see the frown that is no doubt on Harry's face. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was alarmed and trembling, Louis felt bad. Because for once Louis couldn't understand what he was feeling and when that happened he got frustrated, and Louis can't deal with frustration. 

He can deal with sadness, anxiety and happiness but frustration wasn't something he could ever seem to grab a hold of and control unlike all his other emotions. Suddenly, he felt a palm engulf his hands making his eyes open instantly connecting with Harry's. 

Louis coiled away from the touch removing his hand out of Harry's "Don't" He started pausing to think about what to say "What am i doing here Harry?"

"What do you mean?" His brows were pulled together in confusion instantly making anger rise in Louis and he didn't want to ruin the day but now that they were finally alone, in the dark Louis felt like this would be the best time out of any to finally say something. 

"What am i doing at your house? Why am i here?" Louis huffed "This is what friends do, friends take their friends to their homes so why the fuck am i here?"

"Are we not friends?" Harry asked tone slightly hurt and guarded, his body was rigid against Louis', fuck. 

"No, i don't know okay? This whole thing is weird, only a few months ago you were arguing with me and now i'm here at your home, meeting all your family playing scrabble with your parents, and chatting away with your nan, this is just all so confusing"

"So we're not enemies anymore so what? Do you miss arguing with me?" No. Yes, a little bit sure, Louis used to spend his day thinking of all the ways he could annoy Harry and coax him into an argument but now he spends his day thinking of how to spend the day with Harry. 

Old Louis would hate him for what he was doing right now, lay here with Harry talking about whatever they have going on, actually debating what they are to each other. Old Louis wouldn't have dreamed going a day without annoying Harry to now ends, and now, now he just doesn't know. 

What would they be without the arguing? Friends? Does he even want to be friends? 

"I just think that this whole thing is confusing, we used to fuck when we we're angry and now we fuck when we're what? Happy? Bored? Frustrated? We fuck all the time, and we actually hang out, and i am here with your family, sleeping under the same roof as your parents... in the same bed as you and what you think this is normal?" 

"What are you trying to say Louis?" Harry argued "If you want to go home go home, i didn't force you here, i mentioned you visting and you accepted, you got in the car with me, you agreed to come here with me, why are you trying to make this sound like i forced you?"

"I'm not i'm just saying this is all weird" 

"Do you know what Louis you clearly don't want to be here, you're not having fun, just go home i'll get the train home or something" Harry went to stand up but Louis held him down not saying anything "What do want me to do? Tell everyone that i forced you here so you don't have to explain that you chose to come here? Would that make you feel better?"

"No! Why are you making this such a big deal?" Louis rolled his eyes when Harry scoffed. 

"Me? I'm making this a big deal? I'm not the one pushing anyone away, Louis, you are" Harry ripped his hand away from Louis' "I'm happy with where we are right now, we're in the middle and that's a good place to be"

"I'm not pushing anyone away, i'm just trying to understand what the hell is going on here, we kissed earlier Harry, for no reason at all, that's not what friends with benefits or whatever we are do! We kiss when we fuck, we kiss to piss each other but what we don't do is kiss because we can"

"That's what this is about? A fucking kiss? Something we've done a million times? Grow up Louis, a kiss is a kiss, it doesn't mean anything unless you want it to" Harry walked towards the door scoffing once again "It didn't mean anything to me, so why should it to you"

And for the first time Louis heard pure, exposed hurt in his voice. Louis' skin crawled with guilt when his door shut and Harry walked away, his quiet steps echoed through the house, Louis threw his hands up in the air over his eyes. 

"Fuck" Of course. Of-fucking-course. 

\--

Louis was leaving today, just like planned but he was leaving earlier, it was currently 10 am Harry was still asleep, Robin was at work and Anne was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

Louis felt bad he planned to stay the day and leave towards the night but since the argument with Harry last night he couldn't stay, everything they said was swirling through his head and he barely got any sleep. He didn't think much of it but he couldn't stay here all day looking at Harry knowing that he hurt him. 

Louis knows what he said hurt Harry and he definitely doesn't want to be around Harry pretending to be okay around Louis when they both know full well that they're not okay. He threw his backpack over his shoulder slipping his shoes on, with one last look around the room to see if he left any of his belongings and when he came to the conclusion he didn't he walked out of the door immediately bumping into someone. 

The familiar scent of tobacco and vanille filled his nose and he sighed looking up to see an incredibly confused looking Harry, his eyes darting from his eyes to the backpack on his shoulders, his eyes widened slightly when he seemed to realise what was happening. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked putting distance between the two, confusion and hurt mixed together into his eyes creating a cloudy layer, his green eyes dulling by the second as they stared down at Louis.

"Home" Louis mumbled feeling small under his gaze and that was new, normally he used the gaze to his advantage but now looking at the hurt that swirled in his green eyes made him stay quiet. 

"No" Louis scoffed his grip on his bag straps tightening, because what?

"What do you mean 'no' i'm going home, you can catch the train back or something i don't care" Louis tried pushing past but Harry's hand collided with his chest keeping him in place, Louis gulped nervously looking down seeing his hand practically the same size as Louis' chest, that seems to remind him how much smaller than Harry he is and suddenly nervousness pools in his stomach.

"I said no, my house my rules" Harry pointed up to the ceiling a smirk settled in place on his red lips. 

"Actually it's your mums house so... let me past you train wreck" Louis tried to move once again when Harry just laughed, it was emotionless and cold, it sent a spike of annoyance up Louis' spine making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

"Piss off Harry just let me go" Louis slapped his hand and pushing Harry away using it as advantage and running down the stairs, he heard Harry's footsteps follow behind when he runs towards the front door opening and shutting it as quickly as he could, he pulled out the keys from his back pocket trying to open his car. 

Suddenly his back was pressed against the passengers door, hands on each side of his head locking him against it and Harry stood in front of him. His face showed a glint of innocence and Louis found that quite endearing, no matter what mood Harry's in he some how turns into a child smiling at silly jokes, chasing after people and looking so innocent that it contradicted the sins he commits daily. 

"Just stay for a little while more" Harry looked down at Louis' lips "Please" 

"Why do you want me here? really" Louis pressed and Harry's features softened slightly at the slight begging tone in his voice. 

"Because i like your company, even if you're a complete cunt and manage to have ten mood swings in five seconds, you're fun to be around" Louis looked down to the floor seeing their feet against each other rolling his eyes at the size difference because really, how the fuck is he so much bigger than Louis. In every way. 

"We're not friends though" Because it's bad enough they don't hate each other anymore, its pretty obvious on both parts they they don't hate each as much. 

"Whatever just put your stuff in the car and follow me" Harry demanded and Louis nodded doing as told, once his bag was in the back of the car he caught up to Harry who had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette. 

"Does your mum know you smoke?" Louis asked remembering yesterday.

"No she'd kill me if she knew" Louis nodded understanding, all those years he had to hide the fact he smoked from his mum and ex-boyfriend. 

"Would she kill you if she knew you smoked weed?" Louis smirked eyes meeting Harry's.

"You wouldn't" He narrowed his eyes at Louis. 

"You underestimate me Mr Styles" Louis kicked Harry's ankles into each other making him trip over, Louis bent over hands on his knees laughing wholeheartedly and loud as Harry collected himself, surprise and fright written over his face only making Louis laugh harder. 

"I think i just nearly died" Harry breathed out, hand on his heart breathing heavily and his cigarette burnt out on the damp grass. 

The misty air around them suddenly became cold Louis' bare arms littered in goosebumps, Louis huddled his arms closer to his chest still chuckling to himself every time he replayed the part where Harry nearly fell flat on his face. 

"Why are you still laughing?" Harry mumbled as they approached a big shed, if that's what you call it. 

"Because it's was really funny" His laughter grew louder when his eyes met Harry's, it wasn't really that funny but he couldn't stop laughing. 

"Lou" Harry groaned pushing the lad slightly "It wasn't that funny"

"No it was really funny" Louis breathed in deeply "Okay i'm gonna stop laughing now" He breathed out watching as Harry only stared back at him, the look only made him laugh even more finding everything too funny. 

His mood lightened up immensely since last night and this morning, since Harry and Louis had 'made up' relaxed Louis' nerves and now all he could do was laugh. Harry rolled his eyes turning around so Louis couldn't see him laughing a long with him, laughing at how his mood was better than this morning. 

"Just be quiet you'll spook the horses" Harry put his forefinger to Louis' lips trying to hush him when Louis bit at his finger making him pull it away with grimace. 

"Ow that hurt you vampire" Louis' laughter died down once the horses were in view, there was three of them and he assumes they're for Harry, Anne and Robin. Suddenly an image of Harry riding the horse popped into his head, making him smile nose scrunching at the thought. 

"That's Achilles" Harry pointed to the black stallion "He's mine" and then he pointed to the white stallion on the right of Achilles "That's Thistle, she's mums" Louis nodded "And that's Lacey, she was born a year ago i think" He pointed to the black and white yearling in the far corner of the field.

"Come on then" Louis didn't even realise they were walking until Harry was practically dragging him by the wrist closer to the horses. Louis yanked his hand back mumbling 'Keep telling me what to do and i'll trip you again" causing Harry to laugh. 

When they entered the field walking up to the horses Harry smiled holding his hand out flat against the horses nose, he nuzzled into his touch neighing happily and Louis awed even though horses slightly scared him. It's the teeth he swears. 

"Louis, meet achilles, Achilles meet Louis" Harry ushered him to repeat his actions but when the stallion moved away from his touch he nodded not making anymore moves to try and touch him. 

"Follow me" They walked over to the 'shed' and Harry handed a pair of riding boots smiling brightly as he slipped his own ones on "Put them on then" Louis shook his head "They're my mums they'll fit now put them on" 

"I'm not riding a horse Harry" Louis put his foot down, because he wasn't riding a horse, nope not at all. 

"Please it's my birthday" Harry pouted. 

"It was your birthday yesterday" Harry shrugged tugging on Louis' shirt. 

"Please Lou, just this once who knows when the next time you'll be hear will be" Harry poked Louis' cheek and he had to fight the smile that was begging to surface. 

"Harry no" Louis slapped his hand away.

"Fine go home" Harry slumped voice laced with annoyance as he walked away, Louis stood there watching for a second before cursing to himself as he slipped the pair of riding boots on. 

"Fucks sake" Louis swore "Harry wait" Louis shouted as loudly as he could grabbing Harry's attention, when he turned around with a shit-eating grin Louis pursed his lips. Fucker. 

Louis shook his head when he stood next to Harry, he called over the white stallion saddling both of them up placing a gentle kiss on top on their heads before helping Louis into the white horse. Hands gripping his waist as he pushed Louis upwards and Louis hid his head not wanting Harry to see the blush that was surely spreading across his cheek. 

Harry squeezed his thighs making the horse start moving forwards Thistle and Louis following suit, Louis tried, he tried hard not to stare at Harry's ass that we're ridiculous in those jeans and his thighs that were hugging at the horse, and the way he bounces up and down, he finds himself cursing at Harry for not being a bottom. 

"Curly are you sure you don't want to bottom? Because your ass is obscene from this angle" Louis called out and he heard Harry cackle loud and abrupt, his chest erupted at the sound he's ever heard Harry laugh like that. 

"God i'd give anything to see yours right now" He laughed back as they entered the woods behind Harry's house, Louis ducked out of the way of a tree branch cursing loudly when another one hit him in the face. 

"Where are we going?" Louis asked keeping his eyes out for rouge sticks waiting to poke his eyes out, because that'd unfortunate.

"You'll see" Harry answered back his voice distant, he groaned hating the suspense.

"Are you going to murder me?" Louis shouted. 

"You'll see" that's reassuring.

"How will you do it?" Louis found himself smiling. 

"Shoot you" He stated simply. 

"And where will you find this gun?" Louis raised his eyebrows though they couldn't see each other's faces.

"This is America Louis, i could probably get one from target" Harry commented and Louis laughed because for second he forgot he wasn't in England. 

"How nice of you, any creative ways that you've envisioned my death? or just plain boring?" Louis licked his lips, the cold biting at his bare skin, cheeks growing pink and his fingers going numb. 

"I'm not creative enough for that" He chuckled "I did once think about shoving a goal post down your throat though" 

"How thoughtful" Harry smirked. 

"Yeah well, now i'd shove it up somewhere else" Louis gasped "It'll still be smaller than my dick"

"How original Curly, penis jokes my all time fave" Louis sarcastically answered back, seeing a clearing a field around a small lake, quite tiny but it was cute. 

"This is where you wanted to take me?" Louis asked hopping off the horse making sure not to tug to harshly at the reigns. 

"Yup, do you like?" Louis nodded his jaw slack, he gave Harry the reigns to tie to the wooden fence securely. 

"Love it" Harry smiled slipping the jacket off his arms, seeing another long white sleeve shirt on his arms underneath covered by a plain black top.

"Here warm up" Harry opened the jacket welcoming Louis, Louis smiled in response slipping his arms into the sleeves the warmth from Harry radiating off him making his smile grow bigger at the heat. 

"Thank you" Louis nodded his head hugging the jacket closer to him needing his limbs to come back to life "How'd you find this place?" 

"I was drunk, got on Achilles and just rode nowhere in mind" Harry sat down on a blanket that appeared out of nowhere Louis' brows furrowed when he realised Harry must've brought it, Louis bent down as well sitting next to him "Passed out and woke up the next morning here, Achilles had gone back leaving me alone, i got lost a few too many times though" 

"That's funny" Louis chuckled "That's something that would happen to me, though i'd probably get lost more times than you" Louis breathed out "I remember this one time i left to go to this festival with Zayn once, i didn't tell my mum but this was when she was hooked on heroin, but i was gone for two days and no one noticed, it was only when i came back that they realised"

"They didn't realise how quiet the house was?" Harry joked making Louis scoff. 

"I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it" Louis admitted "Was i happy because that meant i could sneak out more or was i sad because they didn't notice at all" 

"I would've noticed" Harry nudged his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Louis looked at Harry. 

"Yeah well who else will suck my dick?" Louis gasped hitting his arm huffing loudly. 

"You're such a knob" He said under his breath. 

"Why because it's true?" Louis shook his head at the comment, turning his head away from Harry. Only to be pushed onto his back the jacket riding up exposing his skin. 

"Harry what are you doing?" He asked as Harry climbed in between his legs, opening them accommodatingly so Harry was more comfortable. 

Their lower regions pressed flushed against each other but neither one of them went to make any kind of friction, Harry leaned down to his elbows were either side of Louis' head, cradling his head in his hands fingers tangling themselves in his brown locks. 

Harry pressed their lips together, and just like yesterday Louis' hands held Harry's face close to his own, his legs wrapping around Harry's waist the space between them disappearing and suddenly their whole bodies were flush against each other. 

Every inch pressed together and Louis couldn't help but moan, because yeah being this close felt nice, really nice. He could feel Harry's heartbeat against his chest as their kiss stayed steady, a moan left his lips when Harry started lazily grinding down onto Louis his stomach bursting into flames at the contact.

Louis could feel his jeans growing tight and smiled when he could feel Harry's hardness against him, he pulled back their noses brushing together as they breathed in sync. 

"Do you have lube?" Harry nodded his head taking out a small packet of lube and a condom from the pocket of his jacket and Louis shook his head fondly. 

He placed them beside Louis' head their lips pressing together once again, their pace not speeding up staying slow and delicate, Louis should be freaking out about how slow and intimate this all felt but he couldn't be, because it felt amazing.

Harry's right arm moved away from Louis' head trailing down their bodies unbuttoning their jeans and pushing them down slightly so their boxers were exposed. Louis had to readjust taking his completely off so Harry could stay between his legs more comfortable. 

Louis laughed as Harry clumsily took his own off trying to keep their bodies pressed together to bask in the heat and pleasure. As soon as they were more comfortable back in their previous position Louis cradled his hands in Harry's hair gripping into the strands when Harry were grind down harshly. 

Harry hissed in pain slightly at the tight grip and Louis slowly released his hold smoothing over the spot trying to get rid of the pain, he assumes he does it by the abrupt halt in Harry's movements and opens his eyes to look at Harry's wide and alarmed. 

"What's the matter?" Louis asked curiously, voice hoarse and dripping with lust which seems to pull Harry out his haze because his lips are on Louis' again kissing more roughly but still keeping the softness. 

His underwear was pulled down to expose his bottom region to the cold air, making him hiss as the cold bit at his skin. One of Harry's slid into Louis the lube helping the easiness of the action, his hips bucked upwards pressing himself against Harry and the motion made him moan against Harry's lips. Slowly his finger moved in and out creating a small pace before he added a second finger, Louis moaned hotly against Harry's lips as he made a 'come hither' motion hitting his prostate repeatedly creating a slow pace. 

"Hands and knees" Louis furrowed his brows in confusions, because why? It hurts and they're not exactly on comfy ground he was gonna argue back but Harry flipped him over and leaned down placing a kiss on Louis left arse cheek. 

He entered three fingers this time and Louis' leg shook beneath him at the change of position, his prostate easier to hit; His stomach tightened and he wasn't going to last long and the sight of Harry's red tip he knew Harry wouldn't last long either. 

Harry rolled the condom onto his cock before using a fair amount of lube to lather himself up, he snapped his hips forward carefully pushing into Louis, hands gripping his waist keeping him in place and to steady himself. 

"Fuck" Louis moaned arms growing weaker the deeper Harry went. 

"God Lou" Harry moaned shivers going right up his spine at the sound, Harry moved in and out slowly not planning on moving faster.

His hands gripped Louis pulling him up, his back against Harry's chest Louis moaned as Harry leaned forwards connecting their lips in a messy kiss neither one of them concentrating enough to make it nice and sweet. 

Harry's hands held Louis closer to him wanting to feel him completely against him, Louis moaned his stomach tightening so tightly Louis felt he would combust. 

"Harry i'm close" Louis moaned his head falling against Harry's shoulder, Harry's lips found Louis' neck giving small kisses light as feathers and none harsh enough to leave marks. 

"Me too" Harry sped his thrusts up a fraction trying to get them to their highs as fast as he could but wanting to keep their slow pace. 

Louis' hand found Harry's hand that was placed on his chest, he placed his own on top of Harry's gripping tightly as he came onto the blanket beneath him, his body shaking against Harry's chest moans slipping from his lips. 

"Fuck" Harry came giving a few thrusts riding out their high before pulling out of Louis, keeping his hands on Louis' waist to keep him up, his body still convulsing from the orgasm. Harry chuckled as he gave Louis his underwear and jeans, legs shaking viciously his cheeks red from the cold and flustered.

"This does not solve our problems" Louis pointed at him, if Harry thinks that horse riding and sex by a lake will solve whatever tension their is between them from last night then he'd be sorely wrong. 

"Did it ever" Harry mumbled zipping up his boots.

Yeah well, he's not lying. It never did.


	13. tulips and chocolates

After their day by the lake Harry and Louis drove home that same night arriving at the frat house around 8pm where they were met with Harry's birthday party thrown by Niall. Louis spent the night in a drunken haze, dancing with Harry and sometimes Niall on the dance floor, ignoring the curious glances he was thrown when his arms threw themselves over Harry’s shoulders, drinking few too many bottles of whiskey and then passing out on Harry's bed waking up with a raging hangover the next morning and throwing all the contents of that night into the toilet bowl. 

Harry, however, immediately began partying all over again, Louis felt sick just watching him, grimacing as he drank another bottle of alcohol. The rest of that week was spent partying, Harry decided that he'd host a 'birthday week bash' and for the rest of the week Harry hosted another party with another theme every day. Wednesday was the 80's, Thursday was the 60's, Friday was well, Louis can't really remember Friday he's pretty much sure he blacked out that night because he ended up on a park bench outside the college premises on Saturday morning with a pigeon perched on his leg, Saturday was neon colours the frat house was covered in UV lights making it all glow in the dark theme, Louis controlled his intake that night but nonetheless ended up throwing up later that night and being completely plastered, Sunday finally Harry decided to relax, no party was announced and he spent the day at Louis', in his bed watching films it was the perfect day to end a very un-relaxing week. 

The Monday after that football practice started all over again, everyone had groaned about it Louis punishing them for partying all week, Though half way through the practice everyone gave up and sat on the bleachers talking about anything that came to mind. 

They talked about everyone’s Christmas break, They also thanked Harry for the birthday party week, Harry just pushed them away. It was nice not having a practice end up in screams and shouts, he thinks the boys like it as well. 

The coach commented on how nice it was to see everyone working together, holding Louis and Harry back to congratulate them on sorting their shit out. Louis thought he'd be more annoyed that people would notice, but he felt happier? Relieved? He's not sure what you could call it but he felt good, and the team were finally all on the same page and practice went smoother than ever without Harry and Louis' fights.

Now they were at Louis' apartment everyone sat in the living room watching tv; Pretty little liars to be exact, not conventional for nine male adults to watch but they put it on as a joke but the longer it was on the more interested they were, Zayn and Liam pressed against each other -obviously not knowing what personal space was- against the arm of the sofa, with Luke and Ashton sat next to them their hands linked together smiling at their phone being all cute, Louis hated it. Niall was sprawled across the rest of the sofa kicking Louis, Harry, Calum and Michael on the floor. 

He didn't mind though, he quite enjoyed sitting on the floor sometimes.

"Does it make you gay if you watch gay porn?" Niall blurted out causing Harry to burst out laughing at the unexpected question piercing the silence that was settled around them, sending something through Louis at the abrupt sound, Louis couldn't help but giggle. 

"No, not particularly" Louis answered, everyones laughs heard around the room "Why do you ask?"

"Because i was talking to Amber and she said she watches lesbian porn, i was just wanted to know if she was gay" He explained, Louis looked at Harry with quirked brows because what?

"Do you think it's probably better to ask her if she's gay? and not us?" Luke told him smiling to himself, Niall huffed out shrugging his shoulders.

"I wasn't asking to see if you think she's gay, i was asking so i know if i should be waiting for a break up text from her saying she's dating a girl now" Louis shook his head watching the scene unfold before him.

"Is this what couples talk about?" Louis turned around to Harry who was sat next to him with their backs against the sofa, their thighs were practically touching but neither one of them made a move to back away from each other. 

"I don't know, is it?" He then turned around to all the boys asking them, Most of them nodded making Louis and Harry grimace.

"Why? That's gross" Louis muttered frowning at them all, Harry just chuckled in return before twisting in his space so he could face Niall. 

"It's not gross when you've slept with them" Ashton commented and Louis nodded, because yeah well, he supposes that's true, Louis narrowed his eyes before looking at Luke and Ashton, eyes widening in realisation.

"Are you saying you've slept together?" Louis asked voice demanding "Cos if you have and you haven't told me, i will, lose, my, shit"

"You didn't tell me when you slept with Harry" Ashton raised his eyebrows, a small gasp was heard from the corner of the room Michael and Calum watching on with their mouths agape and eyes wide. 

"You've slept together?" Michael asked before laughing loudly his finger pointing at the two, their cheeks were slightly red at the attention. 

“Multiple times” Luke said as Harry started to say:

"Niall have you ever watched gay porn?" He asked trying to advert the attention making Louis smack Harry's chest, he immediately turned around wincing at the hit a small 'ow' falling past his lips "You fucker that hurt" Harry hit Louis back smirking when he toppled over slightly. 

Louis jumped forward pushing Harry on to his back, laughs and giggles erupting from the brawling boys forgetting there were other people in the room, the attempt to throw the attention off them useless now. They continued hitting each other and throwing insults in between followed with lots of profanities, the rest of the boys watched on in amusement not having seen this side of the two before, though they find themselves play fighting a lot, Zayn smiled down at them fondly before nudging Liams arm, they shared a knowing look at each other before clearing their throats at the same time. 

Louis and Harry pulled away from each other breathless laughs slipping past them, their hair disshelved and their cheeks red from the close embrace, both hot, they were both panting heavily trying to gain their breath back when they looked around the room, the mood between them instantly shifted making the room seem colder. 

"Please stop staring at me i feel like an exhibitionist" Louis mumbled. 

"You like that though" Harry bit back under his breath making Louis gasp looking at Harry with alarmed eyes, luckily only he heard and his mind instantly went back to their conversation of their kinks, he thinks that's the first time they had sex without arguing beforehand but he can't really remember, he just remembers that's also the first time Harry had stayed over and how shocked he was that he'd asked, now Harry practically lives with him, not that he should and Louis needs to speak to him about it. 

He’s tried, don’t get him wrong, but every time he goes to mention the arrangement Harry does something stupid or says something funny and Louis completely forgets what he's supposed to say, it's quite annoying and if he tries in the morning when they've woken up facing each other he can't help but get lost in the boys sleepy eyes in front of him. It's like Harry knows when he's about to ask something because he always ends up weaving himself out of the conversation. 

"Valentine's day in two days, i assume you've all got plans?" Harry mumbled looking around, Because it seems as though him and Harry are the only single ones in the group, though Liam and Zayn have some sort of inside joke between them about Harry practically being married to Louis, it normally ends up in a slap to the head on their parts but they continue to joke about it. 

"Ah Valentine's day, V-A-L-N-T-Y-N-E" Calum spelled out letter by letter, Louis couldn't help but laugh at the incorrect spelling. 

"How do you spell Valentines Calum?" Louis remarked, Harry caught on and started laughing.

"It's not Y it's an I" Michael pushed the boys shoulders making him fall onto his side. 

"No it's not, i swear it's a Y" Calum argued back, he frowned as everyone started laughing at him Michael showing him that it's spelled with an 'I' "This is why i don't hang out with you guys, You're all bullies"

"Do you spell that with an 'I' or a 'Y', Cal?" Louis smirked only laughing harder when he was hit with a pillow off his sofa, Louis threw it back swearing under his breath when he missed throwing it towards the other side of the room. 

"So what exactly is everyone doing on Sunday?" Louis asked. 

"Exactly?" Zayn smirked making Louis fake gag.

"Miss out that part of the night, i'm just curious, do you know how i'm spending valentine's day?" Louis spoke "In my bed"

"Watching movies i hope" Ashton joked. 

"Homemade to be precise" Louis joked everyone in the room erupting into laughs, Louis smiled at the reaction he loved making people laugh, he won't lie either he thinks he's pretty funny. 

"Won't Harry be joining you?" Luke muttered and Louis shot him a confused look. He seemed to catch on to the look because seconds later he added on "Since you know, you have sex and that, that's normally what a lot of people do on valentine's day" Louis could almost hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice, and his brow quirked the slightest meaning he was lying - Louis knew all the boys signs of lying and Luke, whether Louis knew his telltales, was a terrible liar. 

"We haven't talked about it, we don't really plan things" 

"But you planned thanksgiving day? And Harry's birthday?" Liam was quick to question absentmindedly, Louis pursed his lips sighing heavily. 

"Okay well we haven't planned anything for Sunday, what is this an interrogation?" Louis snapped, because why were they asking? What's it to them?

"Sorry jeez, you're the one who brought valentine's day up, i was only asking" Luke rolled his eyes readjusting on the sofa clearly done with Louis, he looked down at his lap before standing up walking to the kitchen. 

He didn't meant to snap, it's just that talking about the thing between him and Harry freely was still weird, is it weird that his all of his friends know?, probably. Louis groaned rubbing his forehead, It's not that he chooses to talk about it, if he had it his way no one would even know it's just that god had other plans and clearly hates Louis, a series of unfortunate events led to the discovery of their hookups, because really? why would Louis want anyone to know who he fucks? It's not a big deal anyway, just two lads getting off with each other and occasionally hanging out, no biggie. 

He can kind of see how it would look to someone who isn't experiencing it, they probably all think about how strange their ordeal is, he knows Liam and Zayn find it incredibly weird and disconcerting, not the sex part just the Harry and Louis part, two enemies turned whatever they are it's absurd, is what it is. 

A hand on his waist snapped him out of his thoughts startling him and he twisted in the arms of the stranger to be faced with Harry, he had a small smile played on his lips though it wasn't quite real, it wasn't genuine. 

"What's up?" He asked and Louis shook his head, don't get him wrong he wants to talk about it all, he wants to know exactly where they're stood with this whole thing because quite frankly Louis is confused, six months ago when all this started it was quite straight-forward, they fucked when they fought, they didn't hang out after or before they didn't even interact with one another but now, the lines were so blurred Louis couldn't even make it out. 

But here, in the kitchen while his friends are just opposite them wasn't the time to bring it up, what if they listened in to the conversation? what if Harry flipped out and caused a scene? what if Louis flipped out? There were too many possibilities that could come out of this situation that it was too risky to even mention, so with a shaky nod Louis nodded his head before removing himself from Harry's gasp putting space between them. 

"Seriously what's wrong?" Harry asked his forehead creased in confusion, Louis shook his head gulping the knot in his throat.

"I said nothing okay?" Louis huffed "Why can't you just accept my answer?" 

"Because you tend to lie about your feelings" Harry responded.

"What makes you think i'd tell you anything?" Because they're not friends, he doesn't tell anyone what he feels, as soon as they know how you feel towards something they'll use it against you, like the time Niall learnt Louis hated onions then proceeded to put onions in all his food "We aren't friends"

The comparison might not be the best, but it's all he could think of. 

"You don't need to keep bringing it up, i know we aren't friends, Louis" Harry gulped. 

"Well you seem to have a hard time grasping it, or i wouldn't have to keep reminding you" Louis argued back. 

"No, you keep using me as an excuse, 'We ArEnt fRiEnDs HaRry', we all know who you're really trying to fool here" Harry shook his head with a small emotionalise chuckle "And it's not me, and it's not them" Harry pointed to his friends "Take a wild guess"

With that Harry walked out of the apartment, shoulders hunched and his head dropping he said goodbye to the boys before slamming the door, Louis was left speechless in the kitchen because what are you supposed to do? The guys are looking at him not even trying to be discrete, they've most likely heard what was said between him and Harry and all he wants to do is sleep, but he can't he has company and he hasn't really seen anyone in a while. 

"Do you know why i said sex makes everything complicated?" Zayn mentioned as he stood next to Louis making him jump slightly, his arms crossed over his chest but his face looked ahead, Louis nodded for him to continue "Because when you have sex it releases a love hormone, Oxytocin to be more exact, it's also called the bonding hormone, do you see where i'm going with this?"

"No" Louis whispered, he slightly does he just doesn't want to misunderstand what he's saying. 

"The more you have sex with someone, the more 'connected' shall we say you become to them, so... what i'm saying is, whether you and him may like it or not, you're connected in some way, so when i said sex makes everything complicated i truly meant it, because now you two are confused and don't know where you stand am i right?" Zayn finally looked at Louis, he had a strange look on his face but Louis could never figure out what he felt, Zayn was mysterious when he wanted to be. 

"You know Louis, you and Harry are more alike than you want to admit, you're both stubborn, hotheaded and touchy, and it's horrible to watch you two dance around the topic, you two need to talk and i mean it, if you're friends no one will say anything, if anything we'd all be happy but you two seriously need to talk" Zayn stated, and he's right of course he is, Zayns always right. 

"I've tried, everytime i bring it up he diverts it, and then when i say we're not friends he gets all offended, how am i supposed to talk to him about it if he's being like this?" Louis groaned throwing his head back "How am i supposed to ask him anything when all he does is ignore it, he's not easy to talk to you know"

"Trust me i know" Zayn whispered.

"I can't even force him, he acts like a caged animal if i even try and talk to him about it" Louis pushed himself away from the counter. 

"This was a bad idea wasn't it?" Louis asked but Zayn didn't answer him, Louis' not even sure he acknowledged it but then all Zayn did was leave the room leaving Louis alone once again, fuck. 

—

"Have you come to apologise for ignoring me for the past two days?" Louis opened the door to be faced with Harry, to say he was annoyed would be an understatement, he was beyond pissed. Since Friday Harry had been ignoring all of his calls, all of his texts and even went further to not show up to Louis' after asking him to sleep over for the night.

He also had a weird dream and more than not he would wake up and tell Harry about his dreams and then Harry would tell him his, so when he woke up on Saturday after a particular weird dream; He was at his prom with a girl who he couldn't put a face to, and she started smoking in the warehouse they were in, it got weird when Prince William and Princess Kate showed up demanding to know who it was who was smoking and then once they found out they well... they killed her but Louis didn't see that much and he woke up just as they ended up in a Morrison's car park, it was strange to say the least so when he woke up his first instinct was to turn in his bed and tell Harry but when he didn't see his sleeping figure he sighed, anger and annoyance curling in his stomach. 

"I just needed space" Harry exasperated making frustration fill his stomach, He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt pulling him into the apartment. 

"Yeah well i needed you" Louis added voice strained "In my bed because i had the weirdest dream on Saturday and you weren't their to listen to it" He added on, the first half of the sentence seemed to linger way too long in Louis' mind, much longer than he deemed necessary. 

"Tell me about it now?" Harry seemed to brush off the weirdness but it somehow clung to Louis, in his clothes, in his hair, in his mind it was like the annoying piece of food stuck in your teeth, or when smoke clung to you after smoking, Louis didn't like the fact that 'i needed you' was the only thing going through his mind at the moment. 

"That's not how it works, you've lost your story privilege" Louis groaned watching Harry intently as he swiftly made his way around Louis' apartment being too familiar with it, too familiar for Louis' liking. 

"What if i earn it back?" Harry slowly walked up to Louis his slender fingers playing with the hem, only then did Louis see the single flower and box of chocolates on the table and stepped back from him, he looked back to see Harry frowning at the withdrawal and Louis looked down at his feet. 

"What are these?" He pointed towards the items and Harry nodded holding them in his hand before handing them over to Louis a small coy smile on his lips, his heart lurched at the sight because Harry actually seemed nervous, after all the things they've done this was what he was most nervous about. 

"Well you're being my fake valentines so got to do it properly, i've got you your favourite flower and some chocolates, i didn’t know what your favourite chocolates were though so i just brought those" Harry rubbed the back of his neck rambling, Louis looked down at the flower... a white tulip his favourite. 

"How'd you know these were my favourite?" Louis asked a small blush creeping onto his cheeks he's pretty sure Harry can see but he doesn't really mind. 

"Your mum mentioned them around Christmas, i just saw them in the shop and remembered" Harry's voice was soft, like velvet with a sweet undertone.

"Well the flowers were for Valentine's day, the chocolates however are an apology" Harry mumbled so quietly Louis neatly missed it "I was being an asshole these past few days, and i shouldn't have said what i did on Friday, you're right we aren't friends and i shouldn't expect you to tell me how you're feeling" 

Hearing 'We're not friends' from Harry stung a little bit, what Harry said on Friday about Louis using Harry as an excuse wasn't exactly false, Louis thought about it a lot this past weekend and he's come to the realisation that the only reason they haven't talked about it is because he's overthinking everything, Louis' been so focused on making sure everyone thought they weren't friends that he didn't take in to account of his and Harry's feelings. It should probably irk Louis that he actually likes Harry's company, Louis had felt so bored and alone the one whole day Harry hadn't been around and it felt like a kick to the gut. 

It's the same feeling he felt as he did when he first met Eli, when he was nicer, whenever he left Louis' side Louis would feel incomplete? Alone, the silence in his room without Harry around made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything other than the fact Harry wasn't there. They were friends, Louis' known for a while he just didn't want to admit it. 

"No, don't apologise. You're right, i guess it's not the end of the world if we're friends" Louis placed his hand on the box of chocolates before looking up at Harry, a pure happy smile formed making Louis smile back "Now are you gonna fuck me? or will i have to do it myself?" 

"You're a wanker" Harry shook his head a laugh escaping his bitten lips, they both made their way to Louis' room, Harry made a joke about feeling like he hasn't slept in Louis' bed in forever, though he slept their four days ago but who's counting? 

"After this i'm taking you somewhere" Harry said into Louis' lips connecting them into a steamy kiss, Louis moaned into it feeling like it had been forever since he last tasted them. 

"Final fuck before you kill me?" Louis smiled pushing Harry onto the bed pinning his arms above his head, Harry immediately became lax letting Louis push him around. Louis smirked bending down to connect their lips once again, he started rolling his hips forward creating much needed friction between the two. 

"If i wanted to kill you i wouldn't have told you" Harry moved his head so Louis could kiss down his neck, Their cheeks pressed together as Louis bit Harry's ear lobe, he could hear the hitch in his breath at the action smirking proudly as he nibbled once again a small moan emitted from his parted red lips. 

"No more talking" Louis growled, his right hand that was pinning Harry's wrist to the bed interlocked with one of Harry's, He bucked his hips upward making Louis jolt forward at the action "Don't move" 

He could see Harry roll his eyes but he doesn't know if that's from Louis telling him to stop moving or from the way Louis licked and bit at the sensitive spot making him let out a feverent moan, hips bucking upwards meeting the downward roll of Louis', his stomach spiked with adrenaline and his head became hazy as he continued to kiss Harry. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a rather high pitched noise echoed off the walls, Harry's body jolting underneath Louis. Louis looked down his brows furrowed as Harry looked wide eyed, when another guttural sound came out past his swollen lips Louis let out a loud laugh. 

"Fuck" Harry groaned removing his hands from Louis' to cover his face red from embarrassment, Louis continued to laugh despite feeling their boners going down. 

"Of course you get the hiccups" Louis stuttered between laughs, Harry groaned trying to peel himself away from Louis, and no he's not going anywhere. Louis shook his head leaning down so his face was right in front of Harry's, he pried his hands away from them to be met with a pair of green eyes and red cheeks. 

"That's embarrassing" He mumbled and Louis shook his head biting his bottom lip. 

"Don't be embarrassed, love" Louis cupped Harry's cheeks in his small hands before planting the lightest of kisses to his lips, Harry smiled beneath him and Louis smiled back "We can stop and try later"

"Yeah i think that's a good-- idea" He hiccuped once again both of them giggling at the sound, Louis couldn't rid of the constant smile on his face. 

"Come with-- me" Louis licked his lips still being able to taste the reminiscence of Harry, His mouth tasted sweet like sugar and Louis was addicted to the high that it gave him, his mind was always blank around Harry. 

Every clawing anxiety in his head dispersed when Harry would drag Louis to unknown places, make him try stupid foods or when he would come out with the random-est facts that made Louis bubble with laughter, all his overdue assignments, football and everything else in his life was moved to the side, forgotten about when Harry was near. 

"Okay, where are we going?" Louis asked as he followed Harry around the campus, a fresh green hoodie now thrown over his shoulders protecting him from the February breeze, Harry wore one of Louis' oversized jumpers, it was red, he looked good in it and an overwhelming feeling of pride, and possessiveness filled his veins seeing everyone look at him not knowing that it was his hoodie. 

When Harry didn't answer and just hiccuped instead Louis let out a small laugh, linking his arm with Harry's as they walked down the path towards the gym hall. Why were they going there? Would they even be able to get in, isn't it locked? 

"Isn't it locked?" Louis asked and Harry nodded smirking as he pulled out a key with a tag on it labelled 'basketball court', Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the taller boy as he opened the doors walking into the gymnasium.

The lights flickered on lighting up the room, the basket ball hoops were pulled out and there was a stack of basketball balls on the other side of the room. Louis turned around facing Harry to see him pulling his hair into a bun a few strands falling around his face, silhouetting his features. 

"How'd you get the key?" Harry shrugged his shoulders pushing the key into his back pocket. 

"I fucked the school mascot a few weeks before the year started and stole it from him" Harry laughed "They kicked him off the team obviously, i think he might've moved college actually"

"Todd?" Louis asked watching as Harry nodded his head whistling as he ran over grabbing a ball in his hands "I blew him once"

"Yeah?" Louis nodded his lips pursed. 

"He was quite rude though" Louis grimaced "He didn't even give me a blowie after"

"He's not that good, too bitey" Harry threw ball against the back board and smiling when it went through the hoop, Louis walked over joining him as he tried taking the ball from Harry's arms huffing in frustration when he would swerve away from him last second. 

"Have you ever thought about playing for the basketball team?" Louis asked as he jumped onto Harry's back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and placed his hands onto his chest, resting his chin onto Harrys shoulder lips grazing his earlobe. 

Harry threw the ball back into the hoop watching it bounce back "No, i'm not that good compared to them, you suck too much so i seem decent" Louis slapped his forehead giggling when their bodies jolted from Harry's hiccups. 

"Your hiccups are cute" Louis mumbled into Harry's ear, his warm breath hitting the exposed skin Harry shivered under the contact, Hands continuing to bounce the ball up and down. 

"What?" He chuckled. 

"I said, your hiccups, are, cute" Louis' voice got quieter near the end of the sentence, Harry tensed slightly under his weight before professionally swinging Louis around so their chests were pressed together. 

They didn't say anything after that, they just let their lips press together connecting in a slow paced kiss, his tongue chasing after Harry's, his hands were placed on the underside of Louis' thighs keeping him in place, his grip tightening every once in a while. 

Louis tangled his fingertips in his hair at the nape of his neck tugging on the loose strands that didn't quite make it into the bun, Harry moaned quietly into the kiss, Louis fluttered his eyes open pulling away with a smack of their lips, they were both breathless and red cheeked. 

There it was again, that feeling in his stomach, the same one he felt when he kissed Harry at his mums house, then at the party after a long night of drinking and now here. The kiss that leads nowhere feeling, the longing feeling, something he's never felt before but felt all too familiar.

"Wanna play horse?" Harry hiccuped and Louis nodded licking his lips, He removed himself from Harry's body straightening his clothes before running after the ball and bringing it back up to Harry. 

"Top left" Louis challenged as he threw the ball, and as expected it hit the top left of the board bouncing into the net leaving Louis smirking as he threw the ball to Harry. Louis laughed when Harry missed the ball watching it bounce away, he went after the ball getting ready for the next round when he caught a glimpse of Harry taking his shoes and socks off. 

"What are you doing?" Louis questioned brows pinched in the middle when Harry smirked putting the items neatly together. 

"We're playing strip horse" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Louis looked around lost for words trying to figure out what to say because really? It's a bit risky innit? 

"Backboard" Louis winked as he turned his back to the board, he faced Harry who looked at him with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth Louis raised his eyebrows as he lifted his arm throwing the ball backwards, he heard it hit the board harshly and by the way Harry's jaw dropped slightly the right side of his mouth lifted upwards knowing he got it in. 

"How the fuck?" Harry gasped in disbelief and Louis shrugged his shoulders, Harry shook his head standing in the place where Harry was before throwing the ball at the board, Louis watched it fall into the net and rolled his eyes bending down taking his shoes and socks off. 

Louis laughed as they ran around the court barefoot, the smell of cleaning products still lingering in the air, They continued to throw the balls into the net, Louis getting it in more than Harry only to his surprise Harry just smiled as he removed his clothing, Louis let his eyes linger longer than he should. 

Harry's pale skin glistened under the lights of the gym, the light layer of sweat that gathered up on his chest made him look much hotter than it should, Louis' eyes flicked to Harry's arse and he licked his lips before letting his hand collide with the flesh making Harry yelp in the process dropping the ball. 

"You fucker" Harry snickered as he stared at Louis, Harry was only in his boxers whereas Louis was saved by his top "Top off now" He demanded making Louis scoff. 

"No, that's not the rules" Louis stuck his tongue out. 

"You made me lose focus, take it off" Harry stalked closer to Louis "It's what you get for distracting me"

"My slap wasn't what was distracting you, don't lie" Louis leaned forwards their chests practically touching in the confined space they found themselves in "We both know it was my arse"

"Don't get cocky princess" Harry licked a stripe from the base of Louis' neck up to his jaw before his hands fiddled with the bottom of Louis' shirt, he slid one hand up the front of the shirt his hand tracing the outline of Louis' abs "I'll make you speechless in less than two seconds, shirt. off. now."

Louis couldn't move, his limbs were like jelly under Harry's gaze, his lips were so close yet so far from Louis' that all he wanted to do was push them together just to feel what he's been missing. Harry slowly lifted the shirt off Louis' body their eyes not peeling from each other holding the eye contact, the piece of clothing was thrown carefully across the court forgotten about when their lips connected in a kiss once more.

"Are there cameras in here?" Louis mumbled pushing Harry away a small whimper finding it's way past Harry's lips. 

"No, no one will know" Louis nodded in response their lips connecting again, sparks fired their way through Louis' body lighting him on fire, his stomach dropping instantly when Harry's big hands found his tiny waist pulling them together. 

Their crotches aligned with each other, Louis moaned at the contact growing harder with each deep moan that Harry made. They shouldn't, it was too risky if someone saw the lights were on and came to check than they would surely see Louis and Harry, they'd get in trouble for stealing the key and breaking and entering. 

"Haz" Louis tried to break the kiss "Harry"

"What?" Harry pulled away looking concerned, his eyes analyzing Louis' features "Is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, but i think we should probably do this back at my place, it's too risky" Harry looked around the room pondering for a second before letting go of Louis and putting space between them, the tents in their underwear were painfully visible both of them looking away as they shrugged their disregarded clothing back onto their bodies. 

They didn't say a word to each other just purposely touched each other, poking at their sensitive spots giggling every once in a while when a stranger would walk past giving them weird looks, though Louis couldn't blame them. 

They both had disheveled and messy hair, their foreheads were probably sweaty from chasing the ball up and down the court trying to pry it from one anothers arms, They were still painfully hard in their jeans, it was obvious. Louis would probably scold Harry for taking it slightly far but he couldn't, all he could think of was what was about to happen when they would get back to Louis'. 

When they stumbled into Louis' apartment they immediately latched onto each other, fingers clawing at exposed skin, fingers undoing the buttons of their shirts and the buttons of their jeans, Their moans were becoming louder each time they would involuntarily jut against each other allowing friction to course through their body. 

Louis' palms settled on Harry's cheeks as they continued to kiss keeping him close, Louis could feel Harry's bodily heat engulf him from every direction as his hands landed on Louis' hips pulling him closer just when Louis thought they couldn't be any closer, One of Harry's hand winded around Louis' neck pushing them into a deeper, more slower kiss that set Louis on fire. 

They didn't say anything, they didn't have to, the kiss somehow exchanged all the words they wanted to say and they slowly moved into Louis' room minding the furniture that was placed around the living room. When they entered the room it was just how they left it, the bed spread slightly crumbled from their bodies from earlier, the relentless teasing finally building in Louis and he could feel his stomach twist at the thought.

"Fuck me" Louis whispered against Harry's lips, he nodded looking into Louis' eyes searchingly before dipping down and grabbing Louis' waist. Louis accommodated him instantly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, his head dizzied when Harry palmed his arse cheeks pinching them. 

Louis ripped the shirt from Harry's shoulders finally revealing his bare chest, he licked his lips smirking as he placed small kisses onto the sensitive skin not daring to break it, he still had a light layer of sweat but Louis didn't mind, it somehow made it better much like the times he and Harry would fuck in the showers after a particular rowdy fight during practice both sweaty and fueled with rage and frustration ready to claw at each others skin, how different it was back then. 

Louis was laid on his back, legs still wrapped around Harry's waist tightly hugging him close to his body, the buttons of his jeans digging painfully in the skin of Louis' thighs but he refrained from hissing. Harry's lips trailed down Louis' neck sucking and biting harshly at the skin, Louis moaned the feeling of Harry's lips like pure ecstasy as they marked Louis' skin, the bruises from the other week just fading. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, their bare chests flush against each other Harry hissed once in a while from Louis' nails digging in too harshly though Louis knew he secretly enjoyed it; Pain kink and all.

"Please" Louis pleaded, Harry pulled away from his collarbone before looking at Louis dumbly before his lips twitched into a fond smile, Louis tried to suppress the smile threatening to break out at the sight of Harry's dimpled smile he failed spectacularly and turned his head away instead. 

He could feel Harry move away from his body struggling to move from Louis' legs around his waist "Sorry" Louis mumbled before letting Harry slip past, he lifted his hips accordingly as Harry pulled down his jeans and boxers finally releasing Louis from the tightness, his cock springing up onto his stomach, Louis moaned as the cold air finally hit his tip. 

Harry removed his own clothing before pulling Louis' legs closer to the edge of the bed opening his legs with the palms of his hands, He looked down to see Harry's head of curls in between his legs smirking upwards, eyes peeking through his eyelashes innocently before licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to his tip, his jaw opening wide taking him all in at once. 

His legs shook from the movement, his stomach clenching in pleasure as Harry swirled his tongue around the tip precome already tickling his taste buds. Louis' fingers gripped the sheets on either side of his him, biting his bottom lip in pleasure trying to keep the embarrassing noises at bay. 

"Fuck Haz" Louis moaned, the nickname slipping from his lips before he could take it back Harry hummed in response sending shock waves of pleasure through Louis' body. He knew he wasn't going to last long with the relentless lapping of Harry's tongue around his slit and the bob his head "I'm gonna cum" 

"Do it" Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head his muscles tensing and relaxing as Harry continued to suck him, His stomach clenched tightly feeling the hotness spread through his body, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he came down Harry's throat with a low groan "Fuck" 

"Fuck" Louis echoed feeling his body relax, his eyes opening to be met with Harry's staring down at him, his elbows now placed on each side of Louis' head, his hips slotted between his open legs completely naked. 

He leaned down connecting their lips, Louis' hands releasing the sheets and tangling themselves into Harry's curly hair, the soft strands falling through the space of his fingers; Harry moaned heavenly into the kiss when Louis pulled ever so slightly. 

The sound was enough for him to grow hard once again, the tips of their clocks grinding against each other Louis' body jolting upwards every once in a while still sensitive from his orgasm. 

"You have no idea what you do to me" Harry stated pulling back raking his own fingers through Louis' locks. 

Louis smiled the look in Harry's eyes showing nothing more than happiness and lust, so much want and desire for Louis, that alone was enough to make his stomach hazy once again. 

Harry reached over Louis opening his bedside table taking out a condom and a packet of lube, He smiled ripping the lube open with his teeth. 

"Grape?" Harry gave him a toothy grin. 

"Only for the best" Louis teased. 

Harry shook his head lapping his middle finger with lube slowly entering Louis, the intrusion made his hips lift off the bed allowing easier access. Harry's finger immediately found Louis' prostate applying pressure, pleasure sparking through his body, the butterflies in his stomach intensifying, once Harry added a second finger it didn't take too long for Louis to open up ready for Harry. 

Harry lowered the condom onto himself, he smeared a generous amount of lube onto his cock and some on Louis' rim before leaning down pecking Louis' lips softly. 

He snapped his hips forward the head pushing past his tight muscle, his body tensing under the intrusion still not adjusted to Harry's size. Louis threw his arms over Harry's shoulders pulling him closer to him, their chests flush against each other, Harry's nose nuzzled into the crook of Louis' neck breathing harshly threw his nose the odd moan slipping here and there. 

Louis clasped his legs around Harry's waist, every inch of their bodies touching, their cheeks pressed together and Harry's curls tickling Louis' nose. Pleasure coursed through the both of them, as Harry pushed in and pulled out at a slow pace, hands tangled in each other's hair and letting their moans get the best of them. 

"Oh god" Louis gripped the flesh on Harry's shoulder blades, toes curling and his stomach tightening approaching his second orgasm. 

"Fuck Lou, i'm close" Harry moaned attaching his lips to Louis' neck peppering kisses against the soft surface. 

"Me too, Haz" Harry moaned again, Louis moaning back in response his hands never leaving Harry's back as he came shooting white hot cum in between their chests, his breathing laboured and body aching as his muscles tensed and relaxed. 

Harry followed a few thrusts after, biting lightly onto Louis' shoulder not harsh enough to break skin. Harry let out shaky breaths as he rode them through their highs milking them dry before pulling out and collapsing next to Louis. 

"Is it just me, or does it get better every time?" He exasperated. Louis couldn't form words so he just nodded meekly pushing himself upwards on the bed not caring about the cum that smothered their naked skin before pulling the quilt over his body. 

Harry joined him, his cheeks and chest flushed red and his hair sticking to his skin, a dopey orgasm hazed grin on his face as he slid onto his side facing Louis. 

Louis turned his head smiling as Harry's lips caught his in a chaste kiss, "Goodnight" Harry's breath rushed over Louis' mouth, their lips catching in another kiss. 

"Goodnight" Louis' right hand lowered onto Harry's cheek, holding him in place as he leaned down connecting their lips. 

"Sleep well" Harry mumbled, Harry's palm hot on Louis' neck heating the spot. 

"You too" Louis smiled, his heart fluttering as Harry giggled giving him one last kiss.

They moved together fitting into each other's body as Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist pulling him closer, sharing each other's body heat they soon felt the sleepiness spill over them. 

"Does it make me an idiot cos i like kissing you?"Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his heart jumped at the confession his palms beginning to sweat. The word setting off all kinds of emotions in him, he found himself smiling like an idiot to himself, in the dark, in Harry's arms.

"Does that mean we're both idiots?" Louis left it at that letting his eyes close, he heard Harry let out a breathy laugh placing a kiss on the back of his head before tightening his grip. 

"Goodnight Lou"

"Night Haz"


	14. baking and caking

tw//abuse, non-consent. 

"You worthless piece of shit!" He screamed his hand rising in the air coming down harshly connecting with the bare skin of Louis' cheek. The skin instantly burned under the contact, eyes stinging with tears as he looked into the eyes of his lover, the hazel, soft brown now a dark brown almost fully black, pupils blown wide at the cower of Louis' stance, the sweat in his brow from fear. 

His skin paled, blood running cold, skin icy to the touch no remains of life in Louis' body, his heart no longer beating, his whole body scared to move in fear of what could happen. 

He wasn't dead. That would be too easy, for him to just simply escape this hole of eternal misery, the world was twisted in that way wanting to prolong Louis' suffering until he no longer could take it. Needing to take the easy way out, but Louis couldn't, he wouldn't, hence the everlasting suffering. 

He was living in his own personal hell. Even the devil himself couldn't conjure up such torture. 

"I'm sorry i didn't, i didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Louis rushed to say, his voice uneven and his chest heaving in trepidation. His shoulders dropped as the dark eyes stared down at him coldly, Louis' soul slowly deteriorating, crumbling in hopelessness. Hope for escape withering away, hope for rescuing, hope for happiness wilting away. Vanishing into thin air. 

"How can you talk to someone accidentally?! I told you to keep your mouth shut and not to talk to anyone!" Louis flinched, terror curling in his stomach"Especially men!" 

"He just started talking to me and i-i couldn't just tell him to go away!" Louis tried to answer back but when Eli's hand came down one more time hitting Louis with the back of his hand he immediately shut his mouth, not daring to talk back, inquietude spreading through every fibre of Louis' being. 

"You're such a slut" He seethed anger radiating off him, Tears slipped from his eyes not being able to keep them in not caring about the consequences, 'The more you cry the harsher i'll go', his words echoing through Louis' brain "You're such a fucking baby, go to my room!" Louis couldn't move "I SAID GO!" His knuckles bruising the skin of Louis' cheek, the skin splitting under the contact.

Louis' heart dropped to his stomach, he knew this would happen. It always did. Louis would get too brave and go back on Eli's wishes, talk back too much or just because Louis breathed harshly, whatever it was that irked his other half his instructions were simple 'Go to the bedroom, Louis' and from then Louis would beg and cry, praise whatever he could to stop the next actions.

He couldn't bare it, The feeling of nothingness, helplessness and distress. He's surprised his body hasn't fully given up. 

Louis ducked his head keeping his hands behind his back as he walked up the stairs towards their shared room, though it wasn't really Louis' room. Louis just slept in the bed, nothing in the room screamed that Louis lived their.

When Louis would occassionally sleep their all he had was a box of all the clothes he would accidentally leave, Not a drawer like you'd expect but a cardboard box that Louis' pretty sure was damp and making his clothes smell horrible. 

"Clothes. Off" Eli walked into the room standing in the doorway, Louis timidly shook his head. He stripped the black tie from his blouse wrapping it around his hands smirking down at Louis, not in an arousing way, in a power trip way, knowing that he had full and all control of what was about to happen.

"Please, i'm sorry i promise i won't do it again! I'm not in the mood" Louis tried to keep his voice firm but the crack in the middle of sentence made Eli smirk. 

He wasted no time in walking towards Louis pushing him onto the bed, pinning his hands above the headboard using the tie to restrain his wrists, "No! Please stop!"

"Eli Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Eli"

"Lou!" Harry shouted shaking Louis awake by his shoulders, hands shaking with worry hearing Louis' cries as he slept. Louis' eyes opened immediately to be met with worried green eyes, he wiped away the tears that formed on his cheeks and breathed in and out slowly trying to regulate his breathing "You okay?"

"Yeah" He lied "No, i'm sorry" Louis apologised as he sniffled, Harry shook his head immediately pulling Louis towards his chest. His uneven breaths in the air, his small cries ringing through Harry's ears as he swallowed his own heartache down. 

"Hey, it's okay! I'm here, you'll be okay" Harry whispered into Louis' ear, the word instantly comforting him but not stopping his cries "It's just me and you, no one else"

He felt safe in Harry's arms. Feeling safer than he has in years.

"I'm really sorry for snotting all over your t-shirt" Louis laughed wetly pulling away from Harry a little bit, he still looked worried but more at ease then when he was earlier. 

"Was it about Eli?" Harry mumbled waiting for Louis to tense but instead he dug his face in deeper to Harry's chest small breaths escaping his lips as he calmed down. 

"Yeah, i'm sorry it doesn't happen very often" Louis feebly played with the hem of Harry's shirt, his cheek pressed against his chest and Harry's finger in his hair stroking carefully easing his fear. 

"Stop apologising, it isn't your fault" Harry smiled sweetly down at Louis.

"He never said that to me, not once. It was always my fault, i'm just used to apologising for things out of my control" Louis confessed, Harry let out a loud huff his grip tightening around Louis. 

"If i was your friend i would've killed him" His voice was so calm and held a lot of truth that it had frightened Louis for a second until he heard a breathy laugh, the release blowing some of his hair. 

"Your hero complex is coming out" Louis poked his chest emitting a laugh from him "True Aquarius" Louis booped his noise extracting another laugh from Harry the action causing vibrations to ripple through his body "I don't think i thanked you that day, i should've cos it meant a lot, and it showed a lot about you" 

"It did?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Always jumping in to defend those who can't defend themselves, not caring if you get hurt in the process" Louis smiled his cheek mushed against his chest "Albeit Luke started the whole fight, you were still there and cared for me after, that says all it needs about the person you are" 

"You're sweet when you want to be" Harry softly rubbed his finger at the nape of his neck "Sappy"

"Yeah well, I do these monthly with my friends, each month i tell them i love them" Louis chuckled "I guess they need to know sometimes" Louis sighed "I know i do" He said more quietly. 

"How did you meet all your friends? I'm curious" Harry steered the conversation away from a dark road trying to keep it on the more greener side, where the sun shon brightly and Louis smiled happily. He needed to be happy, friends make him happy, he was grateful Harry was here. 

The times he spent trying to calm himself after a nightmare about Eli, he spent alone in his room, lights off and curtains shut, door shut as well making sure no one could hear him, Louis would cry himself to sleep, have an anxiety attack, or just stay awake for the rest of the night watching Netflix or doing college work, he'd do whatever it he could with himself not to rethink about his nightmares. To distract himself.

Though he had lived through them, they were memories coming back to torture him. Eli might not be physically in Louis' life but mentally he was, Louis couldn't escape him he could go months on end without a nightmare and then suddenly one night he'll have the most vivid memory of a particularly bad night, that night, the night when Eli broke his arm and Louis finally escaped. It was the worse night of his life, and he couldn't escape it no matter what he did.

"Me and Zayn have basically been friends since birth, our mums were friends in high school so we practically grew up together" Louis smiled fondly "We both met Liam when we started high school when we first moved here, me and Liam hated each other at first constantly bickering and fighting, Zayn and Liam got along straight away though, love at first sight i say, i could tell Zayn liked him. I got jealous maybe that's why i hated Liam so much at first" 

"They constantly hung out together, after school and i stayed home helping my step dad look after the kids while my mum went out for days in a row, they got closer and i got further away, then this one time after a huge fight between me and Liam, i explained everything to Liam and he laughed at me and told me i was being pathetic, told me to grow up and then invited me out to get some ice cream, then after that i started hanging out with them more, and now they're my bestest friends in the world" Louis paused "They're my brothers"

"What abt Luke and Ashton?" Harry asked keeping the topic flowing. 

"Me and Luke met on a double date, me and this girl went out just before i started dating Eli, anyway she invited her friend who brought Luke, and we stuck together we weren't really into the girls we were with, so we exchanged numbers and became friends quickly after that, he said he had a few friends he wanted me to meet, then i met Ash, Mikey and Cal, and then Luke said he had a mate who was gay and was single, then i met Eli" Louis sighed "I think Luke blames himself sometimes for what Eli did to me, he always says if it wasn't for him and making them meet than i would've never met him and wouldn't have gone through that. It isn't his fault, he knows that but i think sometimes he thinks too much about what could've been avoided" 

"That's cute" He mumbled sleepily "Not the whole abusive ex or anything, but how you met everyone, i met Niall after i threw up all over his shoes at a kids party when we were five" Louis laughed his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

"I ruined his spider-man shoes" Louis laughed again, the sound like music to Harry's ears "He's never forgiven me for it, he brings it up all the time" Harry coughed "I'm nOt pAyIng FoR thOse YoU wReCkeD mY sPidErmAn sHoes" He imitated Niall, his irish accent fairly good, Louis rolled his eyes playfully "We were five!"

"Sounds like Niall" Louis muttered "Then i met you, you annoying little shit" Louis shoved Harrys chest playfully "Ruining my life" 

"We used to act like children" Harry countered, Louis nodded agreeing flashes of memories swirling in his mind of all the fights they had. 

"Twenty one year old me would be so disgusted in me, laying here in your arms, talking to you" Louis smiled as Harry scoffed. 

"I don't think nineteen year old me would be pleasantly surprised, though you've always been incredibly hot" Harry confessed making Louis sit up from where he was placing his chin on Harry's chest looking up at him, a small pure smile on his face and happiness swirling in his eyes "I've always wanted to fuck you, but i also hated you a lot, he was confused back then" He laughed. 

"What do you think they'd say if they found out that we're friends?" Harry shrugged his shoulders running his hand through Louis' hair, Louis leaned into the touch not bothering to stop himself, sue him it feels nice. 

They stared there for minutes that felt like hours just taking in the silence and calmness, With anyone else Louis would get bored but nothing with Harry was boring, he always had a way with making things fun. 

"I think we should make cakes" Harry murmured, his chest rising up and down. 

"Cakes?" Harry nodded "Okay" Louis got out of bed throwing on some joggers and a white t-shirt, Harry following his steps and putting on a black t-shirt as they silently walked into the kitchen "Wait what time is it?" 

"Like 3 in the morning"  
Harry looked down at his wrist pretending he had a watch, "I don't really know... i'm guessing" Louis rolled his eyes taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at it reading 1:34 am. 

"It's actually half one in the morning you idiot" Louis preheated the oven, turning around to see Harry taking out all the ingredients "Do you even know how to bake a cake?" 

"Yes i'm not completely useless Louis, i'll have you know i am a professional baker" Harry put his hand on his heart "I use to work in a bakery" 

"Wow, good for you, now hurry up and make my cake Mr Bakerman" Louis smiled sitting down on the counter. 

"Um no don't be lazy, help me bake it" Harry pulled Louis' ankles making him stand on the floor, He huffed groaning as he stood in front of Harry who smirked victoriously "Now measure out 100g with the butter and sugar" 

"Sir yes sir" He sarcastically saluted as he went about with measuring a 100g of butter and sugar as Harry greased some cake tins "I didn't even realise i had those" 

"Oh" Harry looked down at the pans examining them "They seem clean so, but if you die of poisoning or something it wasn't my fault" He smiled sweetly as he placed the tin down and walked over to Louis handing him an electronic whisk "Now whisk until i say stop"

Louis rolled his eyes but did what he was told anyway, getting some butter on his shirt in the process. Harry grabbed the eggs giving Louis four "What if we wake up Zayn and Liam?" 

"Who cares, their fault for sleeping" Louis replied cracking the eggs into the bowl, taking an extra one before smirking at Harry who had his back turned to him.

Wasting no time Louis threw the egg at his back the shell cracking instantly, egg yolk dripping down his back onto the floor, a mischievous grin on his face as he turned around looking at Louis who was giggling like a child who was caught doing something naughty.

Harry had a towel in his hands, soaked in water and twisted and Louis immediately knew what was going to happen. 

"I'm sorry, it slipped" Louis laughed quickly running away from Harry knowing exactly what he's going to do. 

"Right, of course it slipped! How silly of me, i thought you threw it at me for a second" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, Louis smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting. 

"I don't even know how it happened, it just... slipped" He wailed his arms around, hands gestures coming into play as he showed Harry how it slipped "See not my doing, all an accident" 

Harry lunged forward snapping the towel against Louis' thigh making him shriek in pain and laughed loudly taking another egg launching it at the middle of Harry's chest, the remains falling back down onto the floor. 

"Did you see how it just slipped" Louis exclaimed, his voice high pitched and playful. 

"I hate you" Harry shook his head fondly, snapping the towel once again and laughed as Louis ran around him trying to hold his arms down. 

"Stop.hitting.me.with the towel" Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's arms keeping them to his sides, Harry laughed loudly wriggling in Louis' arms trying to lessen his strength. Their bodies pressed firmly against each other, Harry's hair tickling Louis' cheeks.

Their laughs echoing through the kitchen travelling through the apartment, Harry pushed Louis backwards closer into the kitchen when his leg slipped from under him, the egg yolk soaking his bare feet, his body falling into Louis' as they fell onto the floor, egg covering their clothes. 

Harry fell onto Louis' chest, his body bouncing up and down with the force of Louis' laughs. Louis smiled as he heard Harry laughing along, the sound filling his stomach with an unfamiliar feeling causing his heart to flutter against his rib cages. He removed his arms from around Harry letting get off his chest, Once he was stood on his legs he bent forward as he continued to laugh hysterically, hands on his knees like he was trying to keep himself up right. 

"Jesus Christ" Harry spoke between laughs, Louis still on his back hands on his chest as he breathed in and out trying to stop his laughs, his head thrown back exposing the column of his neck his adam's apple bobbing up and down, He held out his hand for Louis helping him up off the floor, egg yolk smeared on the back of his white t-shirt. 

"Let's finish the cake" Louis said as he started to whisk the ingredients, he started humming a song to himself as he felt eyes on him. 

Boring into his skin, his stare was fire leaving burns in their wake, a fond smile on his lips, cheeks dimpling and his eyes glistening wide and green, Louis ignored the way his eyes glistened with like -love-, and grabbed the bag of flour looking over at him. 

"It's rude to stare" Louis mumbled pouring 100g of Self-raising four into the bowl, some of it falling onto the side. 

"I'm not staring" Harry replied quickly "I am admiring"

"Admiring?" Louis stopped mixing looking at Harry incredulously, his smile never faltering as Louis looked straight into his eyes "Admiring what exactly? The egg on my cheek?"

"Beauty" Harry responded not missing a beat. 

"Shut up, Stop being weird" Louis walked over to Harry, arms wrapping around his shoulders hand tangling in his hair pulling his closer to Louis' face, their breaths coiling with each other, toes curling against the kitchen tiles.

Their lips crashed together, soft and slow, passionate and tenderness, Harry's fingertips light as a feather against his waist pulling them so they were flush against each other, Louis' lips fought against Harry's.

Louis' hands slapped Harry's ass leaving two flour hand prints, Harry's laugh was felt on his lips. 

They both smiled into the kiss, teeth knocking against each other. 

"Whatcha doing" Zayn mumbled, sleep evident in his voice as he broke the two from their small bubble they were in, the pop of it making them all to aware of their existence outside of it. 

"Caking" Louis smiled pointing to the cake mixture in the bowl to their side, Zayns eyes followed squinting at the mess around the kitchen.

"It's 2 in the morning why are you baking cakes?" He asked incredulously staring at that them with sleep riddled eyes, eyes lingering on the flour Louis had on his cheek and the egg on Harry's forehead.

"I had a bad dream so" Louis released himself from Harry's embrace walking towards the cake bowl, dipping his finger and tasting the mixture "Yummy" 

"Just tidy up after, what were you even doing? There's egg and flour everywhere" 

"Play fighting?" Harry spoke up flashing him an innocent smile with the shrug of his shoulders. 

"Are you five?" Louis rolled his eyes watching as Zayn sat on a stool near the counter, his hair still slicked back despite the part he slept on. How does his hair stay like that? 

"Mentally" Louis licked his finger sucking the mixture, his cheeks hollowing at the movement as he poured the mixture into the cake tins. 

Ignoring the stares from Harry and now Zayn , he placed the tins into the oven taking a mental note that the cake went in at 2:10am and needed to be taken out in 20 minutes, he turned around smiling proudly at them before slapping his hands against his thighs wiping away the dirt on his palms.

He walked over to the sink taking the sponge before walking towards the flour mess, Zayn and Harry talking about something he wasn't listening to, too busy with tidying everything up, his heart stopped beating momentarily as he looked down at the flour, not wanting to clean it up. 

A small heart was drawn into the white powder, a small delicate drawing and Louis found himself beaming down at it, his heart lurching forwards filling with hundreds of emotions all at once, he immediately knew it was Harry. 

Zayn was too far away, and Harry was staring at him in wonder trying to see his expression. Louis shook his head fondly, pursing his lips before wiping away the content and putting in the bin. 

He turned around seeing Harry pout, he smiled at the taller boy walking over and placing a small, gentle, fragile kiss to his cheek, the action making his heart beat faster and heat rise in his cheeks. He pulled back to see Harry blushing like a 13 year old girl, his lips quirking up at the corners as he tried to hide back his smile, Zayn watching on at them with curious and knowing eyes, and Louis somehow had forgotten Zayn was still in the room.

"Go back to your boyfriend Zayn" Louis huffed rolling his eyes. 

"He's not here actually" Zayn looked down at his feet, fingers playing with each other, his voice an octave higher than usual. 

"No? Where the hell is he?" Harry sat down next to Zayn, Zayn shrugged his shoulders exhaling a long breath his shoulders dropping down. 

"He's been acting weird lately, he's constantly out and i don't know what's wrong with him" Louis' mouth opened into an 'O' shape. 

"Is that why you two haven't been around much these past few weeks" Louis asked and Zayn nodded. 

"I've been catching up on my artwork, i'm nearly completely done" Zayn's eyes lit up "Ooo, wait omg look what i painted a few days ago, and don't get mad you two were just an inspiration"

Zayn ran into Liam's bedroom, his dressing gown flowing behind him as he raced to get his painting, When he came back he had a 18x24 canvas and turned it around. Louis' heart sank slightly, not saddened but from the heaviness of realisation slowly sinking in. 

In front of him was a large painting, Two men almost completely nude were stood facing each other with their hands connected in the middle holding each other tightly with light grey steam coming off them, The smaller one -Louis- was painted blue, splashes of all shakes of dark and light blue water were dancing around him, filling up half of the canvas. Opposite him was a taller boy with curly hair -Harry- was a painted all different shades of red, orange and yellow, he was fire. Flames of fire were dancing around his body, and the rest of the canvas had a wildfire kind of vibe to it, the moon was a dark red. 

It was beautiful. The way he captured the look in their eyes as they looked at each other, their personality was captured perfectly. Strong forces battling against each other but when together they become neutral, cancelling each other out. Both unpredictable and forceful, and both beautiful. 

"I-" Louis started to speak reaching out to touch the painting but pulling back the last minute not wanting to touch such art.

"I know i probably should've asked before i painted you both, but i just- i wouldn't have been able to reach my vision with knowing that you two would be waiting for a result" Zayn started explaining "I didn't want to set anyone up for expectations and then end with it being not that great, Without that i was able to fully capture what i can see between you two"

"Fire and Ice shouldn't work together, but they do, you do" He looked at Harry and Louis "I probably shouldn't even be telling you two this, you both have tendencies to freak out but, it's killing me by not telling you" He looked wary, like what he could say could make something or break whatever they have, "You two are surprisingly good for each other, You click, Your personalities are like fire and ice... I love you both hugely and i wanted to use whatever you have for my paintings, what me and Liam have is completely different for what kind of vibe you have, i could've never made such painting with mine and Liams vibe, but you two, you are like fire and ice and with that i could create exactly what i see when i look at the two of you"

Louis' stomach clenched, his hands sweaty and weak. He couldn't breath. A whole damn of emotions falling down on him, the wall he once put up now in a thousands of pieces crashed by the intensity of this feeling. He could see in the pictures of the two together, the painting of them. Feelings were funny little things really, he felt happy around his friends, he felt loved when surrounded by his family and he felt wanted around Harry. He felt millions of different things around all the people he keeps around him, but at different levels of each emotion, he loved everyone and he felt loved back. He belonged with everyone he has around him. 

He surrounded himself with the right people, his brothers Zayn and Liam, his best friends Ashton, Luke and Niall, and now Harry. He loved them all, but what he felt towards five of the lads was different to what he felt towards Harry, he never really understood he just put it down to because they've fucked, he hasn't had sex with anyone else so Louis thought maybe that was what it was. But it wasn't he knew now, as he watched Zayn show them the picture that inspired the painting. 

They were stood looking at each other, deep in conversation fully paying attention to each other. Louis smiled fondly at Harry in the picture and Harry looked back with just as much feeling, the river was on the side of Louis whereas the sun and the sunset was next to Harry.

He tried pushing the feelings down behind a barrier, unconsciously unaware of what he was doing and now, now they were barreling down on him, the safety, the happiness, giddiness, the excitement and nervousness at the same time, the intense feeling of want and longing. Having something so close yet so far. 

Something so small and insignificant could put the smallest hole in that wall he built, in this case the painting, the whole thing could break extremely fast or extremely slow. Louis could slowly feel everything dawning on him, the realisation of what's happening creeping on him. 

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when the lock in the door clicked, Louis' head snapped towards the door Liam stumbling through, eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him, The three of them stood there wordless, Louis looking like a deer caught in headlights, Zayn looked uncomfortable and Harry looked like he was in pain. 

"What's uh, what's going on?" He straightened his jean jacket, Louis' pretty sure that's his jacket.

"We're caking!" All of them said at once, the tension in the room unbearable a thousands words unspoken, and a thousand more in his head. 

"Is that what's burning?" Liam asked and Harry quickly stepped towards the oven taking out the cake, Louis sighed when he saw it wasn't burnt and was perfectly done "Ooo yummy!"

Louis watched on carefully from a distance, watching as Harry laughed at Liam constantly slapping his hand away from the cake decoration. Liam laughing as he tried eating whatever he could the hunger creeping in his stomach, Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders pulling him into a side hug, his heart crying out for it to be Harry. 

"Zayn" Louis whispered so quietly, Zayn hummed in response "When uh, when did you um,... When did you know, you had, feelings for Liam?"

"When he was the only person that made me feel a certain kind of happiness" His voice was underlined with a knowing sense "It's not the same for everyone though"

Louis removed himself walking up to Harry and Liam looking down at the cake, eyebrows furrowed as he read 'Happy Birthday' on it with M&M's scattered across it. 

"Happy birthday?" Louis chuckled placing himself unreasonably close to Harry wanting to feel his presence next to him.

"It's always someones birthday" Harry smiled cheekily proud of his statement and Louis felt his stomach heating up, a small chuckle bubbling up his chest escaping his throat.

"Well then..." Louis opened the draw in front of him pulling out ten birthday candles, putting them into the cake and lighting them up one by one "Let's celebrate!" 

'Happy birthday to you,   
Happy birthday to you!   
Happy birthday to youuu,   
happy birthday to you!' 

They all sang, voices dancing along with each other sounding harmonious and slightly angelic, Louis looked at Harry hearing his voice above the others. Louis knew he could sing but not this good, he sounded amazing. 

And yeah... fuck. 

He knows, he's too far gone. 

He likes Harry. 

Fucking Harry. 

God he's screwed.


	15. the hedgehog and the frog

"Did you just fall?" Louis shouted from the kitchen, a loud thud bounced off the walls of his apartment, the sound coming from his bedroom where the door opened and Harry walked through, hair disshelved pointing in every direction, faint bite marks were littered over his bare skin. 

He looked wrecked. Like Louis had just fucked him for a week, though he didn't, Harry still doesn't want to but he did allow Louis to finger him which was one of the best things Louis had experienced. Harry had become a withering mess under him and Louis came untouched in his boxers with his fingers deep in Harry just moments after Harry came all over his stomach, his moans and pleads brought Louis closer to his orgasm faster than anything had before. Even thinking about it made his cock stir in his underwear. 

"I didn't fall" Harry mumbled pouting while he rubbed his elbow trying for relive the pain that clustered there "I just said hello to the floor, looked lonely s'all" 

Louis laughed his heart fluttering when Harry's arms wrapped around his waist nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, Louis poured the water into the mugs on the side, the smell of tea filling the air around them. His back was pressed against Harrys chest, he could feel the ripples of Harry's abs through the contact and his arms were tightly wrapped around Louis' waist keeping him in place, like Louis would run at any second. 

Harry placed a gentle kiss on Louis' jaw before pulling away and taking the mug from his Louis' hands and taking a sip.

His cheeks were coming down from the jaws of pleasure, still bitten red and a light layer of sweat on his forehead, his eyes were a brighter green than they were at the start of the day, cloudy with a post orgasm haze only Harry could pull off, he looked gorgeous. He always did and fuck, yeah, Louis was completely gone.

There was no point in trying to deny his feelings, at first that was his plan, he was gonna ignore them until they went and it worked for a week or two until ignoring Harry became unbearable and his obvious bad mood became too much for him, and everyone around him, he decided what is the point in ignoring his feelings? 

What good would it do? They'll always be there, ignoring them won't make them go away, won't make them disappear. They've only made him happier, it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he finally admitted his feelings and embraced them. He's never really been this happy, though it still hurts knowing Harry doesn't feel the same and he doesn't need to because Louis likes having him as a friend and he'll take what he can get. 

If Harry as a friend is all he's gonna get than that's okay with him, he'd rather have him as a friend, best friend, than an enemy or nothing at all. 

He hasn't told anyone either. Liam doesn't know, Zayn doesn't know, Luke and Ashton don't know, Niall doesn't know. No one knows and he intends to keep it that way until he knows that nothing will change. Or until it inevitably comes out because secrets never stay secrets, they all eventually make their way to the surface whether you try to keep them at bay or not they will always weave themselves out into the open world for all to know. 

It was inevitable and he's okay with it, he thinks anyway, he'd rather be the one to tell anyone instead of it all coming out, out of his control, but he isn't ready just yet. He hasn't felt these feelings towards anyone since Eli, and well, that went amazingly. They were still new, still frightening and a lot more stronger than they were towards Eli or any of his exes. Harry somehow enhanced all of Louis' senses, all his feelings and Louis hated him for it, but it makes things better. 

The sex is better, with the whole feelings and connection or whatever, it was strange. Louis can barely last 5 minutes anymore and Harry jokes about it a lot but Harry can never last that much longer anyway and Louis takes pride in saying his jokes back to Harry's face just to see the look of regret. Louis liked him a lot. 

Like a lot. Everything he used to find annoying about him he now finds endearing, like when he eats with his tongue first, Louis used to poke fun at him for it but now it's cute and Louis just wants to die. Because Harry can be extremely adorable and extremely sexy and extremely annoying and Louis can't seem to keep his emotions in check around him. 

It was like a constant rollercoaster of emotions when he was around Harry and that was mostly everyday, every hour of the day and every minute of the hour, Harry was constantly over at Louis and Liam's he practically moved in, Liam doesn't mention it but only because this is what Zayn did and still does. Louis wakes up with Harry next to him every morning, sleep tousled and a pillow mark on his cheek, innocent and pure awaiting for the impurities of the day to start, the new opportunity that rose with the sun, awaiting for a new start after a long night. 

"What are you thinking about? You look conflicted" Harry mumbled pulling Louis out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, Louis' shoulders relaxed peeling away from the back of his neck the hunch in his posture loosening as he stared at Harry. 

"Nothing that concerns your pretty little head" Louis smiled his eyes crinkling at the sides. Harry frowned moving away from his place against the kitchen counter before walking over to Louis with open arms, Louis chuckled putting his cup down and meeting Harry in the middle of the floor wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist as his arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him close to his chest. 

He moved his head to the side his ear just above Harry's heart and he could here the rhythmic thump of his heart, loud and fast, he was nervous. Or horny, Louis can't read heartbeats. It's one or the other and well, Louis can't read Harry either, not that well anyway. 

"You think too much, just relax" Harry mumbled his chin resting on top of Louis' head, he could hear him gulp down and exhaling outwards, the gush of air tickling his scalp. 

Louis was thankful that Harry couldn't feel his heart, or hear it, because Louis could hear it in his ears, it was beating like he had just ran a marathon, and he was sweating profusely. Something he's come to terms with that come with being around Harry; the nervousness constantly 24/7. 

The need to look amazing all the time to seem attractive to Harry, the constant butterflies when he'd catch Harry looking at him, or the ambush in his stomach when they'd share intimate moments like this, hugging in the kitchen swaying every so lightly. Their bodies pressed against each other in a non sexual manner, the moment was bittersweet. Something Louis will replay in his head time and time again until his heart feels like it might break. 

"You're not relaxing" Harry pulled away from the hug looking into Louis' eyes "What's the matter?" 

"I said it's nothing i'm just, i don't even know, just hug me and don't let go" Louis mumbled against his chest, the smell of his cologne lingering in the bridge of Louis' nose, comfort filling its way in Louis' veins, happiness consuming his heart swallowing it whole, The comfort and security of Harry's arms enough to stop the swirling of Louis' mind just for this moment. 

Nothing in the world could beat this moment, the small bubble around them, the silence that swam over them, the heat radiating from their bodies and the small murmur of Harry's voice as he spoke but Louis wasn't listening he was too busy basking in the oasis of serenity they created in his apartment. 

The world continuing its course of life, the billions of humans continuing their day as they embraced each other, the world continued to turn and move around the sun, the city was still restless bustling with life and the sun continued to beam filling the world with light, all of this happening as Louis was huddled in Harry's arms feeling nothing but serenity filling his body. 

He was calm. Peaceful. Serene. He was safe. Harry's arm were safe, like nothing about the outside world could hurt him, not as long as he was sheltered by Harry's arms. Louis' knees were weak, his stomach frenzied and it took all his strength to keep himself upwards and not fall onto the floor in a puddle of angst and happiness. He's pretty sure if it wasn't for Harry he'd definitely be on the floor right now. 

"You look like a nervous hedgehog" Harry remarked chuckling lightly, but if only he knew how nervous Louis actually was. 

"Yeah well you look like a frog but you don't see me talking about it" Louis snipped back his tone clipped and shook, a nervous edge to it as if he was expecting something to come back but instead Harry laughed loudly his chest vibrating against Louis' and his heart clenched at the sound. Happiness washing over him only for a split second until it was ruined by the sound of keys jiggling in the keyhole and two sets of footsteps walking through. 

"Honey i'm home!" Liam shouted through the apartment calling for Louis when he stopped in his tracks stumbling upon the sight in front of him, the two wrapped in each other's arms with wide smiles on their faces and bright sparkles in the apples of their eyes, happiness radiating from them in heaps of chuckles "Oh you're in here, anyway, um, me and Zayn got takeaway want some?" 

Louis looked at the bag in front of them seeing that they had brought Chinese good but Louis wasn't really in any mood to eat so he shook his head peeling himself away from Harry, hiding his frown that was certainly appearing on his face. The bitter claws of the coldness sunk into Louis' skin making him shiver involuntarily. 

"I'm gonna get a jacket" Louis told no one in particular but only received a response from Harry as he swept across the room into the doorway, the smell of sex lingered heavily in the air, the bedsheet sprawled messily on top of Louis' mattress and the remains of their clothes messily thrown around the room leaving traces of them everywhere he stepped. 

He sighed heavily knowing he'll need to tidy his room soon as he looked for the jumper he loved, Harry's lilac jumped to be exact, he's not sure what it was about it but whenever Louis put it on he felt happy, content like he was home. The warm colour of the pale violet gave Louis a homey feeling and it made Louis feel great, he's grown some sort of attachment to it and he always wants to wear it. 

He cheers silently when he sees it lying on top of a heap of pillows that were thrown carelessly from the pillow fight they had earlier and walked over to it, he shrugged it over his shoulders instantly feeling warmer the bite of the cold no longer there and he relaxed. He scanned his room one last time before his eyes landed on Harry's phone on the desk table, it was ringing, silently buzzing and he sighed before walking over to it. 

Just as he was about to pick it up the caller hung up and the phone stopped vibrating in the palm of Louis' hand "Fine just stop calling as soon as i pick up the phone, not a complete waste of my time is it" Louis mumbled to himself going to put the phone back down in its spot when the screen lit up and something caught his eye. 

The lockscreen. Louis' insides bubbled with joy as his eyes raked over the picture, it was of him and Harry. They were sleeping on the sofa at Luke and Ashtons after having passed out before everyone, Harry had one arm behind his head and the other slung across Louis' shoulders and Louis had both arms wrapped around Harry's torso pulling him in impossibly close, his cheek was squished against Harry's chest hair falling just on his forehead, where as Harry had his tied up in a little bun, they had small smiles on their lips, they looked peaceful. 

Louis sniffled. So many emotions swirling inside of him that it was hard to calm them down, he was overwhelmed, he loved the picture, he remembered Niall teasing him about it for days after that whenever he could bring it up he would. Sometimes Louis' sure he waited until someone said something about it just so he could tease the two, Louis held it in between his hands a little tighter. 

The fact Harry has this as his lock-screen, he has Louis as his lock-screen, his lock-screen the first thing people will see when looking at your phone, it was almost like a claim on him. Louis felt his cheeks burning and his lungs constricting, a smile spreading wide across his face. Harry has him on his phone. 

"You alright?" A voice brought him back to reality, the raven haired boy stood there leaning against the door frame looking at Louis with a gentle smile. 

"Yeah i'm great!" Louis clasped his hands together placing the phone down on the bedside table. Zayn eyed him suspiciously his eyes darting from the phone to Louis' eyes before he sighed.

"Were you looking through his phone?" He exasperated and Louis shook his head before picking up the phone walking over to Zayn with purposeful steps and held out the phone, Zayn looked down at the device before shrugging his shoulders "What about it?" Zayn examined it once again trying to figure out what he was missing before Louis huffed taking the phone back and pointing at the lock screen. 

"His lockscreen is me and him" Louis smiled, happiness radiating from his body in waves and Zayn smiled. 

"Louis has a crushhh" Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis' head pulling him into his chest teasingly "Aww, my little Louis has a crush on my little Harry, aww how sweet!" He teased relentlessly and Louis couldn't help the grin that broke out onto his face. 

"I do not!" Louis pushed away from Zayn, pouting like a five year old his cheeks red, blushing furiously under the dim lights of his fairy lights that were turned on earlier. 

Zayn stood there fighting back the laughs that were threatening to break the surface all for Louis' sake, but Louis was the one to break first even though it wasn't funny, he knew it was only a matter of time before Liam knew, and then everyone else. Unlike last time Harry wasn't in on the secret but still somehow the subject of it, and it was only a matter of time before he found out and when he does he doesn't even want to imagine what it'll be like. 

How'd he react. Would he let him down gently? Would he drop Louis without a word? Would he confess his love back to Louis? Or would he dismiss Louis' feelings like they don't even exist? None of them sound remotely like they would happen, Harry's too sweet to dismiss Louis' feelings but he's also not stupid enough to toy Louis around, to toy with his feelings just for a shag and that would mean it would be the end of whatever they have. 

"You are whipped my friend" Zayn's smile fell slightly when he noticed the change in Louis' posture and sat next to him as they slumped on the edge of the bed. Harry's phone was still in Louis' hand, his finger tapping the screen every now and then so he could see the picture, just a small ounce of happiness in the darkness of doubt and fear that was crawling his skin. 

"You're scared" Zayn mumbled in a matter of fact tone, it wasn't a question he was pretty sure the fear was written all over his face like an open book. He was right though he was terrified. 

"What will happen when he finds out?" Louis mumbled pushing his tears back tapping the screen one more time just to look at the picture. 

"That's not something you can predict though Lou, You won't know until it happens" Zayn placed a hand on Louis' thigh comforting him "But that's not what you're scared about most is it?" Louis shook his head meekly taking a deep breath in and then out through his nose. 

"These... these feelings aren't like the feelings that i had for all of my other exes, and it's scary because they're just so intense... and they're new and i don't know how to control them" Louis admitted, his voice shaky as he looked wearily at Zayn who looked back with a knowing look, he always seem to be two steps in front of people, he always knew what people felt before they even knew so it was no surprise to Louis when he said the next three words. 

"You love him" 

The words should've scared him but they didn't. It's been three weeks since he found out he liked Harry but 'liked' never seemed strong enough of a word to describe the way he felt towards Harry, if he liked him then he wouldn't be so accepting of his faults and flaws, but Louis found himself calling Harry out more often about them. They never mattered before, back when Louis couldn't care what Harry did and what he said but now Louis wanted nothing but to help Harry become a better version of himself, not change him into a different person or fix him, like they said they were both beyond fixing each other, but help him become a better him.

"It scares me how much i like him" Louis licked his lips, the tears behind his eyes threatening to fall down "There's so many things i want to say, things i want to do but i don't want to scare him"

"I won't tell anyone, this isn't between me and you, or me and him, it's between you and him and whatever you do, whatever you say however you handle this, i will support you all the way and i'll be there ready to catch you if you fall" Zayn took Louis' hand in his giving it a small squeeze "Because i think we both know, that when he finds out he'll run and he'll get scared and it'll leave you hurt, i just want you to know that i'll be there for you" Zayn kissed Louis' hand "I'll always be there for you, brother" 

Louis leaned his head against Zayn's shoulder, soaking up what he just said and as much as Louis wanted to say he was wrong and that Harry wouldn't react like that he couldn't find it in himself to say those words, because he knows vaguely of what Harry went through in previous relationships and those are wounds, wounds that haven't healed, they're still oozing with blood and still open and vulnerable and even when they're healed they'll leave scars, scars that'll he'll forever have and those are what will determine how Harry reacts. 

The wounds will either get the best of him and he'll run or they'll make him stronger and will help him fight for what he wants. 

"Hey is everything okay?" Harry opened the door, his shoulders hunched slightly looking shy and small, he took in the picture in front of him, Zayn holding Louis' hand like his life depended on it, the tears running down Louis' cheeks, his head on his shoulder and his phone in his hand. 

"I'll get back to Liam, we've got somewhere to be, i'll see you later Lou" Zayn peeled himself away from Louis ignoring the whimper that left his lips and walked past Harry "Later Haz"

"Yeah, bye" Harry closed the door behind Zayn his eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis wanted to burst into tears again at the way Harry looked at him, helpless and sad, things he shouldn't feel. Harry shouldn't feel sad, he should be happy all the time "Lou" Louis swallowed the lump in his throat "What's the matter babe?" 

Babe. Louis closes his eyes, ignoring the name and shook his head. 

"Nothing i'm okay" Louis wiped his nose smiling up at Harry who was closer than he remembered, his torso was right in front of Louis' face and his hands were placed on the sides of his face, Louis looked up through his eyelashes cursing at him for looking so good at this angle. 

Louis' nimble fingers hooked around the loops of Harry's trousers pulling him closer to him, his lips were lightly grazing the fabric of his jeans, his breath staggered instantly and Louis smirked, one hand moved around to Harry's ass gripping it tightly in his palm. Harry let out a small moan at the contact and Louis smirked. 

Harry fell forward as Louis fell backward their bodies sliding against each other, their movements constricted by their clothing as Harry opened Louis' legs and placed himself inbetween them. Their growing hard ons rubbing against each other, the friction making them moan in sync as they planted their lips together, sharing their breaths and moans as Harry rubbed their crotches together. 

Louis' hand stayed on Harry's ass gripping harshly when Harry would grind down on him more pointedly, his other hand was placed on Harry's shoulder to bring them closer together so he could feel all of Harry on him. He wanted to feel every inch of Harry touching him, he wanted to feel their bare stomachs flush against each other, contracting and relaxing as they got closer to their orgasms, he wanted to be able to feel Harry's hands on him at all times, needing to feel the harsh grip of his fingers as he released himself into Louis, he needed to feel the release of tension Harry feels when he cums deep in Louis. He wanted to feel everything. 

Their lips disconnected momentarily as Louis took off the lilac jumper and Harry threw the white t-shirt somewhere in the room joining his other clothes, Louis raked his hands up and down Harry's back feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips, his skin was always so soft not a single bump, or flaw could be felt and Louis sighed contently into the kiss. Harry's tongue explored Louis' mouth like it was the first time kissing him, he kissed hungrily and passionately, Louis poured all he had into the kiss matching Harry's adoration. The fever pitch in Louis' stomach bringing him to life, bringing his happiness back, but with happiness comes with sadness. 

Louis felt himself gripping Harry harshly to savour the feeling, scared that this could be the last time, He could find out at any time and he might never touch Louis like this again. Louis might never feel the light feather touches of Harry's fingers as he slowly explored the plains of Louis' body, exploring all his curves. 

"Are you crying?" Harry mumbled into the kiss pulling back with a frown etched onto his face as he looked at Louis, his cheeks were tear stained but there was an undeniable fluster on his cheeks from his arousal. 

"Just keep going" Louis ushered him in for another kiss, his fingers untying the drawstring from Harry's joggers needing skin to skin contact. Harry complied pulling back to take the rest of their clothes off, their joggers first followed by their underwear, He leaned forward resting his elbows on each side of Louis' head his body weight heavy on top of Louis, something Louis always enjoyed. 

His lips attached to the skin under his jaw and Louis moved his head to the side to allow more access, Harry's curls dropped on his shoulders and Louis closed his eyes, a small choked sound emitted from his lips but he's not sure whether it was a moan or a sob but he quickly covered it with a moan not wanting for it to stop. 

The pleasure of their cocks gliding together was building and Louis knew that if he kept up like this we was going to cum. Louis pulled Harry's curls pulling him away from his neck, a grunt fell past Harry's reddened lips and Louis kissed them lovingly and slow contrast from how Harry kissed. 

Harry kissed like he was starved for days, ravenous for the taste of Louis' lips on his but Louis kissed like it was the only thing in the world, the last thing he'd ever feel again. Short and sweet but it was filled with love, it was clear that none of it was pure lust from Louis. Harry pulled away like Louis had electrocuted him, he looked into Louis' eyes for a split second before he moved to get the lube and condoms from Louis' drawer. 

He lubed up his finger and slowly circled Louis' rim warning him before he pushed in breaking through, Louis' hips left mattress easing the entrance slightly his legs wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. Harry bent down kissing Louis' neck again this time applying pressure, sucking and biting, marking him as he pushed his finger in and out missing his prostate purposely making sure to tease and prolong his pleasure leaving Louis gasping for air between soft sobs that left his lips. 

"Fuck Lou, you're so gorgeous" His eyes raked across Louis' body mentally taking a thousand pictures, Louis blushed furiously under the gaze and turned his face hiding his blush, he felt Harry's forefinger and thumb grab his chin pulling him to look into his eyes. 

The green was brighter than ever as he looked into Louis' eyes, one hundred and one emotions swimming in the green, his cheeks were red and glistened with sweat and his lips were swollen and bitten, Harry during the day was gorgeous but Harry looking completely taken by pleasure was irresistible. 

It was like a forbidden beauty. Innocence and beauty drenched in sins, in lust, It was heaven and hell in one, the way his hair fell gracefully onto his face and the fairy lights illuminating his features making him look like an angel, but his actions were sinful and dirty. His mouth was obscene and his fingers were working Louis open pointedly, stretching him out preparing for himself to be allowed in. 

Louis let out a high pitched moan when Harry's finger grazed his prostate applying harsh pressure, his stomach tightened immediately and he knew that he was not going to last. Not when Harry's looking at him like that and his finger is deliberately teasing his prostate. 

When Harry removed his fingers and climbed off the bed Louis frowned, leaning up on his elbows watching his movements as he climbed onto the bed on the side of Louis, He pushed Louis onto his side giving his shoulders small kisses.

"Lift your leg" Harry instructed and Louis nodded, he lifted his leg as Harry put his leg onto his other one, his right arm slithered under Louis' body to wrap around his body so Louis' back was against Harry's chest, his other hand slipped the condom onto his cock and lubed it up. 

He shuffled forward slightly and pressed the head of his cock to Louis' rim and he took a sharp breath, When Harry entered Louis felt his whole body relaxing and his legs shook from the intrusion. Harry's left hand wrapped around Louis' waist to pull him back on his cock, Louis moaned at the new position, Harry was holding him like he does when he spoons him at night. 

His arms were wrapped tightly around Louis so he was impossibly close to Harry, there limbs were tangled together, legs intertwined and his hands were clasping Harry's arms tightly. 

"I want to hug you when you cum" Harry whispered into Louis' ear, his words unsure unlike his movements as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, Louis' mouth dropped open the position allowed the tip of Harry's cock to press against his prostate. 

"Oh my fuck" Louis moaned, hands gripping deathly tight on Harry's wrists. Harry's forehead was pressed against the back of Louis' head as he continued to thrust in and out of Louis.

Louis moaned out repeatedly not being able to keep quiet as Harry snapped his hips forward deeply, his pace was slow but his thrusts were deep. Harry moaned repeatedly into his ear, his name falling past his lips like a chant. 

His stomach tightening inhumanly tight and his nails left marks on Harry's wrists as he came with shaky legs and a scream of Harry's name, Harry stilled his movements slightly letting Louis rest for a second before going to pull out, They had only had sex for about two minutes and he knew that Harry wasn't close. 

Louis should be embarrassed with finishing so fast but it felt too good to feel anything but euphoria, He stopped Harry from moving by squeezing his wrists. 

"Keep going!" Louis hummed and Harry smiled into his neck as his thrusts started again, Louis expected for him to thrust faster wanting to reach his orgasm sooner but instead Harry thrusted slower and deeper not speeding up a fraction from what they previously were. 

Louis moaned still coming down from an orgasm, he was still extremely oversensitive and his body was sent into over stimulation as Harry continued to hit his prostate. Harry placed a small kiss onto the back of Louis' head as his grip tightened on Louis. Louis could feel his stomach tightening once again, reaching his second orgasm in the space of 10 minutes and he moaned Harry's name. 

They came at the same time, exhaustion riddling their bodies as they came down from their intense orgasms. Harry's breath was felt on the nape of Louis' neck, the hair there standing up, His arms never left Louis but he slowly pulled out Louis hissing at the movement. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked his voice hoarse, and Louis nodded his head interlocking their fingers together placing a gentle kiss on the back of Harry's hand. 

"Just a little sore but i'll be alright" Louis murmured against the skin, waves of pleasure still rocking against his body. 

"No i mean, because you were crying earlier" Louis pursed his lips "I just want to make sure you're okay"

"I'm better than okay" Louis mumbled sleepily "Everything's better when i'm with you"

"You mean that?" Louis could practically hear the childish grin he has on his face, He turned around in Harry's arms so their faces were centimetres away from each other. 

"Truthfully" Louis placed a hand on Harry's cheek, feeling the heat connecting with his hands he leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"We should go to sleep" Harry mumbled as Louis yawned nodding in agreement, a nap wouldn't hurt, Louis closed his eyes feeling sleep pull on him instantly but was distracted when he felt Harry place a kiss on his forehead making his eyes shoot open. 

Harry had his eyes closed as his shoulders were moving up and down, Louis smiled fondly down at him squeezing his hand just a little tighter before closing his eyes and falling asleep not caring about the mess he created but he could always clean up later. 

That night he fell asleep dreaming of him and Harry on a riverside playfully fighting with each other, knocking over their drinks and laughing with each other sharing small kisses and gentle touches between the two, before he was woken up by the screams of Niall walking in on them spooning naked with dried cum on Louis' stomach. 

They all laughed about it after, Louis and Zayn smoking on the balcony talking about Harry, Louis not able to take his eyes off the smiling boy through the sliding doors, his smile dimpling in his cheeks and his eyes glistening with joy as he slapped Niall for probably saying something inappropriate. 

Life was good. Louis felt happy for now.


	16. hope and misery

Louis placed the febreze back down on the shelf looking down at the trolley before groaning loudly throwing his head back in frustration. 

"Curly" Louis scolded when the trolley hit the back of his ankles, the metal hitting his ankle harshly, Harry too busy staring down the isle at something. When Louis followed his eyeline seeing him looking at the lube and condoms, Louis walked up to the shelves looking at the flavours "What flavour?"

"Um," Harry bit his lip looking at all the option before taking the purple one and handing it to Louis "Blackcurrant" He smiled innocently, and if that made Louis' stomach twist then that was no ones business. 

Louis placed it in the trolley followed by a pack of condoms and headed down the aisle for whatever else they needed, and then headed towards the counter. They stood in the queue waiting for their turn making idle conversation not paying much attention when Harry slipped a hand around Louis' waist bringing him into his side. 

"Oh fuck i forgot the milk be right back!" Louis squealed pulling away from Harry's embrace walking through the aisles smiling at people as he passed them, When he finally found the dairy section he looked at the milk seeing nothing but blue and red milk, whereas Louis prefers green milk, he sighed annoyedly going to pick up the blue milk when he shook his head saying he'll just go to a different shop later.

"Hey Louis!" He heard someone speak and turned around to see Eleanor stood there, her hair was longer than he remembered and lighter she's probably dyed it, she still looked stunning though. Her eyes were wide and Hazel. Louis' eyes wandered her figure noticing how more mature she looked compared to the last time he saw her, 5 or 6 years ago. 

"Hey El, how are you?" Louis smiled politely, fingers twitching together as he remembered Harry at the tills probably waiting for Louis to come back and here he was speaking to his ex-girlfriend. 

"I'm doing great, you look well, i saw you with that boy at the till, he's cute, is he your boyfriend?" Louis blushed slightly at the insinuation shaking his head. 

"No he isn't, he's just uh a friend" Eleanor nodded her head a smug smile on her face looking at Louis.

"Right, he's your 'friend'" She made air quotes around 'friend' smirking at him "Well we can't keep him waiting, i'll let you get back to your 'friend'" Louis went to move past her when she grabbed his elbow keeping him in place, she leaned forward slightly her mouth close to his ear but leaving a respectful amount of space between them "Just go for it, stop friendzoning him" 

With that she left and Louis stood there blindsided for a second still trying to process what she said, He received a confused glare from an elderly woman bringing him back into reality and he started walking back to the till seeing Harry and the cashier talking. 

He nodded his head shyly, his brows creased in confusion, the woman looked like she was scolding him. Louis stood back for a second watching the scene unfold before him, His eyebrows shot up when he realised what they were talking about as Harry took the trolley in his hands and pulling it backwards going to move to the next till. 

He apologised to the women,   
when Louis finally shook his head moving towards the man, with a hand on his waist Louis stopped Harry from moving and instead pushed the trolley back forward ignoring the woman's glare. 

"We're not moving until we're served, like those people before us" Louis stood his ground watching the woman gasp, Harry took Louis' hand in his. 

"No it's fine Lou, we can move it's okay" Of course Harry would stand for this, not daring to speak another word Harry tugged impatiently on Louis' hand as he continued to stare at the lady who looked on with disgust at their linked hands. 

"Oh i'm terribly sorry, is this making you uncomfortable?" Louis brought their hands more into her view, watching how her face contorted to one of anger. Louis smiled sweetly pressing his lips to the back of Harry's hand "Is holding my boyfriends hand annoying you?" Louis ignored the way Harry tensed at the word 'boyfriend'. 

"It's against my religion, i'm afraid i won't be able to serve you or your boyfriend" He tensed again, Louis couldn't dicipher what the reaction meant, was he uncomfortable? Startled? Probably.

"Bullshit! now please am i going to have to do your job for you?" Louis let their hands drop to their sides finally taking a glance at Harry to see his cheeks bright red and his eyes looking alarmed as he scanned the area around them seeing a group of people looking at the situation unfold "It's okay i can show you how to do it, just take the item and scan, see it's not that hard!" Louis feigned proudness. 

"I'm not serving you or your boyfriend, now please leave so i can serve the next customer" She remained calm, but her features were nothing but calm, waves of hatred, disgust and anger swirling in the scowl of her lips and eyes. 

"Okay, then well serve me!" Eleanor jumped in standing next to Harry, her arms were now empty leaving her basket somewhere. Louis and Harry looked at her surprised, brows furrowed in confusion as she placed her hands on the trolley "I am a straight, white women and i am deeply against homosexuals as well, now please will you scan these items for me?" She pouted sarcastically watching as the women looked at her in struggle "Or otherwise i might have to talk to the manager and well, i'm quite acquainted with him and we wouldn't want you to be losing your job now would we?"

"And who would you be?" The lady, who Louis now knew her name was Maggie from her name tag, Louis took note in order to make a complaint. 

"I am Eleanor Calder, my uncle is the manager, now how about we serve these fine gentleman before i go speak to my uncle about you" Her eyes flickered to the name tag "Maggie" 

Maggie stiffened at Eleanor's name her threat spitting out with venom and Louis smiled thankfully, glancing at Eleanor who had her arms crossed smiling smugly when the women started to scan the items unwantingly, not forgetting to send Harry and Louis glances every now and then. 

Louis pouted when Harry removed his hand from his and the cold air hit his palm, he slowly put his hands in his pocket moving out of the way so they could put the bags back into the trolley, Harry working with a scowl etched onto his face and his hands shaking slightly. Eleanor looked between the two frowning and then thanked the lady with fake politeness walking out with Louis and Harry. 

A million thoughts were swirling through Louis' mind all of them trying to figure out what Harry was thinking in that moment, Louis knew he was in a bad mood but he didn't comment on it not wanting to make it worse. When the three of them stepped outside Eleanor shivered instantly, the March wind stabbing their skin icily. 

"Thank you for that El, that was amazing!" Louis hugged her briefly, she nodded her head dismissing his appreciation. 

"It's fine no worries, i'll talk to my uncle about her as well, i'm sorry you had to go through that that was unacceptable and i'll make sure she's fired" She explained and Louis couldn't help but smile at her "Now go home I've left my stuff in there and it's cold out here, go home and stay out of trouble, Tomlinson"

"I'll try my best, bye El, and thank you again" Louis gave a light friendly peck on her cheek before parting ways and grabbing a few shopping bags as Harry grabbed the others still not having said a single word since they were in the shop.

His shoulders were hunched and he was keeping to himself, not looking at others who passed them not even glancing at Louis not even when Louis tried to speak to him, Louis huffed in annoyance rolling his eyes at Harry's stubbornness. 

"What's the matter?" Louis slammed the boot of the car shut, the car shook from the action and Harry blankly ignored Louis causing another annoyed grunt to leave Louis' lips as he slipped into the drivers seat "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing just drive so i can get back to the frat house" and ouch. He's clearly pissed off, and he doesn't even want to spend the rest of the night with Louis like they had planned, Disney movies and popcorn. 

"No not until you tell me what's got your knickers in a twist" Louis argued back, hands placed on the steering wheel staring at Harry who only looked out of the window sulking "Harry!" 

"What do you want me to say!" Harry snapped. Louis jumped slightly at the sudden tone of his voice, Loud and Unnerving, It would be silly to compare it to how Eli used to shout -It wasn't- but it reminded him of all the times he'd snap out of nowhere for no reason. Louis covered it up knowing that if Harry caught it he'd feel incredibly bad about it all, and he has no reason to feel bad about it. It's not his fault. 

"I want you to tell me why you're upset!" Louis yelled back incredulously. Because is he actually serious?

"Why did you have to go and make a huge scene?" Harry exasperated flailing his hands in the air, Louis laughed which only seemed to annoy Harry further. 

"Because i wasn't having it!, we shouldn't have to go through that just because she doesn't agree with a small thing like sexuality, We are people and we should be treated equally just like the people in front of us and the people behind us!" Louis explained, fingers curling around the steering wheel as Harry continued to stare at Louis like he was in the wrong. 

"We could've just went to the next till and left, no drama, you always have to make a scene!" Harry pulled at his curls in frustration, Louis couldn't believe what he was saying, he wasn't obligated to move just because someone doesn't like their sexual orientation. 

"You were just going to let her push you around what was i supposed to do? Just let her?" Louis chuckled lowly. 

"Yes!" 

"You're unbelievable!" Louis mumbled under his breath catching Harry's attention. 

"I'm unbelievable? I was just trying to make it a lot easier on us and you come up and start a scene, getting your ex-girlfriend to fight your battle and then you go and get the cashier fired!" Harry enraged "What if she has kids? a family to provide for?"

"And what? We aren't someones kids? We aren't peoples family either? We have to look out for ourselves and sometimes doing the thing that's right is the hardest, we shouldn't have to constantly defend ourselves purely because we like the same gender, it's irrelevant, it shouldn't even be brought up in a shop where they're payed to serve people!"

"I get that, but you have to look at the whole picture!" Harry argued back "Sometimes it's better to leave things alone!"

"Right, because letting homophobia continue in our world is best for everyone, great i'm so glad you think like that because i was starting to think you were a good person, but thank you for reminding me that you're nothing but a pushover!" Louis shouted putting the conversation to rest, putting the car into gear and driving out of the car park. 

He turned the music up to drown out the silence, he doesn't really regret what he said because it's the truth, he understands why Harry was going to leave it but he shouldn't, It's not something that should be swept under the rug. She needed to be taught a lesson and if that lesson was being fired for being discriminatory towards him and Harry then so be it, she'll think twice next time she wants to not serve someone based on their sexuality. 

And if she does have kids then god Louis hopes their beliefs will be different from their mothers, Homophobia won't disappear as long as parents teach their kids the same things. A whole new generation will go through what thousands of other generations have, and it will continue if theirs no change. If bystanders don't stand up, if people don't teach others right from wrong and Louis did just that today. 

He stuck up for Harry, and himself but mainly Harry, and hopefully he's changed something. If Harry can't see that then that's his fault, all Louis did was protect him from the filthiness of the world and he didn't even get a thank you, just another fight telling him to stop fighting for what's right.

His eyes steered from the road towards Harry every now and then to see him nibbling on his bottom lip, hands on his lap and eyes trained on his rings as he twirled them around his fingers. He looked hurt. Louis knew what he said was harsh, but it was the truth and Harry needed to know that. It hurt Louis knowing that he hurt Harry, who he still very much likes, and he let out a long sigh bringing one hand off the steering wheel to the volume button turning it down so only a low hum of the beat was heard. 

He heard Harrys breath hitch slightly and Louis looked at him once again, he hadn't moved he was in the same position only this time his fingers were playing with the holes in his jeans. He needed to know why Louis did it and Louis needed Harry to know why he did it, Just so he'd stop fidgeting. 

"I did it for you" Louis mumbled so quietly he was afraid Harry didn't hear, but his fingers stopped playing with the frayed fabric and his head turned slightly to Louis "I couldn't let her stand there and push you about, if i was alone then maybe i would've moved but i couldn't just let her say that to you"

Louis breathed in deeply turning his head, eyes instantly connecting with Harry's, they had a light layer of tears covering the green, his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth and his knees were facing the driving seat. Louis had his full attention. 

"I could handle her telling me those things, but not you" Louis stopped the car at the red light finally able to give Harry the attention back "I don't regret what i did because i did it for you"

"Lou..." Harry muttered placing a hand on Louis' thigh giving a small squeeze, the action made Louis' stomach flare up and no this isn't the time to be getting turned on, especially when Harry was close to crying and his hand was doing nothing but reassuring Louis that Harry was sorry. 

"Don't get me wrong i'd do it for Zayn, Liam, Ashton and Luke as well" Louis smiled, At least now he knows "Now are you still gonna be a baby or are you going to come back to mine?" 

"I'll come back" Louis nodded contently putting the car into drive passing the green lights, Harry turned the music up only a little and Louis rolled his eyes. 

'I love you baby, and if it's quite all right' 

Harry sung at the top of his voice, his voice smooth like silk with an underlying raspiness that made Louis think of his morning voice, 

'I need you baby, to warm these lonely nights' 

Louis sang back with just as much power which made Harry smile widely as he looked at Louis, his eyes shone happily and Louis wandered just how happy he was. 

'I love you baby, trust in me when i say' 

They sang together their voices mixing in perfectly, Louis' high pitch and raspiness corresponded with Harry deep voice it created a beautifully contrast. It was much like their personalities, like Zayn said 'Fire and Ice'. 

Harry danced around in the car, moving his arms around and every once in awhile purposely hitting Louis in the process only to laugh loudly after. It was his abrupt, shriek kind of laugh, his real laugh. The sound made Louis' stomach curl as his lips twitch upwards into a smile that he couldn't control, it was becoming apparent that he smiled continuously around Harry, Louis' not sure if it ever leaves. 

He wonders if Harry noticed? He probably has, there's no way he hasn't Louis doesn't even try and hide it anymore.

"I know that exactly what to watch now" Harry spoke through the music, Louis nodded in response. 

"What's that?" Louis asked. 

\--

"10 Things i hate about you?" Louis quizzed raising his eyebrows questioning the boy, his legs were spread open as he lay on the bed, limbs spread out from each other. His hair fell elegantly onto the pillow below his head, the soft brown curls spread unruly on the soft, plush pillow, his pillow as he claims it. 

After a few weeks of sleeping in Louis' bed everyday Harry had claimed the only pillow that wasn't white his, it was bright yellow, Louis' not exactly sure why he had one single yellow pillow but Harry took quite a shine to it and forever scolded Louis for moving it or using it, claiming it to be his and his only and if Louis so much as placed one finger on it then he would ensure that he would endure a slow and painful death.

Louis laughed at him, because it's a bit dramatic especially when it came to a pillow so testing the waters as Louis does, he stole the pillow from Harry using it for himself and Harry proceeded to kick him off the bed rather harshly might he add sending his body onto the floor with a harsh thump, and in revenge for it Louis didn't have sex with Harry for a week and proceeded to stop any sexual acts. Harry of course gave in quickly apologising to Louis and begging for him to forgive him. 

Louis forgave him quickly and Harry retorted back to his ways wishing death upon Louis for not only touching his pillow but for then starving him of all sexual contact for a few days. That was enough for Louis to realise just how much of some sort of sexual fiend he was and just how many times Harry had initiated their sex. 

"Yes, Louis, do you have a problem with my choice in movie? Does it not exceed your expectations? I'm sorry i'll go ahead and just put moana on considering that's your favourite disney movie" Harry sassed pointing to laptop screen on his bed. 

"Okay first of all Mister Sassy, I don't have a problem i was just wondering and Second of all, Sleeping Beauty is my favourite disney movie not Moana get it right if you're gonna sass me" Louis corrected smiling from ear to ear. 

"Oh right i forgot that i'm supposed to know your favourite film, please oh great sir, will you forgive me? May i never make this mistake ever again" Louis rolled his eyes climbing onto the bed next to Harry, the popcorn in one hand and M&M's in the other. 

"Yes! Because i've told you a thousand times that Aurora was my favourite disney princess, do you not listen to me?" Louis exasperated. 

"No, i tune you out sometimes" Harry joked laughing as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, Louis scoffed pushing against his shoulder making his move to the side giving him more room "Talk, talk, talks it's all you ever do" He continued to sass and Louis watched on in amusement wondering where this Harry had been hiding for the past few weeks. 

"I'm sorry but who's the one talking right now? All i asked is why ten things i hate about you and all you do blah, blah, blah" Louis flicked Harry's nose making him shut up, his low rumble of his voice stopping as he looked up at Louis through his thick eyelashes with a shocked expression. 

"Is it not obvious?" Harry asked jumping onto the bed, feet planted firmly on the mattress Louis holding the popcorn tightly as Harry started to jump up and down slightly "I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, i need you baby, to warm the lonely nights!" He started singing just like earlier in the car only this time his eyes were planted firmly on Louis' there eyes connecting like they were made for it. 

His jade green eyes reflected Louis' ocean blue, the same emotions swirling in their irises. Happiness, Joy, adoration and most of all fondness. It was settling the way they were always on the same page, their emotions entwined with each other, if one was having a bad day then the other would surely feel the same slightly less but still there, it was a funny thing that Louis found quite freaky and though for the past month they haven't been on the same page about their feelings, Harry with the lack of Love for Louis as Louis has for Harry, but now as Harry looked down at Louis it seemed as though they were somewhat on the same page. 

Louis didn't know how to react to the feeling, hope flicking in his stomach burning bridge he built in all his years, the walls he put up for self preservation were slowly tumbling down somewhat letting Harry see into his mind for a split second, letting him see all Louis could give, just a flicker of the emotions he held. Just ten percent of what he experienced and he somewhat hoped that Harry would just know exactly what Louis felt without Louis having to say anything. 

It was risky of course, but Harry was singing one of the best romantic songs out there to him, looking directly into his eyes and pelted out his words singing with that angelic voice he has, like a siren leading all the sea-men to their impending doom, Louis' impending doom was the fact that maybe Harry wasn't feeling what he felt and was just leading Louis into heartbreak, but the way he looked at him was making it all much harder on Louis to decipher what he really felt in this moment. 

"Okay, okay we get it you're madly in love with me and i don't blame you, i am quite the catch" Louis joked getting onto his knees so his chest was pressed against Harry's lower body, his arms wrapped around his waist sliding up his back to his fingers were lightly tracing Harry's shoulder blades "Though i quite admire the love confession, i'd really like to watch the movie and fantasize me in Kat's position"

"Alright" Louis smiled gently upwards at Harry, his face was soft like an angel, Louis was convinced he wasn't anything other than a creation of god. He wasn't human, there was no way he could be he was too charming, just too Harry, to be human, to not be an angel. 

Slowly and unwillingly Louis untangled his arms from Harry's waist grabbing his hand leading him down onto the bed, Harry's knees on either side of Louis' waist and Louis quickly pushed him off because he actually wanted to watch the movie. Harry huffed sitting on the other side of Louis rather close, Louis could feel heaps of body heat rolling off Harry continuously he was like a human radiator. 

Their thighs were practically flush against each other, their hands knocking unconsciously together every now and then when they would move to fit in a more comfortable position and at some point during the movie Harry ended up with his head resting upon Louis' shoulder. His breath played with the exposed part of his chest in the tank top he had thrown over him after they entered the apartment after the store. 

His curls tickled his neck relentlessly and Louis had to fight the urge to laugh from being ticklish when he would move his head letting the curls tickle just under his jaw. He thinks Harry kept doing it purposely because he could feel the apples of his cheeks rise when Louis would move under him to prevent them from making the area sensitive. 

Louis kept his eyes on the movie intently even when Harry would drop his hand lower an inch, Louis smirked to himself because really? Could Harry not try to make a move every second of the day, did his day revolve around sex all the time? Probably, is Louis complaining? Well, sort of, but not exactly. 

Sex is great. Sex with Harry is great, correction. But so is a nice movie and eating his weight in junk food and popcorn, being here with Harry is great it just fine and he sometimes finds himself just wanting to watch movies with Harry instead of having him deep inside of him constantly.

Harry rolled his eyes applying pressure to Louis' groin trying to grab his attention, Louis rolled his eyes in response but in a different way, his hips bucked off the mattress his body oddly in sync with Harry's liked he said, they were constantly on the same page. When Louis thought Harry would roll onto his waist and take control he instead fiddle with the string of Louis' joggers and loosened them.

Louis looked down at Harry's hand as it slipped past the waistband of his joggers, his delicate fingers applying pressure in all the right places making pleasure course through his veins, he felt hot all over, the fire ignited spreading into a wild fire throughout his body. A constant reaction to Harry, the heat that raced through his body, the flurry of butterflies in his stomach and the rush going to his head. 

Sparks of lightning hit his skin at the tips of Harry's touch, his contact like electricity awakening his whole body, rejuvenating him, restarting him, like all day his body had shut off and from one caress of his nimble fingers Harry was able to awaken him. Like he was bringing Louis back to life, grounding him but sending him flightless into the sky, it was an odd feeling it made his belly swoop and his fingers tingle but it made sense. Before Harry he had never felt such feelings before, his entire being was set on fire heat surging through him in copious amounts.

It left Louis breathless and gasping for air, adrenaline rushing through his head down to his toes, his body exploding under the simple feel of Harry's skin against his, such simple touch made Louis' body fall apart, giving his all to Harry, every inch of his body and every level of emotion he had he gave to Harry with no hesitation, he wonders if Harry felt it?

Did he feel Louis' jagged breathes against him? Did he feel Louis' body become lax under his fingers? Did he feel Louis giving him all to Harry, not holding back as his fingers wrapped around Harry's wrist, breath caught in his throat, clogging his air ways restricting the air flow but it all felt too great to do anything about it. 

Harry pressed his lips tenderly to the column of Louis' throat, kissing ever so lightly like he was scared Louis would break into thousands of pieces but one touch, like he was made out of glass, something so fragile and vulnerable that the lightest of touches could damage its entire existence. 

The silence in the room was loud, the low hum from the laptop disappeared from being muted, it rang in Louis' ears and bounced off the walls, loud and intense and suddenly everything was too much. The light tease of Harry's fingers as they stroked along his thigh, his knuckles grazing his cock every other moment teasing him to full hardness. 

But it all broke, the silence shattered like a priceless vase dropping to the fall and leaving its remanence over the hard floor, with one small broken cry from Louis as Harry wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, his hips bucking upwards and his head threw back against the pillows. 

Harry's lips still kissing onto his neck, cordially and pointed, nibbling his skin here and there making sure to leave his claim on Louis, not that he minds. Harry pulled back Louis' joggers and underwear letting his cock free, the cold air immediately hitting the heat of Harry's hand, the contact making him jolt upwards. 

"Fuck haz" Louis' hand wrapped it's way into Harry's hair, letting the soft curls wrap around his finger, much like Harry gag Louis wrapped around his. 

It was strange knowing that Louis would virtually do anything for Harry, it was scary, terrifying even, but the mere fact that it was Harry made it comforting, it eased Louis' nerves. Louis moaned again, this time a little louder. 

The grip in Harry's hair was tight, but his fingers soothed the places trying to ease the pain he was inflicting on Harry, though he's sure Harry doesn't mind it from the way he lazily grounded his hips into Louis' thigh. His hands working miracles on Louis, making him fall apart in his hand, falling completely and utterly lax in Harry's body. 

His muscles tensed, thighs burning, his heart beating against his chest. All the thoughts he had procured during he day, all the questions he wanted to ask disappeared with one flick of Harry's wrist. Louis felt like Harry knew, or he knew but didn't want to see it, which yeah given his past it's understandable. 

He didn't know much, he knew a fair bit more than he should probably know, and form what he's heard and what people have 'warned' him about it seems like heavy baggage, not something he'll be able to just chuck to the side and forget about, it's something that he'll run from of course. It didn't help that Harry hints that he never wants to be in a relationship again, Though Louis is one thousand percent sure that they would never date each other, it hurts. Of course it does, Louis would be worried if it didn't hurt. 

"Lou" Harry moaned into Louis' neck, his lips brushing his ear lobe as he slowly stopped working on his neck focusing more on his hand at task, He was completely focused now on making Louis feel good, and god, Louis felt amazing. 

He's pretty sure he was floating, he felt weightless, like everything was unloading off him, all his worries and troubles were just leaving his body, removing all the tenseness from his limbs, letting him really enjoy Harry and all that he gives. It felt good. Amazing actually, like a feather in a wind, no place to go, no destination just mindless floating. 

Louis gripped whatever he could latch on to, the turmoil in his stomach was in complete madness, a thousand butterflies stormed his insides and a thousand jolts of electricity surged in his bones. His jaw dropped to his chest, mouth open wide with breathless, harsh moans flowing out. 

"Fuck Harry" Louis found Harry's lips like second nature, the smooth padding of his bottom lip swallowed by Louis', relishing in the feelings of him sucking onto Louis', he could still taste the residue of the salty popcorn on the tip of his tongue. 

Their lips collided with passion, harsh swipes of tongues and Louis moaned because he wishes that he could just kiss Harry all day, get more, have more, he needs more. So with the hand that was tangled in the sheets beside him he brought to the side of Harry's cheek angling his jaw slightly so he could get deeper inside, taking all initiative of the kiss so Harry could concentrate on their pleasure. Louis took note of Harry's thrusts becoming impatient and needy, the small whimpers that left his mouth deep and smooth, smooth like the finest silk and deep like the ocean. Infinitely beautiful. 

The air in Louis' lungs were sucked out as he felt his body jolt forward, the pleasure peaking and releasing all his had into Harry's hand, a loud moan rattled through the barricades of his throat leaving nothing left. Louis didn't stop kissing though, he couldn't, it felt too good, tasted way too good to stop. So he continued to suck onto Harry's bottom lip, teeth clashing against each other almost painfully as Harry's body moved. 

He used Louis' t-shirt to wipe up the cum that was on his hand using the same hand to grab into Louis' hair pulling his lips away from his, Louis moaned from the action, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as Harry nibbled at it. Teeth scraping against his reddened and sweat slicked skin, His thrusts had become more fervent and his moans were growing louder, Louis didn't go to move his hands from Harry's face just let them slide into his hair from the way Harry continued to move all around Louis' neck making sure to get every last inch.

"Fuck" Harry stilled, breathing wetly into Louis' neck, his breathing ragged and uneven. Louis smiled, still orgasmed hazed, eyes slightly blurry and his hair was being tugged rather harshly but Louis couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the pain. 

Nothing was said for a few minutes, just their uneven breaths trying to plane themselves, trying to anchor themselves. Louis looked up at the ceiling, curly hair in his peripheral sight. Harry's leg was thrown over Louis' pinning him down slightly, his body half leaning on him, arms wrapped around his waist and Louis would think he fell asleep if it wasn't for Harry's small kitten like licks to his collarbones trying to keep him on edge, it wasn't working but Louis thought it was rather funny. 

"We should get cleaned up" Louis was the first to break the overbearing silence, mostly because his heart was beating way too fast with the weight on top of him and he didn't want Harry to notice. Harry nodded in response, his body weak and convulsing, voice too feeble to say anything and Louis pushed him off his body. 

He tucked himself him in as Harry lazily watched, hair sticking to his forehead and a small wet patch on the front of his grey joggers, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were glassy, and red rimmed. Louis didn't question much just took Harry's hand in his ignoring the clamminess and pulled him off the bed. 

Harry reluctantly followed Louis into the bathroom turning the shower on watching the drops fall onto the floor, steam already coating the glass doors and Louis turned around to see Harry staring at him intently. Louis slowly undressed Harry, taking each item of clothing he had on and removing it from his body not daring to look into his eyes, his cheeks were blushing a furious red and his smile was unobtainable, he probably looked like quite a sight, if it wasn't him he'd probably laugh. 

He could feel Harry's eyes on him the entire time, but he didn't say anything, didn't even question why Louis was undressing him like he was a child, like he was somehow incapable of doing it himself, instead he just stood there and let him do it and stared down at Louis brows creased in what looked like pain and confusion mixed in with each other but Louis didn't dwell on it, he overthought too much without having to think about what Harry might be thinking about. 

Louis quickly undressed himself throwing his dirty clothes with Harry's in the laundry basket before leading Harry into the shower, the hot water immediately relaxed all the tenseness from Louis, his shoulders curling away from his neck, complete bliss.

"Turn around" Louis mumbled pressing his hands to Harry's shoulders making him turn away so his back was facing him, Louis uncapped the shampoo putting a generous amount into his hand before applying it to Harry's curls, watching as they bounced in his hands. 

His eyes trailed his back watching the white wash down his muscles shaping them, his skin glistened with water, a light pink from the temperature of the water. Dare he say that not one inch of Harry was imperfect, not only single impurity was found. 

"Why does it feel good?" Harry spoke his thoughts, like he wasn't meant to say them out loud but they just seemed to flow out, Louis licked his lips in confusion. 

"What?" Louis chuckled lowly washing the shampoo out of Harry's hair before proceeding to do his own, feeling Harry's eyes on him Louis opened his blinking away the water trying his best to keep eye contact. 

"How does me fucking you feel nice?" And well maybe he could've worded it better, it sounds less intimate when you put it like that.

"I don't really know, it just does" Louis furrowed his brows "It also makes me feel a lot closer to you" 

"It does?" Harry seemed intrigued yet far away, like he was taking in his words but not really paying attention to them, drinking them up but not savouring the taste. It was strange how close yet distant he felt, but at the same time as Louis washed Harry, he was literally washing the kid, he felt closer than ever. 

"Yeah course it does, it feels good to be in your arms as well" And Louis should really stop talking because what is he even saying? He might as well just admit his feelings at this point, all he does it hint at them and hopes that Harry will take initiative and do something but Louis knows he won't, he's oblivious and ignorant. 

"Yeah?" Something lights up in his eyes, he's not entirely sure what it is but it makes the green looked greener, the small dots of blue make an appearance and the rare colour gold in his eyes are shining brighter than ever like a new freshly polished coin, he looks rather adorable. 

"Why are you asking?" Louis speaks handing Harry the soap, Harry shakes his head turning his back around hinting that Louis should clean him. Louis squints his eyes, sending fireballs into Harry's back because it's torture, letting him get so close to something he won't have was cruel.

"I was just curious" Harry muttered, and the tone cut the conversation. They didn't speak of it, Louis thought about it though, tenaciously, thinking about every possible reason but none brought light to it. The reason was still in the dark with all the shadows of their pasts, thrown to the side with avoidance just like a lot of things, thrown carelessly into the non-existent lost and found box in Louis' mind, because this isn't something to dwell on. It was just a question. A simple, random question that deserves any attention because quite frankly Harry asks a lot of questions and none are important so why is his brain telling him that this question needs to be thought about? 

Nothings going to happen, and his heart is breeding hope, letting it seep into Louis' every being, making his body swim in happiness. But at the last second misery follows through, his happiness drowning in the depths of agony and pain, not allowing Louis to reside in happiness for even the tiniest second. Because Louis can't be happy, happiness always comes with a negative feeling, nothing is ever good. It's always followed by pain, angst and torment, when they finally get somewhere and Louis allows himself for just one second to bide in contentment, he's snapped back into reality, the harsh truth slapping him in the face with the force of a million stars, because life isn't happy, life isn't just enjoyable, and Louis can't allow himself to let his guard down for one second in fear that the soldiers of desolation will attack him. 

Louis' okay with that, He thinks but thinking never really led him anywhere nice. So with a harsh swallow Louis forces himself out of the dungeon that his mind and back into the open reality where Harry is now drying his hair, shaking it like a dog wetting eve thing in its wake making Louis smile fondly. 

Because really? Does he really need to do that?

The movies finished by the time they make their way back into Louis' room, the sunset long ago nothing but the laptop screen lighting the room and like clockwork, Harry and Louis make their way to their sides of the bed. 

Harry taking his pillow and pulling it under his head and Louis shaking his head exasperated. They put family guy on watching it, Louis wasn't focusing much though, it was just white noise behind the raging thoughts in his mind. 

He looked one last time at Harry, his eyes crinkled as he laughed at the show, smile bright and toothy and his eyes glowing, he looked pretty. Beautiful even. 

Louis just wishes one last time, that for just once, just this one time that maybe he'll get lucky and Harry will like him back. Harry looked back at Louis, his eyes still smiling though his lips were pulled into a frown at the sight of Louis' glumness. 

Maybe just this time Louis could be lucky. 

If only. 

——

I'm also gonna reveal what i'm doing for all your support, i'm writing a short story for you!! It won't be longer than 10 chapters hopefully and i'm incredibly excited to start writing it, when i've finished the whole book i'll publish it all at once so there won't be weekly updates for it, I hope you like it as well, i'm really excited about it!! Below is just the description, i hope you're excited just as much as me!!! 👇🏻

"𝘼𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙡,  
𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙋𝙧𝙞𝙢𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙡,   
𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜,   
𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙝, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨,   
𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝘼𝙡𝙗𝙞𝙤𝙣"

A Duke and a King, two sides of the same coin destined to cross paths, destined to hold the future of Albion in their hands, destined to end tragically but what happens when things get complicated and the truth comes out? Will the future crumble or will the prophecy come true? 

OR

Louis is King. Harry is Duke. Sorcery and magic isn't allowed, A prophecy old as time is set in stone and the future of Albion is dependent on the Duke. Harry catching feelings for the King was the last thing he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day/night!! hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> \- Jenny x
> 
> excuses on wattpad by hs1styles :)


End file.
